Best Laid Plans
by shadowglove
Summary: Draco has come up with a plan to make Hermione HIS...and look perfectly innocent at the same time...of course, he never once thought that his plan might backfire quite hilariously...DMHG HPBZ RWLB PPCW GWGG !NOMINATED AT THE DRAMOINE AWARDS!
1. Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy's Ingenius Plan

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_ A/N: Dumbledore never died. Draco never tried to kill him, and never took the Dark Mark._

Summary: Draco, the sexy and devious devil that he is, has finally come up with a perfect plan to get Hermione as his permanently and look perfectly innocent at the same time…

He devised a potion to get Hermione Granger pregnant with his child—despite the fact that she's still a virgin! It's a dark spell, so he pretends he has no idea how in the WORLD she ended knocked up. In his devious mind he'd imagined Hermione finally being his and giving him the heir he wants, the heir that will make her his forever whether she likes it or not.

Of course, he never expected Hermione to doubt the fact that he is the father! When an accident makes Hermione believe that he, Neville, Harry or Professor Snape could be the father of her child, how will Draco convince her that it is _his_ without letting out that _he_ was the one behind it all?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Stupid Granger._

_ Stupid __**stupid**__ Granger!_

Draco Malfoy stopped in mid-rant, frown marring his handsome face. Okay, so maybe Granger _wasn't_ stupid, more like the most bloody brilliant woman ever to grace Hogwarts—but if so—how the _hell_ had she managed to mess this up? And unintentionally at that?!?!?!?

Growling, the platinum blonde threw himself on the sofa of the common room, ignoring Blaise Zabini, who was studying by the fireplace. Blaise was probably the only Slytherin he'd given the password to Hermione and his Common Room. Draco hadn't really cared for the position of Head Boy, the only advantage was that he shared a Commons with Hermione.

_ Hermione…Granger…HOW THE HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO MESS IT UP?_

Back again to his rant, Draco kicked at a cushion in his foul mood. It'd taken him _months_ to develop the potion, not only had the ingredients been hard to find, but he'd had to bribe his portraits to keep quiet and not tell anyone what the hell he was secretly brewing in his room.

When the bribery didn't work he'd burnt the portrait who'd given him the most trouble and the others kept quiet from sheer terror.

_ I went to ALL of that work and what do I get? NOTHING!_

You'd think that the mudblood would _appreciate_ the effort he put into that damned potion! And how about the effort and extra sneakiness on his part to get a drop of her blood and a bit of her hair (without her knowing) and getting her to drink the finalized potion (once again without her bloody realizing anything)?!?!?!?

Oh, no. She didn't appreciate his creative genius…no, not at all. If she _did_ she'd not have messed up _her_ part of the deal so horribly!

Yeah, sure, of course she _didn't_ know what the hell he'd tried to do, and of _course_ she'd never have agreed to it if she _had_---but that was the whole point, wasn't it? If she _had_ he wouldn't have had to test his inner snake to the limit. If Granger would just be _sensible_ (for once!!!!) he would have found a _much_ nicer way to getting the same results.

But no.

She might be smart but she lacked good judgment.

And she'd made all his super sneakiness and amazing cunning plans go down the drain!

Had his stress made him mess up something in the potion? It _was_ an extremely old, ancient and _dark_ potion that hadn't been used in over a hundred years, and had been banned from longer.

Maybe…

No! He was a _Malfoy_. MALFOYS DIDN'T MESS THINGS UP.

So, obviously Granger was to blame.

_ SOMEHOW _she'd managed to---.

The door to her bedroom flew open and Hermione Granger was just a speck of color as she raced to their shared bathroom, slamming the door behind her in a flash.

Draco blinked…what the _hell_?

The sound of retching met his ears and he jerked off of the sofa and stood, looking in the direction of the bathroom as the sound of Hermione vomiting filled the Common Room.

Worry filled his silver eyes.

Was his mudblood sick?

It was probably the amount of studying she had to do. And Potty and Weaselbee weren't exactly helping. They were always expecting _her_ to do their homework for them so they could practice Quidditch. It was obviously having its toll on her.

Draco clenched his fists as Hermione's sobs were heard in between the violent heaving. He wanted to go in there and comfort his mudblood and see what the _hell_ was wrong with her.

Sure, they'd had a sort of truce between them since making Head Boy and Girl, but they were FAR from being chummy enough for him to suggest she go see Madam Pomfrey without her suspecting a surprise attack from the whole Slytherin Common Room while on the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Looks like Potter's been busy." Zabini commented dryly from where he sat by the fire, eyes never leaving the book he was studying.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, beginning to turn to him, yet jerking back in Hermione's direction at an amazingly disgusting sound coming from the bathroom. How much food did she _have_ to throw up anyway?

"Third time this week she's done that." Blaise offered up the information. "Potter stuck it to her good."

Draco growled, not liking the insinuation that Potter even _knew_ what a dick was. "Blaise…"

"You're not so dense are you?" Zabini asked, finally up from his book. "She's knocked up. Got all the signs. Doesn't eat breakfast, throws up, lost weight, looks pale. She fainted yesterday in Potions."

Draco nodded, remembering that. He suddenly frowned at Blaise. "You seem to be keeping an eye on her."

Zabini had the _nerve_ to _smirk_. "Unlike _someone_, I haven't spent the last six years making her life impossible. We actually are quite cool with each other, study partners for Arithmancy and everything. Or we were, until she started showing pregnancy symptoms two months ago as was so sick she canceled our study sessions."

Draco growled, possessive jealousy swirling in him at that, until realization suddenly hit him. "Two months ago?"

"Yeah. I'd say she's about three months along." Zabini offered, raising an eyebrow at Draco's sudden manic smile.

Turning his back on Zabini, Draco collapsed back on the sofa with an unhealthily happy expression on his face, glad to hear the toilette flushing. It would seem that Hermione had finally stopped vomiting.

The door to the bathroom opened and a pale Hermione crawled tiredly back to her room, looking horrible.

Draco's large smug smirk followed her until she closed the door behind her.

Three months along was she?

His smirk was creepily content.

_ Lovely Granger._

_ Lovely __**lovely**__ Granger_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm WHAT?!?!?!?" Hermione hyperventilated, she'd finally gotten the nerve to go get herself checked—because a virus couldn't last this long, right?—and this was _far _from what she'd expected to hear.

"Now, Miss Granger, I need you to calm down, breathe in and out." Madame Pomfrey ordered in her soothing, motherly voice. "Good, yes, in and out. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but, but, I _can't_—you _have_ to be wrong!" Hermione _didn't_ sound better, not at _all_. "I'm—I'm a _virgin_." Blushing, she lowered her gaze to the floor. "So it's _impossible that I_---." Her hands dropped to her flat stomach.

"I checked, Miss Granger, and yes, you _are_ a virgin…but you're also three months pregnant. You'll soon start to show."

Collapsing back against the bed, Hermione covered her face with her hands. "How is this _possible_?"

"Anything is possible in the Wizarding World." A voice said from the doorway.

"Headmaster!" Hermione cried out, pulling her hands from her face. "I can't be pregnant! I just _can't_! I'm not the Virgin Mary!"

"I'm afraid that you are…_pregnant_ that is." His eyes twinkled merrily, then seeing that she failed to find that amusing, he cleared his throat and stepped closer into the room, clasping his hands behind him. "Poppy ran some tests on you after discovering that you _were_ indeed a virgin, and when she got the results she came to me right away."

Hermione gulped. This didn't sound good.

"Do you remember, Miss Granger, when you were involved in an accident in Potions three months ago?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes, Malfoy and I were working on a potion together and Neville accidentally tripped into Harry and both colliding into us. Our potions mixed, we all got cut on the broken vials, and everything exploded." She paused, not liking the situation at all. "Are you saying that _that_ has something to do with _this_?" She pointed to her still flat stomach.

"We believe that somehow, the mixed ingredients formed accidentally created the _Parvulus Formator _potion."

"_Parvulus Formator_?" Hermione hadn't heard of that potion before.

"It's very ancient, very powerful, and very dark." Dumbledore answered her gravely. "It used to be used by powerful, Pureblood families when the man wanted a woman whom he couldn't have. He'd get the ingredients he wanted, brew the potion, and secretly give the woman he wanted the potion. It would leave her pregnant with his child when they might have only seen each other briefly once. In those days the woman would be forced to marry him to quiet the scandal that would have occurred if she'd been discovered pregnant out of wedlock."

"What a male thing to do!" Hermione hissed, just the thought repulsive.

"Yes, well, the name of the potion literally means _child maker_. The main ingredient for this potion is blood from the intended mother and father. A mere drop is sufficient for the potion to work. Mostly the potion was ingested by the mother—but if enough of it comes into contact with her skin it is pulled in by her pores and still is effective." Dumbledore explained, eyes twinkling at her feminist rage. "And, I'm sure you understand where I'm getting with this."

Hermione nodded distractedly and then suddenly blanched. "Dear _God_." Clutching her stomach, she looked at her stomach in horror before looking at a pitying Madam Pomfrey and a damned twinkling eyed Dumbledore. "Neville, Harry and Malfoy were cut! Either of them could be the father of my child!"

She went whiter as she remembered something else. "Dear _God!_ Professor _Snape_ got cut _too_ when he went to help Malfoy! He started waving his wand around, taking points from Gryffindor, didn't see that the potions had made the ground slippery, and slipped, falling head first _over_ me and got cut up as well…" Hermione groaned. "I'm having Snape's child!"

Madam Pomfrey promptly fainted.

Dumbledore tried not to laugh. "You cannot be sure that it was your professor's child. It could be Neville's, or Harry's—or even Mister Malfoy's."

Hermione wasn't listening. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?" She ranted to herself. "Mom, dad, I'm knocked up and don't know who the father is. He could be one of FOUR different men, one of them is my teacher by the way, and, oh, don't worry, I'm still a virgin!"

"Miss Granger---."

"If it's Neville's it'll be a walking disaster!" Hermione cried out in horror.

"Miss--."

"And if it's Harry's Voldemort will try to hurt it to hurt Harry!" Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Mi---."

"And if it's Malfoy's it'll be the most annoying little prat that every was born!" The brunette was near tears.

"M---."

"And if it's Professor _Snape's_ it'll be a little crooked-nosed smart-mouthed sarcastic potion master in the making!"

By now Dumbledore realized that he was being ignored, so he remained silent, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lemon drop, plopping it into his mouth and sucking on it, enjoying his treat until Hermione finally calmed down enough to remember that he was there…and that Madam Pomfrey was still dead to the world on the ground.

"What am I going to _do_ Headmaster?" Hermione looked up at him imploringly.

"We're going to have to owl the would-be-fathers, explaining to them what happened and inviting them to a special meeting. But also, we'll have to announce to the school what is going on."

"But---."

"Miss Granger, you'll soon be showing."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Great. I'll make the announcement tonight!" Looking absolutely _giddy_, Dumbledore stepped over Madame Pomfrey and walked out of the room.

Hermione, remembering the Mediwitch, leaned over the side of the bed and looked at her prone figure with a sigh before pulling out her wand and pointing it at her. "_Enervate_."

As the Mediwitch stirred from her faint, Hermione caressed her stomach, finally believing the truth. A little life-form was inside of her, growing.

Someone truly needed her.

A small smile formed on her face. "Heya little one." She frowned. "Who's your daddy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hadn't paid much mind to the owl that'd arrived moments before with a letter from Dumbledore. Anything the old fool had to say to him was unimportant and could wait until after dinner—no matter _how_ 'important' it stated it was in cursive letters on the envelope.

The Slytherin sat between Blaise and Millicent, eating, wondering what was going on. He noticed Potter flushing in embarrassment around an equally uncomfortable Hermione, who kept ducking her gaze repeatedly and murmuring. Longbottom ran into the Great Hall, saw Hermione, and promptly _fainted_, causing Professor Vector to use _Levicorpus_ to levitate his unconscious self to the Hospital Wing.

The Weaslette and Weaselbee were listening to Harry with eyes wide, looking at Hermione as if she'd grown another head.

And what was weirder?

Professor _Snape_ kept sneaking glances in her direction.

Draco frowned, not liking all the attention _his_ woman was suddenly getting.

Still, he congratulated himself on a plan well executed. Hermione was pregnant with his child, and she was smart enough to know that that child was the lasso that'd bind them forever. She wouldn't want to give up her child, and he wouldn't give it up either—which meant that Hermione was stuck with him.

He'd win her over with his charms during her pregnancy.

Nothing could go wrong.

_ Brilliant Malfoy. _He congratulated himself smugly._ Absolutely BRILLIANT!_

Dumbledore stood, getting everyone's attention as he spoke. "Something has occurred that must come to the attention of the school." The old man announced gravely. "During a Potions accident three months ago, the mixed potions created a potion now banned by the Ministry, and unfortunately Miss Granger was infected."

A hush went through the houses.

Draco sat straighter in his seat.

"She was infected with the _Parvulus Formator_ potion and she is now three months pregnant."

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped as one, turning to look at the horrified looking Gryffindor.

Draco's eyes widened. A _Potions_ accident three months ago? He remembered it well and smirked. It'd happened a day or so before he'd finally bribed a House Elf to slip the potion into Hermione's glass of Pumpkin Juice.

The idiots had come up with a cover story---he wouldn't have to create one himself! How perfect.

"The problem is that no one is sure _who_ the father of Miss Granger's baby is."

Draco's self-satisfied smile froze on his face.

"_Four_ males were hurt in said accident and can be the possible fathers." Dumbledore continued. "They have been owled and informed of the situation."

The hall was deadly silent.

Draco suddenly wished that he'd read the letter the owl had brought him.

"The possible fathers of Miss Granger's child are Mister Neville Longbottom…"

"That explains him fainting." Someone in Ravenclaw told the other.

"…Professor Serverus Snape…" Dumbledore continued.

"How romantic!" Someone in Hufflepuff exclaimed dreamily, never noticing the death glare Draco sent her way. "I _always_ thought there was a _deeper_ reason behind his always picking on her!"

Now that Draco thought about _that_…he growled in his godfather's direction…growl turning feral when he noticed said godfather watching _HIS_ woman.

"…Mister Harry Potter…"

"Most likely." Someone in _Slytherin_ (talk about betrayal!) sniggered to his friend. "I mean, all Potter and Granger do is make cow eyes at each other. I mean, I bet you he knocked her up and they decided to use this as an excuse to make it look as if they're both innocent little saintly virgins."

Draco memorized the face of the Slytherin and began planning something horrible to happen to him 'accidentally'.

Hermione's baby was _his_ dammit! How could anyone _believe_ for a moment that _his_ woman would _ever_ put out for _Potter_?

Sure…she didn't _know_ she was his woman, but…

"…and Mister Draco Malfoy."

The hall was silent before it burst into laughter.

"Yeah _right_." Seemed to be the favored sentiment of his classmates. "As _if_ Malfoy could be the father."

"My money's on Potter." The _same_ Slytherin announced.

"Mine too." Another joined Malfoy's growing 'Must Get Hexed Soon' list.

Alone in his corner of the table, Malfoy gritted his teeth. It seems that everyone believed Hermione's baby could be anyone but _his_----and it _was_ his!

It wasn't supposed to go like this!

His paternity was never supposed to be questioned!

How in the world was he going to prove that it was _his_ without letting slip that Hermione's condition wasn't _accidental_ at all?

_ Brilliant Malfoy_. He snarled to himself as Hermione blushed when a foolishly smiling Potter placed a timid hand on her stomach. _Abso-fucking-lutely brilliant_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review to get me going? **


	2. Chapter 2: Point 1 For Draco

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_ A/N: I want to thank my reviewers: __**kayle, morixharuhi4ever, annon, Kaisliana, mhaj78, Dark Topaz, so-jealous, AllyPhobia, livin-in-a-cardboard-box, ILOVERWHPDM, MoreThenMyself, Queen of Scoubies, Panther Eyes, The Names Potter-Harry Potter **__(I LOVE THAT NAME BY THE WAY)__ and __**Dramoine90**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger wasn't one who liked attention directed on her, which was probably why she liked being the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, because no one noticed her. Their eyes were always on Harry, and sometimes on Ron, but _never_ on the fuzzy haired muggle born girl that kept both males from flunking each year.

But now, definitely, the attention was on her.

Then again, she _was_ possibly having The-Boy-Who-Lived's child. So there _was_ reason for it.

_ Then again I could be having Neville's, Malfoy's or Snape's child_.

She shivered at the thought.

At least with Harry she had a strong, solid friendship.

Looking at the four men congregated in Dumbledore's office, Hermione tried to imagine what her child would look like with said fathers. Her heart clenched with fear. She couldn't see her features or colorings going well with _any_ of the men present! The only that came closest to her was _Neville_, and honestly, Hermione was praying to all the gods that he wasn't the father. She'd _much_ rather be having Snape's crooked nosed infant than Neville's blunder babe!

"Everyone knows why you've been asked to come here." Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying this more than healthily possible as he watched the squirming men. "One of you is the father of Miss Granger's baby."

"Headmaster?" Harry asked from where he'd taken the seat to Hermione's right.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't we just have a DNA exam done?" He wanted to know. "That way we'll all know _who_ the father is and the rest can leave."

"You sound pretty sure that _my_ kid is _yours_ Potter." Draco Malfoy growled from his seat in the corner.

Hermione's eyes widened, as did everyone else's as they turned to the one they'd least expected to assume paternity if proven he was the father. "M-Malfoy?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What Granger? You think that any of these _specimens_ can be the father?" He snorted in disgust. "In the letter Dumbledore sent us it _clearly_ states that the _blood_ of both father and mother is the main ingredient."

"So _what_ Malfoy?" Harry snarled, taken back by Malfoy's attitude but not enough to keep the hostility between them gone.

"_Please_ Potter. _My_ blood is the dominant one here." Malfoy snickered. "_You're_ the _least likely_ of all FOUR of us to be the father, you're a _half blood_. At least Longbottom and Professor Snape are _Purebloods_." Sneering at a shivering Neville, Malfoy snorted. "You really think a bumbling idiot like Longbottom would have blood stronger and more dominant than mine?"

Neville made a face at him.

"And while Professor Snape _is_ pureblooded, _I'm purer_." He ignored the glare his godfather sent him and continued, baffling Hermione more and more. "So, common sense dictates that _I_ am the father of Granger's baby." With that he stood, pushed Neville out of his sat next to Hermione, and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder possessively, smirking at a glowering Harry.

Hermione froze when he touched her. Why the _hell_ was Malfoy willingly touching a mudblood? Why did he seem _insulted_ at the fact that people thought the others could be the father of her child? And _why_ was he so adamant in the belief that it was his?

And the million dollar question…

Why did he seem so smugly _pleased_ that it was his?

"He _does_ have a point." Professor Snape pointed out. "Due to the nature of the _Parvulus Formator_ I highly doubt that Mr. Longbottom is the father. Not only does blood _purity_ count, but dominance, and frankly, Longbottom is as dominant as a French poodle."

Neville blushed.

Hermione felt bad for Neville, but she was _so_ relieved at the fact that there was little chance that she might have a little _Longbottom_. I mean, truthfully, _who_ wanted their name (or that of their child) to be _LONGBOTTOM_? No _wonder_ Neville had such self-esteem issues!

"And so Potter, being _half-blood_, shouldn't be a candidate either." Malfoy strengthened his hold on her, snickering at Harry over her head.

Hermione only caught onto the fact because she'd turned to look at him in horror. Why was he _touching _her? It was, like, a _hug_ or something.

"_Actually_---."

That was enough to drain the smirk from Malfoy's face as he turned to glower at his godfather.

" Mr. Potter has a very good chance of being the father." Professor Snape pointed out neutrally. "The _Parvulus Formator_ ALSO has to do with the _power_ in the blood, and with his past suicidal misadventures Mr. Potter has proved himself to be powerful—for a _Gryffindor_ half-blood."

Hermione nodded her head vigorously, clinging onto the hope that she would be able to _stand_ her baby's father. "Yes! I mean, Harry has to be the most powerful wizard after Dumbledore himself!" She ignored Dumbledore's obvious blush at that praise. "Who _else_ has faced Voldemort so many times and lived?"

Neville whimpered at her mention of The Dark Lord's name.

Malfoy growled menacingly in her ear at being so obviously hopeful that her child was Harry's.

"You also are a likely candidate, Serverus." Dumbledore told him, enjoying Serverus' turning paler at the remembrance that he _too_ was one of the maybe fathers.

"Dear _Merlin_, I need some Firewhisky." Snape groaned, forgetting that he was in the presence of students.

Hermione groaned in horror at the thought of sharing joint custody with _Snape_. She could just see it, her child coming back home after spending the weekend with his father, the boy bloody traumatized by Snape's bachelor pad and loose potions.

He'd probably accidentally ingest a potion Snape left lying around and turn into a rat—and Snape, drunk on Firewhisky, would end up seeing him, getting a rat trap—and--.

She covered her eyes in terror at the thought.

No joint custody for Snape!

No!

Feeling Malfoy squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, Hermione removed her hands from her face and looked up at him wide-eyed. She blinked when he smirked at her—a _nice_ smirk.

_ Okay. Who is this polyjuice copy and what has he done with the real Draco Malfoy?_

"What about my question on DNA testing?" Harry asked once more, sending Malfoy an irritated glance.

"We _have _paternity tests, but due to the complexity of this potion it might hurt Miss Granger and her child." Dumbledore thought about it for a moment. "There _is_ another way to test, but it can only be used once every two months."

"Great." Malfoy announced chirpily before turning to look at her. "Test me so we can get this over with."

His assurance of _his_ paternity being proven correct left her speechless, and she could only lose herself in his silver eyes. Malfoy was supposed to rant and rave at anyone even _thinking_ that he could have a child by a mudblood—not look ready to hex anyone who _doubted_ that he _was_ the father!

"S-s-s-sir, I want to be the f-f-f-first." Neville squeaked from his seat.

"Is that okay with you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione gulped and nodded, eyes still connected with Malfoy's—who was still smirking at her. "Yeah—yeah. Do Neville first."

She'd never seen _that_ smirk before.

It was actually—sexy.

She shook her head, blush tinting her cheeks. _I didn't just think ANYTHING of Malfoy's was sexy!_

Dumbledore reached for his wand and called Hermione and Neville to stand forwards.

"Watch where you point that thing, old man." Malfoy warned darkly from where he sat. "That's _my_ baby she has in there."

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy once more as Dumbledore cast the spell. Both Neville and her looked up when they heard a baby crying above them, crying hysterically as if it was being tortured, before the sound stopped.

_ What the HELL?_

Malfoy was laughing his arse off. "See? Even the _kid_ was disgusted at the question!"

Hermione frowned. "What's he talking about, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore tried hard _not _to look amused, yet was failing horribly. "It's an ancient spell that allows us to momentarily communicate with the child. If the child is crying then the male is _not_ the father."

"And what happens when I do the spell with the father?" Hermione asked, intrigued beyond measure. She was also worried. _That_ had been her child? He or she was going to have _killer_ lungs!

"Well, _Granger_," Once again Malfoy spoke, standing. "When you do the spell with _me_, the baby will coo or gurgle."

"Then _Malfoy_, you're going to be vastly disappointed when _I_ do it with Hermione and it coos!" Harry shot up from his seat, face turning red in anger.

"_Coo_?" Malfoy made a face at that. "It'll probably _choke_ with _laughter_ that you think you could be its father!"

Hermione turned to look at Neville, surprised that he looked _disappointed_.

"Mister Longbottom, you may be excused." Dumebldore waited until he'd left before turning to smile brightly at Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger, now you'll only have to tell your parents that one of THREE men could be the father of your child!"

"_Yipee_." She mumbled sarcastically, ignoring Harry and Malfoy, who were still screaming insults at each other behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco growled as he watched Potter sitting on the sofa with Hermione. A couple of days had passed, and while both Hermione had opened up to him a lot during that time, Draco knew that they'd have advanced a _lot_ more if _Potter_ didn't keep interrupting their 'Mommy and Daddy time' (as Draco called it).

And Snape? He'd been acting odd. He _let_ Hermione answer all of the questions in class, and he _gave Gryffindor points when she did_! The bloody old git was trying to obviously gain points with Hermione, and what was worst? Draco had heard Hermione commenting to the Weaslette that Snape wasn't half as bad as she'd thought he was!

Gnashing his teeth together in anger, Draco had to at least admit that it was good that no one was thinking that _Longbottom_ was the father of his child!

…A fact the Weaslette had seemed more than pleased to discover.

…hhhhmm…

Had Potter's ex lost interest in him in favor of _Longbottom_?

Draco snickered at the thought and decided to point this out to Potter the first moment Hermione had to go to the bathroom.

Hearing his mudblood giggling, he looked up from the homework he was doing in the common room to keep an eye on them, and growled deep in his throat when he saw Potter placing his ear on Hermione's stomach, his face almost buried in her lap.

How _dare_ he?

And _why_ hadn't Hermione written to her parents as yet to tell them about what was happening?

Seeing Potter _kiss_ Hermione's still flat stomach, Draco's quill broke in two. He quickly got a new one, a fresh piece of parchment, and began to write. He'd wanted to play fair, but dammit, he was a Slytherin! It was expected of him to play dirty!

_** Dear Mr. & Mrs. Granger,**_

He wrote in his elegant cursive, smirk in place.

_** My name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy of the First House of Malfoy, and of Lady Narcissa Malfoy of the First House of Black. **_

He paused to examine the letter so far. He didn't know much about muggles, but he knew that in the Wizarding World, one let one's ranks and nobility mesmerize (and if need be—_intimidate_) the lower classes into submission.

_** Your daughter, Hermione Jane Granger, and I share the duty of Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts, which you of course know, is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

Yeah. Let them know that not _only_ was he nobility, but he was _responsible_ as well. Parents went for that sort of thing.

_** It is my duty, as Heir to the Malfoy fortune, and future Malfoy Lord, to let you know that your daughter is pregnant with my heir.**_

He paused, sending an evil smirk in Potter's direction.

_** It is my full intention to marry your daughter, and I would have done so before now if it weren't for Mister Harry Potter. You must have heard about him from Hermione, heard of how he is a friend of hers. **_

_** But has Hermione told you how dangerous his company can be? Not only does he have a Dark Wizard trying to kill him and all of his friends—but he's not the smartest wizard. And despite the fact that Hermione and I are going to have a child together, he has tried to turn her against me due to our past differences.**_

He couldn't help but grin madly at his stroke of genius.

Make Potter the villain in their minds and Hermione's parents would rally to his cause quicker than they would have if Hermione had written to them first.

_** So I am asking you for your help to secure your daughter's hand in marriage once we have graduated from Hogwarts.**_

He winced. _Him_, Draco Malfoy, asking _muggles_ for help.

_ How low the mighty have fallen._

_** Waiting for your response,**_

_** Faithfully yours,**_

_** Draco Malfoy of the First Houses of Malfoy and Black**_

Looking over his letter, Draco folded it and placed it in an envelope, sealing the envelope with the Malfoy family seal. He went to find his owl and told it to find Hermione's parents.

Going back to the Common Room, he kept an eye on Potter, a maniacal smile on his face the whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she stormed the room, letter in hand. The one she wished to _murder_ wasn't in the Common Room or in his bedroom, so she just plopped on the sofa with a growl. He was probably out practicing Quidditch for the game they had with Ravenclaw next week.

_ Good. He'll be extremely tired when he gets back and it'll be easier to kill him that way!_

Fuming, she reopened the letter and looked at its contents with a wince.

_** Hermione,**_

It said in Computer cursive.

_** First of all, your father and I want to tell you how utterly disappointed in you we are. Not about your pregnancy mind you, but it saddens us that you wouldn't TELL us about it! We are your parents my love, and while being grandparents at this age had NEVER crossed our minds, we're here for you.**_

She sighed in relief. _That_ had been her biggest fear about telling her parents the truth.

_** But it also is insulting that we had to learn of this through the father. You'd made him sound so HORRIBLE when you'd speak about him when you were home on vacation—but his correspondence proves him to be nothing short of a gentleman, in both breeding and manners.**_

When she'd first read this she'd been dumbstruck, trying to figure out _who_ they were talking about. _Who_ had written to her parents without telling her?

_** Draco Malfoy has written us a brief yet utterly revealing letter telling us of the child you two will be having, and letting us know of his intentions concerning you.**_

She blinked.

Malfoy had _intentions_?

_** He wishes to be wed to you to legitimize your child before it's birth, and your father and I cannot help but commend him for being such a responsible young man.**_

_ Utterly SLYTHERIN is more like it!_

_** This Harry Potter friend of yours, on the other hand, sounds quite immature and not very dependable. Our advice is to ignore HIS advice and give Draco a chance. He IS the father of your child, so you MUST have found him AGREEABLE long enough to CONCIEVE our grandchild!**_

_ But I don't know if he's the father!_ Hermione wailed to herself, and then turned utterly red when she realized what her parents were insinuating. _It didn't happen like that! I swear! I'm a virgin!_

But she realized how her parents would take _that_.

_** That said, your father and I want you to invite Draco over to spend Christmas holidays with us. We want to get to know him better, for he seems like such an agreeable chap.**_

Hermione snorted.

_** You are lucky that you have someone who worried enough about you to take it upon himself to 'face the in-laws' on your behalf. Your father nearly pissed his pants when he had to meet my parents—and we were only going out!**_

Well, they _did_ have a point there. Neither Snape nor Harry had done anything to alleviate her situation despite the fact that they knew she was terrified at the thought of telling her parents about what was going on.

Why had Malfoy done that?

He couldn't even be completely sure that the baby was his!

…Why did he _want_ it to be his?

_** Give him our love and tell him that we are grateful for his honesty and are anxious to make his acquaintance and that of his family.**_

_** Mom and Dad**_

_ Shit!_

Hermione's eyes widened as she remember yet _another_ reason why it'd be _wrong_ for Draco to be the father of her child.

_ Draco's family!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** ...pouts... please? Review? ...more pouts...**


	3. Confusion, Thy Name is Hermione Granger

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't!**

_ Wow. I was BLOWN AWAY BY ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 2! You are: __**Forever-Your-Mz.Roeun, Avanell, hollywoodtrio, GinervaWeaslby, AllyPhobia, Honey'sChild, oufan, WinnieThaPoo92, Dramione90, mhaj78, morixharuhi4ever, LizStorm**__ (Hey Liz!), __**Reeoki, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, ClumsyElf, spikeecat, The Accountant's Daughter, jiexika, prozac.will.be.my.nation **__(love the name by the way, way funny)__**, Hanna28, jacobsboo, kogarocksmysocks, Bag of GillyWeeds, Re-o-ko, vividink, **__and__** sherrithewriter**_.

A/N: In this chapter Draco's fascination with Hermione is somewhat explained (will be explained in detail later on in the story), and there is a semi-fluffy Dramoine moment…and Draco begins to stake his claim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potions was more uncomfortable than usual. Hermione sat between Dean and Lavender, she usually sat with Ron and Harry, but the last couple of days had been too odd, and she was now forced to be in the room with the three possible fathers of her child, so she decided to stay as far away from all three of them as possible.

It wasn't helping that all three of them were acting weird.

She could take Malfoy being a miserable and despicable prat—_not_ being so helpful and demandingly protective. These last days he'd initiated chats with her—_intelligent_ and meaningful chats that left her dumbstruck at the depth to him he seemed to have hidden from her all throughout their shared childhood. Of course, they still fought, but it wasn't nasty like their fights used to be, and she still didn't know how she felt about that.

She could take the protectiveness from Harry because they'd been friends for years and he'd always been protective of her—but what she couldn't take was his sudden _interest_ in her as a girl, and his comments on her appearance that left her blushing like a, well, like a virgin.

And she could _take_ Professor Snape treating her like dirt—he'd done that ever since she'd known him—but his _niceness_ concerning her was beyond creepy. _Sure_, she loved that he was finally appreciating her knowledge despite her being a muggleborn and a Gryffindor—but she could only take so much attention from her forty-something year-old professor without getting queasy!

And, of course, the bets weren't helping.

Some guy in Slytherin had started up a betting pole as to _who_ the father of her baby was, and despite Lavender and Parvati's assurance that no one was paying attention to him other than the Slytherins, Ginny had been more truthful and reluctantly admitted to Hermione that students from every house were placing money on their bets.

According to the redhead, the bets were favoring Harry as the father, although Snape was a close second, the 'forbidden love' idea winning over the whole of Hufflepuff.

And Draco was limping far behind on the votes. It would seem that only a handful of Ravenclaws were voting for him…which surprised Hermione. Shouldn't Slytherin be voting for their guy?

Then again, most of Harry's votes were from Slytherin…

Something flew onto her desk in front of her. She blinked at looked at the origami snitch and raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Harry, who gave her an embarrassed smile.

Shaking her head, Hermione made sure Snape was pestering Neville before opening the note by pulling at the flittering wings.

** Why did you go and sit next to Lavender and Dean? Ron and I miss you over here…**

** …You look very pretty today by the way…**

She blushed scarlet and forced herself to write back. This was what she was finding so odd about the situation. At first she'd really wanted Harry to be the father because he was the only candidate she really liked—she'd imagined them living nearby and having joint custody of the child, still being good friends and parents at the same child.

_ NEVER_ had _romance_ entered the equation in her daydreams!

_ I promised Lavender that I'd help her today. Sorry, didn't mean to make you two—err—miss me. And, uh, thanks…_

She sent the snitch back and breathed out, glad that she and Lavender had become friends after the blonde began going out with Ron. The taller girl had actually been the one to offer her friendship to Hermione, and despite their differences, Lavender had proven to be a friend, like today, when she offered Hermione to sit by her since she knew how uncomfortable the brunette was with this whole situation.

Hermione blinked when a hummingbird origami flittered in front of her face. She grabbed it quickly and hid it right as Professor Snape turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow before once more turning his attention to Neville—who was now near tears.

The hummingbird was a hard origami, so it definitely wasn't from Harry.

She pulled at its wings slowly.

_** Still angry at me?**_

It asked in regal cursive letters.

Hermione couldn't help it, she smirked and turned to look at Draco Malfoy, who was watching her with the sexy smile he'd been giving her ever since that Could-Be-Fathers meeting in Dumbledore's office.

She hadn't _killed_ him when he'd returned from quidditch practice that night two nights ago, but she'd shoved the letter in his hands, and had refrained from talking to him, or even acknowledging his existence, until this moment.

_** So, I was thinking…**_

Writing began to appear magically.

_** Baby names…while you've been ignoring me I've been thinking about them and I've decided on the only two acceptable names for our child. **_

_** Draco Junior for a boy, or Dracona for a girl.**_

She placed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but didn't manage to silence her snort. Lowering her head, crumbling the note in her hand as Snape once more looked in her direction, Hermione pretended to be coughing to try and cover up her laughs.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

_ Shit_. Fist clenched tight over the note, she looked up to see that Snape was by her side. "Yes sir." She nodded, trying to look as innocent as possible, her cheeks red from retained laughter.

"I don't know, Miss Granger, you look red. You might be coming down with a fever." He placed his _freezing_ hand against her cheeks and pulled it back when she was _obviously_ warmer. "Miss Granger, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No sir—I'm fine!" Hermione protested, sure she heard a _growl_ coming somewhere from the Slytherin side when Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her from her desk.

"Miss Granger, you might not care about _your_ health, but must I remind you that you're _pregnant_ and a little draft could be _murder for your child_?" Snape wanted to know, pulling her towards the door of the Potions room. "I will take you to the Hospital Wing myself since you are being so childish about your own health and that of your child."

After barking an 'I'll be back' to the rest of the class, Snape escorted her to the Hospital Wing, the doors hadn't even closed completely behind them when loud shouts of 'I TELL you, HE'S the FATHER!' could be heard from within, along with someone who said 'If ANYONE wants to switch bets, or add another, then come along and place your bet while they are growing!'.

Sometime during the walk she managed to hide Malfoy's note in her robe and when they reached Madam Pomfrey, Hermione was more than annoyed when the Mediwitch commended Snape on bringing her.

She was pregnant…not _dying_.

Also, she couldn't help but notice the adoring glances Madam Pomfrey sent an oblivious Professor Snape as she spoke to him about how a good father he would become if her child truly was his.

Hermione shivered at the thought of Snape telling her how to behave, act, and rear her child all her life. The only good thing was that he was way older than her, so he would most probably die of old age by the time the child reached its teens and leave Hermione to raise the child the way _she_ wanted to.

With a sigh, she bore through the tests that only proved her point that she _was_ healthy, and then took the potions Madam Pomfrey gave her to _keep_ her healthy.

When Professor Snape told her it was better for her to go and rest the rest of the day, she didn't bother argue with him and went to Malfoy and her Common Room, collapsing on the sofa and promptly falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Draco had to listen to that idiot of Melchasidek Lestrange and his stupid "Who's the Daddy?" betting pole, he'd kill him…or something worse, like castration. Of course, if the results had been more favorable he probably wouldn't have minded, but how could the whole of Hogwarts believe that Potter and _Snape_ had better chances of being the father than him?

Potter had a bloody fifty percent! And Snape? Snape had FORTY! And so what did that leave Draco with? TEN MEASLEY PER CENT!

He nearly missed Hermione, but she murmured in her sleep and turned as she slept on the sofa.

The blonde stopped in mid-mental-rant and just watched her, a soft smile appearing on his face as her wild curls tumbled around her like a dark halo.

He remembered the day he'd realized his true feelings for Hermione, and in true messed up Malfoy-sense, it'd been the day she'd punched him in Third Year. If she'd hexed him he probably wouldn't have realized it, but it was the skin on skin thing that made her his forever.

Punching him was probably the most 'personal' thing anyone ever did to him. His mother had never touched him for than necessary, leaving the changing of diapers and such to the house elves. Even his father had used _crucio_ to punish him for being such a 'disappointment', for letting a mudblood beat him at grades and letting Potter beat him at Quidditch—as if Draco had willingly allowed them to beat him!

It wasn't _his_ fault that Hermione was a certified genius—or that Potter had been so undernourished for so many years he was now a skinny bag of bones and flew faster on the broom because of that!

As pathetic as it sounded…Hermione had been the first person to _touch_ him that he could remember. _Truly_ touch him, even if it was a punch…and then he'd wanted that fire.

He'd tried (unsuccessfully) to put her under the Imperio around Fourth Year, but she'd easily deflected it. Draco didn't know _how_ she'd done it, especially since she didn't even seem to notice it, and instead of falling deadly in love with him and becoming _his_, going with _him_ to the Yule Ball—she'd gone with _Krum_.

Draco had felt so betrayed.

By both of them.

He remembered being at the Quidditch game before school started and even mockingly telling Harry to take care of his 'mudblood', because he'd overheard his father talking to the Dark Lord and knew of their plans to attack and kill the muggleborns. At least Potter had protected Hermione, so Draco's risking his own neck to warn them in his own way hadn't been in vain.

During that time he'd wanted to be like Krum, best quidditch player in the world—but then in Hogwarts he'd noticed the way the Bulgarian seemed to follow Hermione, and the looks they sent each other—and then she went to the Yule Ball with _KRUM_, while he, Draco Malfoy, had been forced to go with _Pansy Parkinson_!

Kneeling besides her sleeping body, Draco smiled softly as he ran his fingers over her porcelain cheek.

But she wasn't pregnant with _Krum's_ baby—she was going to have _his_ child.

His other hand went to her stomach, and he closed his eyes, taking in a contented breath of air.

He didn't care if the whole school believed Potter was the father…in the end…he knew it was _him_, and that was all that mattered.

If he'd opened his eyes then, he'd have realized that Hermione had opened her eyes and was watching him silently, but by the time he'd slowly opened his eyes she'd closed her again and was pretending to be asleep.

"You're too bloody cute…" He chuckled to himself as he eased his arms around her and picked her up into his arms. Walking to her room, he whispered her password and waited for the portrait to open the door before tenderly laying her bed, wrapping her up, and after a moment's hesitation, he kissed her forehead.

Turning his back on her, he left her room, never once realizing that she was awake, and watching him leave with a dark blush covering her cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Hermione had gone over about a hundred pep talks, trying to give herself the courage to leave her bedroom. But every time she thought she'd gotten the courage to do so, the memory of Malfoy's surprisingly soft lips on her forehead burnt in her memory, and she'd blush a red that would give a tomato envy.

_ He called me cute_.

Blushing even _redder_, she placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it as if waiting for her baby to either scream or coo. She wished she'd tested with Draco instead of Neville! If she _had_ she'd know if her baby was Draco's—and if it was—then her blushing at his innocent kiss and words wouldn't be so bad.

_ Hermione Jane Granger, you are a Gryffindor, you can do this._

Squaring her shoulders in determination, she left her room and nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Malfoy sitting on the sofa, hair tousled, tie hanging loose around his throat, the two top buttons of his shirt undone.

She gulped, and it must have been _loudly_ because he looked up at her and smirked.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." Hermione nodded and in a move that surprised them both, she went and sat next to him, looking at the homework he was completing. "Answer B is wrong." She informed him carelessly.

Raising an eyebrow at that, he looked at the question and then at the answer he'd given. "What's wrong about it?" He asked, not nastily, but slightly amused with the whole situation.

"Well, if you added Eye of Newt you'd blow up or turn completely purple—depending on if you added the Lemongrass before or _after_ the Hinnes Root." She informed him in what Harry and Ron liked to call her 'librarian' voice.

He chuckled. "Oh _really_?" There was a moment's silence as he just looked at her, before he cleared his throat and returned his eyes to his homework. "Did you come here to correct my work, Granger, or was it for something else?"

She tried not to smile at how uncomfortable he suddenly seemed. "Actually, I came here to tell you that no way in _hell_, even if it _were_ your child, that I'd name my baby Draco or Dracona."

"Granger!" Draco's eyes widened comically as he placed his hands on her stomach. "Don't curse in front of the kid!"

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "It hasn't even developed a bloody _brain_ yet, Malfoy. It doesn't understand---."

"_Granger_…" He growled, pressing his hands tighter on her stomach, as if trying to make sure that the fetus couldn't hear what she was saying. "I'm going to ask you to refrain from using such vulgar language while around my heir or heiress. Such language might be suitable for Weasley and Potter, but for a _Malfoy_ it isn't."

"Good thing this baby's a _Granger_ then." She shot back, face serious, yet deeply enjoying this argument in the making.

"Gr—wh—what?" He exclaimed, horrified. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"_Language_, Malfoy." She sing-songed, throwing back his words in his face.

"_Granger_…" Malfoy growled. "That baby will be _my_ heir—it will _not_ go by your surname!"

"You can't be sure it's yours, Malfoy. It could very well be Harry's—or Serverus'."

"_Serverus_, is he now?" Malfoy's growl was pure jealousy…which shocked Hermione to no small extent.

"Y-yeah, w-well, we might have a child in common." Hermione tried to convince herself that she was _not_ getting butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Malfoy being jealous. "Serverus said that it would just confuse the baby if its mother calls its parents referred to each other as 'professor' and 'miss Granger'. Serverus said we should be on first name basis—for the sake of the baby's mental clarity."

"Oh he _did_, did he?" Malfoy was practically snarling.

There was a knocking from the portrait to the Commons.

"Hermione!"

She shot up quickly. "Coming Ron!" The brunette was about to go to the portrait when her hand was grabbed and she was twirled around into Malfoy's strong body with an 'uff!'. Her cheeks burnt scarlet as his hands went around her, keeping her to him. "_M-Malfoy_?" Was he going to kiss her?

"Go away Weasley." Malfoy shouted towards the portrait, silver eyes boring down into Hermione's dark ones. "Its night, drafty, and she _won't_ be going wherever you're planning on taking her."

"Oi, listen here Malfoy---!"

Neither listened to Ron's rant as Malfoy pulled Hermione closer to him and she gasped, lips parting slightly in surprise at not only his actions—but at how she was letting him do this.

_ This is Malfoy. You should be hexing him right now!_

"---if you don't open this door right now---" Ron continued to threaten.

Malfoy's gaze went to her parted lips, and his eyes seemed to darken.

She gulped and licked her lips, watching as his gaze followed that action.

The redhead was still issuing threats. "I'll bloody hex you till--."

Malfoy leaned down until his lips were just a breath away from her, his eyes boring into hers, before he whispered. "What's wrong with Draco and Dracona?"

"They're a little egotistic on your part, don't you think?" She whispered back, trying to hide a groan, for as they spoke, their lips touched softly, almost as if they were kissing.

"What names do _you_ like?" He whispered, his lips brushing against hers caressingly.

"I—I—I hadn't thought m-much about it…" And with his lips brushing those almost-kisses against hers she could hardly think at _all_.

"We can't call our baby _it_ forever."

"ARE YOU EVEN BLOODY LISTENING TO A WORD THAT I'M SAYING??!?!!?"

Hermione hadn't even heard Ron's latest rant, she was entranced by Malfoy. "You have a point there."

He suddenly smirked. "So you're admitting that it's mine."

"I can't very well discard you, can I?" She asked, looking away, blushing, never noticing his smirk grow as he let go and stepped back. She frowned at the silence. "Did Ron leave?"

Malfoy shrugged, pocketing back the wand he'd pulled out the moment he'd let her go. "I placed a silencing spell on the room."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, we can't have him screaming like a fishmonger while we're looking at names, can we?" Malfoy asked as he grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa.

"No." Hermione gulped as he reached for a baby name book and leaned back in the sofa, tugging on her so that she was leaning back against his chest so they could both look at the name book. "We can't."

She didn't notice him taking in her scent before tapping his wand to the book and waiting as it opened and began speaking the names and meanings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone! How about a review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Run Professor Snape, Run!

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Here's a shout out to all those who reviewed the last chapter: **prozac.will.be.my.nation, Dramoine90, AllyPhobia, ClumsyElf, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, sherrithewriter, mhaj78, hermdrayreturns, WinnieThaPoo92, cathyrock, hollywoodtrio, Bag of GillyWeeds, hpwwefan, Forever-Your-Mz.Roeun, pirateluver, DracosPunkbabe, Panther Eyes, Stormy322, ThePrinceOfFallenDarkness **and** evilcrossedwithgood.**

A/N: I dreamt of this last night—and since it went well with the story I decided to skip two months ahead to be able to write it before I forget!

** A/N2: I was just informed that Snape is actually a Half-blood. Sorry, I never read any HP books from Goblet of Fire on (my cousin just tells me the summarized version of the rest of them or I just watch the movies), so I didn't realize that he wasn't a pureblood.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damarcus." Mafloy called yet _another_ 'D' name as he looked up from his newest and largest baby names book yet. Ever since Herminoe had shot down every name he'd picked, he'd gone through baby name books like a baby did diapers…no pun intended…

" No." Hermione shook her head, having ignored him after the first couple of names he'd called out. She'd clearly told him that until it was proven that the child she was now five months pregnant with was _his_, she wouldn't chose a name. She needed to know _who_ the father was and chose it with _him_.

But Malfoy wouldn't give _up_.

"Daquan."

"No." She turned the page the book, continuing to read. These last two months had brought a lot of changes in her life. Not only was she _showing_, but someone had leaked out information to the press, and she'd had a fluttery Rita Skeeter sending letters _begging_ for an interview with the woman who was to have 'The Great Harry Potter's Love Child'…who was the same woman who'd 'cheated on him with that Bulgarian Bon-Bon' some years back.

"Darnell."

"_No_."

Malfoy made a noise of unhappiness before returning his gaze to the book. "Darwin—like that wizard that was banned from the wizarding world a while back for his ludicrous beliefs that we _evolved_. He was banished to the Muggle World if history is to be believed." Draco made a weird sound that was a mixture of a snort and a chuckle. "Wonder whatever became of the chap."

Hermione didn't even grace that with an answer, reading her romance book on how the _considerate and quiet_ hero made his beautiful and intelligent woman happy and _peaceful_ during her long and arduous pregnancy.

Now, if only _her_ boys could do _that_.

"Dayanara."

"One: That's a girl's name." And her last check up with Madam Pomfrey (in which Malfoy, Harry and Serverus had all insisted on attending and bickering with each other the whole time) had proved that the baby was a _he. "_And two: You _do_ realize that that means _husband slayer_, don't you?" She asked idly, flipping the page and sighing at how _romantic_ 'Maximus' was with his lady 'Penelope'.

"Declan."

She looked up at him in confusion. "_What_ clan?"

Malfoy sighed with manly impatience, journeying to the next name. "Delbert."

" What is this---the 18th century?"

"No Delbert then…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and 'D' names anyway? Egocentric much?"

He decided to ignore that little tidbit, chocking it up to pregnancy hormones. "Dennis."

"The Menace?

"_Huh_?" He asked, looking at her as if she were insane.

"Muggle culture." Hermione replied dismissively. "You wouldn't get it."

"Oookay then." Shaking his head, Draco rolled his eyes. "Denver--."

"Colorado!" She cried out loud, causing him to jerk slightly in surprise.

He eyed her warily. "Denzel--."

"Washington!"

He put down the book. "What is it with you and the United States?"

"What is it with you and names that begin with the letter D?" She countered.

"Touché." Draco announced and they shared a smirk before he jumped right back into his now all-time favorite book. "Desmond."

"I like that name." Hermione announced suddenly.

Draco immediately brightened, a smile lighting his handsome face.

"The guy that gave me my first kiss was named Desmond." She sighed dreamily, obviously caught up in the memory, blush covering her cheeks, eyes twinkling very much like Dumbledore's.

His smile turned into a scowl as Draco used his wand to wipe out the name completely from the book. "_Stupid name and stupider meaning_." He grumbled to himself as he searched for a better name. "Dexter."

"And now you'll say that his sister will be named Dee Dee."

Draco, obvious not in tune with muggle cartoons and not knowing of _Dexter's Lab_ from cartoon network, smiled lecherously at her from over the top of his book. "Thinking _already_ of giving him a little sister? Granger, you insatiable sex-machine you."

She couldn't help it, she laughed loudly, throwing the closest thing she could find at him, and lucky for him it was a light paperback romance novel she'd just finished before reading all about her handsome _Maximus_.

Chuckling to himself, enjoying the light comrade they'd formed, Draco breathed in and out, eyes locked on the next name, smile growing freaky. "Drake."

"That's just an alteration of your name, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Now, if you've finished reading out the _worst names_ you could possibly find in that annoying little book of yours--."

Apparently, he hadn't. "Dusty."

"Honestly, do you _hear_ the names you pick out or are you deaf?" She asked, snatching the book from him and sitting on it to keep him from snatching it back. "Now, go practice Quidditch or something else that'll take you out of the Commons and away from this blasted book."

Draco made a face at her yet got up and grabbed his broom, mock-bowing before leaving the Commons with a swish of his robes.

"Alone---_at_ _last_!" Hermione looked up at the ceiling with a cry of elated thanksgiving, before returning to her book and to _Maximus_ with a dreamy sigh.

-------------------------------

Alas, Hermione's short-lived peace was not to last. Just as she was getting to the part of the story where Maximus _totally_ humiliated some _slut_ who'd tried to steal him from docile, sweet, beautiful, and utterly PREGNANT Penelope---.

"HERMIONE!"

"Agh!" She cried, nearly falling off of the sofa at the unexpected scare.

_ Well of COURSE it's an 'unexpected' scare. If it'd been 'expected' then it wouldn't have scared me!_

She'd been reading too many romance novels lately, they all seemed to use that phrase, and by Merlin, she was beginning to use the language from her books in her real life.

Why, just the other day she'd been out in the bleachers (covered from head to toe thanks to her three bossy guys) watching as Malfoy and Harry left the Quidditch field with their teams. Both boys had somehow lost their shirts, and she'd mentally described them as 'handsome Adonises, with chests glistening with moisture as they walked through the fields of green like Neptune rode upon the seas in his chariot of seafoam'.

_ That_ was when she began to realize that she might be reading a _little_ too much romance—_and_ Greek mythology.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ron, for pities sake, shut up! I'm coming!" She cried, getting up and heading to the door. Lately she'd been agitated and easily angered, but who _wouldn't_ be in her place?

While her nausea had disappeared by now, it'd been replaced by _killer_ heartburn or indigestion every time she ate…and what was worse? Since her pregnancy was such a fragile thing due to the _way_ she'd conceived her baby, many of the potions and spells _normal_ pregnant witches used could hurt her baby, so she just had to be strong and bare the many uncomfortable things happening to her.

On top of the heartburn, she'd begun to experience constipation and pelvic pains, increased perspiration, and sometimes even nosebleeds, all which Madam Pompfrey told her was normal during the fifth month of pregnancy. And on top of everything? She was big enough to start seeing _stretch marks_—she shivered at the horrors.

So, yeah. Who could blame her for being a little cranky?

Saying the password, she watched as Ron and Ginny Weasley waltzed into her Common Room, giving her a smile. Ronald bent down and began 'baby-talking' to her stomach—only managing to make her feel bigger than she was, and Ginny rolled her eyes at him, helping Hermione back to the sofa.

"How are you feeling lately?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Hermione, while Ron bent in front of her, talking to little "James Sirius", as Harry had announced he wanted his son to be named, in baby-words that made the brunette want to hit him over the head with Draco's huge and heavy baby name book.

Hermione was sick of telling everyone that they couldn't just assume the baby of _theirs_. She was sure her son was so confused, with Harry calling him 'Jamsie', Serverus calling him, well, 'Sevvie', and Draco calling it any name that began with a 'D'.

"Tired." Hermione answered, glad that she had Lavender and Ginny on her side. Even Parvati slapped up the guys when they were just being too _guyish_.

"Do you think you'll be going to the game we have against Slytherin tonight?" Ginny asked, slapping at Ron's hand, which was continually rubbing Hermione's stomach. "It's not a _pet_ Ronald!"

"Oi! I'm the godfather! I can rub my godson's head as much as I want!"

Ah, yes, yet _another_ assumption by a would-be-father. Harry had asked Ron to be the godfather of his child.

Hermione groaned silently, closing her eyes. What if this baby _wasn't_ Harry's? _Then_ what would happen with Ron's 'Godfather-hood'? She knew that neither Serverus _nor_ Draco would want him to be the godfather of _their child_.

"And how do you know that his head is in that direction?" His sister wanted to know with a Smarter-Than-Thou voice that made Hermione quite proud.

Ron opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, the tips of his ears turning red. "Godfather instincts." He finally returned lamely.

Shaking her head at him, Ginny returned her attention at the mother-to-be in their midst. "I think you should stay in tonight, it's cold, and it'll probably be awkward for you—two possible fathers of your baby competing for the snitch—and since you've become friends with Malfoy—it'll probably be hard for you to know who to cheer for."

Dear, sweet, incredibly perception Ginny.

Ron, on the other hand… "Pssft. _Please_, as _if_ little Jamsie could be _Malfoy's_." He snorted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And Mione would cheer for Harry. Come on, everyone knows that _he's_ the father of Jamsie. I'm so sure that I betted all my allowance on it."

"_Ron_!" Ginny screeched.

"_Ronald!_" Hermione exclaimed horrified at the thought that a friend of hers had entered the "Who's The Daddy?" betting poll, which was accumulating more money each day as people (even some teachers and ghosts) placing their money on whom they believed to have fathered Hermione's little baby.

"What?" Ron asked, eyes wide in manly innocence. "It's the best, surefire way to make some money in time to buy myself a _proper_ set of dress robes for the Yule Ball we're having this year."

Hermione knew Ron's hatred and shame of the pass-me-downs from his family, but _still_, this felt of betrayal!

Ginny, seeing what Ron couldn't, shook her head and changed the topic. "So, when are you doing the next test again?"

"Tomorrow night. It'd been planned for tonight, but because the game of Gryffindor and Slytherin was scheduled for tonight, we decided to wait till tomorrow." Hermione answered, resigning herself to the fact that Ronald wouldn't stop rubbing her stomach any time soon.

Ginny stood, grabbing her brother by his ear, and pulling him yelping to his feet and away from the tired brunette. "We have to go, Harry called a pre-game meeting. See you later." And with that she pulled Ron—still by his ear—out of the Common Room.

Hermione shook her head, smile on her face, as she watched them go.

A frown touched her face as she thought about tomorrow night. She already knew who she was going to test. It was going to be Draco. She—she _needed_ to know whether he was the father or not.

Grabbing her book once more, Hermione opened it, hoping for some peace so she could continue to read…but after a couple of chapters she fell asleep, dreaming of a _Maximus_ that looked suspiciously a lot like Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------------------

It was the desperate knocking on the door that awoke her hours later. Hermione jolted up and narrowed her eyes as she stood and went to the portrait, saying the password, giving a squeal when Professor Snape rushed in and ordered the portrait to close, urgent as if the devil—or Voldemort—himself were behind him.

Hermione took one look at her Potions professor and knew something was wrong.

Serverus Snape was paler than usual, sweat dripping down his forehead, panting from lack of breath as he bent, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, jerking at every little sound he heard. His robes and hair were disheveled, and his eyes were wide in fear.

"Serverus, what is it?" Hermione asked, hurrying to him and placing a hand on his trembling back. "Are we under attack?"

"Yes." He wheezed.

"Death Eaters?" Hermione cried out, hand going to her stomach rapidly.

"No, worse." He panted, obviously having come here running.

Her heart froze. "_Voldemort_."

"_Worse_." He broke out in a fit of coughs and wheezes, clearly out of shape.

Hermione's fear gave way to confusion. "What could be worse than Voldemort?"

"The Board of Parents!" Professor Snape shivered in fear of just the name.

Hermione's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "The Board of--?"

"Someone in Hufflepuff wrote to their mother about our 'Forbidden Love' and how I'd gotten you pregnant! Said student said that the idea of you being pregnant for Potter was just a cover up I made you tell to protect me! Of _course_ said parent was the head of the Board of Parents! And now they're here to either castrate me or make me marry you!"

Hermione nearly fainted. "_What_?" _Her_ married to _Professor Snape_?

She _must_ have fainted, because the next thing she knew she was lying down in the Hospital Wing, with an amused looking Dumbledore, tsking Madam Pomfrey, a profusely sweating Professor Snape, and a roomful of parents either glaring murderously at Snape or sending her pitying glances.

"I don't _care_ how this came to be, Albus." Katherine Bones announced, turning to the Headmaster. "Potion or not, that _professor_ might have gotten this _poor, innocent child_ pregnant! My daughter told me that he always had his eye out on _lovely_ Miss Granger—who's to say he didn't somehow do this on purpose? Will you not charge him for it or at least force him to assume his responsibility?"

Snape looked like he was about to faint.

Madam Pompfrey must have noticed this too, because she hurried towards him with a Pepper Up potion.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked to her side as the parents all erupted, talking at the same time, demanding the Headmaster do _something_.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione cried out as she turned to see the woman standing next to the hospital bed, glad that there was a familiar, friendly face there. Receiving the hug from the woman she'd adopted as her mother in the Wizarding World, she smiled tiredly at her. "I'm so glad that you are here."

"If _any_ of you had listened to Albus, you'd have realized that there are two more who could be the father other than Serverus." A voice that sent cold chills down Hermione's spine announced, and Lucius Malfoy appeared in all his regal beauty, raising an eyebrow in her direction before turning his attention to the Headmaster. "If you are to be _believed_, Albus, then you should be able to perform that spell now and either _liberate_ Serverus from _this_, or condemn him. Either way, do it quickly…" He sent another expressionless glance in Hermione's direction. "…I have business that cannot be put aside for _this_."

Hermione gulped, glad when Mrs. Weasley squeezed her hand encouragingly while giving Lucius a glare.

"Miss Granger." The Headmaster said, getting her attention. "Do you feel able to try the spell?"

Hermione nodded. She'd wanted to test Draco—but she needed to do this for Serverus—who, even with the Pepper UP potion, looked like he would faint any moment.

"Good." Dumbledore smiled at her before turning to his Potions teacher. "Serverus, if you'll stand by Miss Granger, and Mrs. Weasley, if you'd please step away." When Professor Snape quickly made his way to Hermione's bedside and held her hand for the spell to work, he received many murderous glares from the parents, causing him to close his eyes and beg the gods for mercy.

The Headmaster mumbled the words and a white light shot at them.

The sound of a baby crying above them announced to the world that Serverus Snape was _not_ the father of Hermione's baby.

Serverus nearly fell to his knees crying in happiness.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed out a breath of relief. She didn't notice the parents sending a last scowl in Snape's direction before nodding to Dumbledore and leaving the Hospital Wing. She didn't notice Lucius Malfoy staying behind, watching her oddly as she breathed in and out, trying to keep from jumping up and down in happiness.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger." Dumebledore's voice to her right caused her to open her eyes and smile at him. "You only have _two_ could-be-fathers. Misters Potter and Malfoy."

Sensing movement, Hermione noticed Lucius and she went pale as his eyebrow raised even _higher_, an indistinguishable glint in his cold eyes, before he twirled around and left the Hospital Wing, probably off to tell Voldemort that there was a 50/50 chance his son had disgraced the Malfoy name and could be the father of a mudblood's baby.

Dear God.

She was going to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was surrounded by his classmates, all cheering as Slytherin had caught the snitch in record time. He wished Hermione had been there to see him beat Potter, but he _had_ told her that if he saw her out there in the drizzle he'd leave the game just to take her back up to their Commons and magically bind her to the warm, dry room.

"You heard what happened during the game tonight?" Some Hufflepuff asked a Ravenclaw as Draco and his cheering classmates passed. "Snape…Hermione…proved…father…baby…parents…Hogwarts."

Draco froze, causing Crabbe and Goyle to bump into him. He turned to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, eyes narrowed. What were they talking about?

"Yeah, I heard they had a private testing without Potter or Malfoy there." Someone _else_ whispered to her friend as they passed by. "The Board of Parents wanted him to marry her! Can you believe that?"

Draco choked on his saliva, and began coughing—causing both Crabbe and Goyle to slap him on the back.

"I heard Dumbledore congratulated her when it was over." Yet _another_ Hufflepuff hissed. "They're still at the Hospital Wing."

Draco didn't stay to listen to anything else. Pushing away from his classmates, he turned and began running quite un-Malfoy-like towards the Hospital Wing, never realizing that his father had been hiding in the shadows all the while, quietly observing him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Miss Granger," Professor Snape announced as they slowly left the Hospital Wing. He'd offered to walk her back to the Commons, for while it'd been proven that he wasn't the father, he'd grown fond of the baby within her. "Despite the fact that I am immensely happy that I am not the father, I have to admit the fact that I am also slightly disappointed."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes." He clasped his hands behind his back, now looking like the self-controlled and emotionless teacher she knew. "At my age, and with my situation, and the war, it'd be impossible for me to find someone and have a child of my own."

Hermione looked at him with a smile, there were incredible feelings in him. "Yeah, well, if you can't be the daddy, why don't you be his godfather?"

Professor Snape paused, looking at her in surprise. "What, Miss Granger?"

"I want you to be my child's godfather." She reached for his cold hand and placed it on her stomach, laughing at his look of awe when the child chose that moment to move. "I don't think he's complaining, do you?"

"You-you-you want _me_ to be his godfather?" Snape asked in surprised. "Even though I--."

"You're a good man, Serverus." She told him honestly. "You're a little rough around the edges, but I have a feeling everyone is going to spoil this child, so he'll need _someone_ who'll put down his foot and be firm with him."

Snape smirked in a pure Slytherin way. "I could do that."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "I'm sure you could."

"I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything." A feral growl was heard from the shadows, and both looked up in surprise to see Malfoy glaring at them.

"Who won?" Hermione asked, oblivious to the fact that she still had Snape's hand pressed to her stomach, or that Malfoy was glaring a hole into said hand.

"I heard you two went behind our backs and did the spell." Malfoy snarled back.

"Yeah, we did. Wow, news travels fast in Hogwarts." Hermione paled, remembering Lucius once more. "And considering the results, Serverus and I were talking about the future."

Malfoy suddenly paled, taking a step backwards, confusion written on his face. "T-the results?"

"Yeah." She nodded, wondering why he looked so horrified. "I was just telling Serverus how he'll have to be firm and strong with my son and not spoil him like everyone else is going to."

"As _if_ I'd spoil him." Yet Snape seemed smugly pleased for some reason or the other.

Malfoy took another step backwards, looking like he'd faint any second now. "Wh-what a-are you t-two t-talking about?"

Realizing that Malfoy was _stammering_, and that Mafloy's didn't _stammer_, Hermione let go of Serverus and took a couple of worried steps towards him. "Are you okay Malfoy?"

"Snape _can't_ be the father." Were Malfoy's last words before he fainted in the middle of the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review? Please?**


	5. Of Surprising Commands and Dark Marks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP…Dumbledore never would have died and Draco would have ended up with Hermione if I DID own it.**

Wooohooo! Thank you guys for your reviews! They inspired me to write this chapter extra quickly! You are: **Stormy322, blondiexoxo, MoreThenMyself, ClumsyElf, Dramione90, theonenameleft, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, smileymimi, ile noir, prozac.will.be.my.nation, AmyK, WinnieThaPoo92, Bag of GillyWeeds, Heidi191976, hollywoodtrio, hpwwefan, Hanna28,** **cathyrock,** **Panther Eyes, jdeppgirl4, dracoshott28 **and **pirateluver.**

Warning…this chapter is not as funny as the previous ones…I'm adding a little plot so I wanted to place it in this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy was furious.

After leaving Hogwarts he Aparated to where his Dark Lord was still in hiding, planning his next move. Voldemort had grown stronger these last months, and had begun to look _human_ once more. His powers were getting to the strength they'd been before he'd been defeated by Potter as a babe, and the Dark Lord was preparing himself so that he wouldn't suffer another defeat when he met the Boy-Who-Lived the last time.

"Lucius." Voldemort raised an eyebrow at his most loyal servant, other than Wormtail of course. It was a shock still for most of his followers to see him, for Voldemort looked very much like Tom Riddle, the only difference was that his eyes were still blood red.

Bellatrix Black and the other women of the court didn't mind being his concubines anymore now that he'd returned to being so handsome.

"I have disturbing news to tell you, My Lord." Lucius announced, and promptly told the Dark Lord all he knew. Somehow, the ancient _Parvulus Formator_ potion had come into contact with the mudblood Granger, bitch of Harry Potter, and she was five months pregnant with the child of either the boy-who-lived-to-blunder-their-every-effort-at-world-domination or _his son_, Draco.

There was silence as the Dark Lord sat upon his throne, hand on his chin, as he was lost in thought. While he wasn't one to smile or crack a joke, he'd been unusually somber these last months, and Lucius feared that this would only cause him to lash out at the Malfoy family as a way of reliving his stress.

"What chances are there that that child _isn't_ Potter's? And be truthful Lucius, remember I can tell when you're lying to me." He growled menacingly. They'd heard rumors of Harry Potter having a 'Love Child' with his mudblood bitch, but the Dark Lord didn't believe _anything_ Rita Skeeter said in her articles.

But this, this was from an inside source.

Lucius winced and spoke through tightly clenched teeth. "There's a 50/50 chance that it could be Draco's." He shook with rage at the thought of the Malfoy blood being tainted with mudblood. "I'll have them disposed of, both mother and child. I will _not_---."

"I'll tell you what you _won't_ do Lucius." The Dark Lord hissed, causing the other man to blanch and take a couple of steps back in fear. "You will _not_ touch a _hair_ of that girl's head. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes my Lord." But Lucius couldn't understand _why_.

There was silence as the Dark Lord was deep in thought. "You tell me that she's supposedly a complete mudblood? No magical heritage at all?"

"None at all my Lord." Would the Dark lord let him kill her _now_?

"Good. Perfect." Standing, Voldemort went to leave the room, and stopped at the doorway. "I'd keep a protective eye on that girl, and if I were you, Lucius, I'd pray that that child ends up being your son's."

Lucius Malfoy watched his lord walk away, leaving him alone in the throne room. The blonde blinked, utterly confused. His sovereign was keeping a secret from him, he could tell this, and he also knew that it was in his best interest to be patient and wait for the Dark Lord to reveal it to him without asking and pestering him.

Aparating back to Malfoy Manor, Lucius frowned darker. He was going to have to keep an eye on the mudblood and make sure she was safe.

Maybe even have another little conversation with her.

He growled.

He _definitely_ was going to have a little conversation with his _son_—the son who'd kept this whole situation secret for the last five months!

Well, the Dark Lord had said not to harm a hair of the _mudblood's_ head, he _never_ said that Malfoy couldn't discipline his son.

With an evil smirk, Lucius went about his business.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco groaned as he felt someone tapping his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Hermione leaning over him, her long curls falling into his face, her eyes wide in fright.

"Malfoy?" She asked, and he realized that her hand was on his cheek. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I believe, Miss Granger, that the shock was too much for him." _Damn_ Snape for sounding so smug—wherever he was!

"Should we take him to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked him, and Draco suddenly realized that she was sitting on the cold ground, his head cradled in her lap, and the hard thing against his other cheek was her stomach.

Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He was lying with his head in Hermione's lap, with her hand against one of his cheek, and the other next to her stomach—where their child---.

His eyes shot open as he jolted into a sitting position, remembering _what_ had caused him to faint in the first place. "The baby!"

"He's fine." Hermione reassured him, still looking worried. "It's _you_ I'm worried about. Are you okay? People just don't _faint_ like that because of nothing."

"The baby---it's _not_ Snape's!" He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"I _know_." Her eyes wide as he continued to shake her.

Draco froze, hands gripping her tighter. "Y-you do? S-so y-you're _not_ marrying Snape?"

Hermione burst out in laughter, which was joined in a lesser degree by their Potion's teacher. "Of _course_ I'm not marrying Serverus! We'd end up killing each other! And anyway, the baby isn't his—why would I do that?"

Draco frowned, letting go of her, frowning. "That's the _last_ time I take whatever a Hufflepuff says seriously." Pushing himself up, Draco helped Hermione up as well. "The cold's not good for Danar."

"We're _not_ naming him _Danar_." Hermione muttered, dusting herself off, ignoring Snape, who watched them in amusement.

"Congratulations Young Mr. Malfoy." Snape told him, and when Draco looked up he froze at the knowing look in the elder man's eyes. He _knew_. Somehow the old geezer _knew_ that Draco was the father—and not _accidentally_ at that!

Draco gulped.

"Oh, don't congratulate him yet." Hermione announced obliviously as they began to walk back down the darkened hallway. "Harry's still a likely candidate at fatherhood here."

Draco chanced a look in Snape's direction and winced when he saw the sneer on the elder man's face. The blonde felt like hitting himself. He was _see-through!_ His godfather would tell him father—or he'd blackmail him…he just _knew _it.

"Hermione!" Potter appeared running down the hall, still dingy from Quidditch, and caught her by her waist, lifting her in the air and twirling her around.

Hermione squealed in surprise and giggled in glee.

Draco growled deep in his throat.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for running in the halls—and trying to cause a pregnant woman to get dizzy and vomit all over the floor." Snape drawled.

Both Hermione and Potter winced, and the dark haired boy tenderly placed her back on the ground, ignoring the other two men and turning to Hermione. "Is it true? Some Ravenclaws told me that The Board of Parents were here and that they made you test Snape and that he wasn't the father."

Draco grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. _Sure_, POTTER had heard it from the _Ravenclaws_, and _he'd_ listened to _Hufflepuffs_ and ended up looking like a fool

"I saw Malfoy's father, he didn't look too happy." Potter's words caught Draco's immediate attention. "He didn't even stop to sneer at me when he saw me in the hallway. He—he didn't upset you or anything, did he Mione?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "But he knows that you and Malfoy are the only two people left that could be the father of my child."

"You know he'll go back and tell that to Voldemort." Harry hissed, beginning to walk away with Hermione, arm around her waist. "We have to talk to Dumbledore about making sure you and the baby are safe. No doubt Voldemort will want to hurt you and my child."

"Harry, we're not sure it's _yours_." Hermione was stressing as they turned the corner.

Once Hermione and Potter were out of earshot, Snape turned to Draco. "I had my suspicions from day one, your behavior was too suspicious for me not to—but I'm _sure_ of it tonight. Miss Granger's pregnancy _isn't_ an accident, _is_ it, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was about to deny it when he remembered that his godfather was a master in Legimancy. "No. It isn't." He lowered his head in defeat, shocks of blonde hair falling into his face. "I _know_ that that baby is mine because _I gave_ Hermione the _Parvulus Formator_ without her knowing." He gulped before saying forcefully: "That baby is _mine_." He waited for Snape to threaten him for such an act, taunt him on his stupidity, hex him for becoming a blood-traitor, _something_.

"I can't wait to see Potter's face when _that_ truth comes out."

Draco jerked his head up and looked at his godfather is surprise. "Sir?"

Snape's sneer became a smirk. "What? You're my godson, and truthfully, I'd prefer knowing that Miss Granger's child had _some_ hope for the future."

"B-But she's not a pureblood—--and the Dark Lord---."

"She's the smartest witch of all times, and the most powerful as well." Snape shook that off dismissively. "And your father will have already told the Dark Lord."

"So, you're _not_ going to tell anyone that I impregnated Hermione deliberately?" Draco asked carefully, not believing him fully. "Why would you do that? There must be a catch. _No one_ does me a favor without expecting something in return."

"There _is_ something I wish you to do for me in exchange for my silence." Snape looked at him seriously. "I want you to take care of yourself, Miss Granger and that child of yours. Neither your father nor the Dark Lord will be happy when they discover that she's pregnant with _your_ child."

Draco was taken back by this gesture from the man he'd often times thought feeling-less. "Thank you, godfather." He whispered, humbled at this show of humanity.

Snape nodded, and then winced, placing a hand on his wrist. "The Dark Lord calls me." He informed through clenched teeth. "And I wouldn't be surprised if it has to do with your situation. Go." He shooed Draco away with his hand. "I'm going to see what I can find out. And don't bloody leave Hermione with _Potter_, he can barely keep _himself _safe!"

"Yes sir." Draco nodded before turning and hurrying down the hall after Hermione and Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat listening to Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, and Susan Bones with interest. When he'd come back to his office from the Hospital Wing to find the Gryffindor girls trying to guess his password by saying the names of all the candies they knew—he'd been intrigued—and quite amused.

And now that he listened to them, he couldn't help but smile in deeper amusement. He wondered if Miss Granger knew what good friends she had.

"I believe you're right." He nodded, smiling and Miss Brown's bright smile. Obviously the plan had originally been her idea. "I shall announce it tonight at dinner."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Ginny stood, reminding him of her mum when Molly had been going to Hogwarts. "We think that the whole school has to understand that what Hermione is going through is stressful, and not some sort of freak show."

"And if they're busy with this, they won't have time or energy to continue bugging her, or making fun of her, or continuing with the stupid bets." Susan put in.

"Plus, it's an important class." Parvati announced, sitting straighter in her chair. "I even heard mum saying that this evening when she left with the Board of Parents."

Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with them completely. "But you _do_ realize, ladies, that _you_ will be sacrificing yourselves for this?"

"Hermione has always been a good friend to all of us, even before _we_ were friends to _her_." Lavender replied with a raised chin. "We're doing this for her as a thank you for all the help she's given us over the years."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Good then. Now go, dinner shall soon start."

The girls stood excitedly, and after saying their goodbyes, hurried to their common room.

The Headmaster shook his head. Things were going to get interesting around here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron that night at dinner. She was starving, and was waiting impatiently waiting for the food to appear. Her stomach was grumbling, and her mood growing darker and darker.

What was keeping the food?

The Headmaster stood. "I was approached by certain young ladies this evening that brought to my attention some happenings that troubled me, but thankfully, said ladies had an answer to all the questions I had."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at how the girls at her table sat straighter, giggling amongst themselves.

"And it is my great pleasure to announce that we will be having a special, extra curriculum activity available for the six and seventh years, which is mightily recommended to join." Dumbledore announced. "The Assimilated Baby Project will help assimilate a normal, adult relationship, and better prepare you students for life out of school. Those who wish to join said project, please see me after dinner."

There was an uproar as the girls all giggled and talked amongst themselves, and the boys groaned as their girlfriends turned to them excitedly.

Hermione turned to Lavender, who was smiling proudly at her.

" They can't mind your business if _they_ are puking every morning, now, can they?" The blonde asked innocently.

With a squeal, Hermione threw herself onto her friends, giving the girls all a huge hug. "I love you guys!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ignored Pansy and Millicent as they began to babble excitedly about this new class, obviously, they planned on signing up. He watched as Snape appeared and went to his place at the teacher's table. But the look he sent him meant that he'd found out something about what the Dark Lord was planning, and needed to talk to Draco immediately after dinner.

Draco nodded, before sending a worried glance in Hermione's direction, watching as she hugged the Weasley girl.

The Slytherin clenched his fists. He was keeping his woman and child safe—even if he had to go up against the Dark Lord himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review? Pretty please?**


	6. Lucius Malfoy's Worst Nightmare

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP…**

Thank you guys for your reviews! You are: **jdgirl4, Dramione90, mhaj78, ClumsyElf, Shadow Girl, fiftycrushes, TheirsNothingInside, CT1994, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, Beautiful Screams of Heartache, kazfeist, Rikku Ree, sherrithewriter, Stormy322 **blows raspberry and smiles innocently when you look up)**, ile noir, Panther Eyes, dracoshott28, evilcrossedwithgood,** **imthebestdamnthing **(I LOVE your self-confidence!!!), **hollywoodtrio**, **smileymimi,** **WinnieThaPoo92,** **Bag of GillyWeeds **and **AllyPhobia**.

_ A/N: In this chapter I will explain WHY Voldemort doesn't want Hermione's child or her hurt—and it might take everyone by surprise!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort hadn't been in a good mood when Snape Aparated to his hidden lair. A raid on a muggle village had gone terribly wrong when a new member of the Death Eaters had nervously bumbled up the killing curse and instead of saying Avada Kedarva, he'd screamed out _Avana Kenarva_, and then lost control of his wand as the bright pink light that shot out of it turned the clothes of all those it hit into tight, bright pink tutus, completed with ballet shoes, stockings, and tiaras.

It wasn't necessary to say that the countless Death Eaters that got hit with that spell didn't appreciate their new uniforms. None of them had the _legs_ for tutus and stockings. The only thing that saved them the utter disgrace of the unbefitting, body tight outfit was the fact that they still kept their masks (although it was a colorful, theatrical version of it) and thus no one was sure _which_ of their fellow Death Eaters were so out of shape.

"Idiots!" Voldemort growled, kicking at a whimpering, prostrate Wormtail, who, in the end, always got the brunt of his master's wrath, whether he deserved it or not. "I am _surrounded_ by incompetent _idiots_!"

Snape cleared his throat to signal his presence. "My Lord, you called for me?"

Voldemort looked up, crimson eyes shining. "Serverus, you came rapidly."

"The old fool was no where around to suspect my departure." He explained blandly.

"Well, Lucius told me of a most intriguing thing." The Dark Lord turned to him, giving Wormtail a last kick just because he could. "It seems that you've been a candidate for fatherhood to the child of some student and you never even told me." He sneered in amusement. "I feel so _unloved_."

"It was an embarrassing thing, my Lord, I didn't want _anyone_ to know." Snape snorted.

"Yes, well, I hear that that child could be either Potter's or Draco Malfoy's. Is that true?" He asked, turning his back on his spy, running his fingers over the desk in which lay a large scroll and a couple of potions. "And is it true that the _Parvulus Formator_ was involved in this particular conception?"

"Yes, to both accounts." As always, Snape only said the necessary. "The girl in question has been proven to still be, in fact, a virgin."

"How…_intriguing_." Voldemort gazed down at the scroll intently. "And she is a _mudblood_?"

"Yes my lord." Snape wondered why the Dark Lord was so interested in this, and why he wasn't growling already about Malfoy's son disgracing the family name.

Wormtail looked up from where he was crouched on the ground. "M-my L-Lord! I-I-I-I can a-attest to that! Wh-when I was R-R-R-Ronald Weasley's rat I heard them t-t-t-t-talking about it c-c-c-countless t-t-t-t-times."

"Serverus, have you ever wondered _why_ the pureblood families are having pure squibs? Why so few of their children have any magical abilities, and those who do are so very weak?" Voldemort suddenly asked, looking up from the scroll.

"No my lord." Snape frowned, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"Because, my dear Serverus, they _aren't_ pureblooded, not at all."

Snape's eyes widened comically. "My Lord—what are you talking about?"

"I discovered an ancient scroll, dating back to hundreds of years, that speaks of a time when wizards ruled. It would seem that even without magic, the common people rebelled, and either _killed_ the wizarding families, forced them to go into hiding, or enslaved them, and with the little magic _they'd_ learnt from their masters, _they_ instigated themselves as the new race of wizards and witches."

Snape's eyes were large like saucers. "So all the leading pureblood families---."

"Are descendants of muggles who overthrew their wizard lords and took their place." Voldemort finished smoothly.

"Dear Merlin." Snape staggered back in shock before shaking his head, eyes narrowing. "What does this have to do with Miss Granger?"

"Wait—wait—ahh _yes_." Voldemort turned to the scroll, which had suddenly turned royal purple. "I had Wormtail sneak into her room and steal a hair of hers from her brush and bring it back to me. And now…here are the results…"

Snape tried not to look interested, but he knew that he was failing horribly. "What results, my Lord?"

"An ancient form of DNA testing so old I doubt Old Dumbledore even knows of. He'd have to have studied the dark arts _extensively_ to know about this particular spell." He announced, picking up the scroll and reading it, watching as a history tree appeared, naming famous wizards in history, including Merlin, Vivienne, and…Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazaar Slytherin???

"What d-d-d-d-d-does it say my lord?" Wormtail asked from the floor.

"Hermione Jane Granger, of the First True Houses of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, sole descendant of the child born to Merlin and Vivienne, named Horacius Grangerion…" He continued to read the list of famous wizards in history until the Muggle Rebellion, in which Willard Grangerion and his young wife escaped and changed their names to Granger, to escape enslavement or death.

Snape and Wormtail were looking at the Dark Lord with mouths wide open.

"She is a distant cousin of mine, co-heiress of Slytherin, a secret child born to him by Rowena Ravenclaw before he was killed by Godric Gryffindor. Rowena disappeared and reverted to her mother's maiden name, _Granger_ before her pregnancy could be discovered." Voldemort announced, rolling the scroll back up. "That child of Miss Granger's better belong to the son of Lucius Malfoy, or I will have to terminate the pregnancy myself."

Snape looked up at Voldemort. "My Lord, what are your plans?"

Voldemort was silent for a moment. "I will keep this new revelation quiet for now, only Lucius shall be informed of it. Imagine how the Death Eaters, who have been fighting for the 'purity' of blood, will take the discovery that in truth they are at _best_, half-bloods?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "And as to young Miss Granger, I'll be keeping an eye on her. I am most anxious to meet her, _and_ the baby, if it doesn't prove to be the child of Potter."

Wormtail blinked. "M-m-m-m-my Lord—h-h-h-h-how did you k-k-k-k-know that she was a p—pureblood?"

"Elementary, Wormtail." Voldemort made a face of disgust at the cowering man. "The _Parvulus Formator_ only works on pureblooded females."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco met with Professor Snape in the Potions room after dinner, and listened to his Godfather repeat everything that'd happened while in the presence of the Dark Lord, his mouth falling open during the beginning and remaining that way throughout the whole monologue.

When it was over, the blonde collapsed in a seat, looking at his feet in amazement. "Are you saying that _I_ am a _mudblood_ who just has some aptitude at magic?"

"At best you're a half-blood, but considering how you're family has always strived to be 'pure' and refused to marry anyone who _wasn't_, then I'd say _yes_. You're a magically inclined mudblood." Snape announced mercilessly, laying down the truth like a knife.

"I need a drink." Malfoy stared lifelessly at the ground.

"Mister Malfoy, we're in school premises." Yet Snape conjured two goblets of Firewhisky and passed one to his godson, both downing the drink in one gulp, wincing at the burn in their throats.

"The only bright side I can see of this is my _father_ being a mudblood." Draco found the silver-lighting in the situation and smirked, looking at Snape. "Can you _imagine_ his reaction when the Dark Lord tells him?"

"He'll throw a hissy fit." Snape snorted into his goblet, as it magically refilled itself with Firewhisky.

"Or faint." Draco offered, smirk deepening at the thought of his father's eyes rolling in the back of his head and him falling on the ground, messing up his designer robes. "I wish I was there to witness it."

"Well, you _won't_." Snape ordered harshly. "The Dark Lord didn't want me to tell anyone, but considering that this involves your child, I decided that it was only fair that I tell you."

"Hermione, a pureblood, and me a mudblood." Draco shivered. "What has the world come to?" He took another gulp of liquid from his now refilled goblet. He suddenly went pale. "Dear _Merlin!_ I'M the one who's making our child a Half-Blood!"

Snape was much too amused with this situation for it to be considered healthy.

"Why are you so amused anyhow?" Draco growled. "_You're_ pureblooded as well—or should I say—_mudblood_?"

Snape's smirk grew. "Actually, I'm a half-blood. Always have been—I just let everyone else _assume_ that I was a pureblood."

Draco groaned. "_Great_. Just _great_."

"Do cheer up young Mister Malfoy." Snape's smile was growing smugger and smugger by the moment. "You're not the only mudblood in Slytherin."

Draco's eyes widened as he turned to his godfather. "Yet another irony of life. Slytherin, 'house of the pure', filled with mudbloods and half-bloods!"

"Yes, well, as entertaining as this conversation has been—imagining Lucius fainting and whatnot—I believe you should be getting to Miss Granger now to keep her safe. The Dark Lord will have someone watching her—and my bet is on Wormtail." He announced, before he pursed his lips. "I recommend getting rat traps _immediately_."

Draco, who didn't know of Wormtail's animagus form, raised an eyebrow at that. "Oookay." He got up, left his goblet on the desk, and went to the door before stopping. "Thank you, godfather, for your help."

"Enough with the sentimental crap—that's for Hufflepuffs." Snape waved that off. "I'm doing this for Miss Granger, poor thing will have enough suffering coming her way, having to deal with a child _and_ you. So just go and protect that girl. Merlin knows she'll be dead by morning if she has Misters Potter and Weasley as her bodyguards."

Draco smirked. "Yes sir."

Snape pursed his lips tighter, and finally allowed them to become a smile when Draco left. "That boy will be the death of me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room that night, listening to her friends babble excitedly about the new project. She doubted they'd be so excited when they were heaving in a toilet every morning, but she decided to let them keep their good mood for right now.

It would seem that almost all of six and seventh year Gryffindors had entered, and from the gossip Parvati and Lavender had, the other houses had signed up as well—even Slytherin—which took her by surprise.

"So, the partners will be named out tomorrow night." Lavender announced, sitting in Ron's lap.

"Oi, you mean we mightn't be partnered together?" Ron wailed. It'd taken Lavender bribery and threats to get him to sign up, and it was obvious that the thought of having to go through what Harry and Draco were going through—with someone other than Lavender—was terrifying for him.

"Oh, my big baby." Lavender turned and kissed him, silencing him, thankfully.

Hermione and the other girls giggled at how red, yet contented, Ron was after that.

They continued to talk until Hermione fell asleep on the sofa in the middle of the conversation. Ever since her fourth month she'd found herself getting tired easier, and finding it hard to stay awake.

Harry smiled over at her. He'd always had a crush on Hermione, yet he'd realized that she never saw him as anything other than a best friend, and sometimes a son in need of a mother, so he _needed_ this child to be his. It could be his only chance with Hermione.

Getting up, the Boy-Who-Lived went to the sofa and picked her up, smiling as she curled into him, continuing to sleep. Blushing at the giggles and catcalls coming from his housemates, he made a face at them and began to make his way to the Boy's Dorm, so he could put Hermione to sleep on his bed because when she'd become Head girl, her bed had disappeared from the Girl's Room.

"Harry!" Seamus announced as he entered the Common Room. "Malfoy is outside, demanding to see Hermione."

Harry made a face. "Tell him she's asleep and staying _here_ with _me _tonight." And with that, he hurried up the stairs to get as much distance away from him and Malfoy as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to both Snape's and Draco's predictions, Lucius Malfoy _did_ faint when the Dark Lord broke the news to him, and once he'd returned to his own house, he'd thrown a hissy fit to rival any teenaged girl's any day. He'd decided to burn the portraits of his lying and _mudblood_ ancestors, only keeping the portrait of himself and his wife and son.

Well, soon-to-be-EX-wife. He was _not_ going to be married to a mudblood—even if he _was_ a mudblood himself. He'd never liked Narcissa much, he'd married her for her beauty and because she was supposedly the only _pureblood_ his parents found acceptable for him.

Well, he'd just finished burning his _mudblood_ parents' portraits and was done with the marriage. Snape could _have_ Narcissa for all he cared. He _knew_ Snape had always had an eye for Narcissa, and he'd always been smugly proud that _he'd_ gotten her when Snape hadn't, but _now_ he couldn't use that against Snape.

Snape was _Half-Blooded_, he was _higher_ in rank than Lucius himself.

And the blonde couldn't _stand_ that fact.

And the little mudblood bitch of Potter's? She was the direct descendant of not only Merlin the Great, but of Salazaar Slytherin himself!

Lucius collapsed into his cushiony chair in his study room.

When had the world gone mad?

Why hadn't he gotten the memo?

He'd planned on torturing Draco for the possibility of that child being his—but if that good-for-nothing son of his _wasn't_ the father of Hermione Granger's baby—he'd kill him for such a horrific failure. That girl was their last chance at glory, their last chance to show up everyone else as they always had!

She was the _distant cousin of the Dark Lord_. If she were to become a Malfoy then it'd make _them_ family by marriage to the Dark Lord himself!

Imagine being able to brag about _that_ at the Death Eater conventions!

He sighed dreamily at just the thought.

That was it.

He was paying Miss Granger a visit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review?**

** Please?**


	7. Operation: Win Over Miss Granger

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

Wow, you guys, you _rock!_ Thank you all for reviewing! You all are my inspiration for this chapter (since my muse is _still_ MIA)…**jdeppgirl4, Dramoine90, WinnieThaPoo92, pirateluver, AllyPhobia, prozac.will.be.my.nation, jacobsboo, mhaj78, draco.screws.moi, sherrithewriter, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, Panther Eyes, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, TheirsNothingInside, brennabear, Rikku Ree, -jellyacey-, imthebestdamnthing, ile noir, CT1994, ClumsyElf, DracosPunkbabe, dracoshott28, hollywoodtrio, rollergirl, Tainted Halo Lao Ma Tatsu, Chase13, kymie29, RdheadGirl, Emma Stargaze, hpwwefan, superrogue17, kazfeist, fiery-charlatan, theonenameleft, MaLFoyMaiDeN, Ookami Otome, Anonymous, **and **uranaishii.**

** Warning: a **_**VERY**_** ooc Lucius…then again…aren't everyone somewhat ooc in this fic?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up in a bed that was not her own, with an arm around her waist, and someone snoring softly into her ear. She froze in horror, trying to figure out how she'd gotten into this mess and who the hell she was in bed with.

It took her a couple of minutes to realize that she was in the Boy's Commons, and that Ron and the other boys were still sleeping, snoring loudly since it was a Sunday.

The brunette turned in his arms and blushed scarlet to realize that the one with his arm around her was none other than Harry Potter. Sure, it hadn't been the first time she'd slept in his bed with him, she'd done it during the nights his nightmares were at their worst, but it was completely different from this…

Easing out of his hold and his bed, she hurried out of the Boys room and was glad that the Commons was empty. Anyone seeing her coming from the boys' dorms, blushing as scarlet as she was, would have spread news and gossip all over school.

And she didn't need that.

…Especially since she was pregnant.

Emerging from the Gryffindor Commons, she nearly tripped over something in the entrance. Looking down, her dark eyes widened when she saw the blonde asleep in the doorway. Her heart sped and she couldn't help a small smile that lit her face as she bent awkwardly thanks to her stomach, running her fingers hesitantly through his messy locks.

He'd slept outside of the Gryffindor Commons waiting on her.

Pressing her back against the wall, Hermione slowly and awkwardly slid down until she was sitting next to his sleeping figure. In his sleep, Draco Malfoy looked so innocent that it shocked her, for while he'd changed these last months, she'd never seen him look so unguarded.

He was truly handsome.

"Malfoy?" She whispered, shaking him slightly.

In the blink of an eye he'd twisted and pushed her against the wall, his wand pressing against her throat. Her heart caught in her throat at the deadly expression in his eyes, before he realized who she was and his wand dropped to the ground, horror crossing his features.

"_Hermione_." He whispered, looking away in shame. "I—I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry! It's my reflexes…"

"Hey---it's okay." She tried to calm him, tried to tell him that after years of waiting for someone to try kill them in their sleep, Harry and her had developed similar reflexes.

"No it's _not_ okay." Draco growled, his eyes narrowed and haunted as he dared look at her again. "I could have hurt Dietrich or you."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "You name him _Dietrich_ and _I_ will hurt _you_."

He didn't seem to find the situation funny as he stood and pocketed his wand, helping her to her feet as well. "You're cold." He pulled off his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. "Come, you should be in bed—_your_ bed. It's 6 a.m. on a Saturday for fuckssake."

They walked in silence, until Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "Malfoy—what were you doing sleeping there?"

He stiffened. "I came to escort you back home last night but you had already fallen asleep and _Potter_ wouldn't let me in to get you."

"So you slept out in the hallway?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach when he referred to their Dorm as their _home_.

"Seemed like the best thing to do." He shrugged that off as they took a left and started up the stairs. "How am I supposed to keep you and Daniel safe if I'm not with you?"

" My cousin's name is Daniel." She said as a way of discarding that name, yet Hermione was touched by the concern he had for her and their child.

The brunette froze on the stairways. _Their_ child?

_ No. I can't start thinking of it as 'our' child until I'm sure he's the father! It could very well be Harry's_!

Yet with every little detail, despite all against them, Draco Malfoy was winning her over, and she just wouldn't find it right if this child wasn't his.

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked, worried at how she'd stopped walking and was slightly pale. "Come, let's go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine." She shook off that offer.

"No, you're _pale_." Draco placed a supporting arm around her, trying to turn her around gently so they could make their way to the Hospital Wing, but she wasn't being cooperative. "Hermione Granger, we're going to see the Medi-witch. If Potter, Weasley and the other Gryffindorks somehow infected Darius with their carbon monoxide or something---."

"Draco Malfoy, I am tired, cranky, and hungry." Hermione stomped her foot stubbornly. "I'm looking more and more like I'm hiding a balloon under my robes with each passing day, my feet and fingers are swelling painfully, I just woke up in a _very_ uncomfortable position with Harry, I just want to go to bed, I _won't_ name my son Darius, and---."

"_You woke up in bed with Potter_?"

Of _course_ that would be the only part of her rant he'd pick up on.

"That's not the point I was trying to make!"

"How the bloody hell did you end up in bed with Potter?" He growled into her face, neither of them had noticed that the stairway was changing directions for the second time now.

"I don't know! Harry must have placed me there when I fell asleep in the Commons!" She growled back, clearly not in the mood for this at this time of the morning, without breakfast in her stomach and hopefully some coffee.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco promised in a dark voice before turning to her. "Did he touch you?"

"He had his arm around my waist, if that's what you're referring to-but in that small bed it'd be nearly impossible--."

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Draco interrupted, throwing his hands murderously in the air.

"You will do no such thing!" She cried out, suddenly realizing that he could very well be serious.

"Oh, and who is going to stop me?" He scoffed, looking her up and down. "You and Desidorus?"

"His name won't be _Desidorus_!" She snapped, giving him a little shove out of pure frustration. "Honestly, do you _want_ him to be a complete _weirdo_?"

"My great grand father was named Desidorus Malfoy." Draco defended hotly.

"And since when are _Malfoys_ normal?" She shot back.

He opened his mouth and promptly shut it once more, deciding to give her his back and keep quiet for once, silently coming up with a plan on how to do what the Dark Lord seemed so unable to do: Kill Harry Potter.

Hermione sighed, taking in a deep breath before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your family. I'm just very bad tempered right now and I'm snapping for nothing and---it's a hormonal imbalance that's causing me to be crankier than normal."

He surprised her by placing a hand over the one she had on his shoulder, treading their fingers together and turning to her with a breathtaking smile. "You just called me Draco."

She blinked, blush spreading over her cheekbones. "Yeah, well, you call me Hermione, don't you?"

His smile grew. "How about we ask the House Elves to bring us some breakfast in bed? That way you won't be so hungry. You need to have a balanced diet if Dominic is going to be healthy." He led her off of the stairs towards their Dorm.

"Dominic?" She asked as they journeyed down the hallway. "That's not an ugly name."

Draco's face lit up.

"I'm not saying that we should commit to it." She cautioned as she pulled a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm just saying that you finally found a name that's not _horrible_."

They maintained this content and relaxed atmosphere until they reached their Dorm and Draco said the password. The portrait swung open, and they entered, smiles freezing on their faces as they saw the Commons filled with toys, stuffed animals, blue baby clothes, and in the middle of it all was one horribly out-of-place Lucius Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape hadn't told Dumbledore about his meeting with the Dark Lord, because, to be truthful, he didn't know _how_ to let the old man know all that he'd learnt, and he didn't find it necessary. This wasn't going to help them win the war, so he kept the knowledge to himself and drank Firewhisky in the safety of his room.

Hogwarts was going to be enough of a mess and distraction anyway with this new 'project' of Dumbledore's. Snape shivered as he thought of the whole seventh year and some of the sixth year girls moody, temperamental, and terribly sensitive. They were horrible enough as they were _now_, and they were going to be experiencing virtual pregnancies…

He shivered at the thought and downed his glass.

And the old fool had decided that none other than Snape himself should be in charge of this new project.

Him?

In charge of some hormonal teenaged girls?

Was the old bastard trying to drive him insane?

Was he punishing him for something he'd done in his past life?

The Potions master shook his head, no one else in the whole castle could be going through the horror he was going through right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Miss Granger_!" Lucius Malfoy announced with the cheeriest smile he could muster, as he pushed past his shocked son and embraced the near catatonic young woman, kissing both her cheeks and pulling back to observe—what he hoped to be—his son's handiwork. "You're still very small for five months. Are you sure you're eating properly my dear? We can't have an undernourished Malfoy, now, can we?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Uh—uh—Mister _Malfoy_?"

Draco just looked at him as if wondering if he was a polyjuice imposter.

Lucius frowned slightly. Maybe he was being a little _too_ cheery. He turned a stern expression in his son's direction. "Its early morning, and you have the mother of your unborn heir walking around the drafty castle? Have I taught you _nothing_ boy? An heir must be protected at all costs."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, taking a protective step between Miss Granger and himself, looking at him suspiciously.

"Does a father need to have a reason to see his son?" Lucius asked innocently, then seeing the eyebrow Draco raised, he cleared his throat. "Does a grandfather need a reason to see his _grandson_ then?"

The female behind a protective Draco cleared her throat nervously. "Mister Malfoy, it still has yet to be proven that Draco is the father of my son. It could very well be Harry's."

Both Lucius and Draco growled at that, surprising each other into looking at the other wide-eyed.

Draco ignored his father (much to his chagrin) to turn to Miss Granger. "Hermione, the sooner you accept that Damien is _mine_, the better this will be for everyone."

"Will you stop confusing him?" She snapped back, hands on her hips in protest. "If you keep calling _my son_ by a different name each time you talk about him he'll be so confused he'll end up being daft!"

Lucius winced at the thought. "Malfoys _aren't_ daft."

"Then tell your son to pick a _good_ name and stick to it!" She told him irately.

Lucius blinked in surprise at the snappish command. He was beginning to see the similarities between her and the Dark Lord already.

Draco made a face at her. "You said you liked Dominic."

"Only because it's the best option you've give me so far—not because I want to _name_ him Dominic!" She growled a purely Malfoy growl.

Lucius smiled smugly. She was living up to their family name already.

"_Her-mi-on-ee_!" Draco whined.

Lucius winced at the sound.

"Draco Malfoy---if you don't shut up now I'll hex you into next century!" She shrilled.

"You wouldn't dare." He sneered. "I'm the father of your child. You wouldn't want to have to tell Dorien that you killed his father—do you? And you won't be able to say that Potter's the father, because my son will have the Malfoy hair. It's hereditary."

Lucius ran his fingers through _his_ Malfoy hair.

"I'll just say your father's the father then." She made a face of disgust when she realized what she'd just said.

Lucius considered that idea seriously.

Draco seemed to notice that and gave him a murderous glare before turning back to Miss Granger, placing a hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner. "Mione."

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Let's just get you that breakfast?"

She smiled at him.

Lucius, realizing that this was the best mood she'd been in since they'd arrived, decided that this was the time to spring into action. Well, not spring _per se_, because Mafloys didn't _spring_… "Miss Granger, I took the liberty of buying these things for my grandson."

He placed his hand around her shoulder and led her further into the room that now seemed a baby paradise. "It's just the bare necessities of course, I will need you to accompany me on a more extensive shopping spree for what the heir will need—I must commend you on conceiving a son on your first try by the way---."

"—But I didn't _try_." She tried to protest, yet Lucius continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I have spoken to Dumbledore and he's agreed to give you the permission you need to come with me to Diagon Alley and Wizard London so we can buy the necessary things for the newest Malfoy."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Mione." Draco growled from behind them.

Lucius gave a sigh. "I _suppose_ you can come along as well."

She hesitated. "I—I—what if this child isn't a Malfoy?"

The elder man sent his son a threatening glare at just the _thought_ before smiling charmingly at the girl. "Then consider it a gift on our behalf to Mister Potter and yourself." _Don't worry my dear, even if I have to falsify those results somehow and cast a spell to die his hair Malfoy blonde that child WILL be a Malfoy!_

Miss Granger looked at him calculatingly before nodding graciously. "Then, if the Headmaster thinks I'll be safe with you—and Draco comes—I'll go with you."

His smile was blinding. "Good, and we shall have breakfast at a lovely restaurant I know."

She pulled away. "I—I'm going to my room to get ready." With a hesitant smile at Draco, she hurried to her room.

Lucius waited until her portrait closed behind her to let the smile drop from his face, his usual sneer reappear, and turn to his scowling son. "Tell me there's a decent chance that you've finally bested Potter in _something_."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at, father?"

"Distrustful of your own _father_?" Lucius tsked before turning his back on him, sneer growing. "_Good_, because I'd be on my best behavior if I were you. You're not my only heir anymore and are not as invaluable as you once were."

Draco's shoulder collided purposely and aggressively with his as the younger man headed towards his room. "I stopped fearing you a long time ago, _father_." And with _that_ he disappeared into his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hmmmmm…what does Lucius have under his sleeve?**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet The Grangers

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

Thanks you guys for taking time out of your busy schedules to lavish me with your much appreciated reviews and PM's!

_** hpdork22, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, Dramione90, prozac.will.be.my.nation, mhaj78, Forever-Mz-Roeun, Hanna28, hpwwefan, Stormy322**_ (See…I 'got off my ass and updated'…lol…still not sure if it should have been 'got off' or 'got on')_**, pirateluver, sherrithewriter, CT1994, axg, TheirsNothingInside, rollergirl, angelina, dolphinroxy, The Accountant's Daughter, lexilicious, -jellyacey-, kezfesit, Panther Eyes, ile noir, jdeppgirl4, Maddie and Lorna, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, WinnieThaPoo92, NoMoReWaR724**_ (so totally agree with your name)_**, fiftycrushes, Ookami Otome, ClumsyElf, morixharuh4ever, uranaishii, ladytaurus4eva, moraine9, hollywoodtrio, dracoshott28, Nikki-4, FountainOfYouth, dream-catcher angel9, ixi-shaz, CindyLizbeth.**_

Sorry that I haven't updated. My computer is against me…as is the Internet it would seem. I have the vague suspicion that they are in league with my nefarious muse, who has skipped country and has refused to reappear, despite my various complaints to the Muse Relief Center.

I am currently asking for another muse to be assigned to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six teddy bears, nine baby pajamas with the words "Malfoy Heir" inscribed on them (Lucius' insistence), ten set of knitted shoes, two magicked pacifiers that actually slipped a little sleeping drought to the child when he couldn't sleep at night, three strollers and one cradle later, Hermione began to stop expecting a band of Death Eaters to jump out from some assorted pile of baby accessories and shoot the killing curse at her.

Once she relaxed she couldn't help but be charmed by Lucius Malfoy. When he wasn't sneering about ones blood, or mistreating House Elves, he was actually quite an intriguing conversationalist. And, Hermione had to admit that she'd always had a secret fascination with his hair. How a man could have such perfect hair was a mystery and a sin, and she couldn't help but hope that if this child of hers was indeed a Malfoy (as the nine pajamas brightly proclaimed) that he'd have his grandfather's hair.

Right now they were strolling down Diagon Alley, with Draco scowling as he trailed behind them a couple of steps. Somewhere between the toy store and the clothes shop Lucius had looped her arm around his, and he'd led her around on his arm, ever the gentleman, recounting the Malfoy family history and/or asking her about her family's history.

Of course, she'd been suspicious about his sudden interest in her muggle heritage, but after he seemed genuinely interested in the 'tellyvizon' and the 'tellyfon' (both which he admitted he'd heard mentioned by Arthur Weasley at the Ministry) she'd relaxed completely and allowed herself to be charmed by him completely…much to Draco's apparent disapproval.

"Then Lord Derek Malfoy, of the Danish Malfoys, came to England and met my great grand mother, Marigold Lestrange."

Hermione looked up. She'd been captivated by his vivid stroll down the Malfoy long and quite interesting history, but this was surprising. "You are family to the Lestrange?"

He sighed, as if it hurt him to have to admit that. "Ah, yes."

"And the Parkinsons." Draco spoke for the first time in over two hours. "Which was another reason why I never wanted to marry Pansy—although that's what you wanted me to do for so many years—isn't that true father?"

His father looked vivid at that, yet refrained from looking at his son. "Yes, well, times change _Draco_." His smile was forced as he returned his attention to Hermione, who eyed father and son quite suspiciously, wondering about the underlined hostility between them. "Miss Granger, you must be famished. I hope that living with Draco hasn't led you to believe that we Malfoys aren't gentlemen."

Leading her down the next path, Lucius stopped at a quite expensive restaurant she'd always wanted to eat in but never had. His grip on her tightened slightly. "Why don't you go inside with the others and allow my son and I a moment to speak privately my dear?"

"The others?" Hermione asked, and then, seeing his charm _double_ in a breath-taking smile, she suspiciously followed his gaze to a couple sitting by the window, looking around them at the magically transported dishes with wide-eyed amazement, whispering furiously amongst themselves. "Mother?" She asked, taking a step away from smirking Lucius and growling Draco. "Father?"

When they turned to her, she gave a cry of happiness and hurried into the restaurant as fast as her swollen feet and large bulge would allow. The brunette threw herself into her father's arms and then kissed her mother's cheeks, crying with happiness as they began speaking excited about the magic around them, and asking her if all magic users did this or that.

She'd missed them so much, and the fact that Lucius Malfoy had invited her parents for lunch was mind-blowing.

She'd _definitely_ have to reevaluate her previous thoughts about him.

"He was _such_ a gentleman." Mrs. Granger announced as they sat back down at the table for five and waited for Lucius and Draco to enter the restaurant. "He appeared in our house and introduced himself so gallantly."

Mr. Granger nodded, less enthusiastically, yet obviously impressed. "While I am in no way commending you for getting knocked up, I must admit, at least you picked one that's loaded."

"Father!" Hermione cried out.

"_Gerry_!" Mrs. Granger hissed scandalized, looking around with a mortified expression around her, wondering if anyone had heard that.

"What?" Mr. Granger asked. "I was terrified that she'd end up with that deadbeat friend of hers who'd always had a crush on her."

"_Who_?" Hermione asked.

"Reggie Weaselbee." He waved that off dismissively.

"_Regan Wiley_." Mrs. Granger corrected, albeit, incorrectly.

"_Ronald Weasley_?" Hermione squeaked, horrified that her father thought that of one of her best friends.

"No, that's not his name." Mr. Granger shook his head. "_Roland Wesley?"_

"No, honey, I think it was _Ralph Wembly_."

"His name is _Ronald Bilius Weasley_." Hermione repeated, trying to stress that.

"Ridiculous. Who'd name their child _Bilius_?" Mrs. Granger wanted to know with an indignant sniff.

_ Who would name their child __**Hermione**_ Yet she decided to keep that quiet.

"Speaking about names." Mr. Granger announced as Mrs. Granger keep murmuring to herself, trying to remember Hermione's friend's name. "What have Draco and yourself decided to name our grandson?" They'd been keeping tabs on the pregnancy through letters, and surprisingly enough, those letters had been directed to and answered by Draco and not her.

It still pissed her slightly that they wrote to Draco more than they did her…and they'd never met Draco yet.

"Dad, _please_ don't mention names in front of Draco." Hermione pleaded, suddenly realizing how tricky a situation this could be. What if the child ended up being Harry's? Her parents thought it was Draco's, had accepted that as a fact, and seemed more than pleased.

" So, what does my future son-in-law look like?" Mrs. Granger discarded her mental R and W name search to smile mischievously at her daughter. "If he's anything like his _father_---." She let that sentence die off as she blushed scarlet and began to fan herself at just the _thought_ of Lucius Malfoy.

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow at his wife.

Hermione, who could understand her mother's feminine appreciation of the elder Malfoy, found it impossible to keep a smirk off her face.

"She's mastered the Malfoy smirk with amazing ease." Lucius announced, causing the Grangers to all look up at him. "Gerry, Mary, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Draco."

Draco, who's face had been all hard lines, softened and gave them a smile as he shook Mr. Granger's hand and kissed Mrs. Granger's. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Mr. Granger gave that discreet male nod of acceptance.

"And we are you." Mrs. Granger elbowed her daughter mischievously, obviously comparing Draco to his father and finding him just as visually appetizing. "Mia never told us that you were so handsome."

"He takes after me." Lucius responded quite seriously as he sat, causing Draco to scowl at him, Mr. Granger to raise an eyebrow, Mrs. Granger to sigh dreamily, and Hermione to giggle at the absurdness of the whole situation.

Lunch was surprisingly enough quite enjoyable, and Hermione knew that her mother absolutely adored Draco, and that the blonde had passed her father's silent observation and had been fully 'accepted' in the elder male's eyes. She'd spent most of the time silent, with Draco's arm around her chair, listening as the Malfoy men charmed her mother into a shimmering, blushing school-girl, and caused her father to look slightly threatened (with Lucius) and slightly amused (with Draco).

When it was time for them to go, Hermione hugged her parents and had a little cry with her mother.

"You two come and visit us for Christmas." Mrs. Granger ordered her daughter in a whispery voice.

"We will." Draco responded for Hermione.

"You know." Mr. Granger announced after shaking hands with Lucius. "You never _did_ tell us what you're naming our grandson."

"Devon." Draco announced proudly.

Hermione winced.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, obviously not approving.

Mr. Granger blinked.

Mrs. Granger gasped, absolutely scandalized. "You're naming him after your first boyfriend?"

Draco growled and turned to Hermione. "I thought you said your first boyfriend was named _Desmond_."

"No." Hermione shook her head patiently. "I said my first _kiss_ was Desmond."

Mrs. Granger gasped again. "The last time you saw Desmond you were _ten_!" She turned on her husband. "I _told_ you that he looked at Mia strangely!"

"He was twelve, Mary." Mr. Granger tried soothing her. "And her cousin, how was I supposed to know that he--?"

"Your _cousin_?!?" Draco snarled, rounding on Hermione.

"_Step_ cousin." She corrected with a raised finger, but Draco didn't seem to care much for technicalities.

"You and I are going to have a serious conversation when we get home missy." Draco promised in a growl.

Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger exchanged amused expressions as they watched the two young adults.

Lucius looked positively bored. "Alright then, I'll return Gerry and Mary back home." He turned to Hermione and reached for her hand, giving it a gallant kiss, ignoring Draco's deep, possessive growl. "I already spoke to the shop keepers and everything we've bought have been taken to Hogwarts while we were eating. They should be in your room by now."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, for everything." She smiled at him.

"Please, call me Lucius."

She blushed and grinned widely. "Thank you _Lucius_."

Draco placed his arm around her shoulder in a possessive gesture, glaring at his father. "Well, we should be going, Mione should rest."

Hermione groaned. What was it with everyone telling her that she needed to rest?

With one last kiss for her parents, she and Draco left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were few things that amused Blaise Zabini. He could count on his fingers the times he'd been truly amused. There was the time Draco had to go to the Yule Ball with Pansy—the time Longbottom blotched up a potion and accidentally turned Snape into a toad—and of course, there was last week, when it was revealed to everyone that the Weaslette and Longbottom were officially a couple.

But this…this was by far the most amusing thing ever.

Sitting in Draco and Hermione's Common Room, the Slytherin watched Potter and Weasley growl and hiss at every article of clothing and every stuffed toy that appeared via House Elf or Magical Courier. It would seem that Hermione hadn't told them that she was planning on going shopping for baby clothes—with Draco—and the look on Potter's face when the **Malfoy Heir** pajamas arrived had been priceless.

The bloke had practically exploded.

And Weaselbee was _puce_ in the face…what a truly horrid color.

"I can't believe she let him get these stuff!" Weasley announced. "_Why_ would she allow him to buy clothes for _Jamsie_?"

Raising a regal green **Malfoy Heir** pajama with the tips of his fingers as if it were infected, and sneering at it, Potter shook his head. "Dumbledore said that Malfoy Sr. was here. Obviously this was _his_ idea."

"But why would he want to buy _Mione_ stuff?" Weasley voiced the question that'd been bugging Blaise. "He _hates_ her because she's a muggleborn."

"I don't know what he's up to—but I'm going to find out-and expose him to Mione." Potter promised, ignoring Blaise. "Let's get out of here."

The Slytherin watched them go with a raised eyebrow, smirking when Weasley ran into the huge stroller that'd magically appeared in front of him. The lanky boy fell over and knocked the stroller over as well, his limbs getting tangled up with the blue lace and long material thingies that looked a lot like safety buckles.

Shaking his head as Potter tried unsuccessfully to untangle his friend, Blaise relaxed on the sofa.

_ If the fate of the Wizarding World lays on the shoulders of THOSE TWO…we're __so__ screwed._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have the results of the Baby Project." Dumbledore announced as he spoke to the students in the Great Hall that night. "Professor Snape, who shall be in charge of the project, will name the couples."

"I'm so excited!" Lavender announced as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

Hermione, seeing the evil glint in Snape's eyes as he stood, grinned in expectation. She knew that if Snape had been forced into this he would bring down as many with him as possible.

"Here are the names of the couples paired up for this project." Professor Snape announced. "Vincent Crabbe and Parvati Patil," He continued naming names and causing groans of frustration or shrieks of horror from the students paired up. "Ginerva Weasley and Gregory Goyle…Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode."

Ginny gave a little squeak…

…so did Neville.

"Weasley, Ronald…"

Ron and Lavender squeezed each other's hands.

"…Pansy Parkinson."

Ron lowered his head in obvious disappointment.

"Lavender Brown…"

Ron was silent, waiting in dread to hear the name of the boy who would 'father' his girlfriend's child.

Hermione could have _sworn_ she saw that evilness in Snape's eyes darken with mischief as he called out the father of Lavender's soon-to-be-baby. "Harry Potter."

"_What_?" Harry exclaimed, horrified. "But I didn't sign up!"

A muscle jumped in Ron's cheek. "Just like you didn't put your name in the Goblet of _Fire_?" He growled, turning on his best friend.

"But I _didn't_!" Harry tried to calm his friend. "I _already_ have a child on the way—why would I sign up?"

"So how did your name get there?" Ron wanted to know, face turning red in anger.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco and Blaise discreetly high-fived each other over by the Slytherin table, but when both boys noticed her raising an eyebrow at them, they gave her a look of such innocence that she couldn't help but smile at them.

_ Slytherins_.

Snape continued calling off names, but no one was quite listening. They were all watching in morbid fascination as Lavender tried to calm down Ron, who kept muttering that Harry had somehow orchestrated this whole thing so that he could steal _his_ girl.

Hermione shook her head and began to eat, for while this was entertaining, her baby needed nourishment. She was about to stab her chicken with her fork when a butterfly origami fluttered in front of her face.

Opening it, she read what was written.

_** Hmmm…with Potter now occupied with the very complicated and time consuming Extra Curriculum Virtual Baby Project…he won't have much time to bother—I mean GRACE—us with his presence anymore, will he? How **_**convenient**_** that his name somehow ended up amongst those who signed up for this project…don't you think?**_

Looking at the Slytherin table, where Draco was smiling quite innocently at her, Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

_ Slytherins_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Well…what did Dumbledore EXPECT giving the baby project over to Snape anyhow? …smiles…review?**


	9. Adult Life According To Snape

** Disclaimer: I've already disclaimed…what else do you want?**

Warning: 'M' Rating beginning to show up slowly…

_ A/N: Just decided to use this chapter to let you see some sub-couples I'm thinking about…and to let you know how the 'couples' are going. This chapter caught me by surprise because this WASN'T how I planned it to go, but it just happened this way and I actually like it. Hope you do too._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts was in chaos.

Well, at least sixth and seventh Year Hogwarts.

Little 'House-like' cubicles had been placed throughout the castle and the 'couples' had been moved in immediately, but not before each drunk a potion that not only started the simulated pregnancy, but made it so that sexual intimacy between them was completely impossible. Professor McGonagall had insisted on the second part, for while Dumbledore and Snape had thought it rather a waste of time to put an anti-intimacy property to the potion (the girls would be pregnant for crying out loud…the men had argued…why would they _want_ to have sex?) McGonagall and Poppy had all shared knowing, female looks and insisted on their point.

Yet even still, they'd harshly warned the students _not_ to try and get around the potion and have sex.

But that in itself wasn't what had Hogwarts in an uproar.

No, Snape had taken the Project a step further than the girls had planned it, and had decided that it would be a Adult Life Simulator as well, meaning that the 'Free Period' they used to enjoy would now be taken up in 'jobs'. While the girls all went through pregnancy, the boys were forced to learn how it would be like in the future, having to juggle home life, work, and possibly studying at the same time.

And, of course, _he_ was the one who assigned the 'jobs' to the boys.

While Dumbledore had described the idea as 'absolutely brilliant', the sixth and seventh year boys used four-letter-words to describe it—and did so quite loudly whenever they were sure the Potions Master was no where around.

And to top things off, Snape seemed to have picked the 'couples' by those he was sure would make each other as miserable as possible. When Hermione had playfully accused him of this when they were having tea together while Draco and Harry were practicing Quidditch, the Potions Master had candidly announced:

"I'm trying to simulate a true marriage." He'd taken a sip of his tea. "And _what_ members of a true marriage _don't_ make the other miserable?"  
She'd laughed at that, and the rest of their get-together was spent talking about "D", as they'd decided to call the boy until it was either confirmed Harry's, or Draco found an appropriate name for him.

The next month was, in every boy's opinion, the most frightening thing to ever happen to them. Ron (who'd been assigned as the manager of a tea-pot store by Snape) had stopped talking to Harry (who Snape had decided would be the grounds keeper of Hogwarts…he'd wanted to make Harry a House Elf, but after Hermione argued the point that that wasn't a job he'd reluctantly given him the job he found most disgusting).

The redhead still believed that Harry had somehow did things so that he'd get Lavender as his own, and the fact that Lavender and Harry got along perfectly caused the jealousy and anger to fill the youngest male Weasley, who wasn't doing so well in his 'marriage' with Pansy Parkinson.

The girls were all cranky and aggressive due to their hormones, and the boys had all experienced a slap or a punch, and two or three admitted having been thrown up on.

What surprised all were Ginny and Goyle. Despite how stupid and ugly he could be, it would seem that Gregory Goyle was the most doting, tender man a pregnant woman could pray for. He was a train conductor (Snape had decided that that was one of the only jobs the 'dolt' could do), and although they didn't get a lot of 'money' from that, and Ginny was—in true Weasley form—expecting twins, they seemed quite content.

When Hermione had visited their cubicle 'home' to spend some time with a cranky and irritable Ginny, she'd watched their interaction, and had been stumped. Goyle arrived home from 'work' to dote on Ginny's every whim, getting her a tea, cookies, and even sneaking out to Hogsmeade to get her whatever junk food her cravings desired. He was mild and meek despite her numerous outbursts and childish name-calling, and he was even quite nice to Hermione.

And Ginny wouldn't stop singing his praises whenever he wasn't around…for when he _was_ around she was too busy telling him off for something or the other.

"What about Neville?" Hermione asked carefully.

"We decided that we should break up until this is over." Ginny waved that off, not even reacting to Neville's name as she had weeks before. "I mean, I'm pregnant with Greg's child for crying out loud. I'm practically another's _wife_."

The brunette smirked at Ginny's use of Goyle's first name.

"They said we should be showing soon." Ginny announced with a smirk. "That next week the potion will turn us four months pregnant. Goodbye morning sickness…"

"…_hello_ stretch marks." Hermione sing-songed.

"I know." Ginny frowned in resignation, then she suddenly brightened. "Greg says he doesn't mind it though. Says that I'll have it because I was 'rearing our young' so they'll be more like war scars…you know…something to brag about."

Hermione couldn't help it, she grinned broadly. Ginny continued talking about something 'Greg' had told her while they'd been getting ready to go to bed, and the brunette's grin turned nearly maniacal.

The redhead obviously had no idea that she was actually falling for Gregory Goyle.

_ Talk__ about Beauty and the Beast_.

"So, are you nervous?" Ginny finished by asking. "I mean, one more month and you'll know if you're having _Jamsie_ or d-something."

"Yeah, I am."

"The other night, while he was massaging my feet, Greg said that Malfoy's dad had told _his_ that the baby was Malfoy's." Ginny announced, looking more like her mother then she'd admit. "No one can understand _why_ he wants D to be his grandson."

"He said something about another heir." Hermione replied, remembering a conversation she'd had with Lucius when he'd appeared in Hogwarts and offered to take her to lunch at a restaurant in Hogsmeade, sans Draco. "I think heirs are very important to the Malfoys, and Lucius was always worried because Draco was an only child."

"Makes sense." Ginny leaned back in the Lazy Boy she'd had Goyle buy her with his first 'paycheck'. "I might be a pureblood, but mum and pa raised us differently so I don't understand many customs. But Greg's been filling me in on details, and he says that the first child is always very important to Pureblood parents." She blushed, looking down at her nails suddenly. "Said that he wished this were a true pregnancy, because I'm the nicest pureblooded woman he knew, and he knew that with my blood his parents wouldn't be against us having a child together, you know?"

Hermione, having heard the things Ginny called Goyle to his face, wondered what sort of women the boy knew.

There was knocking on the portrait. "_Goylette_!"

"I wish he'd stop calling me that." She growled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY?"

"_Is Mione there_?"

"YES!" Ginny screamed back.

"_Will you open the damn door and stop screaming like a fishmonger?"_ Draco was obviously annoyed.

"If you weren't my husband's friend…!" Ginny snarled, getting up and heading to the portrait, mumbling to herself about how Draco didn't appreciate 'Greg', and how she was going to have to have a long conversation with her 'husband' about his 'friendships'.

The moment the portrait flew open, Draco Malfoy strolled into the room gracefully, despite the fact that he was covered in dirt and sweating from the Qudditch practice. "Moine." He smiled and swooped down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Like that first time a month ago when he'd kissed her, Hermione blushed, despite the fact of how innocent the kiss was. "Dray." This last month, with Harry busy with Lavender, things had begun to change between Draco and herself. Things had become more _intimate_ in a way she'd never knew existed.

It was as if they were always touching each other, even if it were quite brotherly, and Draco had taken to always having a hand around her, kissing her nose, forehead, cheeks…and kissing her already large stomach.

She loved it when he did that.

"I'm never getting rid of you, am I Malfoy?" Ginny moaned in resignation as she returned to her Lazy Boy when Draco sat down next to Hermione on the sofa. "We're connected through my best friend, and my husband." She closed her eyes at the horror. "Our children will probably marry against our explicit wishes."

"Don't worry Goylette." Malfoy announced easily as he leaned back and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I'd kill your son before he could ever place his grubby hands on my daughter."

"I'm having a _boy_." Hermione reminded him, eyebrow raised, expression of distaste on her face at his scent. He smelt of sweat and really needed a bath.

"Who said I was talking about Darien?" His smirk was pure sex.

Hermione blushed dark scarlet as she realized what he was not-so-subtly hinting at. It wasn't the first time that she'd wondered what it would have been like to conceive D the _traditional_ way, and as always, with that thought came strong images of her beneath Draco Malfoy, withering in pleasure as he began to thrust into her.

The blush reached her breasts, and her eyes darkened as she remembered the dreams she'd been having of late. When Madam Pomfrey had warned her about this being one of the side-effects of her overload of hormones she'd laughed it off—but the erotic dreams she'd been having about Draco Malfoy weren't anything to laugh at.

"Mione?" Ginny asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

Hermione blinked and looked at Ginny and then Draco, clearing her throat nervously when she noticed his smirk…as if he'd _known_ what she was thinking.

Her gaze lowered to his lap and shot up once more, eyes wide.

Dear Merlin…he was sporting a hard-on.

"S-sure, I'm just a little tired." She stammered, cursing herself as Draco's smirk grew devilishly.

Draco shot up and helped her to her feet, smirk wide. "Goylette, my girl and I are going to our room…Dorm room…"

Ginny suddenly grinned like an idiot as she looked from a horribly embarrassed Hermione to a smugly pleased Draco. "Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't." She called to their backs as they left her 'home'.

"That doesn't leave us with options if what I heard is true." Draco snickered softly as the portrait closed behind them.

Hermione closed her eyes in horror, thinking about what Ginny had told her she'd done with some guys from Slytherin and one or two from Ravenclaw. They weren't going to do _that_.

Her teeth caught her bottom lip and kept the groan from emerging when the hand Draco always kept innocently around her waist lowered to her hip, rubbing her softly over her robes.

"Let's get you to bed." He whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to roll in pleasure.

_ Dear Merlin_…She groaned mentally as he led her away from the 'Project Homes'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed, and Harry Potter leaned in the corner of 'their room', arms folded over his chest, watching Lavender Brown as she sat on 'their bed' long, silky blonde hair flowing down her back and over her pink nightgown as she ran a brush through it over and over again, whispering numbers with each stroke as she looked at herself in a full-length mirror she'd asked a House Elf to bring for her.

A pink housecoat covered most of her nightgown, yet it was open in the front, and did nothing to hide the obvious bulge.

"200…201…202…203…" Lavender whispered to herself as she lowered one hand to her stomach. They'd discovered that morning that they were going to have a little girl, and since Harry and her had agreed on names from the beginning of their 'project' together their little girl had a name already.

Lavender had wanted a color name like hers, and Harry wanted his daughter named after his mother—even if she were only virtual—and he had to admit that the name was pretty.

So Scarlet Lily it was.

Pausing, Lavender suddenly noticed him in the mirror and turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Hey Harry. I didn't notice you when you came in." She turned slightly on the bed, placing the brush down and resting both hands on her stomach. "Been there long?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at her, Harry smiled sheepishly, pushing away from the wall and scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the bed. "How was your day? How are you feeling? Do you want anything? Any urges?"

She laughed, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "No Harry, thanks though."

He frowned in concern as he nervously sat down on the bed. "Is that normal? All I hear from the other guys is how their girls are driving them crazy with their strange urges. You haven't had one this whole time."

"Maybe I'm having an easier pregnancy?" Lavender asked, a questioning gleam in her eyes as she picked up the brush and began to brush out her hair slowly once more.

Harry couldn't help but think that she looked so beautiful in her nightgown, so relaxed with him, brushing out her hair.

He quickly scolded himself for thinking that. Hermione was pregnant with his _true_ child, and this was his best friend's _real_ girlfriend. He had no business thinking those things.

Seeing his frown, Lavender did the same. "But if you want something to complain about with the boys, I could always think up some strange and crazy urge in the middle of the night and wake you up to get it for me."

He couldn't help but laugh.

She smiled, obviously relieved to see his frown disappear. "You should smile more Harry."

He blushed, ducking his gaze. "Yeah, well, there haven't been much to smile about lately, has there?"

Her smile vanished immediately, and a pained expression crossed her eyes. "Ron still won't speak to me you know. He blames me for this, says that I somehow _wanted_ you to be the father—that _that_ is why the girls and I asked Dumbledore to do this, so that one of us could have a chance at _you_."

Harry sighed, shoulders slumped. "He's been accusing me of similar stupidities." His blush returned full-force when he felt her hand on his. "_Lavender_?" He gulped as he raised his gaze to hers.

"I want you to know that it's a lie." Lavender told him truthfully, sadness tinting her voice as she sighed and pulled her hand away.

He was surprised to realize that he wished she'd kept it on his.

"I really love Ron, and it hurts me so much for him to be acting this way." Beginning to brush her hair again, she turned her back to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived wondered why his stomach clenched painfully when she'd said that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's adultery."

Ronald Weasley looked up at his 'wife' as she glared at him, hands on her narrow hips, a small bulge sticking out betraying her 'pregnancy'. Dressed in a short and revealing black silk night dress, she looked fetching, yet so unlike Lavender that it was disconcerting. He couldn't pretend she was Lavender. "_Please_."

"Listen to me Weasley." Pansy announced, wobbling towards him and poking him painfully in the chest. "I don't _care_ if you two were together before this, but you signed up, no one forced you to. Right?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"Then you accepted the risk of not being paired up together, so suck it up and act like a man!"

He winced as she poked him harder.

"Believe me, the idea of having _your_ child isn't appealing to me." The dark haired girl announced as she continued to poke him with every word. "But this project will give me the extra credits I need to graduate with the grades I need, and I will not have your stupid insecurities spoil up my future, do you hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Ronald nodded rapidly, suddenly realizing why all of Slytherin were afraid of Pansy Parkinson. She might be terribly pretty and petite, but she was fierce, and quite capable of hurting a guy twice her size.

"And I will _not_ have points taken from us because my _husband_ is _lusting_ after _another woman_ while I am getting _huge_ with his _child_!" Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt and she pulled him towards her, black eyes promising the agony of hell if he somehow managed to piss her off worse than she already was. "So you will stop playing this one-sided my-dick-is-bigger-than-yours game with Potter and concentrate on _our_ marriage and _our_ baby, you understand?"

He hesitated.

"Think closely what you're going to say." She growled, a muscle in her cheek jerking. "Because I come from a long line of powerful wizards, I know some dark magic, and most of all—we sleep on the same bed…so I can _really_ hurt you if I don't like your answer."

Ron gulped. "I'll stop bothering Lavender and Harry for the remainder of our _marriage_."

She nodded for him to continue, still gripping his shirt.

"I'll pay attention to this project and to our _child_." He sighed. "And I won't make Snape take points away from us."

"Good Weasley. Our daughter has _some_ hope for the future." She announced sarcastically, letting go of his shirt and pushing him away slightly while doing so.

Watching her saunter back to their bedroom, Ron's eyes widened as what she'd just said finally sunk in. "It's a _girl_?" He asked as he hurried after her. "When did you learn this?"

"At the check-up with Madam Pomfrey this morning you _should have been with me at_ but were too busy bothering Brown and Potter." Pansy growled, going to the bed and getting in, pulling the sheets over her body.

He suddenly felt bad, pausing in the doorway. "We—we should think about names."

"Already done." She snapped, turning her back to him. "Her name is Jasmine Roe Parkinson." Pansy replied tersely. "While _you_ were exploding veins trying to make _Brown and Potter_ split, _I_ was readying for _our_ child."

"_Parkinson_?" Ron squeaked, all that she was saying hitting him home, and hard.

"What? You ignore our baby up to this moment and you expect me to give her _your_ last name?" She hissed, turning to look at him. "She might be virtual, but _no_ baby deserves that treatment from her parents." Her voice choked and her eyes moistened suspiciously. "And I know that from experience." Turning her back on Ron, Pansy didn't budge the rest of the night.

And Ron felt like an arse when he realized when he saw her body shaking silently, that she was crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Ron is such an arse…but he never really means to be…that's why no one can stay mad at him for long. How about a review?**


	10. Chapter 10: Bitter Sweet

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Surly you've realized this by now…**

Warning: While there are moments of comedy, and a little Dramoine moment, there is some darkness in this chapter as well.

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. You are: **sherrithewriter, Isiss2868, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, WinnieThaPoo92, Dramoine90, pirateluver, Beneeta, Re-o-ko, ClumsyElf, mhaj78, Parcheezie, The Accountant's Daughter, CT1994, -jellyacey-, ixi-shaz, Panther Eyes, kazfeist,** **Bubbes **and **dracosmybadboy921.**

_ A/N: Don't hate me…it needs to be done…you'll soon understand why._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first it'd been barely noticeable.

But when during their last Care of Magical Creatures lesson Hagrid became blonde, with orange eyes and a tie-dye beard, wearing a coat of many colors and bright pink sandals that screamed out "I'm So Hot!" every time he walked—well—Hermione couldn't ignore it anymore.

Everyone had blamed that on some prankster, but Hermione had felt the power exploding in her right before Hagrid's drastic make-over, and had the sneaking suspicion that maybe D was at fault…but he was still a baby within her womb…he couldn't do wandless magic, could he?

Her suspicion grew throughout the next couple of weeks as mysterious things started happening throughout Hogwarts.

Collin's head turned into a camera and every time he blinked there were bright flashes, and he coughed up pictures.

Mrs. Norris turned into a sexy cat woman, all fur and curves—although she still hadn't been able to speak. Her sex appeal in the teen boys' eyes died when she saw a mouse and pounced on it, tearing it apart and eating it in front of everyone.

Blaise Zabini underwent a sex-change, much to his horror when he walked out of Arithmancy completely different than he'd been when he'd entered. His short spiky dark hair became waist length curls, and he'd had a figure to kill for, with a rack that imbalanced him so much he was constantly bumping into things.

The fact that Hermione had been near all of the individuals now permanently in the Hospital Wing, too embarrassed to leave until they were fixed—was ignored by everyone…everyone but the brunette.

Were these things her baby's doing?

It was only that day before the test to see whether Draco or Harry was the father, that Hermione suddenly realized it _was_ D who was somehow creating mischief before his birth.

She'd been minding her own business—enjoying some time alone in the library. Now that she was starting her seventh month she was so big that it was hard for her to get around by herself. She was so fat she resembled a whale, and couldn't see her feet anymore—which made putting on her shoes quite difficult.

Draco had been so wonderful throughout the whole experience. He was always there to help her, spoil her, and comfort her whenever she cried over how fat she'd become.

Right now she was reading something her mother had sent her via the long letter Mrs. Granger had sent Draco—who'd apparently been writing her mother and telling her about how Hermione was doing, and asking what he could do to help her.

_** In the seventh month, the fetus can hear his mother's heart beat. He knows Mommy's voice and is starting to hear voices outside mom's body. He can hear the voices of his family. The baby is also aware of changes in light. He can detect light and dark, especially extremes, such as bright sun light. **_

_** The baby's eyes are open and eye lashes are growing. If the baby is a boy, the testicles will descend this month. Your baby may suck his thumb. By the end of the month, the baby weighs between two and two and a half pounds. He is between thirteen and fifteen inches long. If the baby were to be born now, his chances of survival increase. **_

_** As the **__**baby**__** grows, it is getting crowded in the uterus. The baby won't be able to move as feely in the fluid. This results in lighter movements felt by the mother. The kicks may not be as strong as living conditions get cramped. Sometime after twenty eight weeks the baby will settle into a head down position. Most will stay in this position for the rest of the pregnancy. **_

_** At your monthly visit, the doctor will listen to the baby's heart rate and check the fundal height. This is important for detecting problems such as too much or not enough amniotic fluid. The nurse will check your weight and blood pressure. A urine sample will be taken to check protein and sugar levels. **_

_** You may have a glucose tolerance test at this visit. This checks how well your body is metabolizing sugars. It is useful for detecting gestational diabetes. You will be given a glucose solution to drink. Blood will be drawn to determine how well you are processing the sugar. **_

_** If you fail this test, you will be given a three hour test. This involves drinking the solution and having blood drawn over a three hour period. This gives a better indication of how the body is processing sugar over time. Don't panic if you have to go back for the three hour test. Most women who fail the one hour test pass this one. **_

_** You may begin to feel some of the discomforts of the third trimester. Some of the common discomforts include constipation, heart burn, headache, indigestion, nasal congestion, back ache and leg cramps. As your belly grows, your center of gravity shifts. This may make you feel clumsy. Your growing baby may also make sleeping more difficult. **_

_** Many women begin feeling Braxton Hicks contractions during this month. These are practice contractions. They are not very painful, but feel more like a tightening. These contractions don't cause the cervix to efface or dilate. Real contractions get stronger and closer together. The general rule of thumb is to call if you have more than four contractions in an hour. **_

_** Some women begin to notice colostrum in the breasts. This is the baby's first milk. Don't worry if you don't have colostrum leaking. This is not an indication that you will have trouble breastfeeding. Many women have no noticeable **__**colostrum**__** and go on to have a great experience **__**breastfeeding**_

Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly. It was _so_ like her mother to send her a page from some medical diary to help explain things. She'd been sending her similar pages after learning of her daughter's condition, yet it'd been growing in amount lately, and each touching points she'd cried against Draco's chest about. It was obvious that he was paying attention to her complaints and had written to her mother about them to see how to help her.

Her smile grew tender.

_ Draco_…

She'd grown to care deeply for him. She knew it was wrong, considering _who_ they were and on what sides of this impending war they were on, but she couldn't help it.

She was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

"I can't let you do this anymore."

Hermione looked up at Annis Karakoff, a sixth year Slytherin girl with green eyes and sandy-blonde hair. "Um, what are you talking about?"

Unlike most of the other girls, Annis hadn't joined up for the family project, so her figure was like that of a super model's. "Listen to me and listen to me good, _mudblood_." Annis growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously at her. "These last months you've been acting above your position, and you've put the Imperius on Draco. I'm not going to let you continue doing this like all of Hogwarts."

"First of all, I'm not acting above my position. I am Head Girl, and _mudblood _or not, I'm still in the authority to take away fifty points from Slytherin for your disrespect. Which I'm doing. Right now." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "And second of all—you definitely don't think a lot of Draco if you think I have him under the Imperius. Only those of _weak characters_ can't fight against it, and if there's one thing everyone knows about Draco, it's that he is _anything _but _weak_."

Annis gasped. "You're in love with him!"

Hermione raised her chin defiantly, ignoring the looks they were receiving from those in the library. "I think I'll take fifty _more_ points from Slytherin for insulting the Head Boy by calling him _weak_."

The blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously as she hissed. "I won't let you _mudblood filth_ desecrate this institution and contaminate the few _pureblood_ families still here. I'll finish the work our Dark Lord started!" And before anyone could detect what her intentions were, she pulled out her wand and saying a spell Hermione had never heard of before, she sent it flying at the pregnant girl.

The bright red light hit Hermione head on, throwing her back against the wall violently. A scream of pain erupted from within her as she fell down to her knees, grabbing her stomach, eyes closed tightly.

Suddenly there was a sensation within her and power exploded from her body, rushing towards Annis and throwing her back, incinerating her wand on contact.

The beautiful blonde screamed as large warts began to appear all over her face, and her nose began to grow long, with nose hairs curling out from each nostril. Her eyebrows went bushier than Hagrid's had ever been, her body burned in pain as she hunched forwards and her knees gave way on her as arthritis and osteoporosis infected her bones.

The two screaming girls had caught the attention of the whole school, and Harry and Ron appeared in the library. Both hurried towards Hermione but were thrown back as some invisible force kept them away.

Someone pushed past them violently, and Draco Malfoy, face pale in terror, hurried to Hermione's side and dropped onto his knees, pulling her withering, convulsing body onto his lap. The shield had let him in, and everyone watched as tears fell from his face as he pulled her close, burying his face in her, crying loudly.

"Hermione..." He sobbed as she cried out in continual pain. "Hermione, you have to pull through."

"The baby…" She opened her eyes, and wiped at them when she realized that she couldn't see well, cringing when her hands came away bloody. She was crying tears of blood. "…if you have to choose, save the baby."

"_No_." He shook his head desperately, tightening his hold on her. Neither realized that Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey and others were trying to get to them, but the magical barrier was keeping them out. "If I have to choose I'm choosing _you_, Mione." Draco's voice cracked. "We—we can have another child—but I need you to be alive to do that!"

She closed her eyes tightly as a strong contraction hit. "Draco, even if this baby isn't yours I-."

"Dammit Hermione!" Draco growled in frustration, terrified as he felt her beginning to slip from him. "Deacon is mine! I _gave_ you the Parvulus Formator!"

The confession caused gasps to resound throughout the library.

Draco closed his eyes and hung his head. "I wanted you—I have for the longest time—and I knew the only chance I had with you was if we had a child…" He closed his eyes tighter. "_I_ brewed the Parvulus Formator potion and ordered a House Elf to slip it into your Pumpkin Juice."

Hermione felt herself getting lighter, felt as if she were slipping into some other-world where weight mattered not. "Why?" She needed to know _why_ he'd done that.

"I—because—I—dammit!—I love you Hermione!" His face was tortured as he forced his eyes opened once more, repeating softly. "I love you."

With the little strength she had left, she brought his hand to her stomach, holding it against her lovingly, before raising and caressing his cheek softly. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She closed her eyes contentedly at the look of pure happiness crossed his silver eyes as he lowered his face and softly pressed his lips against hers.

It was during their first true kiss that the pain returned with a pain that made her scream into Draco's mouth, and in seconds something inside of her exploded and she faded away into thin air.

"_No_…" Draco whispered as he looked down at where she'd been seconds before. "_No!_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Hermione dematerialized before their very own eyes. It'd been a week since Draco, overcome with grief and rage, had turned his wand against a horribly disfigured Annis Karakoff and if it hadn't been for Snape and Dumbledore, he'd have thrown the killing curse at her. The killing words were half-finished on his lips when the disarming curse had been sent his way by both the Headmaster and Potions Master.

Seven days since the Aurors had been sent to try and discover what had what happened to Hermione. Seven days since Lucius had went to the Ministry to threaten to have each and every one fired if his newest heir and his mother weren't found and returned to them.

While Draco's confession of having given Hermione the Parvulus Formator had surprised all, it was the power that allowed Draco to go to Hermione when the others had been kept back that backed up his claim of paternity. It'd been proven that the protective power manifested had been that of the child trying to protect its mother, and having sensed its father, he'd allowed him through the shield.

Surprisingly enough, the Ministry were so over their heads with the whole mess that they only gave Draco a telling off for using the banned potion.

The Karakoff family had suffered various mysterious and untraceable curses and hexes. And Annis' uncle Igor, who worked in Bulgaria in the school Durmstrong, had been called back to England as a protection for his family against the many horrible things happening to them in retaliation against what their stupid daughter had done to the much loved Hermione Granger…and the Malfoy Heir.

Annis Karakoff was residing now in St. Mungos, and wouldn't tell anyone what spell she'd used on Hermione, although it was obvious that it was an ancient, dark one.

Despite her reference to the Dark Lord, both Lucius and Snape had gone to see Voldemort after the happening, and he'd denied any involvement in it—seeming furious at the Karakoff girl and demanding they have some Death Eaters 'do away with the problem'. While Snape had had some reservation about 'offing' one of his students, Lucius had no such qualms, and he'd led the Death Eater group that'd invaded St. Mungos and finished Annis Karakoff right under the Ministry's very nose.

Draco wouldn't leave his room, and openly snickered when news of Annis' death reached him via Blaise Zabini (who'd finally been returned to a male), whom was the only one he allowed to see him.

"I let Hermione slip through my fingers, literally." He whispered in an emotionless voice, eyes staring unseeingly into the flames in the fireplace. "I let her down, Blaise. I let her get hurt and taken away from me. And by whom? A stupid _bitch_."

Blaise listened patiently before sighing. "You didn't let her down Draco. How were you supposed to know that Annis would turn out to be such a psychotic bitch?"

"Ever since I can remember, father has taught me that the heir must be protected." Draco was obviously disgusted with himself. "And I couldn't protect him or the love of my life. I. Couldn't. Do. _Anything_!"

Blaise was suddenly glad that no words of comfort he could give Draco would be listened to, because Blaise wasn't _used_ to giving words of comfort, so it was fine with him. Still, he hurt to see his best friend in such agony.

Looking out at the window as Draco to a swig of the large bottle of Firewhisky Blaisehad sneaked in for him, the brunette prayed for the first time since he'd been born.

_ Let her be alive. Let her be okay._

His worried gaze rested on Draco, who was well on the way to getting drunk.

_ He'll destroy himself if she isn't._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain had disappeared, leaving only the feeling of nothingness that was so reassuring. She could hear voices around her, someone barking orders to those around her, before feeling a hand caressing her cheek, pulling strands of her hair out of her face.

Days passed like this as she remained in her comfortable bed. Sometimes she could hear other people, hear _him_ as he whispered to her, and despite the first crawly-creeps he'd given her, with each day she grew to expect his voice—the only thing she had that linked her to something other than the darkness and numbness that'd taken over.

"Her child is my heir." The voice was once again harsh as he spoke to someone else. It was always harsh when speaking to others—not like when he spoke to her. "The heir of Slytherin."

She frowned in her darkness, wondering what he was talking about. Slytherin? What was that? Was that his last name?

She blushed. Even in the darkness she'd known that she was pregnant, she'd sensed her child, and that while it'd suffered a slightly traumatic experience, it was quite healthy and content that she was fine as well.

And if this man was saying that her child was his heir…that meant she was his wife—or lover in the least.

Her blush grew.

Who _was_ he?

An eternity passed before she finally awoke, seeing the light of day in what seemed to be a million lifetimes. The first thing she saw was that she was lying in a regal bed, and the next was the handsome dark haired man sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching her with such intensity that it was slightly unnerving.

"You've awoken." His voice was rich.

"Who are you?" She asked, sitting up in bed, laying a hand on her large stomach.

He smiled handsomely at her. "My name is Tom Riddle."

Something like recognition filled her. She'd heard that name before, seen his face, but she just couldn't remember from where. That in itself set her at ease, at least at ease enough to ask the question that would change her future and that of all those she'd once known.

Looking up into his dark eyes, she pulled back a stray curl, and took in a deep breath before asking: "Who am I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Bwahahahahahaha…blame this on my NEW AND IMPROVED MUSE. I tell you, when I asked for a replacement for my old muse at the Muse Relief Center, I really didn't know what to expect when my new one was shipped over to me, but she seems to be working well so far…**

…**how about a review?**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Surly you've realized this by now…**

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. You are:** blondiexoxo, lexilicious, dolphinroxy, dracosmybadboy921, Devilchild93, jdeppgirl4, anglbby989, ClumsyElf, Sumsimply-Maddie, Isiss2868, aLiarSays, razors n cuts, sherrithewriter, ginnyginny, TheirsNothingInside, Stormy322, Panther Eyes, Silent-Mousie, STREETFIRE, heidie191976, WinnieThaPoo92, Sutzina Zion, Beneeta, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, superrogue17, lena-hearts-jack, pirateluver, murmuring'.breeze-, prozac.will.be.my.nation, mhaj78, uranaishii, Shadow Girl, Honey'sChild, Mizsirius, morixharuhi4ever, quibblersays, CT1994, The Accountant's Daughter,** **-jellyacey-, kazfeist, DracosPunkbabe, Ookami Otome, Nikki-4, ile noir, ixi-shaz, **and **darkgypsy.**

_A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated because, while my muse is filled with inspiration for me, we're battling because she's deviating from my original idea. I didn't want to write this chapter, but she wouldn't give me ideas for anything else, so I decided to just give into her and write it. Hope you all like it, and it'll explain some of the questions posed as your reviews and PMs._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since Hermione awoke in her bed in Riddle Manor. Those days had been spent with the Lord of the Manor, Tom Riddle himself, and had been quite informative. Apparently she was a Pureblooded distant relative of Tom whom he'd taken in after the death of the father of her child. Since for some reason he wouldn't explain—Tom couldn't have children—and since she was his only living relative, he'd named her son his heir—the Heir of Slytherin.

She knew she was young, probably around seventeen, and she didn't think she was one to sleep around—especially if she came from the prominent Granger family—so that must have meant that she was married to the father of her child. An arranged marriage perhaps?

Hermione couldn't be sure because whenever she tried to get information out of Tom he always found a way not to answer her. That in itself made her suspicious, but he was her cousin, he wouldn't be keeping any harmful secrets from her.

Tom took over her education, teaching her their family history, and how her parents hadn't known of their magical heritage or that despite the fact that they'd forgotten all about magic and wizards, they'd somehow managed to marry descendants of other prominent Wizarding Families—who had been exiled as well.

"What have you decided what to name him?" Tom asked as they sat on Hermione's bed. He'd been tutoring her on the dark arts, and was reading out of a large, ancient books when he'd put it down and tentatively reached forwards and rested his hand on her stomach, rubbing his thumb over the material of her blood-red gown.

_Deacon is mine!_ The desperate voice, always accompanied by the face of a handsome yet agonized-looking young man with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes haunted her dreams every night.

"Deacon." She replied, smiling at him sadly. The name wouldn't have been her choice, she could tell, but she couldn't get the blonde man out of her dreams, and so she'd named her child for him. Maybe he was the father of her child? Maybe she was remembering something that had happened before his death.

"Deacon Riddle." Tom nodded, taking his hand away and continuing to read names of dark spells and potions to her and waiting for her to give him a summarized version of the ingredients needed and what they were supposed to do.

She wondered what her husband's name had been—but it was yet another thing Tom thought she didn't need to know.

There was a knock on the door.

Tom made a face, putting down the book irritably. "Come in."

Wormtail inched his long nose in slowly, looking around frantically, eyes wide. His visits to her room never seemed to end well for him. For some reason Deacon didn't like the other man, and did something to him via bouts of spontaneous magic, using Hermione as his very own magic wand.

"M-ma-ma-_master_?" Wormtail screeched, keeping most of his body shielded by the door.

"What do you _want_?" Obviously exasperated, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Master! Please forgive me for interrupting your time with the Mistress!" Falling on his knees, Wormtail began to crawl his way rapidly towards the bed.

One might see this as Wormtail's way of showing respect to his leader, but those few whom Tom had allowed around Hermione knew the humorous truth. It was common knowledge that Wormtail was frightened of Tom, but it was even commoner knowledge that the fat, ugly man was _terrified_ of Hermione's belly. Ever since their first meeting—when he'd suddenly acquired a large elephant trunk, a butt able to challenge JLO's, gills (he had to be immediately immersed in water to keep from dying of lack of air) and claws for hands and feet—well—he tried to avoid the pregnant woman and her belly from hell whenever possible.

Looking up frantically at Hermione's large stomach with every two steps, obviously making sure that nothing magicky was happening, ready to turn and run out of the room at the first sign of wandless magic, Wormtail looked rather ridiculous. He'd strapped a large silver tray on his back—obviously as some sort of shield, and he was wearing some sort of helmet—also made from silver.

_With so much silver you'd think he thinks Deacon is a werewolf_.

She paused as that hit her hard. Somehow she knew a werewolf—she'd gotten that nostalgic feeling when she'd thought the word.

Her heart clenched.

Was the father of her baby a werewolf?

Was _that_ why Tom didn't want to tell her about him and was glad that the complex spell he'd had used to bring her from where she was being held prisoner had left her with amnesia?

"_What_ do you _want_?" Tom hissed, and not for the first time Hermione sensed something dark within her cousin.

Wormtail gave a little squeal, freezing in mid-crawl—----literally.

"_Deacon_!" Hermione scolded, placing her hand on her stomach, reproaching her son. She'd been _so_ sure he'd behave himself this time. "Unfreeze him this instance!"

Tom raised an amused eyebrow, placing his hand over the one Hermione had on her belly, feeling her skin tingling from the residue of magic. "I'm going to enjoy raising this boy."

"Don't you think he might have had something important to say?" Hermione asked, motioning with her chin towards Wormtail, who'd been frozen in mid-crawl, eyes wide, mouth open, showing some missing and/or rotten teeth.

"It's _Wormtail_." Tom drawled, as if that in itself should answer her question.

She giggled and he curled his fingers around hers, pressing down softly on her stomach.

There was another knock.

Tom growled and his eyes flashed…_crimson_?…as he turned to it. "_What_?"

It squeaked open and a dark haired woman entered. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the scar that looked relatively fresh, which ran from the bottom of her left eye to her chin—as if she'd been sliced.

"My Lord, My Lady." She curtsied. "Snape is here to see you My Lord."

"What is he doing _here_?" Tom jolted up, something like worry crossing his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Coming this way." There was something in the way that Bellatrix said that that bothered Hermione, as if she and Tom were having a silent conversation and leaving her in the dark.

Tom nodded to her. "Keep Hermione company until _I_ come."

Once again it was as if they were saying something that only they understood.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Bellatrix nodded and Tom strode out of the room (but not before kicking at the frozen Wormtail, who fell over at the blow)—the sound of the door locking causing Hermione to narrow her eyes.

Who was this _Snape_? The name sounded familiar.

The moment Tom's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Bellatrix's face changed from carefully neutral to a large, maniacal smile as she threw herself down on the bed next to Hermione, propping her chin up, sly expression in her smile and eyes. "_So_?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm pregnant for crying out loud Bellatrix!"

The dark haired woman pouted. It was as if whenever Tom wasn't around she was a completely different, juvenile person. She acted as if her youth had been taken from her, and she was now trying to live it with Hermione as much as possible. "But he's _great_ in bed."

"_Not_ something I need to _know_." Hermione complained.

Worry crossed those eyes. "Don't you think he's handsome?"

"Of course." Anyone who said he wasn't was either blind or lying.

"And he has _such _a great body, don't you think?" Bellatrix grinned toothily, obviously relieved at Hermione's confirmation that he was handsome.

"I haven't been checking him out so I wouldn't know." Hermione muttered through clenched teeth.

"Why _not_?" Bellatrix asked, eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant!" The brunette cried out, pointing agitatedly at her stomach.

"And I'm married." Bellatrix said in a 'what-the-hell-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything' sound in her voice.

"He's my cousin."

"_Distant_. Only through the two children Salazaar Slytherin had by two different women. So, you see, technically you're barely related at all." Bellatrix waved that off. "He's making your child his heir anyway—why not just make it official? Give your baby a father."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "My baby _has_ a father."

"_Had_ a father."

Hermione's heart stopped. This was it—the confirmation no one wanted to give her.

The father of her baby was dead.

Even though she couldn't remember this nameless man who'd fathered the mischievous child she would have in a month, Hermione couldn't help but picture him as the silver-eyed blonde in her dreams—and her heart clenched painfully at the thought that he was dead. She'd loved him. Even if she couldn't remember him, she remembered that she'd loved him.

"Why don't we cut off some of his warts or something?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"Huh?" Hermione cried out, looking at her in horror. "_Whose_?"

"_Wormtail's_." Bellatrix was practically bouncing on the bed at the idea. "He's frozen—he won't mind—until he unfreezes of course." Seeing the look Hermione was giving her, Bellatrix winced. "But--…" That look intensified, as did Bellatrix's wince. "Not even _one_ wart? Come on! We'd be doing him a favor! Might even get him laid--." She sneered as she looked over at the frozen—turned-over man. "Okay, maybe not. But he'll still look better!"

Hermione tried valiantly to keep from laughing at the whiny-sound in the elder woman's voice as she pleaded to be able to _cut off at least one_ of Wormtail's many warts.

"You're no fun." Bellatrix complained in a very dramatic way, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. "No _wonder_ the babe has to pick on Wormtail. _Someone_ has to balance out your niceness." She suddenly was serious as she frowned in concern at Hermione. "It's not healthy to be so happy and nice all the time you know. Maybe you should ask the Lord to send for the Medi-witch to check you out—it could be due to a chemical imbalance in your body."

She couldn't help it. The sincere worry in Bellatrix's voice at how _happy and nice_ she was caused her to let loose the laughter she'd been trying to keep in.

And that was how Tom found them when he entered.

Hearing a voice clearing behind her, Bellatrix suddenly jumped off of the bed, pale in terror. "My Lord! I didn't hear you return!"

"I assumed as much." Tom announced neutrally. "You can leave now."

"Yes my Lord!" Bowing to him, Bellatrix did the same to Hermione before hurrying to the door.

"And take Wormtail with you."

"Yes my Lord!" Using Levicorpus, Bellatrix levitated Wormtail out of the room with her, closing the door behind her.

Tom turned to Hermione. "I'll have her punished immediately."

"What?" All laughter died from Hermione, her eyes widening. "_Why?_"

"For over-stepping her boundaries and acting like your equal." His neutrality while saying this was slightly chilling.

"No!" Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand—the first time _she'd_ touched _him_—and noted his cheeks faintly…_flushing_? "Please, I, I enjoy her visits. Ever since the Medi-witch told me I should stay in bed due to my pregnancy I've been bored and she's entertaining."

"So you find my company boring."

"_No_!" Groaning at how she could get herself into these situations, Hermione tugged on his hand, and he nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I really enjoy our time together—even the times when you're just teaching me, you know? You're amazingly intelligent, and although I don't remember anything of my past, I get the feeling that I was missing out on a lot of intelligent conversations."

He smirked as if he knew something she didn't and wouldn't comment.

"All I'm saying is that there as some things that only a woman can talk to another woman about." She lowered her gaze and let go of his hand. "So, please don't punish Bellatrix."

There was silence before he nodded. "I won't punish her, _this_ time."

"Thank you Tom!" She smiled up at him brightly.

He looked at her before clearing his throat and going to sit in his chair once more, picking up the book and beginning to read to her again, this time placing his hand on her stomach and leaving it there.

Hermione leaned back, closed her eyes, and concentrated on answering his questions correctly.

Neither realizing that Bellatrix had her ear pressed to the door, a frozen Wormtail still levitating behind her and small, touched expression on her face, not for the first time understanding why those few who knew Hermione Granger here in the Manor adored her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all in their last months of pregnancy.

Well, not all of them.

Millicent Bulstrode and Susan Bones had both lost their babies in the first couple of months, and the depression and pain they'd gone through had caused both the Slytherin girl and Gryffindor girl (who'd attended therapy together) to form a close friendship—as did Neville and Susan's 'partner' Collin.

So, other than the fore mentioned, every girl who'd entered the project were in their last months of pregnancy.

Some couples had split up because they couldn't deal with 'real life' as Snape had told them, and he'd flunked them quite happily…well…as happily as Snape could.

People snickered on how a month had progressed so quickly, and how Goyle and Goylette were the 'old married couple' of the group. Goyle proved he could endure torture, name-calling, and thanks to the fact that Goylette liked to throw things at him when she was in her numerous fits (be it hexes or hard blunt objects), he'd improved his reflexes incredibly.

Goylette seemed to thrive on making Goyle miserable (something she never quite achieved) but if someone said something about him she was the first to shoot a hex at them and then blame her actions on hormones whenever the professors tried to scold her.

It didn't surprise anyone how well Potter and his blonde 'wife' were getting along. Those two had gotten along smashingly from the beginning, so when Brown went into premature labor during her seventh month no one had been surprised to see Potter in the labor room with her, or walking a hole in the floor out in the waiting room when he'd been kicked out of the delivery room.

The child had been born and placed in a special unit of the Hospital Wing. It was incredible that a virtual baby could look so real…and so much like its mother. Potter and Brown spent all their free-time in the Hospital Wing by the incubator that held their fragile child and kept it alive.

What _did_ surprise the whole school was the Weasley-Parkinson alliance.

It wasn't a secret that that marriage had seemed doomed from the beginning. Parkinson was left taking care of the pregnancy from the start since Weasley was too busy trying to make Potter and Brown's lives impossible, but the day Hermione disappeared, something seemed to change, and from the next day everyone noticed the change in Weasley.

For one, that next day he'd gone to sit in the _Slytherin_ table next to Parkinson, and although they almost immediately began to argue loudly on whether she was eating enough and whether he had the right to suddenly demand anything of her—the undercurrent of the fact that Weasley was finally taking an active interest in this 'relationship' left everyone surprised—and Brown looked more than a little jealous once in a while.

And that was only the beginning. From that day forth Parkinson seemed only able to get away from Weasley when she retreated to the Girl's Bathroom—and once—when Weasley had been waiting for her outside and heard a girl screaming—he'd rushed right in…and been clobbered by a million girls throwing him right back out.

Draco really couldn't care less about all this, But Zabini found it all amusing and made it his duty to keep the blonde informed on all that was happening in the castle.

Draco shook his head. He didn't care about anyone _else's_ problems, he had his own. Hermione was alive, he knew it, Dumbledore knew it, Snape knew it. Because the Parvulus Formator needed the blood of _both_ parents, Draco was connected to Hermione. He could feel her, and he was relieved that he felt that both she and their child were okay.

The blonde spent all of his free time with Snape, and they'd discovered that the spell used on Hermione was an ancient transportation spell last used in the Dark Ages. It had a dual effect. Not only did it transport the person to a specific place, but it also had the effect that if the person was with child—child would be aborted if it were mudblood. It'd been a violent spell used by the Purebloods to keep the mudblood population under control.

Draco gnashed his teeth, thanking all holy that his child was a half-blood thanks to Hermione. If not—then he would have been killed the moment that spell hit her.

Hearing a _plop_ he looked up in time to see Snape arriving from his impromptu visit to the Dark Lord. "So?"

Snape brushed off his robes, mumbling something to himself before looking up with a sigh. "He intercepted me before I could reach the room. Black warned him."

"Black?" Draco made a face.

"Bellatrix." Snape replied.

"My aunt going by her maiden name now?" Draco asked.

"Yes." The Potions Master nodded, frown growing. "I sensed great power in that room, Draco. And the Dark Lord looked _uncomfortable_ when he met me half-way, steering me away right away, as if trying to hide something from me."

"Or _someone_." Draco growled, clenching his fists as he remembered the conversation Snape had had with a drunken member of the servants of Riddle Manor. He'd let it slip how the Manor was so much nicer now that the "Mistress" was there, and while that in itself had rung warning bells in Snape's head, it was the servant's speaking of the Mistress' 'delicate pregnancy' that sealed the deal.

"He's keeping her in the Manor." Snape nodded, with a disdained sigh. "What I don't understand is why he's keeping this information from Lucius and I."

They continued speaking for half an hour, sitting, waiting, getting nervous though neither would admit it.

Why hadn't Blaise returned as yet?

Had he been discovered in Riddle Manor?

There was another _plop_, and Blaise Zabini appeared before them, pulling off the invisibility cloak they'd stolen from Potter. "I saw her."

Draco and Snape both stood up.

"He has her in the bedroom next to his." Zabini replied as he went to sit next to them with a tiredness that worried them. "She's bedridden, looks like the spell he used weakened her, and the medi-witch he had taking care of her ordered her to bed."

"How is she?" Draco asked, leaning towards Zabini. "Other than being weak is she okay? Does she look sick? Is he mistreating her?"

Zabini hesitated and wouldn't meet Draco's eyes.

Neither were a good sign.

"Spit it out man!" Snape exploded in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Zabini winced. "He—uh—The Dark Lord is treating her—um—_great_." He cleared his throat nervously. "He's, very, uh, touchy-feely."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What do you _mean_ touchy-feely?"

Zabini seemed to realize that the only way to say this was straight-forwards. "Dude. The guy was touching her stomach, hands, face, wherever--over and over again, and your aunt? I heard her trying to get Hermione to sleep with him."

"_WHAT?!?!?"_ Draco shot up, a couple of mirrors and glass objects breaking around him.

"_Talk_ about betrayal in the family." Snape smirked, then got serious at the seething look the younger man was giving him.

"There's something else man." Zabini mumbled, obviously not wanting to say this.

"What _else_ could there _be_?" Draco growled.

Zabini began counting off on his fingers what he'd discovered on his mission. "He's named your son _his heir_, your woman _his Mistress_, and from something I overheard, I'm guessing he told her you were dead."

Draco collapsed into the sofa once more, eyes wide and emotionless. "The _bastard_…"

"We have to tell Dumbledore about this." Snape reluctantly said, getting up.

Draco and Zabini reluctantly agreed, getting up and heading with him towards the Headmaster's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I tried to implement some comedy back in the story. How about it? You gonna give me a review? PWEASE???**


	12. Chapter 12: Labor Pains

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

…faints…wakes up and looks at the reviews once more with wide eyes…faints again…

WHOOOHOOOO!

SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS:

** Beneeta, jdeppgirl4, brennabear, anglbby989, angelina, Unsimply-Maddie, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, mhaj78, Heidi191976, Nikki-4, Laughing Nell, Kueygirl, Isiss2868, Kaiyou87 **(Nice you hear from you again!)**, WitchAllonby, pirateluver, ile noir, dophinroxy, TheirsNothingInside, lena-hearts-jack, Re-o-ko, Dramione90, ClumsyElf, prozac.will.be.my.nation, Mizsirius, Rikku Ree, Wudelfin, anonymous, murmuring'.breeze, FoxyChic4u, Crayon-Snob, sherrithewriter, JadedAnna, Panther Eyes, a reader, superrogue17, down.with.jack, The Accountant's Daughter, CT1994, cinderella-lovers-her-shoes, Silent-Mousie, bestavvie, Sutzina Zion, LizStorm, DracosPunkbabe, STREETFIRE, kazfeist, ixi-shaz, tanya, VerbaVolantScriptaManent,** and** -jellyacey-.**

_ A/N: This is more of a filler chapter to use up the time until Hermione's labor…so you'll see weeks and all of that being skipped quickly in this segment. Also, there is a slight Ron/Pansy moment…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you _mean_ we can't do anything?" Draco pounded his fists down on the Headmaster's desk.

"She's weak, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore replied calmly. "We're going to have to wait for her to give birth before we can plan to do anything—if we do otherwise we could risk both mother and child."

"So you mean that we're going to just _leave_ Granger there?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Albus, I don't think that's the best idea." Snape announced coolly.

"Actually Severus, it is the only way." Dumbledore announced with a sigh. "If we go now not only will we put Ms. Granger and her child at risk—but we will also put your position as a spy at risk as well."

Snape sighed and looked away. "He's right."

"I can't believe you're just going to sit there and let _THE DARK LORD_ put his paws all over _my woman_!" Draco kicked at something on the ground in frustration. "Some Order you all are." With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Blaise shook his head at the men before following Draco out.

Dumbledore sighed sadly as the portrait closed behind them. "He's really in love with her, isn't he, Severus?"

"Yes, and he's as possessive as his father with what he considers his." Snape nodded. "Poor girl."

"It could have been worse." Dumbledore tried to think positively, wincing at the thought of someone like Tom Riddle in love with Hermione. "Someone less_ favorable_ might have taken a fancy to her."

"True." Snape agreed. "It could have been Potter."

Dumbledore shook his head at his friend, a wry smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks passed, and Harry sat next to Lavender, running his hands through her tangled blonde locks. She'd fallen asleep in the chair next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder from where they'd been spending all of their free time next to the incubator that had Scarlet Lily. Thankfully, the baby seemed to be getting better, and Madam Pomfrey thought that she had a good chance of making it.

Harry gulped when Lavender mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer into the crook of his arm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her scent as she returned to her restful sleep. The Boy-Who-Lived knew that he was falling in love with his best mate's girlfriend, and he didn't know how to stop. He'd never paid any attention to Lavender before, but being with her for so long brought out all of her wonderful qualities, and he guessed that if his mother were alive, she'd be like Lavender.

It was because of his conflicting emotions with Lavender that he didn't mourn much over the fact that Hermione's baby was Malfoy's.

He looked up at Malfoy and Zabini, who watched him with neutral expressions. "You're saying that _he_ took her."

"Yeah. We got confirmation last week, but Dumbledore didn't want us to do anything about it." Draco nodded, dressed in his customary black, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'm not about to let the Dark Lord continue to place his hands on _my_ woman, or _my_ child."

Harry didn't know what to do.

On one hand he wanted to pulverize Malfoy for purposely impregnating his best friend, but on the other hand he'd realized since Hermione's disappearance Malfoy actually _had_ feelings—at least were Mione was concerned, and that the blonde was willing to do anything to get her back.

"We're asking for your help, Potter, don't make us repeat that." It looked as if it hurt Zabini to have to ask him for anything. "And if Granger meant anything to you, you wouldn't have to think things over so much."

"I'm not." Harry cleared. "I'm in. Mione's my best friend and I'll do whatever I can to help you get her away from Voldemort. What's the plan?"

Zabini winced at the Dark Lord's name.

"We're still forming the plan." Malfoy continued to look neutral. "We'll let you know when it's finished and when we'll strike."

Harry nodded and watched as they turned on their heels and stalked away in pure Slytherin fashion, with their capes billowing behind them.

"_Hmmmm_." Lavender mumbled in her sleep, pressing herself closer to him.

Harry looked down at her and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, _no_! I specifically said I wanted _rose quartz_ pink not _primrose_ pink!" Pansy threw the sheets back at Ron, who (being momentarily blinded) tripped on a discarded baby toy on the ground, and fell headlong into the pile of assorted baby things they'd bought together in their last Hogsmeade trip with the money Ron made as manager of the teapot store.

Trying to find his way from the killer baby _thingies_ (as he unceremoniously called them), Ron finally found his way out of the _primrose_ pink bed sheets. "What's the bloody difference? They're both _pink_!"

"Shows how much _you_ know!" Pansy declared, two spot of red on her cheeks as she huffed at him. "_Rose quartz_ pink whispers _delicate femininity_, while _primrose_ pink screams _I'm a hussy_!" She glared down at Ron. "Do you want to be the one to blame for our daughter becoming a _hussy_?"

"No." Ron blinked up at his furious wife from his place on the ground surrounded by the baby thingies, feeling more and more lost with every day that passed. He didn't see how a certain color pink baby sheets predetermined one's child's sexual promiscuity, but Pansy _was_ the woman of the relationship, so he trusted that she knew what she was talking about.

Pansy sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry Weasley. You're trying, you really are, and despite how absolutely _clueless_ you are, I'm really glad that you're taking enough interest to blunder up as horribly as you've been doing up to this point."

Ron, having no idea if she'd just insulted or complimented him, decided to stay silent.

"I mean, if _my_ father had paid any attention to _my_ sheets…" She looked up at him, surprising Ron when her dark eyes were watery. "What I'm trying to say is—and listen well Weasley because I don't give out compliments easily—but, well, if this child was real, she'd be lucky to have a daddy like you."

He smiled like an idiot when she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. Ron's arms went around Pansy, patting her back awkwardly.

"I still want you to take back those _primrose_ pink sheets and get me the _rose quartz_ pink ones." She mumbled into his shirt with a couple of sniffs for good measure.

Ron chuckled. "I might just mess up again and bring you a different shade of pink."

"Then I'll keep sending you back till you get it right." She chuckled hoarsely against the material of his shirt.

He chuckled as well.

There was a knock. "Oi! Ron!"

The redhead looked up. It'd been a couple of weeks since Harry had come to him to tell him of what Malfoy and Zabini had discovered. While at first he'd wanted to invade Riddle Manor that very instance with wands a blazin', he'd finally seen the light when Malfoy, Zabini and Harry had knocked some sense into him.

Ever since then, the four of them had been having nightly sessions in the room of requirements to discuss their plans on how to infiltrate the Dark Lord's home and get Hermione and her baby back.

Not only had their secret project helped somewhat with the inter-house hatred between the four, but the tension between Ron and Harry had dissipated somewhat as well.

"Coming Harry!" Ron called out before turning to Pansy, who'd pulled away from him and was now heading towards their bedroom. "I—I'm going to be out for a while."

"Yeah, I know." She whispered, closing the bedroom door behind her.

With one last look at the door, Ron turned and headed towards the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's a bit cranky these days."

Ginny snorted at that. "Cranky is an understatement during his _good_ days." She looked down at Goyle, who was sitting on the ground, massaging her large, swollen and aching feet. "It's the date." Seeing him raise an eyebrow at her, she scowled at him. "Honestly Greg. Don't be such a dolt! Hermione's _due_ date is any day now. That's obviously what has him in such a horrid mood."

"_Oh_." He nodded in sudden understand, never once stopping his massage. "I see."

"Miracles never cease." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"I can understand why he'd be like this then." Goyle announced slowly. "I'm nervous enough with you soon going to give birth, and you're right here with me. No one knows if Hermione is even alive."

"She's alive." Ginny protested, bottom lip trembling.

Realizing that he'd done yet another thing to upset her, Goyle recoiled. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he could never do anything right. And for Ginny, he'd tried—he'd tried a lot.

The Slytherin frowned, trying to think of something to take her mind off of Hermione's obscure situation. "How about a spot of tea then?"

"Peppermint?" Ginny sniffled.

"'Course." He grinned when she did as well. Getting up, he headed towards their small makeshift kitchen. "Two sugars and some cream, right?"

She nodded. "Yes please." The redhead watched the taller boy. "Hey Greg?"

"Ya Gin?" He asked, turning to her.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

Blushing scarlet, he cleared his throat and nodded rapidly, turning clumsily on his heels and hurrying into the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's been campaigning in the north, has been doing so since Snape and I went to 'visit' him." Blaise informed them as they sat on the floor around the blueprints of Riddle Manor Draco had ordered one of his House Elves to steal from his father's study. "Word is that he's beginning to lose support and he's gone there to rally those he still has and convince the rest to follow him."

"So he's left Hermione alone." Ron recapped. "Which means the best time to attack would be right after she gives birth while he's still in the north." He frowned. "But how will we know when she gives birth?"

"I'll know." Draco spoke. "Thanks to the Parvulus Formator I'm connected to Hermione, so when she gives birth to my heir, I'll know. I'll feel a jolt of magic or something like that that will let me know."

"Should be any day now, shouldn't it?" Harry asked, eyes on the blueprints, frown on his face. Despite the fact that he knew that Hermione and he couldn't be, he couldn't help but feel a jolt of resentment and jealousy whenever he thought of Malfoy having her.

"Yes." Draco nodded, eyes dark and emotionless. "Any day now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon had been moving constantly all day, and that plus the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well the last month and was constantly uncomfortable due to her size, well, it made Hermione one cranky witch.

While she'd lost her wand before arriving at Riddle Manor, Hermione discovered that she'd been able to perform wandless magic when she concentrated. She didn't know if it was because of her baby's magic enhancing hers, or if she just had never known she could _do_ wandless magic, but she was too cranky to look into it.

Tom had disappeared after that evening that this _Snape_ character had come uninvited, and she hadn't seen him since. The brunette didn't know how to feel about this because while Tom was her pillar of support, her only family left, she sensed that he was keeping something dark from her, and she knew that he had Bellatrix keeping an eye on her, reporting back everything to him.

Frowning, she got up and wobbled to the bathroom.

The dreams of the platinum haired man didn't let her sleep. It was as if every night she'd dream of him—but wake up not being able to remember anything about him other than his hair and some phrases from her dreams—and after a couple of hours only his color hair stuck with her.

Who was this man?

Was he the father of her son?

Flushing the toilet, Hermione headed back towards the bed. She'd felt worse than ever that day, and now she felt exhausted.

A jolt of pain pierced her stomach, and liquid ran down her legs.

"BELLATRIX!" She screamed, clutching at her hard stomach.

The door flew open and the older woman ran in the room, freezing when she saw Hermione. "_It's time_." She whispered, before screaming for someone to call for the Medi-Witch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco gasped for air, and then in seconds it was gone. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Blaise, Potter and Weasley looked down at him from where he'd collapsed on the ground in worry.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell was that?" Weasley asked.

"It's happening." Draco groaned at the pain in his ribs when Blaise helped him onto his feet again. "She's having the baby."

Potter tensed and looked away.

Blaise nodded. "It's time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Next chappie Draco will have Hermione back! Hopefully. Lol. No. She should be rescued in the next chapter, so how about giving me a review?**


	13. Chaotic Birth of Deacon Scorpius Malfoy

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor.**

Lots of virtual cookies and cake for those who reviewed the last chapter! You lucky, blessed ones (smirks) are:

** Beneeta, Mizsirius, mhaj78, murmurning'.breeze-, Crayon-Snob, Grande.Skim.Vanilla.Latte, WinnieThaPoo92, jdeppgirl4, Unsimply-Maddie **(I burst out laughing reading your review…your poor little sister…being offered up so readily!), **Isiss2868, sherrithewriter, uranaishii, The Accountant's Daughter, reader101, Silent-Mousie, Kangae No Hinansho, dolphinroxy, superrogue17, DracosPunkbabe, alygdgrl, -jellyacey-, nessie, Kaiyou87, CT1994, ClumsyElf, kazfeist, spikeecat, ashnah, Sutzina Zion, Panther Eyes, TheirsNothingInside, Bubbes, morixharuhi4ever, angelina, STREETFIRE, luvHaru7, pirateluver, ile noir, dracosmybadboy921, GrEeN-gEwEl, hellakat, rollergirl, whispertoo, heidi191976 **and **FoxyChic4u**…

_ A/N: This chapter is both comedic and dramatic. I had to come up with a kinda realistic way in which four teenaged boys could invade the Dark Lord's home, go up against his personal body guards and Bellatrix, and still get away with Hermione and the baby…and this was the only way that I could think of. Despite everything, I think this might be one of the chapters I like the most from the whole story thanks to Goyle—of whom I'm growing more and more fond._

_ Oh well, hope you all like it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spontaneous magic was flying everywhere, bouncing off of every shiny surface and hitting House Elves and human servants alike.

Wormtail, who'd been left behind by the Dark Lord, had transformed into his animagus form at the first sign of wandless magic and scurried into the night. Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten the reason why he _hadn't_ transformed into a rat before—the cat—which chased him out of the house, and for all they knew, could still be hunting him at that very moment.

But no one really cared whatever befell the fat, ugly man.

"I have sent an owl to inform My Lord of the soon birth of his heir." Bellatrix informed Hermione, who was screaming obscenities that would have made the Dark Lord himself blush like a virgin. Bellatrix couldn't help but wonder _where_ the petite, younger girl had _heard_ such vulgarities.

"Like _he_ cares!" Hermione screamed, ignoring the Medi-witch, who was telling her to ignore the contractions and not to push for right now. "He left me here all alone when I needed him the most! He can _rot_ for all I care!"

Bellatrix winced. "My Lady, that's the pain talking."

"Don't _you_ start telling _me_ about pain!" Hermione roared, and Bellatrix ducked as a flash of pink flew from Hermione's body towards her. It flew over her head and hit a serving girl behind her who'd been bringing towels. The girl gave a scream—which ended up becoming a _quack_—and the newly transformed duck flew out of the room in terror.

Bellatrix began to understand why Wormtail found the pregnant woman more frightening than the Dark Lord himself.

"I want him!" Hermione began to cry as the pain wracked her body.

"Who?" Bellatrix asked hesitantly, still slightly bent in case _more_ wandless magic shot out at her.

"I don't _know_!" The brunette exclaimed in frustration, tears streaming down her face. "All I know is that _he_ should be here with me now and he isn't!"

The black haired woman took a couple of steps back in worry. Was the baby's magic beginning to overrule the spells they'd placed on her, allowing her to remember Narcissa's brat?

_ This isn't good. _The elder woman frowned. _The Dark Lord specifically wanted her to forget all about my nephew, he placed the Obliviate on her himself while she was still unconscious from being brought from Hogwarts by that spell. _

"I don't give a _damn_!" Hermione had obviously forgotten all about the older woman and was now snarling at the cowering Medi-witch. "I want to get him out of me now! If I feel like pushing I damn well will _push_!"

"But My Lady---." The Medi-witch began.

A purple light out of Hermione and hit the woman right on the huge mole on her forehead, causing her to fall backwards, unconscious.

"My Lady!" Bellatrix cried out, hurrying to the Medi-witch and pulling out her wand. "Rennervate!" But nothing happened. The woman was dead to the world, snoring loudly, and sucking her thumb, mumbling something about a gardener and 'no—not now—my husband's still home!'

Hermione screamed as another contraction hit her—and hard.

"Dear Merlin." Bellatrix whispered as she turned to the sweating, crying woman. "What are we going to do? I need to find a Medi-witch. MARA!" She screamed, then remembering that Mara had recently been turned into a duck, winced. "CALLIOPE!"

A small woman ran in, looking around for any loose magic. "Yes ma'am?"

"I need you and the others to keep an eye on milady. I have to go and try find another Medi-Witch."

"_Another_?" Calliope's eyes widened as they rested on the snoring Medi-witch. "What _happened_ to her, ma'am?"

"_Please Enrico_!" The Medi-witch giggled, swatting playfully at something in her sleep. "When my husband hired you to _trim the hedges_ I don't think he was—ooohh yeeesss!"

Calliope went beet red.

"Oh for the love of Gooooooooooood!" Hermione screamed again as the contraction hit, harder than before. Her eyes widened and she went pale. "Something's not right."

Hearing those words, Bellatrix hurried towards Hermione and then stopped, heart stopping. There was blood…too much blood. _She's losing the baby_. "I have to find a Medi-witch!" And with that she ran out of the room, cursing the fact that she'd have to walk a mile away from the Manor to be able to Aparate away.

She started running as fast as she could-----Hermione's screams ringing in her ears the whole way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong.

When Draco, Blaise, Potter and Weasley Apparated a mile outside of Riddle Manor, they'd had to hide immediately when they heard someone hurrying towards them. They'd recognized his aunt, Bellatrix Black, hurrying to the Apparating place, her face pale with horror. She'd been so preoccupied that she hadn't sensed them—and had disappeared with a desperate _pop_.

The four males shared an uneasy look between them and began running towards the Manor, not sure what to expect.

They'd designed costumes for themselves, as a way of mocking the Death Eaters. They were wearing pure black, with black capes with hoods that covered their heads, shadowing their faces, and black masks. They could easily hide in the darkness of the night, and their way to Riddle Manor was without any problem.

Once they entered the Manor, Draco knew for sure that something was wrong.

The guards, House Elves, and servants were all too distracted. They'd disarmed everyone in their path _too easily_, and that was when Draco heard the screams…

Hermione's screams…

He hurried towards the sound, stunning and disarming anyone who appeared before him, before bursting into the room where the screams were coming from.

He froze when he saw Hermione lying on the bed, skirt pushed up her thighs, blood soaking into the bed around her, tinting the sheets a rich red. She was pale, her body trembling, her eyes closed tightly as she screamed in pain.

A maid was hovering over her, face pale in worry, wiping at her sweat-covered forehead. "Mistress, don't worry. Ma'am will come back with another Medi-witch."

"Something's not right, Calli." Hermione whimpered, neither had noticed the four intruders as yet. "Something's not _right_!"

An elderly woman with a large mole on her forehead, sleeping on the floor, giggled in her sleep. "I think we can give you a bonus for your _extra work_ this past year, Enrico."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the woman.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. She was shaking in pain, growing paler by the moment. _Hermione_.

As if she could hear him, she turned her head and her eyes connected with his. Her eyes widened and she let out a terrified scream, which turned into a pained one as another contraction hit her hard.

Draco tried to tell himself that since, with his disguise, she obviously couldn't recognize him, it didn't make sense to feel so hurt by the terror in her eyes.

The maid looked up and screamed. "Guards! Guards!"

"They're all _tied_ up at the moment." Potter spoke, his voice disguised by the charm they were all wearing.

"Take whatever you want!" The maid told them, taking a protective stance in front of Hermione. "Just leave the mistress be!"

"Oh no, we're here for her!" Weasley announced, taking a menacing step forwards.

Draco could have hit him. Couldn't they tell that Hermione couldn't recognize them, and that she was getting more and more terrified?

Blaise placed a hand on Weasley's shoulder and pushed him back, taking a step forwards instead. "She's in need of a Medi-Witch." He told the servant. "We're taking her somewhere safe and we're getting her some help."

"_Safe_?" Hermione growled, eyes narrowed. "Who the hell do you thugs think you are!?! I'm giving _birth_! You want to kidnap me from _my home_ and--."

"This place _isn't_ your home Hermione." Draco growled jealousy, sensing her obvious desire to stay just where she was.

She looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. "D-d-do I _know_ you?"

Draco couldn't help but feel betrayed. Even with their disguises and their voice-changing charms, she should be able to _sense_ that it was him. "We're here to take you home, Mione."

She shivered, tears falling down her cheeks. "I _do_ know you. I just don't know from where." She narrowed her eyes, wincing as pain racked her body. "Who are you people?"

"People risking their asses for you." Blaise told her and unceremoniously pulled out his wand and sent a stunning spell at the maid. "Come on, we have to go. Bellatrix will have gone to look for a Medi-Witch and would have told the Dark Lord about this—they'll be here any minute and we need to be away from here by then."

Draco nodded and headed to the bed, pausing. "Hermione, I'm going to pick you up, and for the good of both you and the baby, you shouldn't fight me."

Tears of pain and confusion were falling from her eyes, but she nodded, biting down on her lip to try and muffle her scream of pain as he picked her up and a contraction hit at the same time.

Draco breathed in her scent, closing his eyes in happiness at having her with him once more, before turning to the others. "Let's go."

They'd made it to the Apparating point and had Apparated away only minutes before Bellatrix returned with a Medi-Witch she'd found…and a whole half hour before Voldemort Apparated—having gotten the owl.

By the time the Dark Lord was torturing the guards and servants for letting Hermione be taken, the four youths were pacing outside the Hospital wing in Hogwarts, as Hermione's screams could be heard from within.

Snape and Dumbledore appeared and while they gave the boys a good telling off for their stupidity (well, SNAPE told them off, Dumbledore just shook his head at them), both commended them on being able to go in, get Hermione, and get out without getting hurt or having their identities compromised.

"A little theatrical for my taste." The Potions Master sneered at the disguises they were still wearing. "But apparently effective."

"They were Zabini's idea." Potter offered.

"Obviously." Snape waved that off dismissively. "Cunningness _is_ a Slytherin trait after all."

They fell into silence as Hermione screamed worse than before. They could hear Lavender Brown, Madam Pomfrey, and Hannah Abbot (who hadn't entered the 'Project') rushing around.

Suddenly the door opened and Brown appeared, her apron covered in blood. "Malfoy."

Draco hurried towards her. "What is it? Is it over?"

Hermione screamed.

Draco winced.

"No." Brown looked rather uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you." She led him away from the rest. "Listen, there's something you should know. Hermione—Hermione needs you there with her, although she doesn't realize she needs _you_."

He narrowed his eyes at the beautiful blonde. "What are you talking about? I'm the father of her child!"

"Yes! But she doesn't remember that!" Brown growled at him, then sighed when he went pale. "Malfoy, when you brought her in she couldn't recognize any of us. Madam Pomfrey checked for spells while Hannah and I got things ready for the labor, and she's found several of them—most memory altering charms. And to top it all, Hermione's mind was Obliviated, most probably by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—---the magic behind the spell was too strong to be someone else."

Draco didn't know how to react.

"She doesn't remember anything that happened before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named----her cousin?----_rescued_ her from the men who killed her husband and took her captive to take her baby away from her when she was about to give birth."

"_WHAT?!?!?_" Draco cried, confused and irritated by the whole situation.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Brown warned, and then continued, more subdued. "That's what she believed happened—and Madam Pomfrey did what she did to convince Hermione that we weren't the same bad guys stealing her back to take her baby away from her. Hermione can't be put under more stress! She'll lose the baby and maybe die! Madam Pomfrey did what she must to calm her!"

"And what did she do?" And why did he have a bad feeling about all of this?

"Well, even though she didn't recognize you, Hermione felt some sort of connection with you, and since she believes that her husband is dead---." Brown stopped, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"_What. Did. She. Do_?" Malfoy growled.

"She could always be told the truth after she's recovered." Brown squeaked nervously.

"_Brown!_"

She squealed in fear at the promise of pain in his voice if she didn't answer him.

"Hey!" Potter appeared, pushing past Draco and placing a protective arm around Brown, oblivious to Weasley's eyes narrowing angrily at him because of this possessive gesture. "I won't let you talk to Lavender like that!"

Blaise and Snape, seeing the way Weasley turned puce with repressed rage when Brown leaned her head against Potter's chest as he tightened his hold on her, shared amused smirks.

"Listen to me Potter," Draco ground out. "You might have helped me get Hermione back, but don't think for a moment that gives you any right to---."

No one would know _what_ Draco had been about to say, because the sound of wheels and arguing females caught their attention.

The doors flew open and they blinked in confusion when they saw Goylette and Parkinson sitting together on Goylette's _sofa_—which had mysteriously gained wheels—and was _moving by itself_?

The men blinked once more, as the sofa came to a halt in front of them, and the two women, sister-in-laws if one were to get technical, looked up at them in expectation.

"Is it true?" Goylette asked.

"Answer dammit!" Parksinson demanded.

"Is _what_ true?" Weasley asked, looking at them in reproach. "Pansy, I told you to stay in bed tonight! You weren't feeling good the whole day and you're in your last week! Madam Pomfrey told both you and my pigheaded sister to stay in bed and--."

"Hey!" Goylette cried out at what he'd called her.

"Weasley, you listen and you listen to me good." Parkinson growled at him. "I can take very good care of myself, and I wasn't about to let Ginny come here and know before me."

"So, is she back?"

The men froze, looking around them frantically, trying to find the bodiless, panting voice.

"_Goyle_?" Snape asked, eyes wide, looking up at the ceiling and around him, even twirling around rapidly. "Where the devil _are_ you?"

A hand shot up from behind the sofa, and Goyle stood shakily, panting tiredly, face red. Apparently he'd been _pushing_ the sofa carrying the two very pregnant women from Goylette and his 'home' all the way here.

Blaise smirked. "Only _you_ would forget to use the _Locomotor_ spell."

Another scream from Hermione evaporated the humor on their faces.

Draco turned to Brown. "I'm not going to ask you again, Brown."

She nodded. "Madam Pomfrey told Hermione that you—that you—you are the _twin_ of her dead husband." Sensing the storm behind his silver eyes, she hurried on. "It worked. Hermione relaxed immediately and wants you there with her. She wants you there for the birth."

A muscle jumped in Draco's cheek.

"We'll work on a way to retrieve Miss Granger's memory." Dumbledore assured Draco.

"Can I go to her now?" Draco asked, voice calm, surprising everyone. "I—I just want to be near her."

Brown smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, come."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Draco Malfoy appeared the labor went surprisingly well, and at the first stroke of midnight, Deacon Scorpius Malfoy was born, amidst bursts of wandless magic, a profanity screaming mother, a Medi-witch who looked rather frightened at the murderous looks Draco Malfoy sent her, and two twitchy Medi-witches in training.

"He's beautiful." Draco whispered as he held the squirming bundle. While Deacon looked identical to his mother in features, he had the Malfoy hair and eyes.

"He looks like you." Hermione whispered tiredly, shyly, as she smiled softly at him. Now that she had him in front of her, she couldn't help but remember the man in her dreams, the one that told her he loved her—her husband.

So this man was his twin.

Draco smiled at her beautifully. "Yes, well, he's got some of his mama in him too. I mean, look at the nose." While he was smiling, his eyes were moist. "I—I missed you Mione, I—I was so worried--." He cleared his throat suspiciously when he voice cracked and he looked away. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Hermione was surprised by the intensity of his emotions. She must have been close to him. That was surprising. Then again, she'd been married to his twin, and she somehow remembered reading that wives of twins either became just as close to their spouse's twin, or bitter rivals with him/her.

She was glad that she'd grown close to Draco Malfoy. She'd need him now that her son was born and Tom was away…and her husband was dead.

"I'm glad you're back."

She looked up at him, blushing at the tenderness in his eyes as he watched her.

Trying to convince herself that her heart _wasn't_ beating rapidly, and that his smile _didn't_ make her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach, Hermione shyly smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Don't throw rotten vegetables! I realized that Hermione hadn't been really 'courted' by Draco, and that they'd first been friends then she sorta fell in love with him—but I wanted to have him court her as a man should, so that is why I'm writing it like this for now. Don't worry. Hermione WILL get back her memories…I just wanted a shameless excuse to get Draco to have to 'win' her over again, but this time in a more romantic way.**

** Review? Pwease? Pwetty Pwease? With sugar and a cherry on top?**


	14. Chapter 14: Hogwarts The Musical

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, neither do I own the songs featured here.**

I want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. Since I am having problems with my internet I cannot go and get all the names as I usually do, but even though you can't see your name, don't feel left out! I want to thank each and every one of you, and once I get my internet all fixed up, Ill continue thanking each of you gracious reviewers by name!

_ A/N: Again my muse and I are conflicting, but she wanted me to write this before I got into the serious courting, so let me just satisfy her wants and then get onto the good stuff!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't like she was calling them liars, but something was definitely up.

Hermione frowned as she sat in the Great Hall, and watched the students as they bumbled around her. She'd caught sixteen whispered comments, ten pitying looks, five hushed "_You mean she doesn't know?!?!?"_, two fights that'd nearly broken out when some Slytherins wanted to 'tell you the truth Granger' and the two called Harry and Ron had intervened, and one mishap in the Great Hall where Draco Malfoy, her supposed brother-in-law called her _"luv_".

So, as she'd said before, something was definitely up.

She kept her peace, of course. Things like this had been going on all week since she'd been back, but that didn't mean that she wasn't keeping her eyes and ears open.

Everything was normal, or what she'd imagine was normal, until Neville Longbottom burst into the Great Hall wearing an ill-suited pink bikini and singing La Macarena. A smoky blue miasma followed him into the Great Hall, and sudden chaos broke out as Millicent Bulstrode suddenly jumped up onto the table and tore off her shirt, swinging it around her head as she gave a loud, off-key rendition of Grease's "You're The One That I Want!" to none other than Blaise Zabini, who looked up at her in horror and shot up from his seat, backing away from her slowly.

Students started ripping their clothes off and singing irritating songs. Hermione rose from her seat and took a couple of steps back when Ron and Harry jumped out of their seats and began a duet of "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe." to Lavender Brown.

Ron held his spoon like a microphone.

" I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe"

Harry, holding a breadstick, continued with the next lines.

"My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe"

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that all the other students were making similar fools of themselves, but she just couldn't tear her eyes off of Ron and Harry as they sang this particular song to the blonde, who looked from one to the other as each sang to her.

Ron sang.

"Tell me, what can I say?  
What am I gonna do?  
How should I feel when everything is you?  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?

Oh, all I know is every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)"

Harry continued.

"Oh, if I could only make you see  
And make you understand  
Oh, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand  
Oh well, babe

How can I explain all the things I feel?  
You've given me so much  
Oh, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you  
More and more each time  
Oh, what am I gonna do  
Because you blow my mind"

The redhead and the black haired boy crooned together into their makeshift microphones.

"Oh no, babe  
My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Yeah, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh my darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe"

Getting up, the brunette's gaze traveled over the Great Hall, where similar circumstances were happening. The miasma had reached the Teacher's Desk and Dumbledore was now swinging his arms around singing to a blushing McGonagall.

"I heat up, I can't cool down  
You got me spinnin'  
'Round and 'round  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes  
Where it stops nobody knows

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
Keep me burnin' for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove

"_Albus_…" McGonagall cried out, fanning herself repeatedly as he continued to serenade her.

I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face

I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher"

"Ms. Parksinson! You've just given birth not three days ago! Please _control_ yourself!" Snape's frantic voice could be heard.

Hermione turned to see the man who was the godfather of her son, and blinked when she saw the mother of Ron's virtual baby straddling the pale teacher, who kept trying to push her off of him unsuccessfully.

Pansy Parkinson ran her finger down his sweat-covered face, pouting seductively at him as she began to sing.

"I like where we are  
When we drive in your car  
I like where we are  
Here

'Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"

"Miss Parksinson—_control yourself_!" Snape gulped, eyes wide in terror as he once more tried pushing her off of him. "_Please_!"

Then Susan Bones pronounced the two words that would make Snape's night worse. "_He's mine_!" Pulling Pansy off of Snape by her hair, Susan promptly took her place on the hyperventilating Potions Master's Lap and belted out:

"I know you're down again  
You see nothing but rain  
You put your friends through Hell  
That's why we get along so well

You see  
I always was your girl  
Always will be  
You and me against the world

We know the years can give  
Romance to the street where we once lived  
You wonder why no one called  
Between you and me, we scared them off

Maybe we're wrong and the world is right  
But don't tell me that tonight  
Self assured, an amusing guest  
That's the way I like you best"

"Miss Bones!" Snape's voice choked. "Your aunt is already against me!" He looked positively about to cry. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Stay away from _my _Sevvie!" Pansy called out, pulling Susan back by her hair. The two girls began fighting, with the males who didn't seem to be affected by that blue miasma cheering on, a Slytherin boy beginning to call for bets on who would end the victor.

But, alas, Snape's night wasn't going to be getting any better, for Padma Patil sauntered and took Susan's place on Snape's lap, smirking evilly at him.

"Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Sevvie your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, boy you need only ask"

Snape went beet-red sputtering: "Ms. Patil, _please_! Control your hormones!"

She giggled and leaned in close, singing in his ear.

"I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Sevvie all through the night  
I 'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Sevvie relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Sevvie are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Sevvie whatever you ask me you know I'll do

"Now you—let go of my buttons!" Snape slapped away at Padma's hands as they busied with the buttons to his robes. She'd unbutton and he'd furiously re-button. "50 points from Ravenclaw for sexually harassing the teacher!" he eeped as her hand trailed down the front of his robes and disappeared between their bodies. "Get your hands off of _there_ this instance!"

"Sevvie tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life

I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Sevvie all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to"

If it wasn't so creepy it would have been funny to see Snape sweating so profusely.

Hermione realized that somehow some type of musical _lust_ potion must have exploded, thus sending everyone into chaos, but she couldn't understand why some of the students weren't being affected by it, namely herself, Lavender Brown, and Blaise Zabini (who was running around the Slytherin table with Millicent in hot pursuit still singing "_Cause I need a man—and my heart is set on yoooooou!_").

She was glad that Draco had taken a sleeping Deacon up to their shared Commons. She didn't even _want_ to think of what would happen if _they'd_ been affected by this weird concoction. She knew he was only her brother-in-law, but for some reason her stomach hurt at the thought of him singing his love to some other girl.

_ But what if he began singing to me_?

Feeling guilty at the smile that graced her features at _that_ thought, Hermione shook her head of frizzy hair.

_ He's my brother-in-law, he's my brother-in-law, mustn't think those thoughts about him._

"MERLIN! NO! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Hermione was the only one who reacted to that scream, and turned to see that Blaise had been caught by Millicent, who was puckering her lips and trying to kiss him—the only thing that kept her from kissing Blaise was his hands on her face—pushing it away as he leaned back as far as possible.

"SOMEONE HAVE MERCY!!!!!"

She couldn't help but laugh as Blaise Zabini screamed to high heavens, squirming and trying to get away from Millicent, who kept puckering her lips and trying to kiss him.

"GAWD! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She pulled out her wand and called out the body-binding spell, watching as Millicent went stiff as a post and fell back.

Blaise looked on, eyes wide, looking around the room of lust-filled singers and finally resting on her. His eyes went wide before he smiled and winked at her.

She nodded back at him.

Hermione frowned and turned to see Harry grabbing her arm, falling on his knees, bringing her hand to his heart. The brunette stepped back and tugged on her hand. "Harry?"

"My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you"

Her brown eyes widened in surprise and sadness. Was—how—did he really feel that way about her?

"Yeah she caught my eye  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that I was  
Flying high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you

The brunette bit her bottom lip, hoping that Harry wouldn't remember this whenever the effects of this spell/potion/whatever wore off. She didn't love him like that! She wanted him to leave now before he sang anything else that would jeopardize their friendship.

"You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you"

"Potter, get back to Brown." Blaise Zabini announced, suddenly next to them, placing an arm around Hermione and pushing Harry back.

Harry turned and headed back towards Lavender, who was glaring at Ron, who was now tugging at Pansy singing "I'm Stuck", trying to keep her away from Professor Snape.

"_Thank_ you." Hermione whispered as Blaise, hand still around her waist, maneuvered her away from the lust-obsessed youths.

"No problem Granger." Blaise smiled down at her. "Now, we're even."

The brunettes were so busy smiling at each other that they didn't notice the blonde who'd just returned from putting his son to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stopped in mid-step, looking around him, eyes wide.

When had Hogwarts become an open orgy?

He watched as couples pranced around each other, singing horribly and groping each other. Also, was Millicent frozen on the ground?

Silver eyes narrowed, trying to find Hermione in this mess. He'd been trying his best to keep distance between them---but it hadn't worked well considering that he couldn't stand to be away from her for more than an hour. He needed to find a way to let her know the truth without her killing him for having kept up that stupid lie.

It was killing him.

_ Where the hell is Hermione_?

Potter was busy crooning to a blushing Brown, so he didn't have to worry about _him_.

And Weasley was…was Weasley throwing a jealous fit (expressed in song) over Parkinson mooning over _Professor Snape_?

PROFESSOR SNAPE?!?!?

Was Parkinson out of her _mind_?

But the more that Draco looked, he realized that she wasn't the only one. There were at least three other girls fighting over the nearly catatonic Potions Master.

Draco blinked.

_ Gotta find Hermione...and figure out what the hell is going on here._

That was when he saw _them_.

Growling deep in his throat, Draco's silver eyes narrowed as they fell upon Hermione and Zabini, who were both smiling into each other's faces, and Zabini—ZABINI HAD HIS ARM AROUND HER WAIST---AND SHE WAS LETTING HIM KEEP IT THERE!

She was _his_ dammit! She'd just had his _child_!

_ But she doesn't know that_. His conscience argued. _She thinks you're your own twin and so that would make her a free agent_.

_** FREE AGENT MY ARSE!**_

Draco stalked towards them.

Dammit, he'd wanted to give her some time but if Zabini was going to try and get in with her while she was amnesic then that didn't mean that he should play fair!

"Mione, _Zabini_." He growled once he reached them, dislodging the hand Zabini had around _his_ woman and putting _his own_ hand around her waist, tugging her towards him possessively.

Hermione blushed and looked up at him, eyes wide.

Zabini looked confused at the blatant hostility, then it seemed to _click_, and he _smirked_. "Getting a little insecure there, are we, Malfoy?"

"The teachers are all bloody hormonal idiots at this time Zabini and wouldn't notice it if I hexed the crap out of you, so I wouldn't push it if I were you."

That only caused Zabini to smirk _more_ and he bent over and _kissed Hermione's cheek_! The bastard! "Night Mione. Thanks for the save again." Winking at her, smirking evilly at Draco, Blaise left the Great Hall.

Hermione's eyes were wide and her hand went to her cheek.

"I'll tear him apart limb from limb!" Draco growled, eyes narrowed as he watched his fellow Slytherin slither away. "The bloody bastard knows not to touch what's mine!"

She looked up at him. "What's _yours_?"

"Yes, _mine_." Draco snarled at her, forgetting for a moment that she didn't remember anything. "And don't you forget it _Mione_."

She blushed scarlet. "I—I—your brother—you—me—yours?" She paused and then frowned darkly. "There was no _brother_, was there?" She growled at him, realization dawning darkly on her face.

Draco's eyes widened, realizing his mistake. "I—uh--."

"I need some space." She muttered to herself, pushing him away and beginning to stalk out.

"Mione--." Draco went to go after her.

Hermione muttered something under her breath while pointing her wand at Millicent. The fat, ugly girl woke up, saw Draco, and screamed.

"DRAKIE-POOO! LET YOUR MILLIE KISS YOU!"

Draco went pale and he began to back up as Millicent got to her feet and began running towards him, arms outstretched and lips puckered. The blonde couldn't take it, he abandoned the Malfoy pride and turned on his heel, running away from the girl in horror.

_ Okay, ditch Millicent, find Hermione, Avada Zabini_.

Giving a cry when Millicent grabbed onto his cloak, Draco undid it and left it in her hands as he hurried in speed, ducking under the table and side-stepping Goyle and horribly humongous Goylette, who were in mid-snog.

The blonde groaned as he heard Millicent screaming. "DRAKIE-BABY, COME TO YOUR MAMA! GIVE ME SOME SMOOCHIES!"

Hopefully this was a 24-hour bug, or otherwise he'd be scarred for life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Next update, some advance in courting. Hope about a review?**


	15. The Ravishment of Severus Snape

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter or its affiliations. Don't own the songs "Every Now and Then" By Earth, Wind and Fire, "It's Nice To Be With You" by Monkees nor, "Eden (Turn The Page)" By Mayfield Four, "Even Now" by Barry Manilow, "I love you, Goodbye" By Celine Dion and "Because You're Mine" by Dr. Feelgood. Oh, and "I'll Make Love To You" I believe it's called, and I believe its from Boys to Men but I could be wrong._**

Lots of virtual cookies and cake for those who reviewed the last chapter! You lucky, blessed ones (smirks) are:

**ColdPersianFusion, nelygirl, kazfeist, dracoloveualways, morixharuhi4ever, Kuu-chan07, Suseh, Kaiyou87, Beneeta, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, Wudelfin, Un-Simply Maddie **(bursts out laughing…I mightn't know your mom, but after reading your review I know I love her sense of humor)**, ajax, Etherealspring, Mizsirius, whispertoo, EDWARD IS A HOTTIE, jHeyTTernallie, AshBailey, Beautiful Screams of Heartache, fiery-charlatan, The Accountant's Daughter, Bubbes, ILOVERWHPDM, anastasia parkinson, Isiss2868, Panther Eyes, ile noir, Crayon-Snob, Rikku Ree, Silent-Mousie, bestavvie, Sutzina Zion** (I don't know why, but I love picking on Snape, but he's just so---pickable!), **Heidie191976, Hanna28, STREETFIRE, ClumsyElf, lena-hearts-jack, prozac.will.be.my.nation, murmuring.'breeze-, WinnieThaPoo92, Stormy322 **(true, what IS a little murder between friends:::Gets whacked over the head by current muse:::)**, reidgarwinismyloove, alygdgrl, TheCorinne, Nikki-4, -jellacey-, dracosmybadboy, **and **DracosPunkbabe. **

_A/N: This chapter is mostly Snape-centric as he and Hermione work together, Hermione helping get rid of the Lust-Song potion that has invaded Hogwarts, and Snape telling her the truth, complete truth, and nothing but the truth. But there is also a Ron/Pansy moment in song._

_I couldn't help it, I couldn't, really, but I had to harass Snape as much as I could with this potion, because I personally found the thought of him being the hidden fantasy of the Hogwarts girls quite hilarious…I give Raia, my muse, kudos for that inspiration—this chapter was written with her whispering ideas into my ear while I was typing!_

_Next chappie is going to be more Draco-Hermione centric. For anything to happen between them Hermione needed to know the whole deal, so that was why I wrote this chapter, so she could figure everything out quickly and be able to go from there…and to torture "Sevvie-Pooh" of course…snickers…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wearing the torn remains of what had once been his favorite robes, Snape ran down the hall with four female students (one from each house) running madly after him, half naked, screaming "COME BACK SEVVIE!" and "HE'S MINE!". Never in his life had he felt such terror, or faced such horrors as lust-filled teenaged girls, and he felt nearly faint at the thought of the Board of Parents hearing about _this_!

_Please! Put me up against Voldemort! Leave me in a candy-filled room with Dumbledore! Let me play dress-up with Potter and Weasley! JUST NOT THIS!_

He rounded the corner, panting hard, firmly deciding that if he survived this night he'd go on a diet and exercise program.

"LET GO OF ME WEASLEY!" Parkinson could be heard crying out, beginning to sing.

"Every now and then  
I find myself wond'ring about you baby  
Seems now and again  
I can't escape the thought of all that might have been  
Every now and then

Mornings the hardest time  
I wake up dreamin' 'bout you and I  
Some days I can't remember them all, oh yeah  
Evenings are painful still  
I can't help wond'ring if always will be  
How can I've know this thing, this emptiness, baby?  
I don't mind every night  
Just once when I feel like I feel tonight, yeah, yeah, yeah

Weasley could be heard answering back.

"Hey, look what you have done,  
Showing me the sun,  
And now it's shining through,  
It's nice to be with you.  
Hey, I like the things you say,  
And I like the way  
You do the things you do,  
It's nice to be with you.  
Each time that I give my heart  
To someone new,  
They just turn it blue,  
But this time is my time,  
And my time is all the time  
I have to be with you.  
So, please, never go away,  
Say you're going to stay"

Pansy sniffled, sounding close to tears before singing:

"Farewell, good-bye  
God knows we tried  
Our union so unsure  
Could never endure

So we turn the page  
say good-bye  
and walk away from everything  
that we worked so hard to save

Brought down by our storm  
Our Eden is no more  
But we were so lost in love  
That we never found resolve

So we turn the page  
say good-bye  
and walk away from everything  
that we worked so hard to save

Weasley countered with:

"Even now  
When there's someone else who cares  
When there's someone home who's waiting just for me  
Even now I think about you  
As I'm climbing up the stairs  
And I wonder what to do so she won't see"

Pansy shook her head.

"Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye"

The redhead's eyes glinted strangely as he leaned towards her, trapping her against the wall with his hands on each side of her head:

"Doesn't matter where you run to baby

Doesn't matter where you try and hide

Sooner or later loneliness is gonna drag you back to my side

There ain't no use in trying

Might as well give up

Because you're mine"

Weasley crooned the last part before he picked up a petite Parkinson, threw her over his shoulder, and ran in the opposite direction with her kicking and screaming.

" _WEASLEY_!" She screamed as Ronald Weasley kidnapped her and took her away from there.

Never had Snape been so relieved to have a Weasley near.

"SEVVIE-BABY!" Padma Patil could be heard screaming, gaining on him, thanks to the fact that Susan Bones and Marge Matthews from Hufflepuff had gotten into a cat fight. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Snape closed his eyes in horror, thus never seeing the door opening and a hand shooting out until said hand grabbed the front of his torn robes and pulled him inside of an abandoned and dark classroom. Someone pushed him against the door and pressed against him, her hands covering his mouth to smother his girlie scream.

The sound of girls stampeding and screaming their deformation of his name was heard, shaking the whole room, until everything was silent once more, and Snape's eyes finally grew accustomed to the dark and he recognized his kidnapper.

"Miss _Granger_!" But against her hand it sounded more like: "Mihsp sgednger!" He pushed her back, face pale, gulping nervously, hands out in front of him defensively just in case she threw herself at him again. "Not you _too!"_ He whined, before clearing his throat nervously._ "_Now Miss Granger, I know that for some reason I've suddenly become a _stud muffin_, but please, control your sensual, carnal urges. I am your professor and—_are you laughing_?"

Sure enough, the brunette girl was doubled over laughing her arse off at his expense.

Snape frowned, trying to straighten the tattered remains of his robes. "Well, Miss Granger, if you haven't pulled me into this room to _ravish_ me, then pray tell _why_?"

"I'm sorry, professor, were you _enjoying_ the run?" Wiping at a tear, she giggled some more at his scowl. "I thought I'd save you before you were gangraped—and tell you that I think I know what happened in there and how to reverse it."

Suddenly realizing that there was a brewing cauldron in the room, Snape looked up at the heavens, hearing the Angels singing 'Hallelujah' somewhere up yonder, before turning to Hermione once more. "Granger, if that counter potion of yours works, Gryffindor will get 100 points from me!"

She beamed, before explaining that she'd gone straight to the library after the outbreak (why wasn't Snape surprised?) and she'd looked up lust-potions and after narrowing it down to what ingredients Snape had in the Potions room (the Potions Master was so anxious to get rid of his pursuers that he decided not to ask her HOW she knew what he had in his storage room), and given the _singing_ side-effect to the potion, and its aerial ingestion—well—Hermione had narrowed down the potion that Neville had somehow accidentally created while trying to practice for their exams in a couple of weeks.

"And that is the antidote." She pointed to the cauldron, hurrying towards it and pulling it out of the fire. "Could you open the door please?"

"But—but—but what if _they_ are still out there?" His eyes widened and he paled at the thought.

"Let's hope they are." Hermione replied. "When I add this handful of Pixie Dust it'll explode, and the fumes will fill Hogwarts, and when inhaled will counteract the lust-song potion."

Hearing this, Snape ran to the door and threw it open. He didn't have time to curse her smirk because she threw the handful of pixie dust into the cauldron and jumped back as it exploded in a bright blue light, before the fume rose like a mist and drifted out of the room, filling Hogwarts.

Both student and Potions Master went to the door and listened as little by little the singing began to stop. They breathed out a sigh of relief.

"75 points for Gryffindor."

"Hey!" She pouted. "You said you'd give me _a hundred_ points!"

"That was _before_ the smirk."

She pouted deeper, yet it was growing into a smirk which the Potions Master returned. Suddenly the smile left her face as she frowned. "Professor Snape? Both Draco and yourself told me that I'd asked you to be Deacon's godfather, and I know that I'd only do that if I trusted you completely." She took in a deep breath. "So I need you to tell me the _truth_."

He nodded, understanding what she was referring to. "I will." And he did.

Three hours, two "WHAT?!?!", and one sniffling teen mother later, Snape finished the whole story, telling her everything, even things she hadn't known before, like the fact that she truly _was_ a Pureblood, and that Draco Malfoy had fallen for her long before discovering the truth himself. When she'd doubted Snape about Draco's affections, he'd told her how Draco'd been the one to _give_ her the Parvulus Formator to get her pregnant deliberately because he couldn't think of another way to have her for himself.

_"Unimaginative bloke_." Snape had called him after explaining Draco's motive behind the Parvulus Formator.

"So you're saying that Tom really _is_ my distant cousin, but he's some Dark Lord who gets off on killing people who weren't born in a magical family and those who are friends with them—all because of some shitty childhood he had thanks to his bastard of a father."

Snape winced, yet since she'd saved him from a fate worse than Crucio, he decided to let her language slip. "In a nutshell." He agreed.

"And he's named _my son_ his heir." Hermione recapped once more, frowning. "As in the next heir to the rulership of these Dark Bingers---"

"Death Eaters."

"---of whom Bellatrix is a part of…and Bellatrix is also the aunt of Draco Malfoy—who is the true father of Deacon because he gave me a potion to get me pregnant with his child while I was still a virgin. She also killed Sirius Black, her cousin and my best friend Harry Potter's godfather, who'd been framed by _Wormtail_ of all people for helping Tom kill death of Harry's Parents and was sent to Azkaban but later escaped because he was an animagus. Harry and I helped him and Buckbeek escape and Sirius was kept hidden until that night when we battled it out and he fought Bellatrix and fell through the veil."

Snape nodded, having known all of this information secretly.

"Back to the more pressing topic." The brunette shook her head, continuing. "I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy when Annis Karakoff—by Tom's command—thought she was killing me but was testing my blood and that of my child while at the same time kidnapping me and sending me to Tom by some ancient spell. At Riddle Manor my memories were altered and some completely erased by Tom himself, who doted and took care of me as if he really gave a shit but he was only after my son since he isn't able to have one of his own!" She growled.

Snape decided not to point out the fact that The Dark Lord didn't _have_ to act so nice with her _or_ change her memory. He could have locked her in the dungeon until she'd had her child and then killed her quite easily—it'd been known to happen before.

For _some_ reason Voldemort had treated Hermione like _his mistress_, and the Queen of the Death Eaters.

It was something that bothered Snape very much—_much_ more than Dumbledore's unhealthy fetish for candies and sweets.

Especially since the Dark Lord had kept her all to himself and hadn't wanted Lucius or himself know the truth, preferring to let them think she was dead.

He'd acted…_possessively_…towards her. As he if truly believed that she belonged to him and truly _was_ his Queen, worthy to sit at his right hand and govern over the Death Eaters with her son as his heir.

And that sort of devotion was _never_ a good thing when it came to the Dark Lord.

Hermione, oblivious to Snape's line of thoughts, continued with her irate rant. "And when I'm beginning to _care _for everyone I find out they are murderers and rapists—and I nearly lost my baby while giving birth because Draco wasn't there and according to the potion he's supposed to be there—but then he, Zabini, Harry and Ron attacked and _kidnap me (again!_)and I have problems giving birth; so Madam Pomfrey decides that the best way to help me since I'd been led to believe that I'd been married and that my husband was dead—was to pretend that the father of my child was his own twin!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "My life's a bloody daytime soap opera!"

Not knowing what a _soap opera_ was, Snape kept silent.

She cried a bit more before wiping at her eyes and smiling sadly at him. "Thank you for telling me all of that. I'm more confused than ever, but it was something I needed to know."

"If it helps any, I'll have Potter, Weasley, Draco and myself put our collective memories in pensieves so you can see the events for yourself. It should help jumpstart your _own_ memories."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

He cleared his throat. "Well, it's late and you have a child that I'm sure will be wailing his lungs out if he wakes up in need of a diaper change or whatnot and you're not there. So, off you go before I have to deduct points from Gryffindor and give the Head Girl a detention for being out in the halls past curfew."

Her smile grew genuine at this, and she stood on her tip toes, planting an innocent kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Severus, for everything." And with that she left a stunned Potions Master.

Blushing, Snape placed a hand on his kiss and then realizing what he was doing, he yanked his hand away and snorted, chin raised. "Insufferable Know-It-All." Yet there wasn't any malice in his voice as he said this, leaving the room and heading to his own one.

He smirked as he passed some students heading to their Commons. They all looked confused and dazed, not sure what in the world had happened. That was one of the side-effects of the antidote, no one would remember the fools they'd made of themselves while under the lust potion.

_Thank Merlin. I'd never hear the end of it if everyone remembered those scandalous girls and their sinister intents!_

He shivered at the thought, before smirking. Hermione hadn't understood why Brown, Zabini, Draco, Snape and herself hadn't been affected by the lust-potion, and he'd decided to leave her in the dark. It wouldn't do to let her know that those truly in love couldn't be affected by that lust-potion—which made you completely mad about the people you secretly had romantic feelings for.

Well, those who were truly in love or who had placed immunization spells on themselves against lust and love potions and spells as he had.

Brown was obviously true in her feelings for the Weasley boy—although it would seem that while the redhead cared for her, his attention was turning quite fervently (and _passionately_ if his kidnapping had anything to say of the matter!) towards Parkinson.

Hermione and Draco were truly in love with each other—even if they hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

The wildcard was Blaise Zabini. Who in the world was _Zabini_ 'truly' in love with?

Not that Snape particularly _cared_ about the love-life of his students, but he'd never seen Zabini show any interest in any girl, so who in the world could he be in love with?

He hated to admit it, but his curiosity was piqued.

He was so caught in his thoughts, the Potions Master never noticed as he entered his room and pulled off his robes. Saying a spell to turn off the lights, he was still trying to think of anyone Zabini had been seen with that could be a potential romantic candidate (including boys because, who the heck knew for certain _what_ Zabini's sexual preference was?) when he slipped in between his sheets and closed his eyes, readying for a night's peaceful sleep.

It wasn't until someone cupped him and whispered the body-binding spell into his ear that he realized that he wasn't alone in his bed of black silk.

"_Who is it_?!?" Snape cried out in a voice squeaky from fear, terrified as the female, unidentifiable in the darkness, began to pull down his boxers. "_Unhand_ me you vile rogue!"

The girl leaned and whispered into his ear:

""I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Sevvie all through the night  
I 'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Sevvie relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Sevvie are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Sevvie whatever you ask me you know I'll do"

"Miss _Patil_?!?!?!" Snape cried out in horror as the beautiful naked Indian Ravenclaw straddled him. When her mother and the Board of Parents found out about _this…_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lololol…snickers evilly…blame it on Raia…laughs…**

**review?**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories and Forgiveness

** Disclaimer: I do not own. I don't.**

_** I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SORRY THAT YOU'VE HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG FOR AN UPDATE!**_

_ A/N: Hey everyone. I KNOW this is a short chapter, but bare with me, I'm fighting author's block with nails and teeth, because while Raia is giving me MANY ideas, she hasn't exactly given me ideas of how to make her ideas happen, so I'm in a mess and she's demanding that I stop keeping you (my wonderful readers and reviewers) waiting for a next chapter. So, I've decided to update with this shorter chapter. But, hell, it's a chapter, right? And there IS Hermione/Draco action here, if somewhat subtle._

IMPORTANT! READ THIS!:

I wrote about Blaise having a 'true love' because I needed a reason for him not to be affected by the potion…but truthfully I don't know WHO that is. (smiles sheepishly)…but I want you, my reviewers, to vote WHO YOU think should be Blaise's 'True Love'…so please review and cast in your votes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape was _still _missing.

Holding Deacon to her breast, Hermione looked down at the beautiful son she had with the man she was sure she'd loved, but felt too angry at for his deception to talk to. Deacon's coloring was all his father. His hair was an impossibly white blonde, like his pale skin, and his eyes were the same Malfoy silver.

_ You're going to kill the ladies when you hit puberty_.

Deacon gurgled in apparent agreement and held onto her finger, sucking it contentedly, never realizing that his godfather had been absent from classes for three days now.

Of course, the fact that Padma Patil was _also_ missing, and considering how apart Snape's quarters was from the rest of the castle and how air-locked it was, Hermione had a good idea as to _why_ her professor was missing. She'd shared her suspicions with Dumbledore, who'd nearly choked on his lemon drop.

With the Marauders Map, Harry and Ron had confirmed that Snape and Padma were in his room, both dots almost perfectly aligned—giving everyone a good idea of what exactly was happening down there. The Headmaster and the other professors had gone to Professor Snape's rooms to try and save him, but no spell they could use allowed them to open the door, Floo in through the chimney, or Aparate inside.

Dumbledore then turned innocent eyes on Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise and announced vaguely how maybe the door would give way to brute force. Of course, the boys were disgruntled at the term 'brute force' but tried their best to knock the door down, but Snape had always had his things reinforced magically so no one could come into his room and kill him while he was asleep, so all the boys got for their efforts were bruised (and in some cases _dislocated_) shoulders and points taken from their houses for the four-letter words that escaped their lips from the pain.

Getting desperate, the Headmaster had decided to use the floo channel to at least get a good look of what was going on inside and what they were up against. When he'd returned he'd been sucking his thumb, quite pale, muttering things no one else understood, and saying that never again would he do that.

"We're going to have to contact Miss Patil's mother and let her know of the situation." McGonagall told the Headmaster, who was still shivering from his experience in the floo channel.

Bouncing Deacon up and down against her shoulder, Hermione frowned at her professors. "But you can't do that! Padma's mum is on the Board of Parents!"

She didn't know if the fact that she'd had a baby gave her the air of being a grown-up, but lately the professors were listening more to her, and the students as well. "No, what we need to do is get some of the antidote into Severus' room. He obviously walked to his room before the antidote could get there—and his room is always locked tight—once the door was closed there was no way of the antidote reaching Padma."

"We _have_ to tell Mrs. Patil of what is going on." McGonagall told Hermione. "Its school policy and Miss Patil is under our protection."

Blaise smirked and leaned towards Harry, whispering: "The only one _under_ anything is Snape."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip to keep from guffawing with laughter.

Ever since they'd teamed up to save Hermione, the four boys had developed a friendship of sorts…except Draco and Harry, who'd developed a weak _tolerance_ of each other.

"Harry _please_!" Hermione snapped, bouncing Deacon so rapidly his curls bobbed and the baby looked relatively sick. "This is something serious! Our professor is being held against his will by a sex-crazed student who wouldn't be doing this if she weren't under the potion's control!"

"Yeah Potter." Draco echoed, rescuing his child from Hermione's rage-filled, nervous bounces.

Deacon practically shrieked in relief when Draco held him still in his arms.

"Oi, Malfoy." Ron sneered. "You'd do anything and agree to anything she says to make Hermione talk to you again."

Draco glared murderously at Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but all the while wondering if that was true. Did her ignoring him since she'd discovered the truth hurt Draco? Made him _desperate_ to get on her good side again, as Ron was claiming?

_ Interesting_.

"Yes Potter." Blaise tuned to Harry, as if he himself hadn't been the one to start all of this with his comments. "It's got to be a traumatizing moment for Professor Snape…Losing one's virginity in such a way." He tsked, shaking his head at the 'horror' of it all.

Harry and Ron couldn't keep their laughter at bay.

The ends of Draco's lips twitched suspiciously, but one reproachful look from Hermione and they were a hard line once more.

" Well, we might just have to wait out the potion's effects." The Headmaster announced slowly.

"But the potions lasts a week!" Hermione shrieked.

"Look at the bright side Granger." Blaise announced, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "He's already used up three of the five days."

"That's _not_ a 'bright side', Zabini." She replied haughtily. "He has two more days of constant—_that_!"

"I don't know about _constant_." Harry ventured, still trying to keep in his laughter and failing. "According to Dobby, Padma has House Elves bringing them food. So they must at least have an hour's rest before she starts again."

Her eyebrow had raised _higher_. "And this is supposed to relieve my anxious tension _how_?"

"Why don't you just order a House Elf to get them out of there?" Draco wanted to know.

Hermione twirled on him. "House Elves are _not_ slaves to be _ordered_ around! They just have to learn to stand up for themselves and if they'd just accepted the clothes I'd knitted for them and made sure they were _paid_ for their work---." She paused, eyes wide.

Despite the fact that she'd been shouting at him, Draco's face was bright with his amazed smile. "You're beginning to remember!"

She paused, blinking. "But-but that's supposed to be impossible! Madam Pomfrey said that due to the complexity and quantities of the spells cast on me, natural memory recovery was impossible!"

"But you _remembered_." Draco took a step towards her. "You remembered _spew_."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's S.P.E.W.! Not _SPEW_! What is it with everyone that they can't--?" She paused, mouth falling open.

Draco's grin was that of a mad man. "_See_!?! You're remembering!"

She looked up at Draco in awe. "You—you called it _spew_ on purpose, didn't you? You did it to jog my memories."

He nodded, glad that she was finally speaking to him, and that her memories were returning to her, even if they were memories that didn't have anything to do with him—for now.

Clearing his throat nervously, Draco held Deacon with one hand and with the other he gently pulled a curl out of Hermione's face and behind her ear. "I always knew you'd remember on your own. You're not the smartest witch ever for nothing you know."

No one noticed Dumbledore's eyes twinkling merrily as he got over the horrors of what he'd witnessed in Snape's room by watching love beginning to work _true_ magic.

They didn't notice Professor McGonagall heading to write a letter to Mrs. Patil to let her know of what was happening, the Transfigurations professor pep-talking herself the whole way.

Ron frowned, but was resigned to the fact that his best friend was going to end up with a git like Malfoy—for Deacon's sake he could accept that fact and be a man about it.

Harry's features hardened slightly at the adoration in Draco and Hermione's eyes as they smiled timidly at each other, but when Deacon cooed happily between his mother and father, Harry sighed and looked away.

"Not that I don't like ruining this moment." Blaise smirked, causing Hermione and Draco to jerk and look away from each other, blushes covering their cheeks. "But what are we going to do about Professor Snape? Do we leave him to _the horrors_ of constant sex with a willing, beautiful younger woman?" His smirk grew larger at the look Hermione sent his way. "Or do we try another rescue-attempt?"

"I say we leave him." Ron volunteered. "Maybe with the endless shagging when he reemerges he won't have such a big stick up his arse as he usually does." The redhead announced flippantly. "Everyone _always said_ that he needed to get laid."

"Oi, Weasley!" Draco growled. "Watch your language! You're in front of my kid!"

"Thought he was your nephew a couple of days ago." Ron shot back, using a freakily Slytherin smirk. He was _definitely_ spending too much time with Draco and Blaise.

Draco growled, but it became a choked whimper when Hermione placed a comforting hand on his. He gulped and smiled timidly at her, blush showing up as a harsh red against his pale skin.

"Let it go." Hermione whispered, blush having returned as well. "I understand why you did it, and while I'm not happy about it, I've forgiven you because you did it trying to help me."

Draco gulped. "Thank you Mione."

She smiled back, ducking her gaze and taking her hand from his.

"That settles it then." Dumbledore announced, never revealing _what_ had settled things in his mind. "Severus has endured hours of Crucio, I'm sure that he can withstand two more days."

"But _Headmaster!_" Hermione cried out in disagreement.

Blaise leaned in towards Ron. "Thinking in context, _Head-master_---doesn't that sound _kinky_ to you?"

Ron snickered.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "I am going to have a castle filled with angry, irate parents in less than it takes to Aparate outside Hogwarts. I don't have time to deal with this. Severus will just have to wait out the potion with Miss Patil's---ermm—--company."

"That's not the only thing of Padma's he's _having_." Blaise hissed, and his two listeners, Harry and Ron, nearly choked on their laughter.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling in Blaise's direction, nodded to them and went on his merry way, searching for another lemon drop in his robes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** That's it.**

** Remember to review and let me know who YOU think should be Blaise's true love!**


	17. Misfortune, Thy name is Severus Snape

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_ A word of thanks to my reviewers: __**Reeoki, Beneeta, Kaiyou87, leandra, …, Honey'sChild, siriusforeva, dolphinroxy, SlythrinGurl, bestavvie, xxShadowDragon2xx, Heidi191976, dream-catcher-angel9, WitchAllonby, jdeppgrl4, WinnieThaPoo92, whispertoo, dracoloveualways, hypergrl25, Ookami Otome, RdheadGirl, irockupurple, Sutzina Zion, GinervaWeaslby, lena-hearts-jack, spikeecat, dracosmybadboy921, moraine9, lulabi, Mizsirius, Panther Eyes **__(bursts out laughing while reading review…yeah…well…Raia and I thought Snape was in desperate need of some uno-a-uno looks sheepish)__**, murmuring'.breeze-, Uber-l33t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, Rikku Ree, -jellyacey-, evilcrossedwithgood, dracoshott28, Queen Nightingale, ila88, hermioneanddraco2005, ClumsyElf, ixi-shaz, Kaida Wolf, just a thought, Hanna28, STREETFIRE, alygdgrl, Umsimply-Maddie, no name, TheirsNothingInside, Lette, The Accountant's Daughter,**__**bannana15**__and__** Silent-Mousie.**_

A/N: Padma and Hermione and everyone are in their last year.

_ I want to thank all those who reviewed, voted, or PM'd me with your votes! _

IMPORTANT!: I've tallied up the votes from the reviews and PM's sent to me. And there were some really original (and interesting!) candidates thrown up into the mix (Snape being one of my favs…couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him escaping Padma only to have Blaise all over him). Ginny was also a high bidder amongst them, but in the end it came to a narrow bidding between Luna Lovegood and…drum roll…Harry Potter!

So, after small advantage in points (I waited this long to update to get as many votes as possible so it'd be fair for everyone…I even rechecked my email before updating this chapter to give everyone a fair chance to vote) I have the winner.

The people have spoken.

Clears throat And the winner of the votes by a small percentage is…none other than our very own…Harry Potter.

Okay people, I've never written male slash before, so bare with me…this is a new and dangerous voyage I'm about to embark on. I'm going to take this pairing slow…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed, and Hogwarts was now boarding the anxious members of the Board of Parents, namely, mister and missus Patil. At first everything was confusion and chaos (Lucius Malfoy confused to find out that Hermione was still alive—and quite elated to see his little grandson…and he'd reacted quite badly and hurt at the fact that the Dark Lord would do something like that to him), but after the situation was explained, and Dumbledore made everyone peep in through the floo channel, Snape was exonerated of all fault and pitied quite openly.

Snape's paranoia ended up being his own downfall, because he'd protected his room against the House Elves' magic. They couldn't do magic in his room (other than bringing food) so an Elf bringing him out or taking the antidote to the room was out of the question.

All everyone could do was wait for the potion to finally wear off of Padma Patil, and she hopefully let Snape free.

The Patils couldn't believe what they'd seen while peeping into Snape's room through the floo channel, and were constantly blaming the other's side of the family for Padma's wanton ways. Parvati was currently sulking in the corner, saying how unfair it was that her _twin_ was the one who got to do all those things to the professor who'd been every girl's secret fantasy.

Hermione would have laughed if the whole thing wasn't so horrible, and plus, seeing the look on Harry's face as he watched Lavender and Ron talking together was painful. Due to the fact that Snape was _unavailable_, McGonagall had taken over his classes and the Life Simulator, and she was giving everyone an easier time—especially since Christmas was right around the corner.

Sitting next to Harry, Hermione sighed as he looked at Scarlet Lily (who'd finally gotten healthy enough to be let out of the Hospital Wing) and Jasmine Roe playing together, as Ron and Lavender smiled at each other, catching up on their lives. Anyone could see that despite Ron's attraction to a now sad looking Parkinson, his heart still belonged to his Gryffindor girlfriend, whose affections for him had never wavered throughout the whole program.

"So, we've just finished talking to the Headmaster." Draco announced as he came towards them, sitting down on the Gryffindor table with Blaise, who had Deacon in his arms. The baby was currently chewing on his necktie.

"What did he have to say?" Harry asked, turning to them.

"It would seem that we've turned rogue." Blaise replied melodramatically, despite the seriousness in his and Draco's eyes. "Word that Draco and I helped kidnap Granger from the Dark Lord reached his ears. According to another spy Dumbledore has in the Dark Lord's army, there's a reward on our heads."

Hermione gasped, going pale.

Harry frowned. "What is Dumbledore going to do about it? Voldemort will most probably attack while you're out for Yule, it's when you'll be at a disadvantage. Both of you have Death Eater parents."

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious _as always_ Potter." Draco snorted, rolling his eyes in derision.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Blaise stepped in. Between him and Hermione, they tried keeping the peace between their best friends. "Dumbledore thought that over and that was why we were called in."

Draco groaned, obviously remembering what they'd been told.

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "It can't be _that_ horrible."

"It's bloody _terrible_!" Draco assured her, placing a hesitant arm around the back of her chair and playing with her curls. "He wants Blaise and I to spend the holidays with the WEASLEYS!"

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Blaise.

Blaise nodded. "Dumbledore thinks that the Burrow will be the safest place for us to be, and since you, Granger, Brown, Goyle and Parkinson will be there too he thinks we'll be safer in numbers."

"The _Weasleys_!" Draco cried out again in horror, as if that point hadn't already been made, which earned him a slap in the back of his head by Hermione and Blaise.

Harry snickered.

Draco sent him a death glare.

Harry suddenly frowned. "Wait a second—you said that _Goyle and PARKSINON_ will be staying over at the Burrow as _well_?"

Blaise nodded patiently, turning from a glowering Draco to a curious Harry. "Goylette apparently has owled her mother so much about Goyle—and they still have those twin babies of theirs to take care of—so Mrs. Weasley invited Goyle for Yule. And Parkinson was invited by Weasley and Brown, since Jasmine should spend the Yule with both parents as well."

"Wow." Hermione announced. "That's a lot of people."

"And that's _not_ counting the countless Weasleys themselves!" Draco this time managed to duck Hermione's slap.

Blaise and Harry shared snickers as the Slytherin boy bounced Deacon on his knee before telling the baby. "Your father is _so_ whipped it's pathetic."

Hearing a commotion, Hermione looked up to see professor McGonagall motioning for them to follow her. The four teens stood and did, hurrying after the Transfigurations teacher as she left the Great Hall.

"What is it professor?" Hermione asked once they caught up with her.

"The potion should have lost all effect on Miss Patil by now." The tired looking professor replied. "We're all waiting outside Professor Snape's room now for her to let him go and come out. It should be any minute now."

Two hours later, they were still waiting.

"The potion should have worn off two hours ago!" Lucius Malfoy complained, obviously not happy to have been kept waiting so long on his feet.

A couple of the others on the Board of Parents had conjured a table and were playing bridge while they waited for something to happen.

"This is all _your_ fault." Mrs. Patil was telling her husband. "I _knew_ your sister was a bad influence on my girls!"

"You leave Ishtar out of this!" Mr. Patil cried, defending the honor of his sister.

Draco, having sensed how tired Hermione was, had showed Gryffindor courage by battling his sudden timidity while around the mother of his child, and placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her towards him from where they sat on the ground.

Hermione hadn't stopped blushing since that moment.

Blaise and Harry had been joined by Ron, the three of them keeping themselves from being bored by telling Deacon (who was quite happy with all the attention on him) every embarrassing thing they could remember about Draco—thankfully for them the blonde was so out of tune with anything that wasn't Hermione he didn't hear them.

Finally, two _more_ hours later, the silencing spell on the room was lifted, and they could hear movement from within. There were some thuds, a couple of curse words, and then the door opened to reveal a frazzled Padma Patil, her clothes a wrinkled mess, her hair standing on end, her makeup disastrous and her lips bruised from…well…yeah…

"Padma Patil!" Mr. Patil cried out while his wife hurried to hug her daughter.

Parvati was still sulking in the corner.

Hermione and the others stood rapidly and watched the drama unfold as Dumbledore entered and released Snape from the body-binding spell. He reappeared with Snape (who had his black satin sheets wrapped around him). The Potions Master looked paler than before, and as if he'd lost a good twenty pounds—then again, maybe he had.

The Potions Master was trying his best to not look at anyone, and Hermione felt sorry for him. He tensed as Mrs. Patil left her daughter's side and went towards him. Snape closed his eyes tightly and his body went as stiff as a board, obviously waiting for the attack.

He nearly squealed when the chubby Indian woman threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Welcome to the family, son-in-law!"

Snape looked like he was going to be sick.

Padma's terrified look changed to an elated expression, her large smile blinding.

Mr. Patil sent a death glare in the horrified Potion's teacher's direction, letting him know of what would happen to him if he protested.

Parvati broke down crying and ran away, crying about injustice and favoritism.

Crises averted, Draco took his son from Blaise and ushered Hermione to the Dorms they shared. He had to write a letter to the Grangers letting them know that eve though Hermione was back, she wasn't safe, and for her own safety their plans for spending Yule with them would have to be canceled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy was confused.

As he sat alone in Malfoy Manor, annoyance began to take over. He wasn't supposed to be alone this Yule season. Sure, it was still some days till Yule itself, but that didn't matter. He was alone…_that_ was what mattered.

He'd finally gotten rid of his wife—and was arranging a quick divorce from the mudblood whore, but he was supposed to have Hermione Granger, his grandchild, her parents and even his _son_ there with him.

He _wasn't_ supposed to be _alone_.

And _why_ was he alone?

He was alone because the Dark Lord had lied to him. The man he'd served willingly for so many years had betrayed him. And why? That was something Lucius couldn't understand. Why would the Dark Lord lie to Lucius about Hermione? Why say that he didn't know anything about her when he'd had her kidnapped himself?

It didn't make any sense!

Along with Severus he was supposed to be the Dark Lord' right hand man!

And instead, he'd let _BELLATRIX BLACK _in on the secret and not him!

Lucius frowned.

This was giving him a lot to think about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Granger sighed as she looked at the Christmas decorations and once more read the letter Draco had sent them. He'd kept into contact with them throughout the whole time everyone thought Hermione was dead, and Mary knew without a doubt that this boy truly loved her daughter. He'd brought Hermione back, and explained in his letters how Hermione had lost her memories and didn't feel comfortable writing to them until she could remember _who_ she was writing _to_.

_** Mr. & Mrs. Granger,**_

_** I'm sorry to have to write this, but we will have to cancel our trip to Muggle London for Yule. Word of Hermione being at Hogwarts has reached the Dark Lord and our Headmaster is sure that not only my comrades and I can expect retribution for rescuing Hermione—but that the Dark Lord has plans on trying to take her back.**_

_** Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't believe that you are in danger since it is obvious that Hermione isn't there, yet the Ministry has placed some Aurors to watch you just in case the Dark Lord tries to do something. You are more than safe with the Aurors watching over you.**_

_** I cannot write WHERE Hermione, Deacon and I will be spending our Yule incase this owl is intercepted, but please know that we are fine and once we are in Hogwarts once more after the Yuletime vacations, we will get into contact with you to let you know how things are.**_

_** Please find enclosed a picture I took of Deacon Scorpius Malfoy—my son and heir—and your grandson. I believe that we shall take more over the holiday and once we return to Hogwarts we'll send them to you via owl.**_

_** Sincerely yours,**_

_** Draco Malfoy**_

_** Of the First Houses of Malfoy and Black**_

_** Heir of Malfoy**_

Mary smiled at his constant reminders of his titles. He was obviously quite arrogant when he wanted to be, but she'd grown to care for him deeply, as had Gerry, although her husband was more subdued than she.

Arms went around her waist and Gerry placed his chin on her shoulder, looking at the moving picture of their only grandchild. "He's the spitting image of his father."

"He's got the Malfoy hair." She agreed in a dreamy voice, thinking of the hair she'd coveted more then once.

"But he's got Mia's nose." Gerry pointed out in awe as the picture continued moving, and the gorgeous baby in it gurgled at something. "I can't believe the things in Mia's world. I mean, look at this picture."

"It's like looking at a movie." Mary added softly, sniffling. "I really wished they could have been here for the holidays." She looked up at the chimney, where three stockings with the names _Draco, Hermione _and _Deacon_ cross-stitched on them hung.

"They'll be here next Christmas." Gerry soothed her as she began to cry. "You know they didn't come because that psychopath is after her."

"But _why_?" Mary wanted to know. "_Why_ is he after my little girl? When will I meet my grandson? What if this monster _isn't_ defeated soon Gerry? Mia will have to go into hiding indefinitely! I don't want to lose my daughter!"

Gerry held her close as she cried, worry filling his chocolate eyes. His wife's fears too closely mirrored the ones that kept him awake at night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of their Yule Holiday, and Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. Little things were triggering small memories, such as other times she'd helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, but she kept these revelations to herself. So far she'd remembered small bits of _unimportant_ memories—nothing of her friends or Draco—and until she did she was going to keep them to herself.

Hearing tapping on the glass, Hermione looked up to see a Hogwarts Owl at the window. Going to open it, she smiled when she saw the letter addressed to her.

"Thank you." Taking the letter from the owl, she gave him a piece of a cookie she'd just taken out of the oven. The owl hooted happily and flew off with the cookie in its beak.

Opening the letter, Hermione began to read the letter.

_** To Hermione Granger:**_

_** You are cordially invited (along with your young Mister Malfoy of course!) to witness the blessed union of our daughter, Padma Patil, and Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which shall take place in Hogwarts on Valentine's Day.**_

Hermione choked on the piece of cookie she'd been eating. She'd overheard Mrs. Patil calling Snape _son-in-law_, but she hadn't really expected them to be able to hogtie Snape into actually _going through_ with it!

_** Please R.S.V.P. immediately.**_

_** The Patils**_

Soon owls began appearing at the window with similar letters for Ginny and the others, inviting them to what would seem to be the first wedding ever to be held at Hogwarts. And if Mrs. Patil had anything to say about it—the most lavish to be seen in the Wizarding World.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she thought of Snape with his hair gelled back and wearing a tuxedo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley was in her element with so many babies in the Burrow. She'd taken to them as if they were truly her grandchildren, and placed them in one of the larger rooms. She'd surprisingly taken to Pansy, who blushed at the many compliments she lavished on her, and was beginning to open up to both Molly and Lavender—who'd tried her best to make friends with Pansy.

Draco hadn't been too happy when he discovered that he'd be sharing a room with Potter, Goyle, Blaise and Ron, nor was he happy knowing that Hermione was sharing a room with Goylette, Parkinson and Brown. According to the blonde Hermione and himself should have been allowed to share a room with their son, but since they weren't married (or even dating officially for that matter) Molly Weasley wouldn't hear of it.

He'd kept his peace during the Wealseys' celebrations, even finding himself amused at Goylette and Goyle trying to handle their boisterous twins, which had inherited their mother's endless energy and father's large size—unfortunately for the parents.

Goyle had surprisingly enough, endeared himself to both Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, and it would seem—he'd endeared himself to Goylette as well, who kept staring at him whenever he wasn't drooling over her—which wasn't often.

Ron and Brown spent most of the time together, smiling and giggling at each other. They'd 'accidentally' found themselves under the mistletoe more than once, and had made good use of it. It wasn't even Yule yet and they had already use up every sprig of mistletoe in the house.

Draco found it all disgustingly Hufflepuff of them.

The Weasleys twins were probably the only truly entertaining thing. They played pranks on anyone and kept things from being boring.

Another interesting development occurred when Charlie Weasley finally arrived. He was the last of the Weasley clan to appear at the Burrow, and while at first Draco had sneered at the fact that another 'carrot top' had appeared—when the newest redhead was constantly in the vicinity of one oblivious Pansy Parkinson—well—that proved quite interesting.

"I invited Luna over for Yule." Goylette was telling Hermione. "She didn't know if she could come though—something about Yule being the best time to spot the Clanderick and that her father and her were planning on going hunting for one."

"A _Clanderick_?" Hermione made a face. "What the devil is _that_?"

Goylette shrugged. The redhead was busy talking with Hermione, while Goyle was sitting with both _Greggie _and _Georgiana_, their twins, who were throwing spoonfuls of food at their poor father.

Fingering the letter in his pocket, Draco was momentarily distracted. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his godfather (and the godfather of his son) getting married to none other than Padma Patil. Then again, the thought of Snape marrying, _period_, was enough to convert even the greatest of unbelievers.

The blonde could just imagine Snape sweating profusely, trying not to be sick, while sitting on Mrs. Patil's famous frilly pink sofa, going over the guest lists and what they should serve at the reception. And what should be their song?

Draco snorted.

And he'd been asked to be his best man.

Then again, in the short note Snape had sent him via owl he'd _ordered_ Draco be the best man. His exact words had been 'If I must suffer through this tragedy, so must you'.

"Potter, if _you_ are our savior, we shall perish horribly." Blaise snickered as he beat Potter—_once again_—at Wizard Chess, breaking into Draco's thoughts. Honestly, the 'Savior' of the Wizarding World _sucked_ at Wizard Chess.

"Stuff it Zabini." Potter growled, looking over the chessboard as if trying to find some cheating technique the Slytherin could be using. Finding none, he took in a deep breath before announcing: "I challenge you to a game of checkers!"

"Potter, really, I don't want to humiliate you more than you already are." Blaise shook his head, Slytherin smirk in place.

"I will _so_ beat your arse and make you eat those words." Potter promised.

Blaise snorted in disbelief. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Potter hesitated a moment before nodding. "Sure. I bet two galleons that I will beat you at checkers."

"Two galleons?" Blaise sneered. "Potter, your lack of faith in yourself astounds me."

That caused the Gryffindor to glare. "Alright then, _ten_ galleons."

"Ten? Better." Blaise's smirk grew. "I'll consider it your Yule gift to me."

"Don't be so smug Zabini!" Potter growled. "I am _not_ losing!"

Potter lost.

Twice.

"Wanna change the game again?" Blaise offered, fingering his winnings gloatingly.

"How about dominoes?" Hermione asked, seeing her friend in distress.

"Dominoes?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow in question at her. "What's that?"

"I'm in." Draco frowned and stood up. He didn't know what '_dominoes'_ was, but if Hermione was playing—and Blaise would start with the betting again—he was playing too. Knowing Blaise, who was the sole heir to the large Zabini fortune, money wouldn't hold his interest for long and he'd begin issuing _other kind of bets_…and that was something Draco wouldn't miss out on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review! Please!**


	18. Chapter 18: An Eventful Night

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_ Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! __**WinnieThaPoo92, Queen Tigress, ile noir, Beneeta, hypergrl25, dracosmybadboy921, siriusforeva, GinervaWeaslby, Mizsirius, Tori, ginnylovesharry07, AllyPhobia, ILOVERWHPDM, Panther Eyes **__(In answer to your questions, number 1 will be answered in this fic, and 2…yes, I meant Severus)__**, Stormy322, Sutzina Zion, evilcrossedwithgood, The Accountant's Daughter, Heidi191976, -jellyacey-, angelina, lena-hearts-jack, ClumsyElf, alygdgrl **__(you never know HOW soon…smirks)__**, amy, Hanna28, TheirsNothingInside, Umsimply-Maddie, moraine9,**__**nelygirl,**__**dracoshott28 **__and __**murmuring'.breeze-.**_

Warning: M content beginning to show up again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione had suggested a game of dominoes to save Harry from utter humiliation, she'd expected a game or two before the pureblooded wizards got tired of losing at the 'odd muggle game' (Blaise's words). What she _hadn't_ expected was the fact that both purebloods in her midst hated losing, and applied themselves to the game as if their lives depended upon it, and after the first loses, Blaise and Draco were slowly beginning to beat Harry and her arses badly.

The Weasley living room was a game room. Ron and Charlie were concentrating with the Wizard Chess, a loudly cheering Lavender and silently observing Pansy watching the game with their daughters sleeping in their arms.

The twins were playing checkers, fouling each other and making up moves that didn't exist, calling each others moves and giving up when the other gave long and utterly ridiculous claims to back up the validity of his move.

Ginny, Goyle, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill were playing Chinese checkers, in which Goyle lost every single time without fail.

Percy went from table to table, shaking his head and commenting on how _this_ move or _that_ move would have been better than the one said player had used. It wasn't surprising when he was given the 'special and extremely important' baby-sitting duty and kicked out of the room.

Time passed as people left to sleep. Lavender offered to put Deacon to sleep with Scarlet Lily, and took the sleeping baby from his mother, who was one of the four people staying up later while the others went to bed.

When they were completely alone, the brunette Slytherin finally spoke. "Okay, time for the big guns." Blaise announced, looking at the dominoes in his hands with a smirk.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not understanding the meaning of the phrase, and probably wondering what _guns_ were.

Hermione looked at the brunette in surprise, wondering where Blaise had heard the muggle term from.

"And what would that be?" Draco drawled slowly, as if adamant to make sure no one realized he was clueless.

"We're playing strip-dominoes." Blaise grinned.

Harry choked on the sip of drink he'd been taking. "_Strip-dominoes_?" He choked out, pounding his chest with his closed fist violently.

Hermione made a face. "There's no such _thing_ as _strip-dominoes_."

"Granger, your lack of imagination is terrifying." Blaise announced with a sigh. "_Any_ game can be converted into a stripping game…or a drinking game…" He paused. "…or _both_ if you're adventurous enough."

"You _do_ realize that I am the only female at this table and thus am the only one who could lose something in this game—namely my bra—don't you?" Hermione asked in her haughty, superior librarian voice.

Draco's eyes glazed over and he gulped loudly, shifting suspiciously in his seat.

Harry noticed this and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the snort silent. He doubted Malfoy would appreciate him finding his sudden hard-on so amusing.

"Oh, come _on_ Granger!" Blaise leaned forwards on the table, somehow still managing to cover his dominoes from Harry, who'd tried to sneak a peek at them. "I'm only trying to help a friend here. You two have a son together and he hasn't even seen you in a bikini! People are sniggering behind his back."

Draco was pulled out of his teenaged fantasies by that and raised an eyebrow at him with obvious annoyance. "Oh really?"

"You _do_ know that they are questioning his manhood since he had to get you knocked-up with a _potion_, don't you?" The dark haired Slytherin pressed on, ignoring his red-faced friend. "If you have any compassion in your heart, Granger, you should just gracefully allow him to see your jiggly parts."

"I don't _have_ jiggly parts!" She growled, then seeing him motioning to her breasts, she turned hot red. "Oh, _those_ jiggly parts."

"Hey!" Draco cried out, getting Blaise's meaning. "When I see those _jiggly parts_ it'll be when Hermione and I are _alone_! Not with you two idiots here to gawk at her!"

"_When_ you see my jiggly parts?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised at him, putting down her dominoes. He sounded _awfully_ sure he was going to see them. "_WHEN?!?_"

Draco paled and gulped, turning to look at her with an innocent expression on his devilishly handsome face. Easy to say, it didn't fit. At all. "_If_ I see the jiggly parts?" He squeaked, leaning back against his seat as if trying to become one with it.

"Will everyone stop saying 'jiggly parts'?" Harry pleaded, downing his drink in one gulp, looking relatively sick. "Say _breasts_, they are _breasts_."

"And nice sized as well if you go on looks." Blaise commented casually, as if speaking about the weather. "Tell me Granger, are they naturally that big, or are you using a padded bra?"

Hermione didn't know whether to faint from embarrassment or slap him, but seeing that the smirk was gone from his face, and he looked genuinely interested, she answered in a weak voice. "They're actually a little smaller than they are now—they're bigger because they're filled with milk."

"But normally, what are you?" He wanted to know. "I'd say a C-cup. Am I close?"

Her eyebrows raised. How did Blaise know about bra-sizes? "Yeah."

"Thought you'd be a smaller size C-cup or a larger sized B-cup. The smallest I guessed would be a 38B." Blaise offered off-handedly as he put down his 6:6 domino against Harry's 6:2.

"No, I'm bigger than a 38B." Hermione replied slowly, narrowing her eyes at Blaise suspiciously. "Haven't been a 38B since I was fifteen."

"Is anyone else at _least_ moderately disturbed by this conversation?" Harry whined childishly. Showing his desperation, he turned to Draco. "Malfoy, _do_ something. Zabini is talking about Hermione's _breasts_!"

But Draco was just staring at Hermione, eyes glazed over once more, hand suspiciously placed on his lap.

Harry groaned and shook his head.

Blaise snickered at him. "What's the matter Potter? Some months back you were desperate to get into Granger's knickers and now you're getting all girlie when we talk about her breasts?" He tsked, shaking his head as Hermione played and then nudged Draco, who played mechanically, eyes still glazed suspiciously. "One might wonder what happened to change that."

Harry glared at Blaise. "Maybe I just respect her?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Blaise asked cheekily.

"You're impossible!" Harry growled, banging his dominoes down on the table face-first. He might be mad, but he still didn't want to give anyone a peek at them.

"And you're blushing." Blaise smirked.

Hermione shook her head at those two. "Let's just finish this game and then we'll play strip-dominoes, okay?"

Draco whimpered at just the thought.

Blaise snickered at his best friend.

Harry groaned at their behavior.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "_Boys_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where _are_ they?" Voldemort growled at the minion prostrated at his feet.

"They aren't with her parents nor are they at Hogwarts." The minion shivered. "Our spy in Hogwarts says that they've all gone to a 'safe house', but no one knows _where_."

"And where is _Snape_ when I need him?" the Dark Lord hissed.

Bellatrix Black made her presence known at that. "He's with his future-in-laws."

Voldemort paused, eyes wide as he turned to her. "_What_? Snape is getting _married_?"

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix nodded. "Crabbe Jr. has kept us informed of what has been going on in the castle, and he says that due to some potion gone awry, Snape is now to marry Padma Patil."

"Patil." Voldemort tried remembering the family. "Ah, yes. They are pureblooded." When Bellatrix nodded, he did as well. "And he is marrying one of their two daughters?"

"Yes sir."

He winced. "_Not_ the one in _Gryffindor_?"

Bellatrix shook her head rapidly. "No my Lord, her twin. Crabbe assured me that the one to marry Snape was in Ravenclaw."

"Thank _Merlin._" The Dark Lord relaxed. "A good, neutral house. With intelligence key to both of them, they shall have very intelligent children. Merlin _knows_ I am in need of some _competent_ followers."

Bellatrix winced, remembering the lashings she'd received, and the nearly endless Crucios, for having left Hermione alone—even if it had been to get a Medi-Witch. The Dark Lord held her personally responsible for the loss of his heir and the mother of said heir.

The Dark Lord turned to his minion. "I want you to discover _where_ Hermione Granger and her son are, and I want you to also find out _where_ the traitors are hiding. I want my heir returned to me, and I want Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's heads to feed to Nagini as my Yule present." He glared at the trembling minion. "And if it isn't done soon I'll be feeding _you_ to Nagini."

The minion whimpered, terrified.

Bellatrix winced, but braved the question troubling her mind. "You've decided to leave Hermione with the others?" Seeing the Dark Lord glare at her, she clarified. "You said to find the heir and kill Malfoy and Zabini. You never mentioned Hermione."

"I never mentioned Potter either, and I wouldn't mind finding his body hacked up and placed in a pretty box closed with a large ribbon." The Dark Lord drawled. "I'll handle both _Hermione_ and Potter myself."

Bellatrix gulped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape knew that he'd done a lot of evil while under Voldemort's service. He admitted it freely and his being a spy had been his way of atoning in some way for the many atrocities he'd done in the name of 'purifying' the Wizarding World. He'd always had an insane fear that karma would ignore his attempts at redemption and bite him in the ass…and she'd just taken a large chunk out of his bum.

It wasn't that the idea of marrying the admittedly beautiful young Indian girl was so terrible. Severus, though superior in many ways from most men, had carnal urges—carnal urges he'd had to satisfy himself for too many years, and maybe through the whole week of endless shagging Patil's body-binding spell had weakened and he'd just let her continue…not that he would admit to that unless under heavy doses of Veritaserum…

So, no, having a young eager woman _wasn't_ what had him so flustered. And while he wasn't very happy or eager about _marrying_ her, he realized that he had to go through with it. Mr. Patil (or _dad_ as he wanted to be called) had let him know that to their religion, virginity was prized above all else, and girls who lost their virginity before marriage (or to someone who wasn't her intended) were shunned by the whole community.

And _Dad's_ (honestly, how could Severus be expected to call him that when they were almost the same age?) hand on his shoulder had gripped him painfully as he informed Severus that he'd be marrying his daughter or he'd be hearing from the Board of Parents.

So, Severus had ended up reluctantly agreeing to marry Padma Patil…his student.

_ That's a sure sign of a mid-life crisis right there_.He thought wryly.

Sighing, Severus shifted uncomfortably on Mrs. Patil's bright pink, frilly sofa, looking at the pink cup of tea in his hand, holding the dainty little thing awkwardly in his large and calloused hands.

Padma sat next to him, hand on his thigh, giggling and talking to her mother, planning the wedding, which would be performed on Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. Mr. Patil had wanted them to get married right that instance in case Padma had conceived—but both his wife and daughter had hit him hard at that, and decided to wait till February to get married.

Not only would that give them enough time to get the wedding quickly planned, but it gave the appearance of a normal marriage, and even if Padma _had_ gotten pregnant she wouldn't be showing so quickly.

Severus Snape gulped down a large and hot sip of tea, wincing at the thought of spawn. He already had a godson---_two_ godsons actually---what would he do with a _son_? He shuddered at the thought of having a boy looking up to him.

_ But it might be a girl_. He conceded, guessing he could stand a little girl better. Yes, he'd heard that little girls were their daddy's 'little sugarplums' or some Hufflepuff foolishness like that.

The whole gist of it had been that fathers got along better with daughters.

So maybe he could stand a daughter.

He continued to sip the tea from the tiny little pink teacup thoughtfully.

So, with all that straightened, he remembered the _real_ issue.

It was the cat.

The obese, fluffy monstrosity had given him the evil eye ever since the Patils had forced him to go to their house for the Yule holidays. Apparently the cat had taken offense when Severus quite truthfully called it a 'fat, ugly' and 'completely hideous looking creature'. It was its own fault if the creature couldn't stand some honest criticism, and it should be mature about the whole thing.

But no, it'd taken immediate offence and taken to following Severus wherever he went, feline eyes holding a sinister glint, tail rocking like the ticking of a clock counting down the time to one's destruction.

It was obviously planning something, and Severus knew he wouldn't like it. He didn't know _what_ the cat was planning, but from the way it'd just licked it's lips and winked at him evilly, the Potions Master knew it couldn't be good. Somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to get a night's sleep tonight…for the feline might try a coward's approach and launch whatever it was planning while he slept.

_ No_.

Severus _wouldn't_ sleep. He just had to survive the Yule holidays and then he'd be safe in his quarters, far from the heinous feline.

"And, _of course_, we'll take Fluffy with us when we return to Hogwarts." Padma announced to her mother.

Severus turned at _that_ news and looked at the cat.

Sure enough, 'Fluffy' was sitting looking up at him with narrowed green eyes.

Western music queued as they faced off in a un-blinking stare, neither wishing to back down from the duel.

Suddenly a ball of yarn fell from Mrs. Patil's basket, rolling behind them.

The cat, distracted, turned and pounced on the ball of yarn, forgetting about his face-off with the Potions Master.

Severus Snape smirked as he finished his tea.

He'd found the enemy's weakness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later found a very amusing sight in the Weasley's living room. Call it a sudden streak of good luck, call it cheating, call it self-preservation, but Hermione Granger had only managed to take off her socks and scarf.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was down to his boxers and undershirt. Thankfully the fire was burning hot, or he'd have frozen some very important extremities.

Blaise Zabini was the most clothed of the boys. He was still wearing his jeans and socks, along with his Slytherin tie, which adorned his naked, chiseled chest.

It was Harry Potter who'd gotten the worse end of the bargain.

While at first he'd seemed to have a winning streak, he'd begun to slowly decline until he was losing every game. At first he'd suspected that maybe someone had jinxed him while he was concentrating on his dominoes, but since he couldn't really remember reading about a jinx to make someone lose, he decided to shrug it off and give it his best.

His _best_ left him buck-naked like the day he came into this world. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Play-Dominoes-In-The-Buff had thankfully accepted the glove Hermione offered him to keep at least "_Very__ Little Potter"_ (as Draco was referring to _it_) covered.

Since Harry had no more clothes to shed, Blaise decided that if Harry continued to lose he'd have to drink a shot of firewhisky, so they'd continued with their game—mostly because Blaise was trying to help Draco out by getting Hermione naked. But so far the boys were having no such luck and Harry was getting royally smashed.

"Will you shut _up_?" Harry slurred at Draco, who was still snickering behind his handful of dominoes. "And it's not _little_! I'll have you know that it's _Big Harry!_" He turned to Hermione. "Ain't it Hermione?"

Hermione, who'd just lost the game, didn't hear him, which was good because she'd have blushed three shades of purple. The brunette was trying to decide whether to take off her top or her jeans. Her mind was set when she saw the way Draco was gulping nervously.

Grinning quite evilly, she peeled her shirt off and flung it carelessly behind her, trying to keep from snickering when Draco nearly dropped his dominoes.

Harry was too drunk to notice anything.

Blaise on the other hand, understood Hermione's I'm-Going-To-Distract-Him-So-Much-He-Won't-Be-Able-To-Play-Good-And-Will-Continue-To-Lose strategy, the wink he gave her proving his approval of her purely Slytherin plan.

Soon Draco Malfoy was wearing Hermione's _other_ glove, glowering at Harry, who was laughing his arse off at him.

"So, it's between the brunettes." Blaise replied, eyebrow raised as he and Hermione sat, both in their underwear. "Who shall leave this table victor?"

"Or more importantly yet." Hermione shot back. "_Who_ will leave this table with some semblance of dignity?"

"You're going down." Blaise promised cheekily, making Hermione wonder once more where it was that Blaise kept hearing these muggle sayings.

"Not by your hand, pretty boy." Hermione shook her head, giggling. "I'm going to leave you only wearing your necktie."

"I knew you wanted me." Blaise shot back, grinning as she laughed at him.

"Just fucking _play_!" Draco growled, jealous at the mock-flirtations going back and forth between _his woman_ and his best friend.

True to her word, Hermione left Blaise in nothing but his necktie, and then he lost even that. She didn't know whether to gloat at her victory or blush scarlet at the fact that three of the hottest guys in Hogwarts were sitting there naked in front of her.

She decided to do both.

Risking a peek at them down _there_ she bit the inside of her lip, not managing to keep the smirk back. "Is it cold in here?"

The three boys jolted at that, covering their _manhood _with their hands, glaring at her as she chortled in uncontrollable laughter.

"No funny—Furmione." Harry slurred, pouting deeply.

"Let it go, Potter." Blaise advised, standing, flashing everyone proudly. Then again, with something as impressive as 'Zabini Junior' who _wouldn't_ be proud? "We'll get her next time."

"_Merlin_!" Draco turned away from him rapidly, hands covering his eyes in horror. "Zabini! Cover yourself!"

"Envy." Zabini tsked, shaking his head. "It gets even the best of them." He then turned to Hermione and leaned over the table, shaking her hand as she stared at him with eyes wide. "Good game Granger." He turned then, mooning them all. "G'night!"

Draco was still covering his face in horror, thus thankfully hadn't been _mooned_ as had Hermione and Harry.

The only girl of the group began to put the dominoes away, shaking her head at Blaise's eccentric yet highly entertaining ways.

Harry stood and stretched, yawning deeply.

Draco still had his hand over his eyes, thus was saved the sight of the glove falling from 'Not-So-Little-Anymore-Harry'. It would seem that the blonde had decided to keep his eyes covered until all the other naked males had left the vicinity.

"Night Mione. Malfoy." Harry slurred, following sleepily after Blaise, nearly bumping into the door on his way out.

"Are they gone? Is it safe to look?"

Giggling, Hermione shook her head at his antics. "Yes, they're gone."

Pulling his hands hesitantly from his face, Draco looked around him suspiciously, as if expecting a naked Blaise and Harry to jump out at him from the shadows. Finally satisfied that they were truly gone, he let out a breath of relief, getting up to help Hermione put the rest of the dominoes away…in the process the glove _he'd_ placed over the 'Malfoy Family Jewels' fell off and he paled when Hermione froze, eyes wide, lowering to look at him.

There was tense silence as both teenagers began to blush like mad.

And to make things worse, he was getting hard.

Hermione bit her fleshy bottom lip as she seemed entranced, watching him growing larger and larger.

Draco gulped, not sure how to react or what to do.

He didn't know who moved first, but the next moment they'd moved towards each other and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him, capturing her lips hungrily with his.

Hermione whimpered deep within her throat as she pressed herself against him, digging her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips in a hypnotic pattern.

He didn't know if she'd spread her thighs apart on her own accord of if he'd insinuated himself, but his now long, hard, _throbbing_ cock was situated between her legs, rubbing against the fabric of her wet panty. She bucked at the touch, crying out into their kiss, fisting her hands in his perfect hair as he continued the motion.

The sound of a baby crying brought them apart with the speed of lightning.

With the babies awake, an adult would wake up as well, and Hermione and Draco both knew that they couldn't be found like this—especially in their state of undress.

"Good night, Mione." Draco's voice was hoarse with need when he placed a soft kiss against her lips and left to hurry to the room he was sharing with the other guys.

Hermione watched him go, hand on her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahaha…**has a coughing fit**…must…not…use…the…evil…laugh…

Review?


	19. Chapter 19: Yuletime Matchmaking

** Disclaimer: I do not own baby.**

Thanks to my reviewers!: dolphinroxy, Mizsirius, jayzucat, bananna15, whispertoo, Rikku Ree, TristanMalfoy33, The Accountant's Daughter, heidi191976, ClumsyElf, dracoshott28, lena-hearts-jack, Stormy322, Nikki-4, Kaiyou87, alygdgrl, ixi-shaz, hypergrl25, siriusforeva, Leana, starshine200, Panther Eyes, DracosPunkbabe, Sutzina Zion, kazfeist, bestavvie, CalisOwnGrown, AllyPhobia, moraine9, Moodyprince **(Who gave me my first online proposal. Lol.),** Sara, thebfsgf, Silent-Mousie, CT1994, ile noir and Bubbes.

_ A/N: Someone asked me when this story would be finishing, and it will be soon, but some things have to happen first before this can be finished. I need to get some couples together, and I have to do something about Voldemort, don't you think? _

_ And, oh, this slash is such a challenge for me, but I'm always up for a challenge, and I enjoyed writing the slight Harry/Blaise section in this story…and Draco's reaction, I really thought it would be his reaction since Blaise is his best friend._

_ Oh well, have a good day and thanks for reading and for reviewing!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one seemed to suspect _what_ had happened in the family room the night before, and for that Hermione was quite glad. She couldn't bring herself to look at Draco, and it was worse because she'd felt his eyes on her the whole morning. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and so she'd lived with a perpetual blush, blaming it on the cider the twins had smuggled her.

Ron and Lavender were sitting next to each other, Lavender holding Scarlet Lily and Ron playing with Jasmine Roe. After her birth one couldn't see the baby unless they saw Ron with her, he'd taken to fatherhood surprisingly well, and it'd seemed to mature him greatly.

Hermione would have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that she could see a sad Pansy Parkinson sitting alone in the corner, completely oblivious to Charlie Weasley's constant stare, because her eyes were on Ron and Lavender. She cradled a drink in her hand, and didn't pretend to be interested in the argument Percy and Bill were having next to her.

The brunette went to sit next to her, though she didn't really know what to say. They hadn't spoken before, and for all she knew Pansy would still snub her.

"It's stupid really." Pansy announced, surprising Hermione. "I mean, from the start I knew he was in love with Brown, but, I don't know, after he started becoming so attentive—and after that lust potion—the songs he sung--." She stopped with a sigh. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"Granger, I was planning on trying to force him to love me, _force_ him to be with me." Pansy snorted, turning to look at her companion for the first time since the conversation had started. "I did some research and discovered _why_ the professors were so adamant that we didn't have sex with our partners during this project."

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't even known that that clause had existed.

"It seems that this potion they used was used in the middle ages for couples who couldn't have children due to one of the partners being barren. The potion would create a virtual baby and if the baby was okay they'd have sex, and the baby would be real. If not, they would wait until the potion wore off and the baby disappeared."

Hermione blinked.

Pansy sighed. "That night, when he was high on the lust-potion---I realized that if I really had his kid he wouldn't ever leave me. I—I wanted to seduce him but I just couldn't. Not when he was in that state—not" pain crossed her dark eyes "not when he was calling me by Brown's name."

"_Pansy_…" Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes.

Pansy wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to keep herself from crying. "And the worse part is that now that I'm here, I wish I _had_." She cleared her throat. "Granger, I might have made fun of the Weasleys because of their financial situation, but now that I'm here I see all this love and warmth that I've never experienced in a family. I want to make them _my_ family."

"I think _everyone_ end up wanting to adopt the Weasleys." Hermione responded with a genuine smile as she watched Molly Weasley baby Harry, who glaring at a snickering Blaise. "I mean, Harry has practically _become_ a Weasley, they're the only family he knows, and I—well—they've become my Wizarding Family."

Pansy nodded understanding before offering a random comment. "You know Granger, I've never liked you. Not only you a mudblood, but you're everything I should be. Do you _know_ how hard Draco, Blaise, I and the other got it from our parents because a filthy _mudblood_ was getting the highest notes and putting us _purebloods_ to shame?"

Hermione decided not to tell the other girl about her being a pureblood as well, instead she listened to the girl she'd been told had lived to make her miserable.

"But I've always envied you." She replied, sipping her drink before continuing. "You were pretty, but confident enough not to try to prove to everyone that you were and let them discover it on their own. And you're smart and powerful too, and, of course, for _years _I had the hugest crush on Draco Malfoy and all the times I tried getting his interest I noticed he watched _you_."

Hermione was surprised at this tidbit of information.

Pansy opened her mouth to say more when someone's shadow fell on her and a glass filled with juice shoved in her face. Raising her eyebrow at the glass, she looked up at a nervous Charlie, who was smiling sheepishly. "Yes?"

"Here, I thought I should refill your drink." Charlie announced, rubbing the back of his head of fiery hair with his free hand.

"I'm still drinking my first glass." She replied slowly, and turned to look at Hermione as if asking if he was retarded.

Hermione, seeing Charlie gulping nervously and Percy sneering at his brother, took the cup from Pansy's hand and gave her the one Charlie had brought for her. "Has Charlie told you that he works with Dragons, in Romania?" She asked, ignoring the "are YOU insane?" look Pansy was sending her.

"No, he hasn't told me, but I already knew." Pansy replied very slowly as she held onto the new glass of drink, looking back and forth from a seemingly innocent Hermione to a blushing Weasley suspiciously. "Marcus Flint once said that Weasley used to be the best player in Hogwarts, said he was good enough to play for England but chose to work with Dragons somewhere barbaric."

"It isn't barbaric!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's _Romania_." Pansy drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll have you know that it's _just_ as civilized as England!" The redhead had seemed to forget his embarrassment and was now adamant in defending the place he'd called his home since graduating Hogwarts.

"I heard you lived in a _camp_." She shot back, getting into the argument fully.

"It's a _community_." He stressed the last word.

"With a _shared_ _outdoor house_." The black haired girl smirked as he grew redder and redder in the face at that last one.

Hermione groaned. Her matchmaking attempts had totally blown up in her face. Due to her lamenting, she missed the next couple of words, and was surprised when Pansy shoved the drink into her hands and got up, following Charlie somewhere, both still arguing, although Hermione wasn't sure _what_ they were arguing about _now_.

Shaking her head at them, Hermione grinned. Maybe Pansy would become part of the Weasley family _after all_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to bore a hole in her skull if you continue staring at her that way."

Looking away from Hermione, who'd just taken Deacon away from the twins, Draco turned to see Blaise Zabini behind him…wearing…_A Gryffindor necktie_? "What the devil are you _wearing_?"

"What?" This?" Blaise asked, fingering the necktie. "Ah, it's nothing. I won a bet."

"And you won Potter's _necktie_ in this bet?" Draco asked while his eyebrow rose suspiciously. "And why would you want his bloody necktie to begin with?"

Blaise smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Draco took that in, and then shook his head. "Zabini, sometimes you worry me."

His smirk grew. "Truly? I didn't know you cared."

"What's with Potter anyways?" Draco asked, motioning with his chin towards Harry, who was surrounded by the twins and Arthur, all talking to him at once, but he wasn't listening to them. He was lost in his own little world.

"He's trying to get over Brown and Weasley getting stronger than Hagrid's breath." Blaise shrugged, playing with the necktie again.

"Don't tell me he was bloody _in love_ with Brown?" Draco exclaimed.

"Nah, but he wanted to." Blaise corrected, having surprising amount of inner knowledge about the situation. "He wanted someone like his mother, and he found Brown to be the perfect candidate. And he cares for her, a lot. But he's beginning to accept the fact that she'd Weasley's and that he and her are wrong for each other."

"Oh." Draco nodded, looking away from Harry to his best friend once more. "Do I want to know _how_ you know all of this?"

"Last night." Blaise replied, eyes on the necktie, flipping it around. "While you were still with Granger, Harry and I talked. He can't keep a secret while sloshed." His eyes suddenly brightened and he smirked, looking at Draco. "Talking about secrets, did you know Granger once turned into a cat?"

"Huh?" Draco blinked, surprised by this sudden information.

"Yeah, during—I think it was second year—when everyone thought Potter was the Heir of Slytherin," he snorted at the very thought. "Granger brewed the Polyjuice potion for them because they thought that _you_ were the heir." The brunette exclaimed. "Somehow Granger had cat hair and became a cat while Harry and Ron became Crabbe and Goyle and went out to see if you were the bloody heir of Slytherin."

Suddenly remembering the odd encounter he'd had with his 'bodyguards', Draco's silver eyes widened. "I _knew_ he couldn't read!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the outburst, but didn't comment further, returning to playing with his necktie. "I couldn't help but imagine Granger with a tail…and stilettos."

"Stilettos?" Draco asked, frowning darkly. "What are those?"

"They are sexy shoes for muggle women with high heels that help shape their arses."

Draco suddenly wanted to see Hermione in a pair of stilettos. He paused, turning to his friend. "How do you know so many muggle sayings and things?"

"If you like a muggle you should know their culture, that way you can relate to them and their world better." Blaise chided mischievously, flicking the necktie reproachfully at his friend.

"_Enough_ with the tie!" Draco cried out, batting it away from him, before freezing. "Wait, _YOU_ like a muggle?"

_ Blaise_ froze, even dropping the tie from his still fingers. "Um, _no_! NO! Of _course_ not!" He replied all too quickly.

"You like a muggle." Draco breathed out in surprise, watching his bronzed friend blushing darkly and scowling angrily at him. "Who is it? Why haven't you made a move?"

"Lay off." Blaise warned frostily.

His eyes widened. "You _really_ like her, don't you?"

Blaise's scowl darkened. "Malfoy, if you want to have both testicles next year, then _LAY OFF_."

Draco knew that Blaise never bluffed, so the fact that he pressed on _despite_ the fact that one of his testicles was in danger just proved _how_ curious he was. "She doesn't feel the same way, does she?"

Blaise growled. "_No_, Malfoy. The muggle I fancy doesn't feel the same way towards me as I do." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Are you happy now?" He snarled.

"No." Draco frowned. "If you really fancy this girl then you shouldn't let _her_ feelings matter, I mean, look at me. _I_ didn't, and I have the woman of my dreams as the mother of my child, and after last night--."

Blaise suddenly perked. "Last night _what_?"

Draco blushed. "We—we—if that damn baby hadn't started crying--."

"Which damn baby?

"I don't know!"

Shaking it off, Blaise suddenly caught on, eyes widening comically. "You mean---you and Granger---_finally_!"

Draco smiled broadly, blushing slightly. "We really didn't do anything—and now she's ignoring me as she would a cold sore—but there was definitely chemistry last night." His blush deepened as he remembered the night before. "I love her man, and if she will finally accept me, I want to marry her."

"And fill the world with little Malfoys." Blaise was smirking again and in great mood. "You'll give the Weasleys a run for their money."

Draco smiled widely and nodded, but then his smile disappeared as he remembered his friend's predicament. "I want to help you man. Tell me who this muggleborn is and I'll help you get her."

"You see, that in itself is a problem." Blaise's smile vanished as well, looking down at the tie again, finger the edges of it.

"Huh?" Draco asked, trying to understand what his friend was talking about.

"Hey, has anyone seen Charlie?" Potter asked, coming to sit next to Blaise on the sofa. "He was going to tell us about this new breed of Dragons they discovered in the Yucatan."

"I saw him leave with Parkinson." Blaise offered, dropping the necktie as if it'd burnt him, instead concentrating on his fingernails. "They were arguing up a storm."

"Oh." Potter replied in disappointment, suddenly noticing the necktie and raising an eyebrow. "You know, you actually look good in Gryffindor colors." He offered casually.

Draco was about to sneer and taunt him with something like 'playing for the other team are we Potter?' when he realized the affect that casual comment had on his friend. The bronzed man's golden brown eyes widened in surprise and he gulped loudly before apparently having a spontaneous coughing fit.

"You okay?" Potter asked obliviously, patting him on the back in concern.

Blaise only nodded as he continued to cough harder.

Draco's eyes widened as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

The muggleborn 'girl' that 'didn't feel the same way' wasn't a _girl_.

He gulped, watching as Potter continued to hit Blaise's back and Blaise continued to choke on only Merlin knew what.

_ Bloody hell._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having decided to relieve Ginny and Goyle from baby-sitting, Hermione sat on the floor, watching the children playing together, gurgling and shaking objects, quite entertained. Deacon was surrounded by the girls Georgiana, Jasmine Roe and Scarlet Lily, while Gregory Jr. played by himself, quite content to be on his own.

Hermione giggled at her handsome son. He couldn't walk yet and he was already killing the ladies. _Much like his father._

Thinking about Draco caused her to remember last night----not that she could ever forget it----and she closed her eyes, lost in the memory of his touch on her skin.

It'd felt so _right_ to have his hands touching her, his lips on hers…

Eyes flying open when one of the babies squealed, Hermione cleared her throat, suddenly very hot.

She couldn't remember much about Draco—although she'd had a flashback after he'd left last night of her telling him she loved him—but she loved him, and knew that he loved her too. They had a son together, and Blaise had said that Draco hadn't even seen her in a bikini—which meant that he'd respected her even though she returned his feelings.

So maybe it was time that he _stopped_ respecting her so much.

Maybe, maybe, _maybe_ things between them would be different when they returned to Hogwarts after Yule.

_ Technically I'd still be giving him my virginity_.

She smirked very Slytherinly at that thought. Maybe she could get Ginny to help her with this new idea of hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to talk to you." Pulling Hermione into the room before she could find some excuse to ignore him, Draco hurried in and turned to her. "Do you think Potter likes guys?"

Hermione blinked, looking at him in confusion. "_What_?"

He sighed, trying again. "Do you think Potter likes guys or could ever like a guy?"

She frowned. "I-I-I don't know? He was awfully close to Sirius, but Sirius was _all man_." She blushed, obviously remembering something.

Draco growled, jealousy coating his throat. He'd heard Weasley talk about Potter's godfather, and he'd had his suspicions about an attraction between the older man and Hermione, and _his woman_ was bloody confirming it!

Suddenly his jealousy disappeared. "You—you remembered this or did someone tell you?"

"I—I remembered." Hermione whispered, suddenly realizing it herself, smile brightening. "I _am_ getting back my memory!"

Draco smiled, but remembering _why_ he'd kidnapped her, continued. "So, do you think Potter could _ever_ like a guy?"

"I—I don't know. I guess." She looked lost. "Why?"

Draco lowered his voice, motioning for her to lean closer. "I just discovered that, um, Blaise, uh--."

Hermione's eyes widened. "_Blaise_?!?!" She hissed, not needing him to finish the hard sentence. "Are you _serious_?" When he nodded wordlessly, she blinked. "But he's such—such—such a _man_."

Draco growled. "Oh he _is_—is he?"

Hermione obviously hadn't sensed his jealousy, because she nodded wholeheartedly. "I used to have the _biggest_ crush on him." Her eyes widened. "No _wonder_ he never---."

"He never _what_?" Draco snarled, realizing that there was something he hadn't been told about Blaise and Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "I—I kinda kissed him once."

"WHAT?!?!" Draco exclaimed. "It would seem that tonight your memory is returning completely!"

She winced. "Yes, it would seem." Before Draco could demand that she tell him about this 'kiss', she charged on. "So, you think that Blaise likes Harry." She paused. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Hook them up." Draco replied instantly. "As much as it _pains_ me to think of the bad taste Blaise has in falling in love with _Potter_, Zabini is my best friend, and he's always tried to help me with you--." He blushed, suddenly realizing who he was talking to.

Hermione smiled. "Oh _really_?"

"Yes, well, the point is that he's always tried to help me and I want to return the favor." Draco replied as nonchalantly as possible while blushing three shades of purple.

Hermione giggled, shaking her head at him. "Harry might end up hating me for this—but I'll help you."

Draco was still fighting his blush. "Really?"

"Yes, and we start tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan _already_?"

She gave him a bright smile. "They don't call me the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw for _nothing_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review?**


	20. Bets, Closets, Kisses and More

** Disclaimer: I do not own. If Harry Potter were mine things would have been VERY different from OTP and onwards (Sirius dying would be one of the many changes I'd make).**

Heya everyone! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! You are: Unsimply-Maddie, DracosPunkbabe, Angels-heart1, Bubbes, jdeppgirl4, Crayon-Snob, ilr noir, WinnieThaPoo92, TheirsNothingInside, ILOVERWHPDM, bananna15, hypergrl25, CalisOwnCaliGrown, Nymphie07, Kaiyou87, irockupurple, dolphinroxy, Panther Eyes, harryhermionerw, dracosmybadboy921, Ookami Otome, Mizsirius, ClumsyElf, cgirl0220, XxSpikesLoverxX, swm500free, Nikki-4, morixharuhi4ever, Silent-Mousie, The Accountant's Daughter, CT1994, ARae, (), evilcrossedwithgood, ixi-shaz, bestavvie, siriusforeva, moraine9, prozac.will.be.my.nation (Hey! Welcome back!),beggsyky, luvHaru7, Reeoki, Sutzina Zion, and fiery-charlatan. 

** Warning: Ginny/Goyle SMUT (I know, it took me by surprise as well, but Raia totally ordered it and I had to write). BEWARE. If you are not into that sort of thing, or you are too young to be reading it, skip their section.**

_ A/N: There's what I think a VERY cute Draco/Hermione moment in the first section. I wanted to bring out their old rivalries and arguments, but still give it a romantic sort of light. And I think I did bloody good…lol…humble, aren't I?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was _your_ bright idea." Draco reminded her grumpily as they sat in the cramped closet some hours later.

"Yes, _my_ BRILLIANT idea which YOU messed UP!" Hermione hissed back, body killing her from having to sit on the hard, cold floor for hours on end.

"I _didn't_ mess it up!" Draco growled at her. The gall of her to blame this on _him!_ "_You_ got distracted and did the wrong spell! How is that _my _fault?"

"And _WHO_ distracted me?" She screeched, not bothering to keep her voice down since one of the many spells she'd put on the closet before they'd gotten stuck in it was a strong silencing spell. "YOU were supposed to be keeping the door open and not being nosy and trying to see what _I_ was doing!"

"Well, 'the most brilliant witch since Rowena Ravenclaw' shouldn't be so easily distracted!" The Slytherin announced, refusing to take the blame for their current circumstance.

"I think even _Rowena_ would have gotten distracted if—while she's in the middle of performing a _very hard and complex spell_, Salazaar Slytherin came up from behind her and jumped her!" The Gryffindor looked ready to hex him, hand reaching for her pocket almost subconsciously.

"I didn't _jump _you!" Draco denied vehemently, cheeks flushing bright red and not meeting her accusing gaze.

"Oh, so it was someone _else_ who twirled me around, pushed me against the wall, and began to snog me more fully than I've ever been snogged in my life?" She wanted to know in a lethal voice, right eyebrow raised. "It was someone _else's_ hands that went under my shirt?"

Draco blushed darker, then frowned. "What do you _mean_ 'than I've ever been snogged'?" He wanted to know, narrowing his silver eyes at her. "How many times have you participated in snogging sessions?!?"

Hermione 'hmphed', folding her arms rebelliously over her chest, chain raised defiantly. "I'm a teenager Draco Malfoy, I'm about to graduate, did you _honestly_ think you were my first snog?" Her memory seemed to be almost completely back.

"Who is he?" Draco growled, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were transparent.

"I have never asked you about _your_ past romantic rendezvous, so you have no right to ask mine." She sniffed self-righteously, chin raised even higher this time.

"Dammit Granger!" Draco hissed poisonously, surprising her into look at him, eyes wide. "Tell me who the _hell_ touched what was _mine_!"

"I am a _who_ not a _what_!" Hermione fought right back.

"_Granger_…" His voice was dangerous, his head lowered, hair falling into his face, leaving it in shadow.

"_Fine_!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "They were--."

"_THEY?!?!?!?_" Draco exploded.

"_Yes._" She stressed. "_They_."

Draco looked like he was trying not to kill something. His jaw was tense and a muscle jumped erratically in his cheek. "Go on."

"Viktor Krum." She watched as Draco's muscle jumped even faster. "And Dean Thomas." She paused. "_And_ Seamus Finnegan, although that was just because we were drunk at the Gryffindor Valentine's party and playing Spin the Wand."

Draco was silent, clenching and unclenching his hands, mind already working. It'd be easy enough to get rid of the Gryffindors, it was the Bulgarian he'd have problems getting access to. _All in good time_, he promised himself.

"Look, we both know what we hexed this room with." Hermione was obviously trying to change the subject. "We know that it was supposed to be like the Room of Requirements, and we both know that we're not going to get out of here unless someone opens the door from the outside--."

"Not bloody likely to happen since _someone_ chose the closet in the abandoned room." Draco muttered darkly under his breath, still pissed off at the fact that three other guys had snogged Hermione before him.

"---_or_ we follow what we'd intended the room for."

Draco's mood lightened drastically, his smirk pure seduction, but then he suddenly frowned. "But there's no bed in here."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I never meant for there to be a _bed_ in here!" She screamed at him, hitting him over the head with her wand. "That _spell_ was supposed to make the closet be as big as a room with a chimney because its bloody cold in here, and with a _sofa_ so they could _sit_ together and be forced to spend time together one-on-one and get to know each other better!"

"They don't need to get to _know_ each other!" Draco announced. "They need to shag and be done with it."

"You're forgetting that we don't know if Harry likes Blaise—or if he is even slightly attracted to _guys_." She reasoned.

"_Please_, Blaise is a _Slytherin_, he could _easily _find a way around all of that formality." Draco waved Potter's sexuality off dismissively.

"Just like _you did_ when you _gave me a potion to get me pregnant with your child when I couldn't even stand you_?" Hermione bristled.

"Exactly." Draco nodded. He cried out as Hermione took another swing at his head with her wand. "Dammit Mione, what the hell was _that_ for?" He whined, rubbing the throbbing bump forming on his head.

"Take a wild guess." She muttered sarcastically.

The sarcasm was lost on the blonde. "You can't keep your hands or wand off of me?" He guessed, then seeing her glare intensify, tried again. "You're a sadist and see inflicting pain as foreplay?"

She couldn't help it, Hermione laughed loudly at the thought of herself whipping someone and getting off on it. She didn't have anything against people into sadism and masochism, she just wasn't one of them.

"Why don't we just talk and get to know each other better?" She asked, wiping at a tear.

Draco quite obviously preferred his idea, or any idea that involved Hermione, him, and a bed—even if it involved a little pain—but he graciously accepted that that wouldn't be happening and nodded. "Sure, it's not like we have places we need to be anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise frowned as he looked over the people in the living room.

Weasley and Brown were as always together, but surprisingly enough, Parkinson and the older Weasley that'd seemed to be stalking her all throughout the day were talking with them as well, arguing over something. The elder Weasley and Parkinson turned to each other, faces red, voices raising as they continued to argue their sides of the story, only lowering their voices when Jasmine Roe complained in the arms of her mommy with a loud screech.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with the _other_ older Weasley son, whom it would seem was going out with the Veela that'd been to Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard tournament some years ago. But from the fact that Mrs. Weasley seemed _relieved_ that the Veela hadn't been able to make it for the festivities gave Blaise the suspicion that the woman who'd been a perfect mother to them all didn't like her son's girlfriend.

Blaise wondered where Goyle and Goylette were. He knew that Percy had been left in charge of Deacon and the twins, so where in the world had those two wondered off to?

He didn't know _where_, but he had a sneaking suspicion as to _what_ those two were up to.

_ Gregory Goyle actually getting some. _Blaise smirked. _Who would have ever guessed?_

And two _others_ that'd disappeared were Draco and Hermione. Blaise wondered if they'd gone to finish whatever it was that they'd started last night. He honestly hoped so, because his best friend had been suffering from blue balls for far too long, and Blaise had sniggered at the thought that if Draco was made to wait any longer those balls would just give up and drop off.

He'd also been taunting his friend for months on how 'close' he'd gotten to his right fist ever since the whole Hermione thing had happened.

"Is it my idea or are we missing four people?" Harry wanted to know as he came over, sucking on a candy cane Mrs. Weasley had given him.

Blaise gulped at the sight but quickly regained his normal, indifferent expression. "Uh, no. Draco and Granger are off finally making a baby the proper way, and Goylette is showing Goyle the _other_ use for a penis."

Harry choked on the candy cane.

Blaise was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, so he gulped loudly and shifted slightly on the sofa, deciding not to look at Harry and his candy.

"They are _not_ doing that. Neither of them!" Harry exclaimed after getting over his fits of coughing.

Blaise smirked but still wouldn't look at him. "Your innocence is amazing Potter. Was it because you lived most of your life like a muggle in their world? Are all muggles this naïve?"

"I am _not_ naïve." Harry grounded out. "I just happen to think that Hermione and Ginny--."

"Are two beautiful women who have two determined men salivating after them. Two men who have now vanished with them." Blaise pointed out gleefully. "And they've been gone for hours now. What _else_ do you think they could be doing?"

"They could be outside looking at the stars."

"Is _that_ what the muggles call it?" Blaise purred.

Harry blushed scarlet. "_No_." He pushed the word passed his clench teeth. "I'm _sure_ that they aren't doing anything like _that_."

"And _I'm_ sure that they _are_." Blaise replied, finally turning to look at Harry, leaning forwards. "They'd be bloody fools if they wasted this opportunity."

"Well, if _you're_ so sure, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Harry asked, flinging Blaise's words back at him.

Blaise looked at Harry in shocked surprise before a rare smile graced his face. "You're learning Potter; there might be hope for you yet."

"Yes, well, I watch and learn."

Blaise's smile was replaced by his usual smirk. "Watching me now, are you Potter?" He tsked, getting up and chuckling at the scowling, blushing boy. "Well, let's go."

Harry blinked. "Where?"

"To find the blokes and their birds." Blaise replied as if this was obvious. "I bet fifty galleons on each couple that they're doing the dirty."

"I meet your bet." Harry stood. "Let's go."

And with that, both boys set forth to find the missing couples.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying out on the balcony, Ginny smiled as she looked up at the stars with Goyle. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and couldn't help but giggle at how flustered he'd become, how shy he really was. The redhead wasn't used to shy guys. Ever since she'd started developing she'd gotten attention from guys, and usually they'd try to do something on the first date—but Gregory—he was different.

They had twins, had watched her breast feed, slept in the same bed at Hogwarts, and never _once_ had he made a pass at her. He liked her—she was sure of that. There were all the telltale signs—blushing, stammering, sweaty hands---but he never once acted on his attraction to her, and Ginny was getting frustrated waiting on him.

Was he _ever_ going to put a move on her or was she going to have to do everything herself?

_ It would seem so_.

Honestly, Ginny was surprised at the fact that she'd _want_ Goyle to make a move. Looks used to be _everything_ for the Quidditch player, but being with Goyle had made her see the _inner _him, and as clichéd as it may sound, she'd fallen in love with him for him, and not his outer appearance—although he seemed much handsomer to her now than he had before.

And her mother had given Ginny her complete blessing to go out with Goyle officially despite him being in Slytherin and his parents being associated with Death Eaters.

_ He's not his parents_, Molly Weasley had replied wisely. _He's a nice, sweet, utterly adorable guy. And he adores you_.

"Greg?" She whispered.

"Ya Gin?" He asked from where they laid on their backs, looking up at the stars.

"When are you going to kiss me?"

He sounded like he was choking. "Wh-what?"

Getting up from where she'd been laying with her head in the crook of his shoulder, Ginny turned so that she was half leaning over the suddenly red-faced Goyle. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"O-of _course_ G-Gin!" He exclaimed, face turning purple. "Y-you're the p-p-p-prettiest g-girl I've ever s-s-seen!"

Smile growing on her face, Ginny rested her hand against his rapidly heaving chest and slowly began to trail it downwards. "So why haven't you tried to kiss me?" She cupped him over his robes, causing his whole body to jerk at the contact. "Don't you like me?" She whispered with a pout, stroking him with her thumb. "Don't you _want_ to kiss me?"

His voice was a high-pitch squeak when he could finally speak. "Yes I do!"

"Then why haven't you?" Ginny tried keeping the surprise off of her face since she was currently trying to seduce him, but feeling the _size_ he was growing in her hand was _shocking_.

"I—I—I didn't think that you'd w-w-want me to k-k-kiss you." Goyle replied, looking away from her, sadness evident in his face. "You're so beautiful and smart, athletic and popular, and I'm so ugly and stupid."

"You're an idiot if you think that about yourself." Ginny told him, and in a swift movement straddled him. Leaning down so that her face was close to his, the redhead smiled down at the furiously blushing male. "You're not stupid and ugly to me." And with that she lowered her lips to his and after a moment's hesitation, Goyle returned it with such passion and desire that it knocked her back with its force.

Pressing herself down against his raging hard-on, rolling her hips, Ginny dug her hands in his hair, groaning into the kiss when Goyle grabbed her hips and forced her down harder against him, beginning to thrust against her. It would seem that instincts had taken over—and Goyle had _amazing_ instincts.

"_Gin_…" He groaned in a tortured voice as she broke the kiss to begin nibbling on his neck, unbuttoning his robes.

"_Shh_…" She whispered against his skin as she pulled the robes away and ran her hands over his naked flesh. Wherever she touched him his muscles rippled and he gasped, desperate to breathe, as she continued her assault on his nerves, licking her way down his chest.

"_Gin-NY_!" He cried out when she freed his large member and lowered her mouth around it. His whole body jerked violently and he closed his eyes tightly, clenching his hands into fists.

Due to his width and length it was _impossible_ to take most of his _monstrous_ member in her mouth, but Ginny took in as much as she could, using her hands to stroke him while she ran her tongue over the head.

She could feel him tightening harder and harder as she manipulated his sex, and Ginny suddenly realized that he was going to cum if she continued.

_ He must be a virgin_.

Reluctantly abandoning his throbbing dick, she looked up at him. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

He lowered his gaze again, blushing. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, hey, nothing to be sorry about." She replied rapidly. "_Especially_ not with _that_." Peeking at the incredibly big penis again, Ginny giggled. "You're not going to last long this time, but that's normal." She assured him as she stood and shoved her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down with her underwear until they pooled around her feet.

Goyle looked at her, eyes wide, breathing hard, getting even _bigger_.

Smiling at his reaction to her, Ginny crawled back to him and straddled him once more, grabbing hold of his dick and softly running it back and forth over her slick entrance. "Next time you'll last longer." She hissed softly as she began to push down, his huge member stretching her painfully.

"_Next time_?" Goyle squeaked as she pushed herself down completely and cried out in mild pain as he entered her to the hilt.

_ Dammit. It's just like when I lost my virginity!_

Ginny kept her eyes closed tightly as she grew accustomed to the huge thing inside of her. When the pain numbed, she opened her eyes and looked down at Goyle, who looked as if in pain. It was obvious that he wanted to push up into her but was too frightened to hurt her more.

_ What guy has ever worried about how __**I**__ felt before?_

Smiling tenderly at him, the redhead nodded. "Next time, and all the times after that." With that she moved experimentally. It still pained a little but there was more pleasure than pain. Rocking her hips Goyle and her cried out in union at the pleasure that shot through their joined bodies.

Whimpering when he began to push up into her, Ginny threw her head back and closed her eyes as his large fingers bit painfully yet deliciously into the flesh of her narrow hips, and she rode him.

They were lost in their passion, never once realizing that they had an audience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door to the balcony, Harry gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He couldn't believe it but there it was. Ginny and Goyle.

"But they are so different from each other!" He exclaimed to Blaise, both boys sporting a hard on from what they'd witnessed. "So different it just seems _wrong_ for them to be together!"

"I don't know Potter, if you think about it, _everyone_ is hooking up with someone most people would call _wrong_ for them." Blaise offered in an odd voice, not meeting his gaze. "Think about it, Goylette and Goyle, Draco and Granger, Parkinson and Weasley. The only one who seems to be with someone everyone would _expect_ him to be with is Ron."

Harry thought that over as they began to walk away. Blaise was telling the truth, and what made things odder for Harry was that everyone seemed _happier_ with their odd and unconventional pairings. He'd thought that he needed to have a perfect, fairytale relationship like his parents to be truly happy—that was one of the reasons he'd liked Lavender—but what if he'd been wrong?

What if he was closing himself to the possibility of true love because he was sticking to what others expected of him?

That thought bothered him greatly.

He was the Boy-Who-Lived…the boy who was destined to fight Voldemort—and no one knew if he'd even be the victor in that fight.

Was he wasting what could be his last moments trying to live up to the norm?

Shouldn't he just look for someone who made him happy? Someone who made him laugh? Someone who cared for him? Someone who noticed when he was getting depressed, or thinking things over too much, and know just what to do or say to make it better?

No matter _who_ that was?

"Oh, come _on_ Potter, stop feeling sorry for yourself." Blaise announced suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "So what? You lost 50 galleons. You could still win them back if we find out that Draco _still_ hasn't managed to get into Granger's knickers."

Harry grinned, depressing thought suddenly forgotten. "You know, I actually didn't lose that bet."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? You said that they wouldn't be shagging, and if I have to bloody give you the "Birds and the Bees" talk--."

"No man." Harry chuckled. "I mean, they _were_ looking at the _stars before_ they started shagging. So _technically_ we were _both_ right."

"So…that makes it a _tie_?" Blaise winced, then suddenly smirked. "You know, that was _very_ Slytherin thinking on your part."

"Yes, well, the Sorting Hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin you know." Harry didn't know why he was offering this information as they searched the house for Draco and Hermione.

"Really?" Blaise asked, surprised. "Why were you placed in Gryffindor then?"

"I asked it to put me there." Harry replied, opening one of the bedroom doors and peeking in. "Didn't want to be in the same house as Draco and other 'dark wizards'."

"It'd have been cool if you'd been placed in Slytherin." Blaise surprised him by saying. "We'd have become friends a long time ago."

Harry paused and looked back at the dark Slytherin in surprise, closing the door. He really didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. "Where do you think Malfoy has Mione?"

Blaise shrugged as they continued on. "With Draco you can never be sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd discovered more about each other in those two to three hours than they'd known since Draco's scheme had brought them together.

Hermione hadn't known that Draco was ambidextrous or that he'd made it a routine as a child to secretly hex his father's many mistresses.

Draco didn't know that Hermione had had a crush on him her first years, but his torments had caused it to die completely, and that she'd dressed up at the Yule Ball to mostly show _him_ how pretty the bushy-haired mudblood could be and get back at him for his rude comments about her appearance.

"You know, if I'd have been strong enough to stand up to my father back then, we could have been friends years ago." Draco commented. "But for the longest time I was scared of that man."

"I know." Hermione replied. "He showed me his charming side after he found out I was pregnant with his grandson, but I always knew there was a darker side to him. I mean, he _was_ the one who gave Ginny Tom's Diary."

"Not one of his finer moments, believe me." Draco replied with a snort. "The Dark Lord punished him greatly for that."

"Really?" Hermione asked, trying to convince herself that her charming, handsome cousin Tom was the Dark Lord.

"Yes." Draco nodded, eyes dark. "I always knew I'd never join him, even when I was young and dad was licking his boots I knew I'd never stoop to that level."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the pain the memories of his childhood brought him. "Draco?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at her.

Instead of speaking, Hermione leaned forwards and pressed her lips softly against his. Draco opened his legs and pulled her between them, deepening the kiss, dragging her nearly on top of him.

Giving herself into the kiss, Hermione felt whole like she'd never before, and she didn't complain when Draco's fingers began to clumsily undo the buttons of her jacket. She wanted him, she needed him, she loved him.

Pulling at his shirt, she didn't notice the closet door opening until she heard Blaise utter victoriously: "AHA! SEE? I WON!"

Draco and Hermione pulled apart, quickly buttoning their shirts again, Draco glaring murderously at the two boys in the doorway.

"_Technically_ we caught them _before_ they could do the dirty." Harry replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Blaise groaned, all air of victory disappearing. "Don't tell me it's _another_ tie?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry nodded, looking smugly amused at the dark boy's reaction.

Draco and Hermione exchanged confused glances. What the devil were those two talking about?

The blonde got up quickly and grabbed the door before it could swing closed again when the two boys turned, ignoring them all along, and walked away together, talking about bets and rematches.

Hermione got up and followed Draco out of the closet, both now free. Her eyes on Harry, who was laughing at something Blaise had whispered to him, she shook her head. "What did we _miss_?"

Draco watched them as well, confusion written all over his handsome face. "I haven't the foggiest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about that? Draco and Hermione keep getting closer and closer only for something to happen! They really need to clear their schedules next time!**

** Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21: Blizzards and Plans

** Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Hey! Thanks to all you who reviewed the last chapter! Your reviews make Raia and my day, and it helps us update quicker despite our busy schedules and lack of massages!

You are: morixharuhi4ever, Silent-Mousie, dolphinroxy, moraine9, Kaiyou87, ile noir, Beneeta, Katie, STREETFIRE, Nymphie07, Mizsirius, Unsimply-Maddie, tears85, hypergrl25, heidi191976, Sapp, ClumsyElf, TheirsNothingInside, ILOVERWHPDM, ZacEfronIsHot, dracosmybadboy921, Hanna28, spikeecat, prozac.will.be.my.nation, Panther Eyes, fiery-charlatan, -jellyacey-, CalisOwnCaliOwn, kazfeist, CT1994, The Accountant's Daughter, silverknucks, Bubbes, alygdgrl, beggsykay, Honey'sChild, DracosPunkbabe, siriusforeva, Moodyprince, Mehuh, bestavvie, dracoshott28, Leana, Sutzina Zion, harryhermionerw, pinkINK131621, sesshomarusdemoness, and GreenEyedGreekGoddess.

** Warning 1: A Hermione/Draco situation building up to the REAL action, which should happen very soon!**

** Warning 2: A Blaise/Harry situation, although not as naughty or anything as the Hermione/Draco one above—although Raia is really pushing for it I'm like 'nay', 'hold your horses muse-girl'. Those who are not into that, skip the section with Blaise's POV. This chapter is a BIG milestone in the Blaise/Harry relationship.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry _really _ didn't like the idea.

Sitting on the bed he frowned, watching as the boys all conversed eagerly amongst themselves. He'd thought that maybe Blaise and he could play another game of poker, or maybe even Wizard Chess, but the dark boy was in the middle of the conversation, eyebrow raised dubiously at their plans yet mouth slanted in an interested expression.

With Hermione spending so much time with Malfoy and Ron spending all his time with Lavender, well, Harry had begun to rely on Blaise for company, and only now was he beginning to realize how much he _enjoyed_ spending time with the sarcastic and quite eccentric Slytherin.

The black haired boy sighed and laid on the bed. He'd wait for them to get over their conversations, Blaise to shoot them down and point out all of the _many_ holes in this "Weasley tradition" and then he'd bet Blaise couldn't beat him at dominoes again—a bet was something Zabini just couldn't let go of.

Harry snorted. There was no way he was going to do this suicidal 'fun, manly outing' the Weasleys liked. Malfoy had been the smart one. He'd seen the Weasley boys call a meeting and he'd skipped the room immediately, looking for Hermione.

"I'm in." Blaise's voice caught his attention as the Weasleys and Goyle all cheered. "How 'bout you Potter?"

Harry sat up in bed, snorting, wondering why he felt so put out that Blaise preferred to go with the others. "You realize that it's below _zero_ outside, and that there is snow falling and people die of hypothermia still these days?"

Ron interrupted. "Oh come _on_ Harry! This is _nothing_ compared to everything you've had to go through already! Compared to battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament this is a walk in the park!"

"A walk in a _frozen_ park." Harry muttered under his breath.

"And we do it every Christmas without mum ever knowing." Charlie piped in from where he sat next to Blaise. "It's a coming out of sort for the boys of the family. All of us have gone through it and we're all alive and well."

"I don't know." Harry sighed.

"Harry, you _have_ to come." Bill smiled. "The only one of us who _hasn't_ gone more than once is _Percy_ and that's because he's a coddled nancy boy who couldn't take the rough and wild! You don't wanna be placed in the same boat as 'im do ya?"

That made him wince.

"Gin told me about this." Goyle finally spoke, although slowly. "She said that if I did it she'd fry my balls."

"That's not the only thing she's been doing with your balls, is it?" Blaise snickered.

Harry blushed, remembering what they'd witnessed in the magically warmed balcony.

Goyle went beet red while all the Weasleys turned to look at him with big, bulging eyes.

"I didn't need to hear that!" Ron complained, slapping Blaise on the back of his head. "That's my sister you know!"

Goyle was getting redder and redder.

Charlie was laughing his arse off.

Bill looked like he didn't know _what_ to do to the younger boy.

The twins were trying to get more information out of Blaise.

"Look." Ron stood. "If we're going to do this we have to do it now." He turned to Harry. "Are you in?"

Harry was a bit distracted, watching at the twins surrounding Blaise, going from begging to bribery to try and get some ammunition that they could use against their sister in the morning.

"I'll tell you later, while we're out doing your survivor-wanna-be-thing." Blaise shook them off dismissively. "For a reasonable cost of course."

Harry turned to Ron, who was still waiting for his answer. "I'm in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it." Draco announced as he lay down on the Weasley's sofa that night after everyone else had gone to bed. "You didn't mention them."

"Who?" Hermione asked, sitting on the floor, her shirt pulled over Deacon's head as he nursed.

"Desmond, Blaise and Devon." Draco replied. "You're first boyfriend and your first kiss. You never mentioned them when I asked you how many people you'd snogged."

"Oh." She giggled. "Well, you see, I think there's difference between snogging and kissing. I've only kissed Devon, Blaise and Desmond."

Draco frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "What's the difference?"

"Innocence and desire." She replied, wincing when Deacon accidentally bit her nipple in his eagerness to drink. "Kissing is sweet and innocent, like a first kiss, or those kisses you usually share with your boyfriend during the first phase of your relationship." She paused. "Devon and I didn't last long enough to go passed the kissing stage, me only being at home during the holidays, and sometimes not even then. Desmond and I were kids when we kissed, and it was more experimental than anything else." She paused, blush appearing on her cheeks. "And Blaise? Well, I pecked his cheek once as a thank you for treating me civilly even though he was a Slytherin and I was a muggle."

"Oh." The blonde listened to the explanation with interest and thought it out for a while. "So snogging would be the type of kiss where you just want to shag someone?"

"Yes." She sounded pleased that he understood her so well.

A pleased smirk appeared on his face as he turned on the sofa to look at the back of her head of frizzy hair. "So you wanna shag me."

Hermione turned to him with a smile. "Yes."

Draco's eyes widened and a dark blush tinted his pale cheeks. He'd expected her to blush and deny it, or get angry and hit him with her wand again. He'd _never_ expected her to look at him with her dark, sultry eyes and actually say _that_.

Gulping, the blonde looked back at the ceiling, his pants tenting rapidly at the whole situation. He tried processing the information and remembering that his child was in the room so he couldn't do anything right at that moment, no matter how much he wanted to.

"What do you want to do about it?" Hermione asked.

His hard-on hardened so much it was painfully, and embarrassingly obvious. "Nothing tonight." He forced himself to say. "Deacon's here, and you deserve your first time to be somewhere special and not on the sofa of your friend's house."

"I was thinking more of the floor."

It was getting horribly hot in there, or maybe it was just him. "Yes, well, you deserve a lot more than the floor, Mione." He forced himself to turn to look at her once more. "You're the mum of my child, and if I have anything to say about it, you'll be my wife when we graduate. You're not some cheap fuck."

She smiled at him, pulling a now sleeping Deacon out from under her shirt and cradling him in her arms. "I don't mind the floor."

He nearly whimpered at that, but clenched his fists and bit down on the side of his tongue for the longest time to keep from squeaking his approval of her plan. Draco really meant what he'd said. She deserved a better 'first time'…_afterwards_ they could try the floor.

"Mione, if you're sure you're ready," he began in a strained voice. "Let me plan it, okay?"

Her chocolate eyes went to his hard-on before returning his face. "But---."

"_Please_." His voice was strained. "I want to make it special for you."

"Okay." Getting up, she leaned over and kissed his forehead, her scent only torturing him more. "I'm going to put Deacon in the nursery and check up on the other babies."

Draco nodded stiffly, closing his eyes, gulping painfully, and laid on his back once more, trying to imagine any and everything that would turn him off. He thought of a naked McGonagall, of a naked Hagrid, of a McGonagall _with_ a naked Hagrid, but _still_ he was having a hard time going down.

Closing his eyes, Draco took in deep breaths and tried cooling himself down, wondering when he'd become such a pussy. When had he ever said no to sex? Especially if it was with the only woman that he'd ever truly wanted—the girl he imagined he was making love to whenever he was fucking some random female at Hogwarts and while at home on vacations.

_ She means more to me than my needs._

For the longest time he kept his eyes closed, breathing in and out, in and out, and trying to calm himself. He didn't notice when Hermione returned with a smirk on her face and lowered herself to the ground next to him before she reached for his zipper.

Jerking, Draco's eyes flew open and he nearly screamed in shock when she fumbled with his boxers and pulled out his cock.

"Hermione!" He hissed in slight fright. The blonde tried to sit back up but Hermione pushed down on his chest, shoving him back down with a _whoosh_.

"Lay back, don't move, and don't touch me." She ordered softly, curling her fingers around his long, aching member, and gave it a soft squeeze, giggling when Draco whimpered and his back arched, his breath coming out erratically as she began to stroke him slowly.

"_Mione_!" His voice was choked, his eyes wide and the whites of his eyes the prominent feature.

"_Shhhh_." She whispered, her breath bathing the head of his dick before she bent down and flickered her tongue against it.

Draco's body jumped.

As if sensing his hands coming towards her, Hermione stopped. "Don't touch me." She reminded in a sing-song voice, giggling when he groaned out and fisted his hands into tight balls, keeping them at his sides once more.

Breathing once more over the now wet head, while continuing to stroke his penis, Hermione cleared her throat, the only sign that she was nervous, and her other hand lowered to cup his ball sack carefully, as if frightened she would hurt him.

Draco would have been grateful for her handle-with-care method if it wasn't for the fact that he was seeing stars in the back of his eyes, his breathing was so erratic it actually _hurt_, and his heart was racing as if he was running from the Dark Lord himself.

Pleasure enveloped him and he let out an undignified sound when she lowered her mouth to him once more and took him in her mouth, easing him in deeper and deeper until she couldn't take anymore.

"_Hermione_!" He squeaked in a tiny voice as she lowered and raised her head, moving her lips around his erection, tongue caressing him as her hands stroked and caressed.

Draco's hands shot out.

Hermione moved quicker, pulling back and away. "You touch me and I'll leave you however you are." She threatened in a serious voice, but her eyes and the slant of her lips were mischievously playful.

"Hermi--." He whined.

"I'm serious Draco." She warned. "Touch me and the game is over."

Cursing in the Italian words Blaise had taught him their first years in Hogwarts, Draco laid back down and clenched his fists once more, closing his eyes in concentration. There was _no_ way he was going to let her leave him like _this_.

Hermione's giggle was taunting but Draco really didn't give a shit because right afterwards she enveloped his cock with her lips and the exquisite torture began once more.

He softly thrusted up into her mouth and groaned at the pleasure as she hummed around him, the closed vibrations setting him crazy. He couldn't believed that the woman of his dreams, the one he'd thought for so many years would never be his, was going down on him, on her own accord, and torturing him so wonderfully.

He whimpered when she did a particularly pleasuring move with her tongue.

How did she know how to _do_ that?

Hopefully it was from instincts or having talked to Goylette, because Draco didn't think he'd be able to take the thought of Hermione having done this to someone else.

He hissed, closing his eyes, feeling his balls tighten, knowing he wouldn't last long. "Mione…" His voice was choked. "I'm going to cum." Although he'd like nothing more than to cum in her mouth he knew women didn't like that, so he gave her a fair warning.

She pulled her lips from his dick and smirked at him. "Cum then, I want to taste you." And with that she went down on him once more.

Nearly fainting at what _that_ meant, Draco felt himself hardening painfully and speeded up his thrusts into her warm mouth. With a last caress of her tongue, he cried out as he came hard, spurting his warm, salty seed into her mouth.

Hermione swallowed everything to the last drop, and afterwards licked the remains off of his twitching cock.

Draco sunk back into the sofa, panting, face flush. "Hermione?" He croaked, turning to look at the goddess smiling shyly next to him.

Getting up from where she'd been kneeling on the floor, Hermione licked her lips. "You taste good." She grinned like a naughty vixen at the fact that he was beginning to grow hard again. "Good night Malfoy." Twirling on her heels she walked to the doorway before turning her head slightly. "Plan well." And with that she left him.

His unbelieving expression turned into a large smirk as he sat up on the sofa, watching her until she faded into the darkness of the hallway.

Draco's mind was already working, coming up with a _fast_ way to have that 'special night' for Hermione and himself.

_ I think I may have bagged myself a closet nymphomaniac_.

That thought didn't bother him at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary and Gerry Granger were surprised to find Lucius Malfoy on their doorstep. They hadn't said much, but knew that they were all alone for Yule/Christmas and the three people (who were more than sure they'd be in-laws soon anyways) went back inside the house, beginning a lively conversation that brightened their moods.

Lucius surprised them by ordering his House Elves (Mary was a little terrified of the creatures at first) to appear with a huge banquet, and they had a large feast in front of them, drinking eggnog and talking about the future.

Mary was sure Lucius and Draco didn't get along and never had, and she was sure Lucius wasn't the fatherly type, but she noticed that he seemed to hate being alone. From what she could gather he'd recently separated from his wife (of whom he'd never mentioned) and thus Malfoy Manor was abandoned this Christmas and he obviously wanted company.

She was surprised and happy that he'd chosen to come _here_ with _them_ instead of somewhere else. The man was handsome, well-mannered, and practically family. She was glad to get another chance to get to know him better—and once he was drunk enough he relaxed enough to tell them stories of Draco's childhood.

It was sordid and sad, but she could tell that despite it all, the man cared about his son. Sure, he might care more about himself, but there _was_ a teensy tiny bit of affection in there for his son, and for Mary (who'd always had a strong and close relationship with her daughter) that was a bright beacon of hope.

"More eggnog?" She offered as Lucius finished his seventh glass.

"Yes thank you Mary." He hiccupped, looking at his empty glass as if it were gold. "This muggle drink is amazing."

Gerry snickered under his breath at how smashed their guest was.

Mary sent him a glare over her shoulder before smiling back at Lucius and refilling his glass. "It's late Lucius," she pointed out the obvious as Lucius downed the glass of eggnog. "How about you stay here with us in the guest bedroom?"

His eyes brightened but he replied in his usual arrogant way. "It's not Malfoy Manor but it should suffice."

Gerry rolled his eyes.

Mary giggled. "Come on Ger, let's show Lucius to the guest bedroom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow they'd gotten separated from the others and gotten lost. Blaise didn't really want to blame Harry for it despite the fact that Harry _was_ the one who'd gotten them lost, so he kept quiet, even when the snow storm hit.

It was supposed to be a routine thing. They'd go out in the middle of the night, survive a couple of hours in the harsh climate, and return to the Burrow with the rest made 'men' for having returned alive and with all extremities intact.

Of _course_ whenever Harry Potter was around things didn't exactly go as they should. They'd been in the back of the group, trading playful insults (something apparently Harry zeroed in on _him_ to do) and although Blaise kept getting distracted while trying to keep an eye on those ahead, Harry was damn distracting, and his comebacks were getting better so it took more and more of his concentration to come with a good enough insult to match his.

Plus, Harry _had_ said that he knew these woods like the back of his hand, so they couldn't get lost.

_ Right_.

Shivering, Blaise cursed both his having accepted to come on this little outing and having agreed with the tradition to leave all wands back at the Burrow. If he'd brought his wand they would be fine now, but _no_, he hadn't.

"Look, I think that's a cave!" Harry called out from the front and hurried to where he'd been pointing.

"Bloody _finally_." Blaise's teeth cluttered as he made his way through the ferocious snowstorm towards the darkness that Harry had disappeared into.

The cave was freezing and extremely dark, but at least it offered them protection from the biting breeze and the storm outside. Blaise wordlessly followed Harry a little deeper into the cave and was glad that no other animal had found refuge in there.

"The wind almost doesn't reach here." Harry pointed out as he went behind the curve of the cave. True, the wall protected them much better from the wind than in the front of the cave, but still, Blaise was freezing.

"We're going to have to wait it out." He rubbed his arms frantically, trying to get the blood moving.

They sat down on the uncomfortable ground and waited for hours, but the storm didn't seem to be getting any better. By then they couldn't feel their fingers or toes.

"I'm turning into a bloody popsicle." White fog rose from Blaise's mouth as he spoke.

"Look." Harry's voice sounded nervous. "My cousin Dudley used to go to the boy scouts and he'd make me read the manual and tell him what it said because he was too lazy to bloody do anything by himself." He cleared his throat. "Well, I got interested and continued reading other camping material, since I knew I wouldn't be going camping but thought that I could live vicariously through what I was reading."

Although this was a _fascinating_ view into the inner workings of Harry's mind, Blaise wondered where the hell the boy to getting to with it. Hopefully it would be a solution to their situation right now.

"And I read about some men that were trapped on the mountains during a snow storm."

Thank _Merlin_. It DID have something to do with their situation!

Harry suddenly stopped, and cleared his voice multiple times before squeaking out. "They, uh, to keep from dying of hyperthermia they—they--."

Was Harry _blushing_?

Blaise squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the other boy in the darkness.

He _looked_ like he was blushing.

The dark boy frowned.

What would have him _blushing_?

"They—they--." Harry cleared his throat again before blurting out: "Theyhadtogetintotheirunderwearandsleepcuddledtosharebodywarmthwiththeirclothescoveringthemlikeblankets."

Blaise tried to decipher that, and his eyes widened when he suddenly did. "Really?" He asked, cursing himself for the break in his voice.

By now Harry could compete with a tomato.

"Okay then." Blaise got up and began undoing his robes. "I trust this will help me feel my toes again and that you were serious about that and it wasn't just your lustful attempts to get to me to strip to my knickers."

If possible, Harry turned _redder_. "No! I'm telling the truth!"

"Don't worry Potter, I was just teasing you." He turned to look at Harry with a smirk as he unbuttoned the last buttons of his shirt and pulled it off, beginning to go for the top button of his jeans.

Blaise shook his head and turned away in time to miss Harry's gulp.

They undressed to their boxers silently and then looked at anywhere but each other until Blaise broke the terribly awkward stillness by lying out his jeans and shirt on the ground and lying down on it, pulling his robe up over him like a blanket.

The handsome, dark boy waited until he felt Harry mimicking his movement, placing his jeans and shirt below him and then coming to awkwardly lay down behind Blaise, covering himself with Blaise's robe as well before pulling his over them.

They were like that for moments in silence before Blaise couldn't help but snicker. "Potter, I know you're a Gryffindor and they aren't the brightest of people—except Granger of course---but to share one's body heat one must be touching." He chuckled again when Harry shyly came up closer from behind and slowly, hesitantly, put his arm around his waist.

"If the boys could see us now." Harry whispered nervously with a chuckle.

Blaise snickered at that.

Some more moments passed in silence. "I—I—I'm beginning to feel warmer. H-how about you?"

Oh, Blaise was _definitely_ feeling warmer, but of _course_ he wasn't going to word it like that _out loud_. "Yeah, I'm beginning to slowly feel my toes again."

He froze suddenly, eyes widening as his _toes_ weren't the only thing he was beginning to _feel_. Was it his imagination or was there something poking against the material of his boxer shorts?

"Shit!" Harry cried out in horror, jumping back and pulling away, the heat disappearing with him.

Blaise's eyes widened nearly comically. He _hadn't_ imagined it! That _had_ been a hard-on!

"Dude—I'm _so_ sorry! I—it—I didn't mean for it---it doesn't mean---I really _did_ read about this---!" Harry was nearly hyperventilating.

Blaise couldn't turn to look at Harry. He _couldn't_. "Dude, relax. It's our body's natural reaction to the heat and the fact that we're laying next to someone else. It's nothing sordid or perverted." He chuckled hoarsely.

"You too?" Harry squeaked.

_ "Yeah." _He lowered his hand to his own hard-on. "Think of it as proof that our blood is circulating again." When all he got was silence Blaise snorted in impatience. "Potter will you stop being such a _baby_ and get your arse back in here? I'm freezing _my_ arse off—_literally_—and--."

"It doesn't bother you?" Harry interrupted. "I—I still have _it_ and it'll be poking against you and--."

"_It_?" Blaise snorted. "What are you, eleven Potter?" He shook his head, glad that he didn't have to look at Harry while doing this, because he was damn well blushing. "It's a _cock_ Harry. And _no_. Believe me, I'm freezing. I have _no_ problem with your _cock_ poking into my _arse_!" He paused, blushing even darker, suddenly realizing how Harry could take _that_ comment.

Harry surprised him by getting back into the makeshift bed with him and cuddling up closer than he had before, his arm curving around his waist, bringing them in closer, causing the heat to grow.

Blaise closed his eyes and gulped softly at the pressure against his ass. _I can do this, just go to sleep._

They didn't say anything to each other after that. Harry was so close up against him that Blaise realized the moment he fell asleep because he could tell the difference in his breathing. He tried to calm down enough to fall asleep when a sleeping Harry pulled him in even closer and curved into him, as if molding into his body, seeking the heat he offered.

Blaise groaned as he closed his eyes. How was he supposed to sleep like this?

An hour passed, and just when he thought he had some chance of going to sleep, Harry shifted in his sleep and his hand brushed against Blaise's hard-on, causing his body to jerk and he groaned as the hand stayed there, his cock twitching against the hand at the desire contact.

_ Dammit!_

Blaise groaned.

He was _so_ not getting any rest tonight!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giggling, Hermione related her success in the family room with Draco to the girls. Lavender, Ginny and Pansy sat in their nightgowns, giggling and high-fiving each other, each taking the credit for the information they'd relayed to the brunette and her success with her blonde dragon.

"Did you do the tongue thing I told you about?" Pansy wanted to know, leaning forwards. It was surprising how quickly she was actually fitting in with the Gryffindor girls.

Hermione chortled out in laughter. "He nearly jumped out of the sofa!"

Lavender squealed with laughter. "You must have taken him by such surprise!"

"I _know_!" Ginny agreed, face red from contained laughter. "How did he react to the no-touching rule?" That one had been _her_ idea.

"He wasn't too happy," Hermione admitted with a smirk. "But I _loved_ the amazing sense of power that gave me!"

"That's the whole sense of it." Ginny replied. "To show who _really_ has the power."

Lavender nodded. "Ooh—ooh—did you do the sack-massage I showed you?"

Hermione nodded. "I can't believe I didn't know all of those things!" She covered her face in her hands.

"Well, you're a quick study," Pansy teased. "If Draco's cry had anything to say about it."

Hermione shook her head, face completely red. "He said he wants to _plan_ our first time. Says he wants it to be special. But I just wanted him to take me on that floor." She complained.

"Well, you know the only thing to do then." Pansy announced seriously. "Tease and taunt him until he just gets enough and takes you wherever the hell you two are."

Hermione's eyes widened, liking the idea. "How would I do that?"

Lavender giggled. "Well, that's what you have _us_ for, isn't it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** ... fans self... I think Raia is getting me into some hot and deep water with this chapter. It promises oh so much…and I'm wondering what the hell she has planned…damn muse only lets me know chapter by chapter.**

** Oh well, how about a review?**


	22. Chapter 22: Realizations

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

Unsimply-Maddie, Panther Eyes, pinkINK13621, Kaiyou87, dolphinroxy, SugarShimmerBomb, hypergrl25, TheCorinne, Nymphie07, RdHeadGirl, kazfeist, Heidi191976, siriusforeva, CalisOwnCaliGrown, Sutzina Zion, ClumsyElf, Silent-Mousie, ile noir, dracoshott28, Honey'sChild, hpfan83, Mehuh, The Accountant's Daughter, fiery-charlatan, bananna15, Eruwaedheil Malfoy, ZacEfronIsHot, panchat, Mizsirius **(1),** Snap.Cracle.Cez, prozac.will.be.my.nation, TheirsNothingInside, jiexika, CT1994, ixi-shaz, -jellyacey-, DracosPunkbabe, CrimsonAcid **(2),** harryhermionerw, pinky101, Bubbes and ayse.

_ IMPORTANT A/N: Wow, people are really liking the Blaise/Harry pairing! I like writing about them because I like to challenge myself and my writing abilities, and as you know they are my first gay couple ever so it's a challenge—but I'm getting fond of the idiots. Weird. A couple of reviewers and a lot of PM'ers have made it known that they want Harry and Blaise to get, uh, 'intimate' as one put it….blushes like hell….so I want to know how many out there (a) WANT Harry and Blaise to do THAT in this fic, and (b) how many want them to just get together, and if anything should happen that it should be only implied. Please let me know so I can know how to write the next chapters. Raia and I will be greatly appreciative of your feedback. _

_** (1) This chapter is for Mizsirius, who said it was painful for her to wait in between chapters! Sorry, I was away so I couldn't update, but I did as quickly as I could to keep you from experiencing as much pain as possible! **_

_** (2)**__ The first section is especially for CrimsonAcid though, who wanted Blaise to "accidentally cop a feel"._

_** Warning: A slight Blaise/Harry moment in the first section.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise stretched and groaned at his sore muscles. Opening his eyes, he rubbed away the sleep and looked around, the dark, dingy cave reminding him of what had happened the night before and _who_ was still spooning him from behind, snoring softly in his ear.

Blushing, Blaise tried to wiggle out of Harry's arms, but his grip on him tightened and he moaned in his sleep, slipping closer, Harry's morning wood making itself known against the material of his boxer shorts, poking him once again. _Oh Merlin_. "Um, _Harry_?" He croaked, and then cleared his throat, frowning at how sissy that'd just come out. "_Potter_?" There, that sounded more manly.

Harry wasn't responding.

Groaning, Blaise reached backwards to try and push him away slightly, but his dark skin tinted red and his eyes widened when his hand slid and he accidentally pressed against _that_.

He froze…he couldn't. Could he?

_ Harry wouldn't know_.

With that reasoning, he cleared his throat nervously flexed his hand, clearing his throat once again, before his fingers closed around Harry's hard-on through his boxers. It seemed to grow larger and Blaise gulped but continued to slowly explore it, knowing that he wouldn't have another opportunity like this, and his curiosity was just too big.

After having explored it with his hands, Blaise gave it a little squeeze, and pulled away rapidly as if burnt when it jerked in response to the stimulation. With his hands safely in front of him, Blaise realized just how close he'd gotten to being caught.

Somehow the fear added to his strength and he managed to wriggle away from Harry, beginning to put on his clothes rapidly, glaring evilly at his own erection—which hadn't seemed to have gone down at all the whole night.

Due to his evil glares down at his penis, Blaise missed the fact that the moment he got up Harry's eyes opened and that he watched him silently before quickly closing his eyes and returning to pretense sleep when Blaise turned to grab his shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Blaise arrived right before everyone could leave the Burrow to go search for them. The boys were enveloped in hugs by the girls as the boys clapped them on the back, calling them 'true survivors' and then the boys all received a slap in the back of their heads from their irate mother.

Goyle didn't receive any from Mrs. Weasley—but that didn't matter—because the scowl on Ginny's face was terrifying and promised that he'd suffered enough when he'd arrived the night before and she'd realized that he'd gone ahead with her idiots of brothers instead of staying in like she'd ordered him to.

He was _so_ whipped.

Hermione held Harry close and covered his face with kisses, scolding him like the mother she felt towards him. He held her close and chuckled at her, calling her a worse mother hen than Mrs. Weasley (thankfully the older woman didn't hear that) and promised her that he was fine and that he wouldn't be able to say that in a minute or so if the jealous scowl on Malfoy's face was anything to go by.

Hermione pulled back and sent a curious glance over her shoulder at Draco, who indeed was glaring angrily at them, the glare intensifying when Harry kissed her cheek brotherly and thanked her for always worrying so much about him.

The brunette turned back to her best friend, speaking in a soft voice only for him to hear. "I love you Harry, other than Draco and Deacon, you're the most important person in my life."

Harry sighed melodramatically. "I guess this means I have to put away all my sinister ideas to get back at Malfoy, huh?"

"Unless he and I get into a fight." Hermione giggled. "Because while I'm angry at him I wouldn't stop you from momentarily turning him back into a ferret."

Harry's eyes widened and he grinned in mischief.

Hermione hugged him again, glad that he'd survived the horrible storm and was back in one piece. "Thank you, thank you for accepting him."

Harry hugged her back, smiling tenderly. "I love you Hermione, you're the closest person in my life, and I never want to lose you. I would somehow find a way to accept you and _Tom Riddle_ if he made you happy—and stopped trying to kill me of course."

Wiping at a tear, Hermione noticed Harry sneaking a glance in Blaise's direction, the handsome, dark boy raising an eyebrow at something Goyle was telling him. Shaking his head, Blaise's gaze shot to Harry and he froze when he realized that Harry was watching him. For some reason, a blush tinted both their cheeks and they cleared their throats nervously, looking away from each other rapidly.

Her eyes widened in realization. _Something_ had happened between Harry and Blaise while they were stranded in the snow storm.

Her smile turned naughty.

"You know, Harry." She began, trying for vague and innocence. "I'm glad you feel that way about me and Malfoy, because I feel the same way you know." She tried looking even _more_ innocent when Harry jerked to look at her, eyes wide, blush growing. "And if Draco and I weren't a couple, well, Zabini _is _a looker. And I had the _hugest_ crush on him for the longest time."

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" He stammered, loosening his tie nervously.

"I _mean_," she threaded her fingers through his usually messy hair. "That like _you_ would accept _Tom Riddle_ for me, I wouldn't mind you and Blaise at all."

"Mione!" Harry gulped eyes bulging. "Blaise is—I'm not—I--."

"Deserve some happiness, don't we all?" Hermione asked, cradling his face in her hands and leaning her forehead against his. "Harry, we're all in the middle of a big war—one we don't know if we'll come out of alive—especially you."

He gulped, all of his protests suddenly silent, listening to her intently.

"You are going to go up against the most powerful dark wizard ever known, and as much as it kills me to think about it, and despite all my faith in you defeating Voldemort, you mightn't make it." She whispered in a choked voice, praying to all holy to give her the right words to get her point across. "Don't you think you deserve some happiness? No matter _where_ it comes from?"

He watched her in silence, his hands on her shoulders before lowering his gaze from hers, sniffling, chuckling while he wiped his glassy eyes with the back of his palm. "So, does Malfoy know that you had a crush on his best mate?"

She broke into a smile. "Yeah. He took it quite well actually."

Harry turned to sneak a glance at Malfoy, surprised to see him with Blaise, who had gone pale and was looking at Malfoy with eyes wide open. "I wonder what those two are talking about."

Hermione followed his gaze and smiled. "I guess he's telling Blaise the same as I am you."

Harry jerked his head back to her. "What!?!?" He went scarlet, voice a hiss. "How _could_ he?!? Blaise isn't going to want to look at me ever again!"

Hermione felt sorry for her friend. "You have no idea, do you?" She paused, tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Then again, he hides it well. I never would have known it if Draco hadn't told me."

"Known _what_?" Harry asked.

"Blaise likes guys." Hermione replied softly so that no one else could hear.

Harry's eyes widened comically.

"So, I'd give everything I just told you a good thought if I were you." Leaning over and kissing his forehead, she went and left towards where the other girls were, never realizing that Harry looked after her in wonder, Blaise in suspicion, and Malfoy in jealousy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cat was at it again.

Snape kept one eye on the conniving ball of fur and the other on Padma, who'd insisted that he sit during a visit her family were having from the Abbots. He really wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying—something he'd been doing lately ever since he'd come to spend the Yule holidays with his soon-to-be in-laws.

The stay so far had been eventful to say the least. He hadn't been surprised to find that they'd given him his own room, but in the middle of the night he'd received three _very_ unexpected visits.

One from the cat, who'd tried to scratch up his robes and even bit his big toe, only letting go when Snape's kick sent it flying into the wall. Thankfully, that blow had broken one of its legs, and since the magical vet was out on vacation they'd had to take it to a muggle one, and so the bone was healing the slow, painful way.

_ Serves him right_.

The next visitor had been more of a surprise---because while Snape had always known that the cat would try something sneaky and undermining like attacking him in his sleep he hadn't expected _her_.

At first he'd believed that Padma had returned to have a secret repeat performance, but he soon realized that he didn't remember that foot-shaped birthmark on the inside of her thigh.

_ "Miss Patil!" He'd cried out, pushing her backwards and away, pulling up the sheets around him protectively. "What's the meaning of this?"_

_ Parvati had smiled and begun to crawl back over towards him. "I'm just giving you a bachelor's party, that's all."_

_ He'd gulped, loudly, before trying once more. "Miss Patil! I am your teacher and I am to marry your sister!"_

_ "Sisters should share, shouldn't they?" She'd giggled, letting him realize that she wasn't going anywhere. "She shouldn't get everything, leave you here all by yourself, and not expect me to do something about it."_

He'd realized how this would seem if her parents (and Merlin forbid—_Padma_) somehow came onto this scene. He wasn't sure _what_ Mr. and Mrs. Patil would do, but ever since the 'engagement' he'd seen a _lot_ of Padma's secret and hidden 'Slytherin Side' (as he called it behind her back) and knew that he'd be in a great deal of pain if she thought he was cheating on her—and with the sister with whom she had such a competitive relationship.

So he did what any, self-respecting, self-preserving soul would do in this situation.

He held onto the sheets tighter and screamed bloody murder.

In a matter of seconds (literally) Mr. and Mrs. Patil and Padma had entered the room. It would seem that he'd passed a complex test his in-laws had decided on giving him (despite Padma's jealous protests) and they now more than happily re-welcomed him to their family.

When he'd ask as monotonously as possible while still holding the sheets to him as if they could protect him, what would have happened if he hadn't have realized that Parvati wasn't Padma and had slept with her, Mr. Patil had clapped him on his back and calmly informed him on how polygamy was legal in their religion.

Thank _Merlin_ for that birthmark and his perfect eyesight!

And last but not least, _Padma_ finally returned, and once Snape realized that she didn't have a birthmark, he enjoyed the night, and was even now keeping back the yawn that threatened to betray how little he'd slept the night before and how boring the conversation was.

And once again, the cat was glaring at him, hissing resentfully.

He sneered at the feline in a 'that's-what-you-get' sorta way before turning his attention to Padma when she squeezed his thigh once, their code for him to mutter a 'yes, of course'.

His future wife apparently didn't mind talking as much as needed to cover up his silence, and had invented a squeezing system to warn him when he was expected to actually say something.

One squeeze meant to answer with an affirmative.

Two squeezes meant to answer with a negative.

And three meant the conversation was over and everyone was saying their goodbyes and standing.

"Yes, of course dear." Snape replied emotionlessly as he finished his tea.

Padma smiled brightly at him and then turned to the Abbots, returning to the conversation.

Snape watched her for a second before shaking his head. Having a wife mightn't be so bad.

Of course, he missed the devious determination in both the eyes of his soon to be sister-in-law and the cat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't think she told him anything, do you?" Blaise sounded nervous and suspicious as hell.

Draco took in a deep breath before answering. "I don't know." The only thing he _did_ know was that his best mate was gay. He'd just confronted him with it, and now that _that_ was out he was glad. But he couldn't get Blaise to say anything about what had happened between Potter and him last night.

That didn't sound good.

Especially since Blaise had always been such a bragger.

And _damn it_, he _still_ didn't know if there was any chance of Potter _ever_ liking Blaise!

That in itself made his teeth clench together painfully as he remembered Potter with his hands all over _his woman_. And what had Hermione done? SHE'D KISSED HIM! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!

Sure, it hadn't been on his lips, but that didn't matter to Draco.

Hermione's lips were _his_, and he didn't like her kissing anyone other than him or their son.

And if Potter was trying to get her back, then he was going to have survived the storm only to face Draco's wand and _not survive_. Draco knew that he'd fight for the light because of Hermione, and because he didn't want to serve a creep like Voldemort—but that didn't mean he was above killing Potter to make sure that Hermione was his.

He _was_ a Slytherin _and_ a Malfoy after all.

"Hey, Zabini, Malfoy." Ron appeared with Jasmine Rose and Scarlet Lily in his arms. "We're going to go play a game of Quiditch, how about joining?"

"And kick your Gryffindor arses?" Draco sneered. "Wouldn't miss it."

Ron rolled his eyes skyward, mumbled something about 'bloody ferret' and stalked away with the baby girls pulling at his hair and robes.

Blaise snickered, turning to Draco. "He's your woman's best mate. Don't you think you should _try_ and be nice to him?"

Draco snorted. As _if_ he'd ever _think_ about being nice to _Weasley_. "Let's go show those Gryffindors how Quidditch is played?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaise followed him out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy was silent as he left the 'church'. It would seem that Hermione's parents were devout _Christians_ and went every _Christmas_ to this _church_ to see the _tree-lighting_ and sing ridiculous '_carols'_ that had some sort of magic that made everyone horribly _happy_ when they sang them.

The whole thing was _ridiculous_, sordid, distastefully filled with muggles and their primitive customs----and Lucius had never been more entertained.

It was a far cry from the stuffy Yule conventions he was used to, but, of course, he refused to show his enjoyment of the whole thing.

"Oh Mary! Who is _he_?" Some pleasantly plump woman with curls wanted to know, pointing with her big bag book at him.

"Now _he_ is a looker!" Another giggled, looking him over.

He preened. Even _muggles_ knew a good thing when they saw it.

Mary looked him over and shook her head, as if she could tell what was going through his head and found it quite amusing. Lucius didn't know how to take that. While she wasn't fey-like beautiful like Narcissa, Mary was undoubtedly beautiful, with long dark brown curls and darker eyes, Hermione had thankfully taken completely after her mother. But unlike Narcissa, Mary was smart, witty, and had the _nerve_ to argue with and talk back to Lucius.

Too bad Hermione had a father that was still alive.

He didn't think he'd get on his future-daughter-in-law's good side if he took her mother away from her father…_or_ orchestrated a little 'accident' that'd leave her conveniently widowed.

He sighed.

Life was _so_ unfair.

"Why so glum, Lucius?" Mary arrived and took his arm, giving him a mischievous shake of her head. "Come, I have a couple of single friends who would _love_ to meet you."

He sent a seemingly innocent look over his shoulder, to where Gerry was talking to the 'pastor' and other muggles, before turning and giving Mary his winning smile. "Now why would I wish to meet others when the most beautiful woman in the city is on my arm?"

She shook her head at him. "Don't waste that charm on a married woman." Her smile was mischievously devilish as she leaned forwards, bathing him in her scent. "But I know that more than a few of these women wouldn't mind it and whatever else you wish to offer them."

What a pity that the only female he'd like to offer _anything_ to was married and apparently faithfully so.

He sighed and let her drag him towards the single women eyeing him predatorily. He cringed, there was something slightly frightening with the way they rubbed their hands together and giggled as if possessed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy stood outside with the girls, holding her little girl against her chest, giggling as the baby squealed excitedly, waving her fat little arms in the air at the men who were all riding their brooms and playing as docile a game of Quidditch as could be played.

The Slytherin was surprised that Hermione wasn't out there considering that her boyfriend and her two friends were playing, but the brunette had taken her little boy for a walk out in the freshly fallen snow, and Goylette had decided that she wanted to take her twins out for a walk as well. So that left Lavender as the only other girl with Pansy, cheering the boys on.

Lavender was okay. She giggled a little too much for Pansy's taste, but all in all the Gryffindor wasn't all that bad. The Slytherin still felt a little slighted because of Ron's obvious love for the beautiful blonde, but during the holidays she'd found less and less time to actually be depressed over the situation since Charlie Weasley was a constant thorn in her side.

Honestly, they couldn't agree on one thing, and he seemed to _enjoy_ arguing with her, purposely cornering her and starting _another_ fight. Sometimes she got the sneaking suspicion that he'd asked Draco and Blaise about her, because he could always pick up sore spots for her that'd have their arguments lasting for hours on end as he aggravated her with each sentence.

But damn if he wasn't cute.

In a Weasley sorta way.

Raising an eyebrow at him when he did a cartwheel on his broom and waved at her, Pansy snorted and shook her head, looking down at Jasmine Roe, who giggled happily at the display. "Oh, you found that entertaining did you?"

The baby gurgled.

"Typical." She shook her head. "Am I the _only_ female here who thinks they're all a bunch of immature showoffs?"

"I think it's cute." Lavender giggled as she bounced Scarlet Lily up and down. "I've never seen Charlie act that way before. He must really like you."

Pansy snorted in disbelief. "_Sure_. The guy can't _stand_ me."

Lavender turned to her and gawked, eyes wide. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Oh _please._" Pulling a strand of dark hair out of her face, Pansy kept her eyes to the sky. "The only time he talks to me is to pick a fight."

"Which he does _all the time_." Lavender exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's annoying." Pansy breathed out annoyed.

There was a moment's silence as Lavender watched her, before she shook her head incredulously. "You honestly have no clue, do you?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Other than Hermione, I've never met someone who loves peace more than Charlie." Lavender explained slowly, as if talking to an infant. "I think he's just trying to get your attention."

"What _rubbish. _He doesn't need to _fight_ with me to get my attention." Pansy scoffed. "Why the devil would he think he had to?"

There was a moment's silence before Lavender meekly asked. "Did you pay _any_ attention to him _before_ he started arguing with you?"

Pansy opened her mouth, and then closed it, frowning, deep in thought.

"That's what I _thought_." Lavender smiled, shaking her head, returning her attention to the game.

Pansy frowned darker. The giggly Gryffindor couldn't be _right_, could she?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Lord frowned as he looked down at the robed person before him. He'd been surprised when this person had offered to be an insider for them at Hogwarts, but he knew that this person didn't have the backbone to actually be an insider for Dumbledore.

He couldn't help but wonder _what_ had driven the student to join the Death Eaters.

Not that he really cared.

He had information, and that was all that mattered. "So, you said that they went to the house of the Weasley family."

"Yes my Lord." The voice responded shakily. "Harry Potter goes there all the time, and they thought it would be the last place you'd thought of."

They'd been right.

He didn't even know _where_ this _Burrow_ was.

"My Lord, will you go and kill them now?" The voice asked.

He shook his head, despite _how_ appealing it was. "No. I will wait for them to return to Hogwarts." The Yule vacations were nearly up, and he'd have no time to find this place and get his people there. No. Plus, in Hogwarts he had insiders and he knew the layout.

No.

He'd wait for them to return from their vacation, and then he'd make his move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it?" Hermione asked. Ginny and her had decided to go on the walk so they could go over "Operation: Seduce Malfoy" one last time. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow, and if Hermione didn't step up she had a feeling Malfoy might wait until they got back to school for his 'plan', so she was upping hers.

"Yes." The redhead nodded.

"Are you _sure_ they like that?" She asked one last time.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, glad to share her vast amount of knowledge with one so needy as her best girl friend. "The only guy I ever tried that with that didn't jump me was Goyle," a self-satisfied expression crossed her face as she continued to push the stroller with the twins. "But I got mine in the end."

Hermione frowned, turning to look at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ginny turned red, looking at Hermione. "The other night, Goyle and I—well—I practically raped him at first, but anyways, we made love."

The brunette's eyes went wide, remembering Pansy's words. "Oh God."

"What?" The younger woman asked, turning to her in worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Pansy—Pansy told me something." How to tell her? "She said that the reason the Headmaster forbade anyone in the Project to have sex with their partner wasn't only because sex isn't allowed in school." She gulped. "It's because it'd make the babies…_real_."

For a second everything was deathly silence, and then there was a _whoosh_ as Ginny fainted away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hope y'all liked the chappie. And remember to let me know what you want to happen with the Harry/Blaise relationship. Explicit or implied?**


	23. Sheds, Submissions, and Expert Teasings

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

MusicalCatharsis, Kaiyou87, Etherealspring, Heidi191976, hypergrl25, whispertoo, ClumsyElf, pinkINK13621, Katie, TheCorinne, Sirie-formerly-Mizsirius-, lena-hearts-jack, siriusforeva, alygdgrl, Unsimply-Maddie, TheirsNothingInside, ILOVERWHPDM, Booknerd13, pinky101, kazfeist, zuchinisushi, JadedLadyoftheSpeculativeNight, CalisOwnCaliGrown, dracosmybadboy921, Sutzina Zion, CT1994, -jellyacey-, ZacEfronIsHot, ixi-shaz, STREETFIRE, morixharuhi4ever, The Accountant's Daughter, Bubbes, Crayon-Snob, Snap.Crackle.Cez, butwhyisdrumgone, bestavvie, jiexika, CrimsonAcid, kirei31, and Moodyprince.

** Warning1: Draco x Hermione smut. Yep. You read it right. FINALLY!**

** Warning2: Some Blaise x Harry pre-smut.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius gulped.

He gulped again.

He'd decided to spend the 'holiday's with the Grangers, and when Mary had told him that that evening they were going to go to a friend's Christmas party and that everyone would be going dressed up in costumes he'd honestly thought that it'd be like the pureblood balls.

The blonde _hadn't_ realized that one of the things about mudbloods was the fact that they were quite…_indecent_.

Gulping once more an a woman dressed up as some sort of bunny with the words _Playboy_ writing on the patch of skin above her furry little tail, Lucius tried to loosen the collar of his robes. He'd decided to wear one of his normal robes, because to the mudbloods it'd look like a costume—and he wasn't about to dress up for these common and despicable creatures.

Mary had tried explaining to him _who_ everyone was what _whom_ they were dressed as, but Lucius honestly hadn't been paying any attention. He'd been trying not to have a heart attack, _and_ was rearranging his robes every couple of minutes to make sure his _enjoyment_ of the indecency wasn't so obvious…especially to Mary.

Obviously quite popular amongst her friends, Mary had both delighted and disappointed Lucius in her choice of costume. While Gerry was dressed as an apple—an _apple_ for Merlin's sake!!!—Mary dazzled in a disappointingly decent yet wickedly appealing Victorian styled ball gown, with her hair up and faux pearls adorning her slender, long neck.

The lord of Malfoy Manor thought that she deserved true pearls, and when he'd told her that she'd laughed at him and told him that while most women would love pearls, she preferred to use that money on books and paints—use it on things she loved instead of wasting it on a pretty bauble she'd never really use.

Lucius couldn't understand her.

Narcissa had never had enough 'baubles'—always buying more diamonds and pearls---most of them she'd never worn _once_.

So why wasn't Mary like that?

Was this a muggle thing?

Were all these muggle women so---_economic_?

"KARAOKE!" Someone cried out and everyone went wild.

Lucius couldn't even _suspect_ the horrible trauma he'd have to go through before the night was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took some slaps, a couple of shakes, and Hermione finally throwing a balled up chunk of snow into Ginny's face to get the near catatonic girl to wake up. After she'd been revived, the redhead ranted and raved in hysterics, threatening to murder Dumbledore for not thinking that this was important enough to come right out and say it instead of just letting the students take such a huge risk.

The teachers said they couldn't do it—what _more_ incentive did the students _need_ to _want_ to do it?

Thanks to said problem, and the slight nervous-break down Ginny was suffering in fear of letting her mother know the 'permanency' of her grandmotherhood, Operation: Seduce Malfoy was temporarily on the backburner, but Hermione wouldn't give up the idea of having her and Draco's relationship changed before returning to Hogwarts.

During her taking care of Ginny (who'd decided not to say anything to anyone as yet about the babies because Pansy _might_ have been wrong), Hermione realized that it gave Draco the necessary time to spend taking care of Deacon, and father and son had developed a closer relationship than they had while Hermione was babying her child all by herself.

Also, Pansy and Charlie seemed to be getting along better—although not by much. It would seem that the Slytherin _was_ trying to make the peace between them, but Charlie Weasley wouldn't hear of it. Every time Pansy tried painstakingly to be nice to him, he'd blow it _completely_ and the day before she'd even slapped him so hard he was sporting the red outline of her hand on his cheek for hours…but he was smiling like an idiot the whole while.

_ Who understands Weasley logic_?

And what surprised Hermione was Harry. He'd remained silent and introverted a day or two after their 'talk' but he'd obviously come to a decision. While he hadn't told her anything, Hermione didn't really need him to, the fact that he was acting like a two-year-old while around Blaise said it all. The comical thing was that the oblivious other boy seemed more than a little amused—yet utterly confused—by Harry's sudden change in behavior.

Sitting out on the swings outside, Hermione tried to relax, to release the stress in her body as she breathed in and out, in and out, over and over again until she felt the tension that'd been building in her body throughout the weeks beginning to disappear, if only a little.

"What'ya doing out here by yourself?"

Gasping and eyes flying open, Hermione looked up into amused silver eyes. "Draco."

He grinned broadly at her. "You didn't hear me coming, did you? You must have been _really_ lost in your thoughts." His grin turned seductive. "I wonder _what_ could have had you so caught up."

Hermione blushed as he leaned forwards towards her, closing his eyes and taking in a whiff of her scent.

"You smell good, Mione." He whispered in her ear before his hand shot out, grabbed her, and pulled the shrieking girl off of the swing and against him. Swallowing her moan as he claimed her lips with his own possessive ones, Draco held her tightly against him until they were molded as one. His hands traveled ever inch of her back while hers massaged his scalp, and she gave a little yelp when his hands squeezed her arse cheeks roughly.

When Draco pushed her against the tree, hands beginning to explore her chest in a perfect mixture of timidity and brazenness, Hermione _swore_ she heard a million voices screaming '_FINALLY_!' in her head as he grabbed her hips and lifted her higher, her legs encircled his waist as he kept her pinned to the tree, ravaging her lips in hot desire.

This was it.

_ It_ was going to happen.

She wasn't going to let him leave her like this again! While she was busy undoing the collar of his shirt, noises reached them and they pulled apart rapidly, Hermione nearly fell to the ground in their haste.

Draco growled deep in his throat, before taking in a deep breath and sighing. "Oh well, it was for the best. I would have taken you against the tree if--."

Oh no he _wasn't_!

Grabbing his hand, Hermione looked around frantically as the sounds grew closer, and her smile was slightly creepy when she found what she was looking for. Tugging Draco's hand, she hurried with him in tow—giving him no choice in whether to follow or not—and nearly _flew_ towards the wood shed, opening the door, _throwing_ him inside, and hurrying inside as well, closing the door behind her, leaving them in absolute darkness.

"_H-Hermione_?" Draco sounded _frightened_.

Without saying a word, she waited until their eyes had grown accustomed to the dark before smiling up at the gulping Slytherin before unzipping her jacket and throwing it to the ground before slowly unbuttoning her shirt—all the while keeping her eyes on his—which grew larger and larger with each piece of cloth she slowly discarded.

"_Mione_?" The blonde squeaked when she stood before him shivering in only her underwear.

"Malfoy?" Her voice was husky as she walked towards him despite the cold, running her hands up and down his chest. "Shut up and get those clothes off. I'm freezing."

That jolted him out of his daze, and he managed a weak chuckle. "M-Mione, this is _far_ from what I'm planning for---."

"Use it for our _next_ time together then." She urged, pulling down the zipper of the parka he'd borrowed quite reluctantly from Bill Weasley, and pulling it off of him, allowing it to fall on the floor behind him.

He shivered, and not from the cold. "Mione---you deserve better than this."

She smirked when he still didn't stop her from pulling his shirt off of him and running her hands down his bare chest—marveled at the way his muscles rippled at her touch. "Let me decide what I deserve, and what I want."

Deciding to try something Pansy had mentioned once during the girls' nightly sex talks, Hermione dug her fingers softly into his pale skin as she trailed her hands down his chest towards his pants. He whimpered and closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as if trying to keep silent.

_ Oh no you don't_.

Since his eyes were closed tightly, Draco didn't realize her attentions until she'd bitten down on his shoulder and cupped his over his pants at the same time. The sound he made was utterly _un-Malfoy-like_ yet sexy as hell. It was as if during these intimate moments Draco let go of his need to always be in control and let her control _him_, and that turned the brunette on more than she liked to admit.

And it damn well humbled her at his faith and trust in her.

Licking at the sore yet unbroken skin of his shoulder, Hermione giggled devilishly when he whimpered as she began to unbutton the top button of his pants.

She paused just to see what reaction she would get and grinned like a maniac when he whimpered a complaint.

He must have felt her victorious smirk against his skin, because he forced out in a deep, tortured voice: "_Tease_."

The last button undone, his pants fell to the ground in a soft _whoosh_, leaving Hermione suddenly nervous. This was it. It was going to happen.

As if sensing her hesitancy, Draco opened his silver eyes—which had turned surprisingly dark, and gulped to wet his dry throat before saying: "Y-y-you don't h-have to, Mione. We can wait until---."

"Yours."

He froze. "What?"

"You said I was a tease." She smiled up at him, pushing back her fears. "_I_ say I'm simply being yours."

As if the little restraint he'd had over his emotions suddenly broke loose, Draco's eyes darkened until they were like molten metal before he moved faster than Hermione could blink and had her pinned against the wall with a loud _thud_. His lips claimed her feverishly as he tried unhooking her bra, only to get frustrated at his many failed attempts and tore it off of her.

It was Hermione's time to whimper as she surrendered to him completely, nearly _crying_ in happiness when he shucked his boxer-briefs and cupped her through her panties, which were now soaked with her desire for him.

"_Mione_…you're so _wet_!" he hissed, moving his fingers over her through her panties before wiggling one under, the direct contact causing her to jerk and cry out wantonly.

He chuckled throatily in manly pride at the affect he had on her.

"_Bastard_." She complained, not appreciating his amusement at the situation while she felt like melting into a puddle of nothingness.

"Yeah, but you _want_ this bastard, so I wonder what that says of you?" He asked softly, groaning when he pushed his finger into her warm, wet channel.

Hermione couldn't do anything other than whimper and move against his fingers as he added another and began to thrust up into her, trying to ready her. Despite the fact that she technically wasn't a virgin anymore, this would be the first time she'd made loved, and he wanted to make it as pleasurable as he could.

"_Draco_…"

"Yeah?" his voice was so hoarse it was hardly understandable.

"_I want you in me_."

And suddenly he was there, pushing against her entrance, slipping into her little by little, both whimpering at the pleasure that filled them when with one thrust, he entered her the whole way, burying him in her to the hilt.

The blonde hid his face in the crook of her neck, trying to breathe normally, trying to wait for her to grow accustomed to him inside of her.

"_Draco_…"

The pleading in her voice was too much for him to bear, and he began moving slowly, soaking in her whimpers, the hitch in her voice, her breathlessness in awe. Slowly but surely his tempo grew faster, and he lifted her in his arms, flinging his head back in intense pleasure when she encircled his waist with her legs, drawing him into her even _further_.

Soon he forgot all about being gentle, but the encouraging sounds, the mews of pleasure, the sound of her softly begging for more, assured him that he wasn't the only one enjoying this as he pounded her against the wall.

He couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend what he'd ever done in his whole life to deserve this—but he didn't care. Hermione was his now, completely his, and his forever.

She'd given him her all, and Malfoy, being the selfish yet utterly sexy pig he was, didn't intend on ever letting go of the only good thing that'd ever happened to him.

"_Draco!" _Suddenly she clamped around him nearly painfully and cried out in release as she spasmed around him, bringing him closer and closer to his own relief.

Feeling his balls hardened, and the other telltale signs, he forced himself to speak, despite the fact that his throat had suddenly become as dry as the Atacama Desert. "Mione—I'm going to cum. Do you want me to pull out?"

She tightened her hold on him, still trying to recompose after her orgasm. "Don't you dare."

With a smirk at the utterly Malfoy answer, Draco sped up, thrusting in and out of her. Suddenly stars exploded behind his eyes and he held her near him in a near-crushing grip, crying out her name over and over again as he came inside of her, filling her with his warm seed.

They were still like that minutes later, with Draco throbbing inside of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Realizing that her shoulder was damp, Hermione frowned. "D-Draco?"

"I love you Hermione." Draco's voice was choked and muffled against her skin. "I don't want to ever lose you—I love you _so much_."

Hermione froze. He was _crying_. Her heart warmed even more than it already was for him. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She clenched her muscles around him once more, giggling when he groaned in pleasure.

"_Tease_." He chuckled against her skin, beginning to move in her once more. "And all _mine_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the shed, two young men stood frozen, gulping loudly. They'd had the shed door slightly open, but the darker boy closed it silently and they turned their backs quickly as the sounds began once again.

"Dude, we've _got_ to stop doing this!" Blaise complained in a whiny voice, hard-on painful and quite obvious despite how he tried to arrange his robes over his pants.

"It's not like we _plan_ to catch everyone!" Harry defended as they walked away, shaking their heads in dismay. "We just followed them to tell them the food was ready—just like Mrs. Weasley asked us to. It's not like we're _stalking_ couples around hoping to be close by in case they decide to shag themselves silly!"

"True." Blaise hurriedly agreed. "But _still_, this has got to be _unhealthy_ to have so often and have no relief for!" He pointed down at his erection.

Harry surprisingly enough looked down at it—and continued look, gulping loudly once more.

Blaise suddenly went beet-red.

Harry wasn't—he couldn't be—nah—_right_?

He wasn't checking out his dick.

He couldn't be.

…

_ Could _he?

There was only one way to be sure.

Trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing, Blaise cleared his throat. If Harry looked horrified he'd smirk and say he was just joking—but if Harry showed any signs of actually _considering_—Blaise nearly smirked at the thought of what _that_ would mean, but remembered that he was trying to look indifferent, so he killed the smirk before it could truly bloom on his face.

Not that Harry would notice since his gaze was still on Blaise's crutch.

"You know, everyone has someone to help them with _their_ problems." He announced smoothly. "Except us."

That caught Harry's attention, and he looked up at his face…_finally_. "Y-Yeah?"

Was he blushing? _Again_?

Merlin, this was getting promising.

"We're both adults, Potter." Courage fueled, Blaise continued walking, staring ahead. "And since we don't have anyone to help us, I say we help each other."

Harry made a squeaking sound that _might_ have been interpreted as a high-screeched: "_What?!?"_

Yet Blaise carried on, heart pounding roughly in his chest even though his face was the perfect mask of neutrality. "I'll help _you_ with your problem and you'll help me with _mine_."

Harry had stopped walking.

_ Oh-oh, bad sign. Time to pretend that I was joking_.

Yet the moment he turned his head to say that, his eyes widened when he noticed that Harry's hard-on had grown drastically, and the look on Harry's face as he watched him was of pure pain.

"What's wrong Potter?" He asked with a knowing smirk, returning to where Harry stood and surprised them both with his newfound bravery by cupping him there and then, running his thumb over the suddenly throbbing member through the material of his slacks.

Harry whimpered deep in his chest and surprised Blaise by grabbing hold of his shirt, bending his head and leaning it against his chest as the dark boy manipulated him with his hand.

Emboldened by Harry's apparent surrender to his touch, and the physical acceptance of his dominance, Blaise bit back a groan and un-zipped Harry pants, sticking his hand inside his boxers and closing his fist around the thick, throbbing member. He ran his thumb over the pulsing head, lubricating his with fingers with the pre-cum beginning to leak out, before grabbing hold of the wide girth once more and giving it an experimental tug.

Harry cried out, tightening his hold on the front of Blaise's robes.

Savoring the sounds of Harry's submission, Blaise continued to manipulate his sex until he could feel Harry's breath getting ragged with need, his body jerking erratically, and just before he knew the other boy would cum, he let go and zipped up his pants once more, stepping back.

Harry was visibly shaking and confused as he looked up at him.

"If you need some time to think it over, then go on ahead." Blaise smirked at the tortured expression that entered those green eyes. "You know where to find me." And with that he walked away as carefree as his painful erection would allow him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey! I know I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do but Raia and I were hoping that this chapter would make up for it!**

** I am surprised at how much I like a dominant, somewhat evil Blaise.**

** Oh well, review?**


	24. Cumming Together for Christmas

** Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

_ A/N1: Sorry I haven't updated before, but I was on vacation and was forced to leave my laptop at home (everyone said I couldn't live without my computer and I just HAD to prove them wrong) but this is my first day back and I got to writing this chapter the first chance I got. Hope you all like it!_

Warning: more Blaise x Harry slight smut. If homosexual stuff bothers you, please skip Blaise's section all-together. GOD it was HARD and took FOREVER to write---and considering how brief I find it, it's damn pathetic how long it got me to write it! Plus, Raia and I had a fight because the horny wench wanted them to go 'all the way' but I didn't—can't—write that yet.

A/N2: I've been surprised to see how many people actually want Lucius and Mary to get together. It's surprising because I never even really considered that possibility and only wrote the Lucius-centric sections like that because I know that Lucius would like an intelligent woman (no matter how much he'd deny it) and that he'd be immediately attracted to Mary—especially since she wouldn't take his flirtations too seriously. Men always seem to want that (or _whom_)they cannot have.

_** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF MY READERS!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to hurt him.

If she didn't kill him first.

Hermione shook her head, repeating the mantra 'he'd not trying to annoy you on purpose' over and over in her head, but she was _this_ close to hexing him. If she'd thought that Draco Malfoy was possessive and jealous _before_ they'd made love, she'd realized how very wrong she was indeed. After they'd expressed their love physically, he'd seemed to turn into a lean, mean 'Hermione is MINE' machine.

The other girls all found it cute.

But not Hermione.

Not when she was used to having males all around her and being included as 'one of the guys'. Then again, she got the weird feeling that maybe she wasn't the only one getting the possessive treatment. Blaise Zabini seemed to be giving Harry one or more weird 'what the hell are you doing?' looks throughout the next day.

She sat back and ignored Draco just to pee him off, and watched Harry watch Blaise snickering at something Bill Weasley was saying. The two had surprisingly enough become good friends, as Blaise had with the Weasley twins.

And apparently Harry suddenly wasn't very happy with either friendships.

_ Hmmmm. Interesting_.

Leaning further back on the sofa, Hermione folded her arms over her chest and enjoyed the show. Harry was sitting between Ron and Fred, both talking to Harry but the raven haired boy was leaning back in his seat, silent, eyes on Blaise, who threw his head back and laughed with Bill, who clapped him on his back.

Harry clenched his fist.

Hermione grinned like an idiot.

Harry liked Blaise.

And Harry was just as stupidly jealous with Blaise as Draco was with her.

_ Blaise and I are going to have to start a 'Partners of Insanely Jealous Quidditch Captains' club._ She raised an eyebrow. _I'm sure it'll be a lot more popular than S.P.E.W. ever was._

"No, no and _NO!_" Ginny shook her head rapidly. "I am NOT going to let you do it. No."

"But _Gin_--." Goyle pleaded, bouncing their twins on his knees.

"No. Your aunt is _insane_! I am _not_ letting you take the twins to your house tomorrow." She crossed her hands over her chest. "And you're so easy you let _everyone_ manipulate you! I will _not_ let that _basilisk_ put some brew or something in my babies' stomachs or whatever!"

Goyle frowned. "But Gin—the babies are going to disappear soon after we return to Hogwarts—and I want my family to have met them before that happens."

Ginny turned pale, but kept her chin held high. "The answer's _no_, Goyle."

He winced at her calling him by his last name, and sighed, lowering his head. "Okay Gin, whatever you say."

When she was sure he wasn't looking at her, Gin peeked at him, looking pained at the sad expression on his face. She bit the inside of her lip and opened her mouth as if to say something, only to close her mouth right before opening it once more—no sound coming out.

"Gin?" Goyle asked, eyes on the babies.

" Yes Greg?" She asked, looking relieved that he'd spoken to her.

"I really wish these babies wouldn't disappear." He whispered in a voice so soft, so filled with emotion, that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him.

Ginny's big brown eyes filled with unshed tears and she sniffled, gulping several times and blinking away the tears that looked desperate to fall. "You don't really mean that Greg. You're just saying that now, but once you've gotten used to how you were before you're going to be glad that you don't have two babies taking up your time and messing with your life."

Their little daughter giggled up at her daddy.

Goyle smiled sadly at the living image of her mother. "I didn't have a life before you and the twins, Gin." He whispered in a choked voice.

Ginny shot up from the sofa and hurried away, but not before Hermione saw a trail of hot tears making their way furiously down her pale cheeks.

Goyle, who hadn't seen this, watched her going with sad confusion before shaking his head and turning to look at his children. "I never manage to say the right things to your mama, do I?"

Hermione shook her head at him. _What you said was perfect—it's exactly what she needs to hear right now._

"THAT'S IT! You're impossible and I do _not_ have to deal with this!" Pansy exclaimed angrily, standing from the sofa and storming away from Charlie Weasley, who got up and stormed out right after her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a smile between them as they watched the pair leave.

Hermione shook her head at them.

Lavender, who was playing on the ground with Scarlet Lily and Jasmine Roe met Hermione's gaze and they shared amused glances, each turning to look at Pansy and Charlie right in time to see Charlie catch up with the Slytherin at the doorway, twirl her around, and plant a furious kiss on her shocked lips.

Pansy's eyes widened and she went stiff before she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted against him, returning the kiss.

The twins noticed this and were about to hoot and embarrass the two in the doorway when Mrs. Weasley covered George's mouth and Lavender hurriedly got up and covered Fred's.

The twins groaned.

Mrs. Weasley and Lavender shared smiles.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, suddenly realizing that Goyle had placed Greggie and Georgiana with Scarlet and Jasmine on the blanket on the floor and had gotten up to look for Ginny. She sighed, watching him go. Who would have thought that Goyle was such an unintentionally romantic dude?

Draco growled by her side and placed a possessive arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him on the sofa.

She rolled her eyes. Honestly. He was jealous of her sighing at _Goyle_? Didn't that prove that he was just _insane_?

Blaise smirked at Charlie and Pansy, apparently ignoring Harry on purpose much like she was trying to ignore Draco.

"Want to see it?" Bill asked Blaise. "It's out back."

"Sure." The handsome dark guy nodded as he stood, pulling on his parka. "I got nothing better to do."

Bill stood as well, reaching for his parka from where it rested on the arm of the sofa.

Harry stood in the middle of Ron's sentence and with green eyes narrowed, strode towards Blaise and grabbed his arm, dragging him determinedly across the room towards the hallway.

Mostly everyone's eyes were on Charlie and Pansy and didn't notice this except Bill, Hermione, Ron and Draco, who watched as Harry continued to drag Blaise into a different room.

The last words before the door was slammed shut were Blaise's: "Dude, what the bloody hell do you think you're _doing_?"

Bill and Ron shook their heads at the odd occurrence, and then chuckled when Charlie and Pansy finally broke apart, blushing like hell when George and Fred simultaneously broke away from Mrs. Weasley and Lavender and began to hoot out catcalls.

No one heard the _thud_ against the door of the room Harry had just tugged a struggling Blaise into.

No one except Hermione and Draco.

The brunette grinned like an idiot and it turned into a fit of giggles when she gazed up at Draco and realized that he looked slightly horrified and on the verge of being sick.

"Well, _you're_ the one who said that they should just shag and get it over with." She whispered teasingly into his ear.

He looked sicker. "I didn't mean for them to bloody do it while I was around!" He squeaked.

"Well, if there's any consolation, I don't think their 'doing _it_' right now." She tapped his chest comfortingly.

There was another _thud_, this time against the wall.

Hermione paused in mid-tap. "Then again, I could very well be wrong."

Draco let out a very un-Malfoy groan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood with her hands on the railing, looking out at the forest below. Her mind was filled with conflicting thoughts and feelings, and all she could do was remember her first time with Goyle—the time that—if Pansy was to be believed—had made her twin's _real_.

Gulping, the redhead closed her eyes and let the tears fall. _Sure_, Goyle said he wanted the babies _now_, but when he wanted to be out with the boys, or do something and not be able to—he'd blame her. He'd say that if she hadn't seduced him like some harpy he would be free to live his life like the other guys his age.

And the worse part?

He would be right.

This was all _her_ fault.

Covering her face with her hands, Ginny let the sobs take over.

"_Gin_?"

Gasping she twirled around to see Goyle in the doorway, looking at her worried. "_Greg_." Wiping frantically at her eyes, she hated the fact that she knew her face was as red as her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming towards her and placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Why are you crying?" He paused. "Is it because I wanted to take the twins to my family's? Because if it bothers you this much--."

"No, no Greg." She continued wiping at her stubborn tears. "If you want to take them to see your family, then do it. I have no right to tell you what you can do with them or not. I—they're just as much yours as they are mine."

He was hesitant, even though they'd made love he was respectful to the point of not wanting to touch her in fear of making her feel uncomfortable, but his touch on her was comforting, and she threw herself against him.

Goyle wrapped his arms around her as she cried against his chest. Leaning his chin on the top of her head Goyle breathed in her scent and held her as she wet the front of his shirt with her tears.

"They're real."

He frowned. "What are real?"

"Greggie and Georgiana." She sniffled, pulling away, waiting his negative reaction, for his yells, for his anger. "The other day, after we made love, I—I found out that the reason Dumbledore didn't want the partners to have sex was because when they did they'd make the babies real."

Goyle was silent.

Ginny pressed forwards. "They're _real_, Greg. Greggie and Georgiana are _real_. They're not going to disappear when the other babies do."

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the explosion.

"They're real?" He asked in a soft voice.

She opened her eyes in surprise at his soft response. "Uh, yeah."

"They're not going to go away. _Ever_?

She blinked when he took a step towards her. Was he going to hit her? "No." She gave a squeal when he swooped down and grabbed her by her tiny waist, picking her up and swinging her around before bringing his lips to hers in the first kiss he'd ever initiated.

Getting lost in this new aggressive side to Goyle, Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much urgency and desire as he was kissing her, giving a squeal when he backed her into the railing.

The squeal turned into a moan when he insinuated his thigh between hers and tore his lips from hers to trail them down her long, slender neck. As Goyle slowly began to raise her skirt, Ginny forgot any problem other than how to unzip his pants quicker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Some time before)

Blaise sat next to Bill Weasley, listening to him talk about various things concerning Harry. He'd mentioned Harry's abuse at the hands of his mother's sister and her family, he'd spoken about how malnourished and skinny the boy had been the first time they'd lain eyes on him—and Blaise had to admit that while Harry had earned some muscle from years of Quidditch he was still a little too thin for comfort.

Speaking about Harry, Blaise stole a look in his direction and saw that _once again_, the Gryffindor was glaring at him. Sending him his third 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look, Blaise shrugged and turned his attention back to Bill. If he'd known that Harry would act this aggressively against him after yesterday he wouldn't have even made a move on the guy.

Sure, he liked him, but he'd enjoyed their friendship, and it sucked that Harry would react this way…

…Especially when things had seemed so _promising_ yesterday.

"We finally got the car back." Bill finished with a laugh after telling Blaise about the 'car' Harry and Ron had stolen after missing the train to Hogwarts once. "Want to see it? It's out back."

"Sure." He stood and pulled on the parka he'd been given, not caring to stick around and have Harry glaring at him any longer. "I got nothing better to do."

Watching Bill stand and put on his parka, Blaise didn't notice Harry coming towards him until a hand grabbed the upper part of his arm and jerked him around. He frowned to see Harry glaring at him, but before he could open his mouth Harry was dragging him across the room like an errant child—and Blaise didn't like that at all.

"Dude, what the bloody hell do you think you're _doing_?" He asked as Harry opened a door, threw him inside the room, entered and slammed the door closed behind them.

"What was that out there?" Harry growled.

The fact that Harry _growled_ should've warned Blaise that something was wrong with this _whole_ picture, but for some reason he was slightly thick at that moment. "You fucking _kidnapped_ me, that's what happened out there!" He turned to leave when Harry grabbed his arm, twirled him around with surprising strength, and threw him against the door.

The darker boy didn't have time to react to the aggressive and totally uncalled for movement when Harry's lips descended on his viciously, bruisingly, _amazingly_. He couldn't believe what was happening, but when Harry froze and made as if to pull away, Blaise's hand shot out and cupped the back of Harry's head, keeping him there as he kissed him back.

Blaise lost himself in the forbidden pleasure of the moment, losing himself in Harry's whimpers and the trembling of his body as he ran his tongue over the green-eyed boy's bottom lip. He was vaguely aware of Harry's hand cupping his cheek, bringing a sense of intimacy to their caresses that humbled and aroused him, and Blaise smirked at the little-to-none resistance Harry gave when he grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him into the wall.

Taking the kiss deeper he slowly unzipped Harry's jacket, smirking against his lips when the other boy reciprocated the action, nearly tearing off his parka and the silk shirt underneath. Blaise trailed his finger down the front of Harry's blue cotton shirt and hooked it around the waistband of Harry's jeans, toying with it teasingly, letting his finger touch the flesh of her lower stomach.

Harry broke the kiss with a hiss of pleasure, closing his eyes as he threw his head back, biting his lip to keep the whimpers he kept making as silent as possible.

Blaise leaned forwards, nibbling on the sensitive skin behind Harry's ear. "You _do_ realize that everyone's on the other side of that door, don't you?" He chuckled throatily against the other boy's skin as he began to undo his pants slowly, giving him enough time to back out if he wanted to.

Harry made a choked sound that _could_ have been taken as an '_ah-huh'_.

"And that if you don't keep quiet they're all going to hear?" He bit down harder, yet not enough to break the skin.

Harry whimpered another affirmative, his muscles rippling under Blaise's teasing ministrations. In a surprisingly bold move he cupped Blaise over his slacks the moment Blaise loosened his own pants.

Blaise made a strangled sound in the back of his throat when Harry's hand sneaked in through the waist of his pants and boxers, cupping his raging hard on with his large hands, which were calloused from hours of Quidditch.

For a moment Blaise just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of those calloused fingers wrapped around him, moving over him experimentally, causing his body to jerk erratically in pleasure. Not only hadn't he had sex in a while, but this was something he'd fantasized for some years now, and those two things coupled together had him throbbing embarrassingly eager in response to Harry's touch.

Curling his smaller, finer hand around Harry, Blaise slowly returned the favor, slamming his lips on Harry's, trying to smother their groans and moans of pleasure as they touched each other, manipulated their sexes, bringing them closer and closer to that dizzying edge.

Grabbing a fistful of Harry's black hair with his free hand, Blaise thrusted into Harry's hand, whimpering at the nearly-blinding pleasure that was growing in the pit of his stomach and hardening his balls in anticipation as he felt Harry throbbing viciously.

Their movements on each other became rapid and jerky, as did their thrusting. Their kiss was bruising as they tried to quiet the sounds escaping their lips, and the fingers of Harry's free hand dug deep into the flesh of Blaise's waist as he pulled him closer so that the hands they were using to torture and please each other brushed against the other ever so often.

"_Blaise_…" Harry whimpered into his mouth.

The sound sent Blaise over the edge and he bit down hard on Harry's bottom lip as he came in a blinding white heat. He hardly realized that Harry was cumming as well, or that he'd jerked his lip out from between Blaise's teeth to give him a bruising kiss of his own.

Swallowing each other's cries, they continued thrusting into their hands until the throbbing subsided and their breaths were harsh pants.

Harry was blushing like hell, and his glasses were completely crooked, nearly falling off.

Blaise smirked at him, quite out of breath himself.

The Gryffindor opened his mouth to speak.

"Potter." The Slytherin cut him to it. "_Shut up_." And with that he slammed his mouth back onto Harry's, wrapping his hands around his waist and bringing him against him tightly, their cocks brushing against each other, causing them to throb and begin to harden once more.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, returning the kiss and thrusting his hips towards Blaise's.

The Slytherin smirked into the kiss.

Potter better have locked that door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone seemed content as they celebrated Christmas/Yule. Hermione giggled, wondering if she was the only one who noticed that when the boys had _finally_ returned Harry was wearing Blaise's parka and the Slytherin was wearing the Gryffindor's jacket.

Ginny and Goyle were sneaking smiles at each other as each held one of the twins, standing together, obviously enjoying Fred and George's antics. Lavender and Ron were holding Jasmine Roe and Scarlet Lily (who they'd dressed up in mistletoe dresses), and Charlie was standing behind a blushing Pansy with his arms around her waist, smirking quite self-contented with how things had worked out in his favor.

Holding Deacon in her arms (who looked quite handsome in the santa suit she'd somehow gotten him into), Hermione smiled as she watched everyone exchanging gifts.

"Here." Draco said to her side.

Passing Deacon to his father, Hermione took the small box from Draco and raised an eyebrow at him before opening the box and gasping, seeing the beautiful emerald ring.

Suddenly everyone had gone silent.

Draco, still holding Deacon, went on his knees and reached for her hand. "Mione, I love you and I want to make you my wife. What do you say?"

She was still gasping, looking at the ring which was obviously a family heirloom. "I only got you a necktie!"

Chuckles surrounded them.

"And it wasn't even a _serious_ necktie—it had fat little elves with belly rings that said 'santa's a bitch' on them'!" The brunette was hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Mione." Harry said somewhere to her right.

She nodded, still not taking her eyes off of the ring.

Draco cleared his voice and Deacon gurgled impatiently. "Mione?"

Finally tearing her eyes from the ring, Hermione looked at Draco and their son and a smile touched her shocked face. "Yes." The smile grew nearly crazy. "Yes, yes, yes!" falling to her knees she threw her arms around Draco and Deacon, holding them close and kissing Draco as the females in the room sighed at the romantic gesture.

Draco finally pulled away and slid the finger onto her finger. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." She gave him another kiss before pulling away. "This is going to be the gossip of the century." She gulped, looking at the large stone. "Padma's going to hate me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone! How about a review?**


	25. Jealousy, Agents, Traitors and Frogs?

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

OMFG…I have OVER a THOUSAND REVIEWS! …faints and revives shakily…I can't believe it. I love you guys! I really do! You've all given me a great Xmas gift!

_ CrimsonAcid, Sirie-formerlyMizSirius-, PyroAngel8605, pinkINK13621, panchat, Moodyprince, Stormy322,-jellyacey-, CalisOwnCaliGrown, Kayden Is My Love, SICOTICBITCH, bestavvie, TheAccountant's Daughter, ixi-shaz, Bubbes, The Queen of Confusion, Heidi191976,siriusforeva, dracosmybadboy921, Silent-Mousie, paganmelly, Eruwaedheil Malfoy, Panther Eyes, RannayBabiiex3, TheirsNothingInside, Lovewish, Sutzina Zion, ColdPersianFusion_**(Calm DOWN tiger!...backs away slowly…**_, ILOVERWHPDM, Ookami Otome, DracosPunkbabe, prazoc.will.be.my.nation, hypergrl25, Leana, Honey'sChild, mentarisenja, Emma Stargaze, Kaiyou87, harryhermionerw, Mel88, dracoshott28,anonymous, likewise4me, Sonata Ann, Mehuh, magic15, Padfoot7Prongs, _**and **_AriesFireGirl…_**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the holidays over, the students returned to Hogwarts with a heavy heart—especially Pansy—since unlike the other couples, Charlie wasn't a student and wouldn't be returning with her. Hermione noticed a worried look on both Goyle and Ginny's face as they held Greggie and Georgiana tightly.

"I want to welcome back every student from their holidays!" Headmaster Dumbledore announced as he stood in the Great Hall. "There are some things that I want to announce before we can enjoy your welcome home banquet."

Deacon made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, and Hermione gave her baby a smirk before looking across at the Slytherin table, where Draco looked just as bored and impatient as his son.

"First, I want to announce the impending marriage of Serverus Snape, Potions Master, and Padma Patil." Only a few had been sent wedding invitations throughout the holidays, so when that news broke out—so did the gasps and whispers.

Snape remained stoic as ever in the teacher's table.

Padma preened at the Ravenclaw table.

Parvati sent her twin an evil glare.

"Secondly," the headmaster cleared his throat. "I'd like to congratulate Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger for their engagement as well."

Hermione winced, not enjoying everyone turning to look at her---the guys in surprise and the girls in utter hatred.

"_But she's a MUDBLOOD!" _Ariana Malkovich, a 6thyear Slytherin, hissed to her friend.

"_Little bitch wasn't happy enough because she bore him a HALF-BLOOD bastard!" _Dahlia Harpers snapped. "_She bewitched him and--."_

Both girls cried out, eyes wide, when their mouths mysteriously stitched together. They looked around them murderously, trying to figure out who'd done that, never seeing Pansy discreetly putting her wand back into her pocket.

Hermione noticed it though, and smiled thankfully at the Slytherin, who raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Thirdly, I'd like to congratulate all those who have passed The Project and will relieve you of your 'children'." With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore watched as the babies all disappeared in the blink of an eye—all except Goyle and Ginny's twins.

Everyone turned to look at the silent teenaged parents, each holding a twin in their house tables.

Goyle raised his chin defiantly, as if daring anyone to comment, while Ginny gulped nervously and held onto Georgiana tightly.

Dumbledore quickly cleared his throat, although he looked somewhat amused with the turn of events. "I also want to congratulate Mister Goyle and Miss Weasley. May parenthood fill you both with happiness."

Goyle smirked.

Ginny managed a thankful smile.

Ron fainted.

"Ronniekins!" Lavender cried, hurrying towards her boyfriend, who'd fallen back in his seat, eyes rolled in the back of his head, the bread and jam he'd been about to bite into messing up his face.

Harry snickered good-naturedly at his friend's reaction to his permanent 'uncle' status.

"You think he'll be okay?" Neville asked softly on Hermione's left as they watched Lavender use Levicorpus to take an unconscious Ron to the Hospital Wing.

"Sure." Hermione smiled brightly at him. "It's just a big shock to him."

Neville blushed softly at her smile and ducked his head, shoving food into his mouth.

Hermione tilted her head and smiled tenderly at him. He was always so _shy_.

Dumbledore's clearing of his throat proved that he hadn't finished with his announcements. "I want us to welcome Marguerite Bardot, who will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. She has come to us from Paris and I am sure she will receive a warm English welcome from everyone here at Hogwarts."

A beautiful, blonde woman (who could only be a year or two older than them) stood from where she sat next to Snape. Her eyes were cold blue, her skin pallid, and her expression stony. When she raked her eyes over the students a strange coldness settled upon them despite the warmth of the room, and a couple of first years began to cry.

The young woman smirked at this, allowing her gaze to rest on…_Blaise_?

Harry stiffened in his seat.

Hermione frowned, holding Deacon close to her. There was something about that woman that she didn't like, not one bit.

The teacher smirked at Blaise (who only raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her) before sitting down once more and turning to Snape, who smirked at whatever it was she whispered in his ear.

Padma's jealous growl could be heard over the silence of the Great Hall.

"Is it me, or does that bird give you the willies too?" Seamus whispered loudly, hand shaking around his glass of pumpkin juice.

Several people from the Gryffindor table nodded vigorously.

"Also, I'd like to welcome Luca Miretti, who joined us over the Yule holidays and was sorted into Ravenclaw."

Everyone turned to the Ravenclaw table, and the girls gasped as they suddenly noticed the handsome guy sitting at the edge of the table. He had shoulder-length dark hair with red streaks and the most stunning blue eyes that made females (and some males) drool. He ignored everyone in the room, scowling at the table.

Blaise stiffened suddenly, turning to look at the Teacher's table and then back at the Ravenclaw table in time for Miretti to look up and smirk at him.

No one noticed this other than Harry and Hermione. She'd never known Harry could sound so _vicious _as he growled once more.

"And last but not least," Dumbledore continued. "I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest in indeed _forbidden_." A concerned look entered the old man's eyes. "These are dangerous times and not even Hogwarts is impenetrable."

Hermione shivered at that, but the ominous feeling that had settled over the students dissipated the moment two Ravenclaw girls collapsed on the ground, shouting at each other and trying to strangle the other while screaming things like "_I _AM GOING TO SHOW LUCA AROUND THE CASTLE!"

Luca watched the girls in obvious boredom.

Padma seemed to be the only girl not to notice the godlike Luca Miretti. She was too busy glaring holes into their new teacher's head, while said teacher had turned all of her attention onto Professor Snape.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of embarrassment at the girls fighting on the floor over the new student, and shook her head as the professors went to break them up.

Deacon grabbed one of her curls, tugging it, causing her to yelp.

A throaty chuckle caught her attention and she looked towards the Ravenclaw table, eyes widening and blushing when she saw Luca Miretti smirking teasingly at her. The utterly sexy chuckle had come from him, and those blue eyes raked over her before he winked.

Deacon gurgled angrily at the newcomer.

Hermione blush deepened, and right before she could even look away, Luca's mouth moved wordlessly and a bright blue baby rattler appeared in front of Deacon, playing a catchy tune. The baby squealed in delight and grabbed the rattler, shaking it around, a large smile on his face, obviously won over.

Hermione giggled at her son's antics and then turned to mouth a thank you to Miretti when all of a sudden a red rose appeared in front of her face. The brunette turned as red as the rose as she reached for it, hiding her wince when she pricked her finger on one of the thorns, and sent a timid, embarrassed, and awkward smile in Miretti's direction before bringing the rose to her nose and sniffing in the enchanting, intoxicating scent.

She never noticed Blaise grabbing Draco's robes and pulling him back down and stealing the wand out of his hand before he could do something to Miretti out of violent jealousy.

Sneezing, Hermione placed the rose by her plate and began to eat, never realizing that things were about to change drastically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padma Patil wasn't an overly possessive person, but when she hooked her claws into something she never unhooked them, and the fact that Professor Bardot had been constantly touching _her man _throughout the dinner had worn her nerves to the point that she actually bent her fork backwards with the pressure in her hold.

So that was why she was stomping towards Snape's room. She didn't give a shit that the professors believed that they shouldn't be _intimidate _or alone until after the wedding. There was some _harpy _after _her fiancé _and Padma wasn't about to let Snape forget that he was going to marry _her_, not the blonde ice bimbo.

Without even knocking, she flung the door open and stormed inside of his room. Snape gave a little squeal and jumped, twirling his sheets up around him before realizing who she was and smirking, shaking his head.

"Miss Patil, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you 'Miss Patil' _me _you old fart!" Padma growled, stalking to the bed and beginning to undo the buttons on her clothes. "Who the _hell _do you think you are?!?!" She exploded, nearly tearing the buttons off of her cloak.

"You're Potions Master while at Hogwarts." He relaxed and leaned back on the bed, hands cushioning the back of his head as he watched her violently and jerkingly tearing her clothes off.

She wasn't listening to him. "Any old bastard would give his _gut _to have a fine-ass girl like me—his STUDENT—as his own little sex slave forever, and WHAT does MY old bastard do?" She had a nasty war with her shirt, which caught on her chin as she tried to pull it over her head. "He flirts the whole time—in front of everyone!—with the stupid bottle-blonde next to him!"

"I dare to differ…she looked like a _natural _blonde…but I'd have to examine her a little _closer _to be _sure_." Snape was amused with her anger, absolutely _relishing it, _which only pissed her off even more.

"You do any _examining_ and I'll let Fluffy play with your balls!" She hissed as she threw her bra at him angrily. "And you _know _he'd do it gladly!"

Snape frowned. "That cat has an unhealthy fixation with me." His smirk suddenly returned as he watched a now naked Padma climbing into bed with him. "As does his mistress."

When she straddled him and attacked his lips with hers, the young Ravenclaw swallowed his darkly amused chuckle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, they are all there?" Voldemort asked, looking out of the window, hands clasped behind him.

"Yes Master." The face in the fire said. "They are back in Hogwarts and vulnerable to your attack."

"And the agent I sent?"

"Here as well." The traitor replied evenly. "I don't know if your agent will do well though."

The Dark Lord really didn't give a _shit _what the traitor thought, but asked out of boredom. "And why is that?"

"Your agent isn't someone I see them getting close to, much less trusting."

He snickered and shook his head before pausing and asking: "And Hermione? What news do you have of her?"

There was a pause. "Dumbledore announced her engagement to Malfoy during the welcome-back banquet."

The Heir of Slytherin froze, eyes flashing red once more before he calmed himself and spoke. "We're just going to have to discourage her, won't we?"

" If that is your will, my lord." The face replied seriously. "What would you like me to do?"

"Find a way to have her grow disillusioned with him." He replied slowly. "Maybe make him look unfaithful—gay—whatever. Just break them apart and make it be _her _to break up with _him_, I want that traitor to suffer."

"What about Zabini? He and Potter were also on the raid that took her away from you."

"Oh, I already have plans for those two." Voldemort snickered. "You just stick to your mission and leave those two to me."

"Yes Master."

When the face disappeared, Voldemort asked the question that'd been intriguing him ever since he'd initiated this new member to the Death Eaters. "I wonder what could have made a Gryffindor turn traitor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise couldn't concentrate the whole day.

Classes went on as usual and they were now in Transfigurations, but Blaise's mind wasn't on one of his favorite subjects—it was on Maggie and Luca. What the _hell _where they _doing _there? And at the same time? Right when he was starting a new relationship—or whatever they hell they had—with Harry?

Were the cosmos against him?

His _two _former lovers here in Hogwarts?

Why BOTH of them?

"Miss Granger, please pay attention." Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione didn't sound too good, nor did she look so good either.

Blaise was worried about her. She was pallid, with dark bags under her eyes, and her hands shook ever so often. He didn't remember her being like this before, and although she'd shrugged it off as her getting a cold and being tired from all the late nights taking care of Deacon—Blaise wondered if it mightn't be something else.

It was as if the moment Hermione touched Hogwarts grounds this happened.

And that didn't ease his tension.

What if Voldemort had something to do with this?

What if he'd had some Slytherin place a curse on her?

_ I'm going to have to talk to Harry about that possibility_.

"Now I want you to split into pairs and try this assignment together." Their strict professor then began to name out the partners, and Blaise wasn't paying attention until he heard that Harry had been partnered with Crabbe.

He frowned. He'd hoped that Harry and he might be bale to be partnered together.

"Granger and Miretti."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and watched as Hermione's eyes widened and she looked slightly panicked at that. Luca, on the other hand, smiled broadly and went to sit _way _too close to her, placing a casual hand around the back of her chair.

Blaise shook his head, glad that Draco was having a Quidditch meeting with his team right about now. He'd had enough problems with him during _breakfast _without this added touch.

The Slytherin watched Hermione and Luca as they began to work together, tense until Luca said something that eased the tension and had Hermione laughing. They made a pretty couple—but Blaise was totally against it because he knew that losing Hermione would _kill _Draco.

_ I'm going to have to keep Luca away from Mione_.

He frowned darker.

That would take time away from Harry.

_ Well, we never spoke about what was going to happen to us when we returned Hogwarts. And what happened at the Burrow could have been a one-time thing_.

Blaise didn't like that thought, but it was true.

Hearing giggles, Blaise followed Lavender's gaze and frowned when he saw Hermione's eyes wide like fish, face red like a tomato, and Luca with his fingers on her face, pulling back a stray curl.

Hermione hurriedly pulled away and brought up her ring finger, showing him her engagement ring almost desperately.

Luca stared at the ring, said something that had Hermione's eyes widening even more, and smirked at her, moving the hand from around the back of her chair to around her shoulders.

Hermione shot up from her seat, face burning.

Luca's smirk grew as he eyed her.

Blaise frowned. He was going to have to talk to Luca and tell him to stay away from Mione—or Draco would very well kill him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't like Professor Bardot.

He _really _didn't like Professor Bardot.

Frowning as the professor (who'd insisted to use Blaise as an example during the class) showed the class how a female vampire would seduce ignorant men before draining them dry. Although she was French she spoke with a perfect British accent, and her smiles were chilling.

Harry's pencil snapped in his hand when he noticed her hand 'accidentally' brush against Blaise's groin.

Thankfully, there was no 'tent' in sight, and the Slytherin looked angry with her, viciously jerking away from her touch and storming back to his desk.

So the attraction was one-sided.

_ Good._

Still…

Harry hoped that Professor Bardot lived up to the curse of their previous DADA professors and ended up evil so he would have an excuse to hex the bitch.

When Professor Bardot taught the class a new spell and Neville tried to do it---well, of course _something_ went wrong, and in seconds, instead of creating a fake illusion of himself, he turned Parvati into an abnormally large and hideously wart-covered frog.

And what was worse?

Parvati suddenly had the desire to jump around.

That wouldn't have been so bad if the girls hadn't all jumped up on their desks screaming and clutching the guys.

…and some of the guys competed with the girls with their high-pitched squeals.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise tried chasing Parvati around to catch her, but she was slippery, icky to the touch, and damn fast.

Plus, the screaming, running girls were somewhat distracting.

And to make it worse---Parvati had decided she wanted to hide in the folds of the girls' cloaks---so now the girls were screaming and jumping from desk to desk as Parvati jumped after them, trying to out-hop the other boys.

While the boys ran after the frog, the girls and other classmates hurried out of the door and shut it closed behind him to make sure that Parvati was forced to stay in the room.

Hermione had fallen asleep on her desk long before Parvati's transformation, and was dead to the world, despite the loud screams.

Which was probably good considering that Harry knew of her insane fear of frogs…

…and the fact that Padma had just jumped down her cloak.

The four boys froze around the sleeping Gryffindor, trying to figure out how to go from there.

"We have it trapped." Ron announced, breaking the silence. "I say we grab it and pull it out before Mione wakes up."

"She'll have a heart attack if she wakes up and Parvati's still in there." Harry nodded in agreement.

"If you think about it," Blaise announced as they watched a large bump jumping up and down inside Hermione's clothes. "This could qualify as a quasi-lesbian moment for Granger." That earned him a slap in the back of his head from both Draco and Harry. "Ouch! _What_?" He whined, rubbing the back of his sore head while Ron laughed at him.

Draco shook his head at his friend before taking in a deep breath, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, and shoving his hand inside of her clothes…

…Unfortunately for him Hermione woke up because of that, and since Parvati had decided to stop jumping at that exact the brunette got the wrong idea, went red, and before Draco could hurriedly explain anything she'd screeched: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!? WE'RE IN PUBLIC YOU PERVERT!!!" And the slap she gave him sent him flying backwards.

The movement must have disturbed Parvati because she began jumping again.

Hermione's face went white and she screamed, jumping up and down and beginning to cry, not getting what was happening except for the fact that she knew there was something slimy inside of her clothes. "Get it out! Whatever it is…GET IT OUT!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Hermione went board stiff and fell down, though tears continued to make their way down her cheeks.

"Sorry luv." Draco arrived, cheek still red from her slap, and shot his hand down her clothes, retrieving a squirming Parvati.

Despite being paralyzed, Hermione's eyes grew comically _huge_ when she saw when had been down her clothes.

Shoving Parvati into Ron's arms, Draco wiped his slim-covered hands on his pants and undid the spell on Hermione in time for her to fly into his arms, incoherent in her sobs as she shook and trembled.

Holding her close, Draco breathed in her scent and whispered comforting words to her like she'd do to Deacon whenever he was crying.

"I'm sorry---I'm sorry!" Hermione murmured against his shirt.

"S'Okay." Draco chuckled, helping her up and keeping her trembling form against him.

Harry shared a smile with Blaise as they watched them together. He was glad that he wasn't resentful towards Malfoy anymore---and that he was glad for Hermione to have found someone who absolutely adored her like Malfoy did.

Since he was standing next to Blaise in the nearly deserted room, he allowed his fingers to brush Blaise's while looking at Draco and Hermione kiss---and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain smiled when Blaise's fingers—hidden by their cloaks—entwined in his.

Hearing someone clearing a throat, they turned to see Professor Bardot frowning at them---especially at Blaise and himself---as if she _knew_ what was going on—could _see_ their hands.

Despite the fact that their hands were hidden, Harry tried to pull his from Blaise's only to have the dark boy tighten his hold. He snuck a glance at the Slytherin and was surprised to find him glaring defiantly at the professor, who then turned and glared at Harry with her cold blue eyes.

Harry, emboldened with Blaise's attitude, smirked in a purely Slytherin way at his DADA professor. It would seem that he'd have _another_ professor completely against him this year.

But as he entwined his fingers even tighter with Blaise's, Harry didn't care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop laughing. I've been scarred for life. I'll never close my eyes without having nightmares ever again."

That only made Draco laugh louder as he sat next to the fire in their Common Room that evening. They'd somehow survived their first day back at Hogwarts, and he couldn't help but tease Hermione about the Parvati episode.

"I'll never be able to look her in the face again." Hermione complained, book in hand. "She was _under my clothes_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Quasi-lesbian moment." Draco snorted, quoting Blaise. He laughed and ducked the pillow Hermione threw at him. "You have to admit it---if it'd happened to someone other than you you'd have found it funny!"

She ignored him and continued to read.

Chuckling, Draco turned to Deacon, who was lying between them on the floor on a warm blanket. "You should have seen your mother…she nearly had a heart attack. It was so cute." This time the pillow connected with his face.

"You're such a prick." Hermione giggled as she returned her attention to her book.

"But you love me." He smirked.

"Against my better judgment." Easily ducking the pillow he'd thrown back at her, Hermione giggled. "You throw like a girl!" Squealing when he threw _himself_ at her, they tumbled around on the floor until they laid next to Deacon, who was gurgling in amusement at them. "I love you." She whispered before pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"I love you too." Draco smiled back.

They smiled into each other's eyes, both ignorant to what was soon to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A somewhat longer chapter! I personally liked it, because we're getting closer and closer to the end of BEST LAID PLANS, and things are beginning to set up for what is to happen.**

** How about reviewing?**


	26. Chapter 26: Mirror, Mirror

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You are: **Medusaasaphoenix, Unsimply-Maddie, Eruwaedhiel Malfoy, PyroAngel8605, Sirie, EmilyLovesYOU, bananna15, Moodyprince **(don't cry!!!)**, DracosPunkbabe, The Accountant's Daughter, jHeyTTernallie, -jellyacey-, CrayonSnob, Heidi191976, Emma Stargaze, Panther Eyes, Stormy322, Honey'sChild, The Queen of Confusion, Kaiyou87, burning4Christ, ginnylovesharry07, jacobsboo, Mel88, Padfoot7Prongs, magic15, Ookami Otome, hypergrl25, Krazy Kara, ilenoir, I.Am.NOT.Obsessed, CrimsonAcid, GinervaWeaslby, dracoshott28, TheirsNothingInside, pussycat06, Sonata Ann, feltonisasexybeast **(I can't help but drool nod in agreement every time I read your screen name)**, LittleMissWeasley, Power-Piszr, Sutzina Zion, dracosmybadboy921, CalisOwnCaliGrown, bestavvie, pinkINK13621, AllyPhobia, xDeleted, pinky101, PHan-Obsessed 4 EVER, Bubbes, cgirl0220, kazfeist, Mehuh, siriusforeva, Kayden Is My Love, noel-cullen, EmeraldDragon89, TheCorinne, siabrach, prozac.will.be.my.nation** and **spix.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As rapidly as she'd felt ill, Hermione felt better, and even more energized. In fact, she'd never felt as good as she did now, and as she jogged around the castle during the early morning, she listened to her music and let her mind empty.

Their first two weeks back at Hogwarts had flown by, and too many things had happened. First and foremost, despite the fact that most of the students _hated_ their new DADA teacher, Hermione liked the serious woman and she'd only received mutual respect from her.

Not only did they get along well on a teacher/student level, but Professor Bardot had asked Hermione to be her assistant, and although the boys had tried to talk her out of it, the brunette accepted the position and was enjoying it. There was something about Professor Bardot that reminded her of Professor Snape, but she was more approachable, and since Hermione didn't have that many female companions she enjoyed the time they spent together.

The one she was trying to avoid was Luca.

He was handsome, and nice, and had something that attracted her to him—but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She loved Draco, him and only him, and didn't want to get her blonde jealous—especially since she'd never leave him for Luca or even cheat on him with the handsome Italian.

Draco was special to her---more special than she could explain, and Hermione would never do anything to make him doubt that---he was jealous enough as it was!

Waving at Parvati, surprised to see the girl out and about at this time of the morning, Hermione smiled. Good, Parvati liked to run as well. Maybe the two of them could start jogging in the mornings to keep each other company?

Looking down at her watch, Hermione smiled, jogging towards the entrance of the castle. It was soon going to be time for Deacon's morning feeding, and considering how late Draco fell asleep trying to study for DADA, Hermione decided to take over his shift today to give him some time to recuperate from the late night.

A flash of red coming from the dungeons caught her attention and she hid behind one of the statues, eyes widening to see Neville look around nervously before hurrying up the stairs and away from the Dungeons.

She watched him go with a frown.

What had Neville been doing _there_ at this time of the morning?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise would have been very happy if it wasn't for his two ex lovers.

Harry and himself were getting close—their frequent escapades to broom closets and to the room of requirements only proved that. Of course, both had decided to keep their relationship a secret because of Harry's fame, and while that ticked off the Italian he could understand Harry's stand on that. The dark haired boy already had more attention than he wanted—and if news came out that he was in a homosexual relationship with a peer, well, Rita Skeeter would have a field-day.

But the attention Maggie and Luca were giving Hermione unnerved Blaise to no small extent.

It wasn't that he was jealous—not at all—he was more than happy having this chance with Harry---whom he'd harbored feelings for, for almost three years now.

No, Blaise's feelings were more like worry—especially when it came to Draco.

Maggie was known to be biased and to like only a few people, and apparently Hermione was the only one in Hogwarts she gave a second glance at that wasn't disdainful. While Maggie wasn't one for emotions of expressing her feelings, the fact that she'd asked Hermione to be her Assistant showed that she respected Mione—a feeling few could make her feel.

Not even _Blaise_ had ever won Maggie's respect during their affaire.

And it was obvious that Maggie disliked Draco with a vengeance. Sure, his friend could be rude and self-centered and cheeky during class—and Maggie didn't seem to like _anyone_—but her dislike towards Draco seemed _personal_. The only other person she treated that way was _Harry_—but Blaise understood that. Maggie had always been possessive with what had once been hers and didn't like the thought of losing.

_ And the dislike goes two ways_.

Draco had been complaining the last two weeks about how Maggie was hogging Hermione's time—and that his brunette was now too busy to spend the vast amounts of time she used to with him and their son. The blonde had even gone as far to say that he bet their professor was doing it on purpose.

Blaise hadn't said it out loud, but he agreed with his friend. Maggie seemed to _hate_ Draco with a vengeance, and she was smart enough to know that the only way she could hurt him would be through Hermione.

And she was doing a smashing job of it.

Blaise frowned. He was going to have to find out _why_ Maggie hated Draco so much.

"_Cara_, you look _bella_ today."

Blaise sighed as he heard Draco growling.

_ Ah, yes, HIM_.

Sighing, he turned to see Luca smiling at Hermione, asking her something about DADA. The brunette looked slightly uncomfortable at first but when she started to explain the spell she relaxed, obviously entering her 'professor mode' as Draco liked to call it.

Seeing Draco stand up from his desk, Blaise did the same and grabbed Luca's upper arm, pulling him out of the classroom---glad that their teacher had yet to arrive.

"What do you _want_, Blaise?" Luca asked, exasperated as he pulled his arm out of Blaise's hold.

"Look man, if you have a death wish that's your problem. Just don't get my friends involved with it." Blaise frowned at him, never noticing that Harry was listening in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The other Italian replied defiantly.

"_Hermione_." Blaise stressed the name. "She's taken, she's a mother, and she's going to marry her baby's daddy after they graduate in a couple of months. She doesn't need to have Draco sent to Azkaban before their marriage because he killed you in a jealous fit---which he _will do_ if you don't leave her alone."

Luca snorted. "I've seen him draw his wand. He's two seconds slower than I am."

Blaise growled. He'd forgotten how stubborn and irritating Luca could be. "Listen, Luca---."

"Look, _Blaise_," he interrupted with a frown. "I like Hermione, yeah, sure. She's pretty and intelligent and I love when she blushes. But I don't steal other people's partners, so I'm not going to even _try_ to take her away from blondie."

The dark boy felt relieved.

"_Because_ I know a self-centered idiot when I see one—and I've heard his reputation as a player." Luca continued. "He'll make _some_ mistake and she'll leave him. Until then, I'll just let her know I'm interested so when _she_ dumps his arse she knows she has a better deal waiting."

Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "Dream _on_, Miretti, dream on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was trying to get used to the fact that she was now a mother permanently, and it didn't help that the father of her babies was a Slytherin. Some of the girls had rallied against her in the Commons, asking how she could have been such a slut and betrayed the whole of Gryffindor like that.

Thankfully, Harry stepped in and saved her—as did Ron—and the girls all dispersed. No one wanted to anger the Great Harry Potter—for if he could destroy Voldemort (which they were all sure he could) then he could easily do some utterly nasty things to them.

Plus, most of the girls had a horrible crush on Harry and wouldn't do anything to make him go against them.

At least Madam Pomfrey had volunteered to take care of the twins and Deacon during school-hours, so their parents could study without worrying about their children.

"He must have hexed her or something." A young Hufflepuff was saying to her friend. "There is _no_ way that she would have given up her love with Professor Snape for the guy who tormented her for all these years!"

Apparently the whole of Hufflepuff were _still_ convinced that there was some torrid love-affair that'd been going on between Hermione and professor Snape---and they couldn't accept the fact that Hermione would _want_ to marry Draco of her own will.

"I wouldn't put it pass that snake of Malfoy and _bitch_ of Patil to _ensnare_ them with love potions and _eternally separate_ such star-crossed yet passionate lovers!" Her fellow Hufflepuff exclaimed melodramatically, wiping at a frustrated tear. "Oh Leandra—it's just so _wrong_!"

Ginny snorted as the two girls continued to rant amongst each other during Herbology.

"We _must_ do _something_ Wilma!" Leandra announced, ignoring the plant in her hands. "This is our very own Romeo and Juliet—and they shall be forever separate! Not only did Malfoy prove himself as vile as the rumors announced by getting Hermione pregnant by that potion—but Patil forced a proposal out of Professor Snape after _forcing_ herself onto him!"

Wilma kept wiping at her tears. "Yes, we will reunite them and _stop those weddings_!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and would have gone back to work if it hadn't been for the Hufflepuffs squealing in excitement.

The redhead turned to see what the fuss was about, and had to snigger when she saw Professor Snape walking around with Deacon. The Potions Master's face was just as emotionless as usual as he held his godson, and was trying to look aggravated, but there was mirth in his eyes as the baby gurgled and waved a rattler around enthusiastically.

"See? He even accepts the baby Malfoy forced on her!" Wilma grabbed Leandra's arm, a dreamy expression on her face. "How _perfect_ is _that_?"

Leandra had joined in with her friend's tears.

Ginny shook her head. _Hufflepuffs_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary couldn't have been more surprised if she'd tried. When she'd looked up from her desk and seen Lucius Malfoy standing there in front of her, looking drastically out of place in his normal robes, she'd pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't imagining things. What was he doing here at her dental clinic?

"Lucius?"

"Mary." He gave her a smile. "I have come to offer my thanks for having allowed me to stay during the Yule with your husband and yourself."

_Ok_. "You didn't have to come out of your way to say that." She smiled. "A phone call or note would have been enough. Plus, Gerry and I had a great time. We had our hearts set on meeting our grandchild, and you helped us keep our minds off of our disappointment at not being able to."

His smile grew. "That's why I'm here." He answered smoothly. "I have yet to see the Malfoy heir—and that is unacceptable." He smoothed down his already perfect hair. "So I have come to offer an invitation to come with me to Hogwarts this evening to see our children and grandchild."

Mary's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "And how would we do this?"

"Floo." Lucius said as if that were obvious.

Mary shook her head at him before frowning. "Gerry has a meeting this evening—I don't think he can come."

"Then I shall have the privilege of accompanying you."

"Thank you Lucius." She smiled at him, although she was slightly disappointed that her husband wouldn't be able to go with them. "I miss Hermione terribly and I can't wait to see Deacon in person!"

Lucius smiled again, giving her a little bow. "I shall come for you this evening." With that he left her office.

Mary smiled, excited. _I will have to bring the presents I couldn't give them during Christmas!_ She knew not how rare it was for Lucius to give a smile—or that he'd smiled more during their conversation than he had during the many years of his marriage to Narcissa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he looked up at Professor Bardot. When he'd received her note to meet him down in the dungeons he'd grudgingly followed the orders of the woman who gave him the creeps. He wondered what she wanted and why she'd chosen the dungeons of all places to meet. For a second he grew pale at the thought that maybe she was going to try and seduce him—but the disdain in her eyes was enough to show that seducing him was far from her mind.

"Did you come alone?" She asked in her cold, emotionless voice.

"Yeah, and I didn't tell anyone about the meeting either, just like your note stated." He frowned. "Now tell me what you want and get it over with. I'm meeting Mione in a couple of minutes to go over our Head duties."

"I want you to stay away from Miss Granger." Professor Bardot announced imperially.

"_Excuse_ me?" Draco hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You heard me Malfoy." She hissed back, surprising him because that was the first show of emotion she'd ever given. "You and your family believe that you can get away with _anything_—have anything or anyone you want---_especially_ that father of yours."

Draco agreed completely. "And your point is?"

"She's better off without you, both her and her child."

"_Our_ child." He hissed.

"And _why_ is that child here, Malfoy?" She questioned. "I heard what happened—how you _forced_ the pregnancy on her—ruined her chances of getting into a good college and having the brilliant career she was supposed to have. You're a selfish little brat, aren't you?"

He opened his mouth.

She didn't let him talk. "Now, I'm going to ask you nicely, leave Miss Granger alone."

He snorted. "We _love_ each other, Bardot, and while I believe you don't know the meaning of the word--."

"Remember, I asked you nicely." She whispered before pulling out her wand so quickly it was only a blur. A beam of red light shot from her wand and into Draco, throwing him against the stone wall so hard he crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Pulling back a strand of blonde hair that'd fallen into her face, Bardot breathed in and put away her wand. Pulling out a compact mirror, she flipped the lid and looked into the glass, waiting until her reflection turned into the image of someone else, who waited silently for her report.

"It is done." She informed, and after receiving a curt nod, she flipped the lid closed and slid the compact mirror into her pocket, walking away from the injured student.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padma had about _had_ it with the Hufflepuffs.

Why did they believe that _her_ Snape and _Hermione_ were "Hogwarts' own Romeo and Juliet" and that she was keeping them from being together? They'd even started this campaign with the slogan "Bring Back True Love" and if she saw anymore "_Support Snamione! Patil and Malfoy Stink!"_ buttons she'd go insane!

And if that wasn't enough, she'd caught her own _twin_ flirting with a slightly uncomfortable Snape. Sure, both twins had always had a shared crush on their professor, but he was _hers_ now, that should let Parvati know that she couldn't put her claws all over him!

Growling, Padma brushed passed Professor Bardot, who was _yet another_ on her 'must hex soon' list. The professor was _always_ trying to flirt with Snape—obviously trying to get in his bed.

Not that Padma would ever give her the chance.

She'd taken to sleeping every night in Snape's big, and surprisingly enough _comfortable_ bed, and had placed a hex on it that would make any girl that so much as touched the _sheets_ to come down with a horrible case of the hives.

Not that she thought Snape would betray her.

Nah.

He was too frightened of her to do so.

Shaking her head, she followed the rest of her class to Care of Magical Creatures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luca sighed. He really didn't want to go to Potions, but he'd gotten a detention with Snape (who was a biased bigot because he was Draco's _and_ Deacon's godfather) for being late before, so Luca was determined to be there before so the ugly old bastard couldn't have any excuse to give him _another_ detention.

So lost in his thoughts, he tripped on something one the ground and fell on top of---was that a student?

Getting up quickly, Luca brushed off his cloak and looked down in surprise at Draco Malfoy. What had _happened_ to him?

It looked like someone had hexed him and hexed him good.

_ Serves him right_.

Unfortunately, now Luca had to help him or it'd look suspicious on his part.

Oh well, maybe this would give him points in Hermione's books.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the unconscious boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, you add the unicorn hair _after_ the dragon's breath." Hermione corrected Neville and Parvati's mistake on their homework. When both had asked for her help on the same questions during their free hour, Hermione had decided to deal with them at the same time.

"Oh, I see." Parvati nodded, erasing her previous answer and putting in the right one.

Neville looked lost. "But _why_?"

"Dragon's Breath is an unstable component." Hermione answered.

He _still_ looked lost.

Parvati rolled her eyes at him before turning to Hermione. "And what about question 64? Which is the longest lasting potion and why?"

Hermione was about to answer that when they noticed a commotion. She wondered what had made a couple of the girls to shriek in horror and faint away. Getting up to get a better look, she went pale when she noticed Luca Levicorpus-ing an unconscious Draco.

"_Draco_?" She cried as she left her friends behind and hurried to his side, turning to look at Luca in horror. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I found him like this while I was on my way to Potions." Luca shrugged, frowning. "He got hexed, and bad."

"I bet you anything it's the Hufflepuffs!" Parvati announced as she hurried to their side. "They've been going on with this _Patil and Malfoy Stink!_ campaign."

"Hey! Don't blame this on us!" A Hufflepuff bystander squeaked. "We're pacifists!"

Neville watched silently from his seat.

"What's going on here?" An emotionless voice asked.

Hermione looked up in relief. "Professor Bardot! Please help! Something happened to Draco!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, eyeing the unconscious boy. "What happened?"

"Looks like someone hexed him." Luca answered for Hermione, who looked about to break down crying.

Bardot was silent before pulling out her wand and saying a soft spell, pointing the wand to Draco. There was a white light that shot out her wand and surrounded the boy before it disappeared. "His vitals are fine. He was just knocked out by the hex itself."

"Do you know what spell was used?" Hermione choked.

"You'll only know for sure when he wakes up," came the emotionless answer. "Take him to Madam Pomfrey, she knows what to do."

Hermione nodded, urging Luca forwards by grabbing his sleeve. "Let's go."

He nodded.

Parvati watched them go before going to pick up her homework and heading in the opposite direction.

Professor Bardot sent a glance in Neville's direction.

The Gryffindor had vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We met this morning, what was so urgent that you chose to risk detection by this communication?"

"My Lord." The cloaked figure spoke through the fire. "Malfoy was struck down with some mysterious hex. I came to inform you of this as soon as I found out."

Voldemort smirked. Yes, today was starting out as a very lovely day indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay then! Don't kill me! **

**But DO review!**

**Please!**


	27. Possessiveness, Thy Name is Harry Potter

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

WARNING: BLAISE/HARRY CONTENT! But _SMALL_ amount of it. If you Don't want to read it, skip Blaise's section.

_ A/N: I am getting closer and closer to the Harry/Blaise __**sex scene**__, it should be in one of the next chapters. I'm just sort of trying to figure out the mechanisms of male/male sex (blushes ashamed at said ignorance…or just blushes at the thought or Harry and Blaise naked doing THAT…not quite sure which) and, of course, I'm trying to figure out who should be "top" (Definitely blushing tomato now). So I'm just curious, who do __**YOU**__ see as TOP out of the two of them?_

Now, unto those who reviewed…I want to thank you all because your reviews are what have kept this story out of my ON HIATUS or DISCONTINUED and DELETED stories. YOU ARE: **iluv2dance, Kaiyou87, Beneeta, kazfeist, Bubbes, j2poet, angelina, Sirie, morixharuhi4ever, medusaasaphoenix, Crayon-Snob, hypergrl25** (hahahaha…I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I read your distressed review. CALM DOWN! You'll SOON know the answers to all your questions! Just relax, breath in and out, read and REVIEW:D), **siriusforeva, pinky101, Kaisliana, bananna15, dolphinroxy, siabrach, Emma Stargaze, harryhermionerw, Heidi191976, Sutzina Zion, jacobsboo, CT1994, Panther Eyes** (for right now I'm not entertaining the idea of a pregnant Padma…I think that may just send Snape into cardiac arrest or something…laughs), **pirateluver, TheirsNothingInside, noel-cullen, ebbe04, dracoshott28** (…blinks…_really?_ :looks around before looking back at you: _REALLY?!?_ You would _like_ Hermione and Luca together even if it were for a minute:blinks: hmmm… :begins to think: hmm), **Eruwaedheil Malfoy, Honey'sChild, Jessy0671, Magic15, pinkINK13621, Moodyprince, Kayden Is My Love, The Queen of Confusion, handidandi, feltonisasexybeast, **and **CalisOwnCaliGrown.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the Hospital Wing, holding onto Draco's hand. She'd been there after Madam Pomfrey finished checking up on the blonde, and although the medi-witch said she couldn't find any damage, Hermione couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Who would hex Draco and _why_?

And, of course, the million dollar question was _what had they done to him_?

Neither Madam Pomfrey nor the other professors had been able to find the origin of the hex or what it'd _done_ to him.

And Dumbledore had been called to the Ministry of Magic because of something urgent that morning, so he wasn't even around.

"He's going to be alright Mione." Harry said from where he stood next to Blaise. Despite the fact that he and the dark boy were a pair, Draco and her were the only ones who knew the truth about their relationship. "Bad seeds don't die."

Hermione took this as the comfort he'd intended and not as an insult, so she tore her gaze from Draco's face to Harry's. "Thanks."

He gave her a smile.

"I wouldn't put it passed the bugger to have done this to himself you know." Ron announced, wincing when Lavender slapped him on the back of his head. "WHAT?" He whined, rubbing the injury with a pout. "Everyone _knows_ Malfoy loves attention!"

And everyone could see that he was worried too, although he was loathed to say so.

"He'll be _pissed_ when he realizes that someone outdrew and hexed him cold." Blaise snickered from next to Harry. "The only one able to do that were Goylette and Harry—and he learnt to keep away from them in time."

Harry snickered.

Ginny probably would have said something about her famous Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco Malfoy, but she and Goyle had taken the twins and Deacon from Madam Pomfrey and were talking care of Hermione's baby while she tried to wait for Draco to wake up.

"What the bloody hell are all you people doing here?" A hoarse voice asked.

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"DRACO!" Hermione cried, letting go of his hand and throwing herself onto him.

Lavender hurried away to find Madam Pomfrey.

Draco groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. "Mione, baby, I know you can't survive without me, but I need to breathe!"

She didn't move, crying into his shirt.

The blonde, suddenly realizing that she was crying, stopped giving the others a glare and frowned, putting his heavy and weak arms around her—hating himself for feeling so weak. "Baby? What's wrong? Don't cry!"

"You IDIOT!" Hermione's muffled voice could be heard crying.

"What did I do _now_?" Draco asked the others, looking slightly panicked.

"Let her cry Malfoy." Harry said in a soft voice. "You've been unconscious since morning."

"_What_?" Draco looked around him, frown darkening. "What am I doing in the Hospital Wing? What _happened_?"

"We were hoping you could tell _us_, Mister Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey announced as she arrived with Lavender. "Okay, everyone other than Miss Granger will have to go. I need to examine the patient."

Harry and Blaise left without another word, both relieved that their best friends were fine.

Ron and Lavender left with some friendly insults exchanged (Ron and Draco) and well wishes and thanks given (Lavender and Hermione).

"Okay Mister Malfoy, let's get the formalities over with." The Medi-witch announced as Hermione stepped aside so she could continue with her work. She probed the boy with her wand, frowning.

"Hey! Hey! I am a _Malfoy_!" Draco growled, wincing away from the pokes with her wand. "You do _not_ POKE a _Malfoy_!"

"I'm going to _be_ a Malfoy in a couple of months," Hermione retorted for the Medi-witch, who continued poking him nonetheless. "And you _will_ allow Madam Pomfrey to do her work if you don't want to find the password to our _Commons_ changed and make you spend the night in your old Slytherin room!"

Draco gulped and stilled, obviously horrified at the thought of sleeping away from Hermione and Deacon.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled softly and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like: "_Whipped_."

Draco turned and glared at her with all of his might.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, I want you to do a spell." The Medi-witch announced as she pulled out his wand from her pocket and gave it to him. "It's standard procedure."

Draco shook his head in derision and held his wand. A mischievous expression entered his eyes before he pointed his wand to Hermione's breasts and said the words that he knew he'd be yelled at later for: "_Engorgio_!"

The Gryffindor's mouth fell open and she protectively covered her breasts---which stayed just the way they were. "DRACO MALFOY!"

But suddenly she forgot all of her anger as Draco paled and the Medi-witch closed her eyes tightly.

"_Engorgio_!" Draco tried once more, before trying other simpler spells…having the same affect…_nothing_. The blonde looked up at Hermione, stricken and pale. "I've lost my magic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize, of course, that you two aren't going to last, right?"

Harry looked up in surprise from where he sat in the library. Blaise and him had gone to finish studying together, but the dark boy had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had yet to return. "Excuse me?"

Luca Miretti looked down at him, looking meticulous in his Ravenclaw robes. "Blaise. I know that you two are a couple."

Harry blushed darkly, opening his mouth to deny it.

"Please, don't even say it. I _know_ Blaise when he's with someone. I should, _we_ were together." Luca sneered, shutting Harry up immediately with that. He shook his head, smirking at the expression on Harry's face. "I see he didn't tell you."

The Gryffindor's jaw clenched, but he didn't answer.

"Well, I'm just here to let you know that it's not going to last." The Italian announced as he sat down at the table, obviously enjoying the conversation and the affect it was having on the other boy. "Blaise might like you—I mean, why _else_ would he agree to this sort of silent relationship with a guy who's _obviously_ ashamed of him?—but Blaise is going to get bored and move on. It's only a matter of time."

"And who is he going to _move onto_?" Harry returned a Slytherin-worthy sneer. "_You_?"

Luca laughed, surprising him. "No man, I'm _so_ over that! That was a phase for me, but _what a phase_." He shook his head. "I'm just saying, there are a lot of guys here who _like_ Blaise, and who don't have crazy Wizards out to kill them and those they love—and who wouldn't mind having an open relationship with him where they don't have to hide that they're together. And believe me, Blaise is going to get bored with you."

A muscle jerked in Harry's cheek.

"I mean, _look_ at you man." Luca motioned to him for emphasis. "And I bet you're still a virgin on top of everything." He sneered when Harry suddenly blushed. "I _knew_ it." There was a pause. "Look man, I'm saying this for your own good. Blaise is Italian, we're passionate lovers. Sex is important for us in a relationship, it's like talking, reaffirming affections—and you're just not ready for that."

Harry was uncharacteristically silent.

"I just think you should stop playing your little game and leave Blaise to find that someone he needs." Luca announced seriously, obviously concerned for his ex-lover. "We're not together, and I'm not looking for that to happen, but when we _were_ together he was great to me—we were each other's first guy, you know? And Blaise deserves someone with him fully—and let's face it, you're not that person."

Getting up, he clapped Harry on the back. "So just break things off before he gets hurt, find a nice little blonde girlfriend, and let Blaise find someone more worthy. Okay, _Hero-Boy_?"

The Ravenclaw went back to the table where he'd been sitting, ignoring the girls congregated around him on the other tables, all drooling over him.

Harry glared down at his book, trying to keep from tearing out the pages in frustration. He was so caught up in his silent anger he never noticed when Blaise entered the library and returned to the table, collapsing into the seat Luca had just vacated and picking up his book.

"Damn line. It looked like a _girl's_ bathroom." The Italian said some other words in his native language before looking up at Harry, smile on his handsome face. "So, where were we again?"

Harry tore his gaze from the book in his hands to Blaise. Well, Luca was right about _something_. Blaise was gorgeous—a lot better looking than Harry himself. _Obviously_ there had to be _other_ guys who were attracted to him—and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if there were Slytherins amongst his admirers.

The anger grew, along with the darkness he felt within him. "Is it true that sex is like speaking to Italians?"

Blaise, who'd looked back down at his book and had begun to read, dropped it as if it'd bitten him and looked up at Harry in surprise, a dark blush suddenly appearing on his face as he looked around them. "Uh, Harry, you might want to ask that a _little_ lower. Someone might hear you."

"Is it true that sex is like speaking to Italians?" Harry asked again, this time a little _louder_.

He'd _definitely_ caught the attention of the students in the table next to theirs.

Blaise ignored the looks they were getting and frowned in confusion at Harry before answering. "Yes, to many of us it _is_ as important as talking. We're passionate lovers and it's like reaffirming our affections for those we love, but in a more intimate way."

Harry nearly growled at Blaise's words. They were almost the same ones Luca had used to say the same thing. He looked down at his book, ignoring the Slytherin.

"Harry?" Blaise asked in a soft, worried voice. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing_." He spat out, nearly tearing the page as he turned it over.

There was a moment's silence before the Italian spoke again. "Something definitely happened while I was gone. What was it?" There was a pause. "And why would you ask me _that_?"

Harry looked up, nearly snarling. "What? Am I some frigid English boy or something that I can't ask you about sex?"

Once again he'd gotten the attention of those in the table next to theirs…and surprisingly enough…he _didn't care_.

Blaise put down his book, frown dark on his face. "Look, I don't know what the _hell_ just went up your _arse_, but when you've cooled down and maybe _matured_ into acting your age, _MAYBE_ we'll talk." Getting up, Blaise grabbed his books and stormed away, anger in his every move.

Harry closed his eyes, cursing himself for acting like a jealous _girl_.

Opening them, he glared at Luca, who was watching and smirked, clapping his hands in an apparent congratulatory way.

That was _it_.

Getting up, Harry stormed out after Blaise, not caring that by now everyone in the library were whispering to each other, and that news of this encounter was about to spread.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you MEAN he's LOST his MAGIC?" Lucius was about to have an aneurism. The vein in his forehead had grown twice its size, and he'd gone paler than normal. When he and Mary had arrived at Hogwarts and sent to the Hospital Wing he'd been angry that someone would _dare_ attack the Malfoy heir, but when he'd discovered _what_ had happened, Madam Pomfrey had had to lay him down on the bed Draco had just vacated.

The man looked like _fatal_.

"You heard well, Mister Malfoy." The Medi-witch announced as she gave him a Calming Potion. "Someone attacked young Mister Malfoy and somehow stole or locked up his magic so that he can't use it."

"That's _horrible_!" Mary announced from where she had and arm around her daughter and soon to be son-in-law. She turned to Draco, concern in every feature of her face. "But other than that, how are you son? Are you hurt?"

Draco blushed at the motherly attention. "I'm fine Mrs. Granger. Just—this whole magic-less thing is _annoying_."

She smiled tenderly at him. "Well, I can imagine it must be for you. I'm used to living without magic all my life so it wouldn't be anything to _me_, but to _you_…" The brunette glanced at Lucius, who was holding a damp rag to his head, bemoaning his luck and life in general. "I have a feeling magic is _very_ important to your family."

Draco nodded, face serious. "I _have_ to get my magic back. If I don't, any other child Hermione and I will have may come out a Squib."

Hermione blushed at the thought of another child.

Mary looked _thrilled_.

Lucius' moans grew _horrified_ when he heard the word "Squib".

"Don't worry Draco, you'll soon get your magic back—I'm sure of it." Mary smiled, giving him a tender hug. "Now, I have a grandson to meet and gifts to give out!"

Hermione smiled at her mother, shaking her head. _Nothing _could keep her down.

"Mrs. Granger," Draco's voice was soft. "When you return, I want you to take Deacon with you."

"_What_?" Hermione cried out, yet went silent with the look Draco sent her.

Mary frowned, looking at him. "I would love to, but I can't help but wonder _why_."

Draco's eyes lowered in shame. "This hex on me is dark magic, ma'am. It's obviously connected to _Voldemort_."

Hermione's eyes widened. That was the first time Draco had ever called the Dark Lord by his name!

"If he's doing this it's because he's readying to do something—and I'm enough of a burden to Hermione as it is. I—I can't protect her or Deacon, so I'd feel better if I knew that Deacon was safe with you and Mr. Granger."

Mrs. Granger was near tears and she threw her arms around him once more, hugging him, hating the shame and self-hate in his voice as he spoke about his defenselessness. "Gerry and I will take care of Deacon." She whispered into his ear. "You just take care of my daughter. Magicless or not, I trust _no one_ more to take care of her than _you_."

Draco surprised her by hugging back instead of keeping himself politely detached as he usually did whenever she tried to touch him. "_Thank you_." His voice sounded hoarse.

Knowing that he would hate to break down in front of his father, Mary pulled away and smiled at him before turning to Lucius. "Oh come _off of it_ Lucius." She scolded in an uncharacteristically rough voice. "If _this_ is how you take the little things in life, then I don't know you run a Manor _or_ a family!"

Surprisingly enough, Lucius didn't try to kill, hex, or even _curse_ her. He sat up from his bed and frowned, staring down at his designer shoes, looking very much like a child whose mother had just told him he was a disappointment to her…

…just like Draco whenever Hermione scolded him.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin exchanged surprised expressions.

" I wish Gerry was here." Mary went on, ignoring Lucius and the dark scowl that suddenly appeared on his face. She sighed, eyes on her daughter. "Your father is one of the most intelligent men I've ever known, and despite the fact that he doesn't have anything to do with this magic business, _he'd_ know what to do." Her voice softened and she smiled softly, as she always did when she spoke about her husband.

Lucius's scowl was deadly.

Hermione and Draco once more exchanged surprised expressions. Apparently, Lucius had an unrequited infatuation with _Mary_.

They were both thinking the same thing: _When the HELL did THIS happen_????

Mary turned to Lucius, ignoring his scowl. "Get up Lucius. We have a grandson to meet and take back to safety, and after taking me back home _you_ are going to go and talk to your friends in the Ministry and see what they can do to protect our children and if there is any way to help _your son_."

Lucius didn't answer, but stood up from the bed, putting down the rag.

"I'll come visit you two for a longer period next time." Mary whispered, giving both a kiss. "Once we have everything ready we'll come so you can say goodbye to Deacon."

Hermione tried to keep her tears back, but the sadness at the thought of being apart from her son won and a few stray tears made their way down her face.

Draco nodded, face pale and tense.

Mary left the room, Lucius following behind her silently.

Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms, burying her face in his chest and crying, her body trembling with the force of her sobs. She didn't want them to take Deacon, but she knew he would be hidden and safe from Voldemort. Still, that didn't take away the pain she felt.

Draco held Hermione as close to him as possible, as if trying to absorb her into his body. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes tightly, two silent tears making their way down his cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise stormed out of the library and shook his head. What the _hell_ had gotten into _Harry_? The Italian ignored the waves he received from guys and girls, frown nearly feral. _Obviously_ something or _someone_ had caused Harry to become insecure, and it had something to do with _sex_.

Shaking his head, Blaise wondered _why_ Harry would act the way he had.

Sure, sex _was_ important to Blaise, and while Harry and his sessions in the Room of Requirement and any given broom closet _had_ been escalating recently, he hadn't _ever_ given any indication that he wanted them to go passed the mutual hand jobs and making out.

It was obvious that Harry wasn't ready, and Blaise could understand and accept that. He'd liked Harry for a long time now and had known from the start that if he ever got together with the Gryffindor that he'd have to take things a lot slower than he had with his other partners—but he didn't really care, because being with Harry was important.

…Even if there _wasn't_ any sex.

And, of course, Blaise _hated_ the hiding of their relationship, and _sure_, sometimes he wondered if Harry was ashamed of what they were doing—but he _really_ didn't want to ask the Gryffindor about it because he was frightened of what his answer might be. He didn't know if he could take it if Harry was ashamed of him.

And what if this was just a phase?

What if Harry was just using him to his sate his curiosity?

What if he decided that he _didn't_ like guys and just dumped Blaise for some Lavender Brown look-alike?

Blaise narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at the thought.

So lost in his thoughts, Blaise didn't notice the "Hey! Watch where you're going Potter!" and "Harry!" as the other boy stormed towards him. He was _so_ deep in his doubts about where their '_relationship'_ was heading he didn't feel Harry behind him until an arm grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around, throwing him backwards into the wall.

Breath knocked out of him from the blow, Blaise was about to grab his wand and hex whoever had had the _gall_ to _touch_ him when his eyes widened at the green eyes narrowed at him.

Everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing and were looking at them.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor.

What the hell was Harry---?

His eyes suddenly widened and his heart stopped when Harry crashed his lips against his, trapping his body against the wall with his own.

The Slytherin nearly _fainted_…like the girls who were watching and had shrieked in horror before placing a hand to their foreheads and crumbling to the ground.

The boys just looked on in utter _shock_.

Harry took Blaise frozenness for something other than shock, and he fisted his hands in Blaise's hair, tugging his head back slightly as he nibbled on the soft caramel skin under his chin. "You're _mine_," he whispered against his skin, causing Blaise to close his eyes and whimper in pleasure, succumbing completely to his possessive ministrations.

Blaise had no idea _what_ had happened to Harry during his bathroom break, but he sure was _glad_ and grateful!

"_Merlin_, that's _hot_." Parvati Patil told Hannah Abbot (who looked near _tears_) as she fanned herself.

"I---I'm dreaming, right?" Seamus Finnegan could be heard asking someone. "There is _no way_ that Harry just _attacked_ Blaise like _that_ and is nearly _raping_ him in public, _right_?"

"What _is it_ with Slytherins and taking away the good ones?!?!?" Some Hufflepuff was crying out at the unfairness of it all.

Blaise ignored them, it was as if it were only Harry and him in the whole hall, despite the many voices.

He whimpered and this time when Harry's mouth met his he kissed him back with as much passion, meeting the need and transmitting his own.

"It's about _time_ those two got together." Mildred's voice was heard somewhere to their right. "Blaise was after that guy for _way_ too long."

"_What_?" Neville's voice squeaked to her right. "You're not _seriously agreeing_ with this, are you Millie?"

"What?" She sounded offended. "I think they look _hot_ together."

Neville was silent.

"Hogwarts is a respected place! Harry should know BETTER!" Someone said angrily to their left.

"Oh _shut it_ Winehouse." Dean Thomas could be heard retorting.

Harry finally pulled away from Blaise before turning and glaring at the others. "_What_?"

Everyone jumped, fearing the wrath of the boy who was the only one to battle with Voldemort and survive, and hurried to get to their classes to share the news of the newest, and _definitely_ most _scandalous_, couple in Hogwarts.

A couple of the students were still trying to revive those few fan girls who'd fainted dead away at the sight of the boys they were in love with, obsessed over, _worshipped_, making out with each other.

Harry smirked and turned to Blaise, reaching for his hands and kneading his fingers through his.

Blaise blushed but smiled back, wondering when Harry had mastered the Slytherin smirk.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your next class." Harry was suddenly blushing scarlet, as if he suddenly realized what they'd done _in public_, yet still looked smugly pleased with himself.

Blaise finally remembered something, and he smirked as Harry began to lead him to Transfiguration. "No one can accuse you of being a 'frigid English boy' anymore, huh?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll see you two next weekend." Mary waved and disappeared with Lucius and Deacon through the Floo Channel.

Hermione leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright, isn't it? We're going to defeat Tom and you're going to get your powers back, aren't you?"

He nodded silently, arm around her protectively. "I might not have my powers, Mione, but I'm not letting anything happen to you or Deacon."

She smiled softly and looked up at him. "I know, I trust you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Lord spat out all of his drink quite un-lord-like as he looked up at the cloaked figure who'd come to tell him the news in person. "Potter's a _pixie_???"

The figure was silent for a moment. "Yes. I was there personally when they, uh, made their relationship known. It, along with the news of Malfoy having lost his ability to perform magic, are contending for first place in the Holy Hall of Hogwarts News."

He couldn't believe it. He'd been beaten—numerous times—by a _pixie_?!?!? That was _inconceivable_! "I thought he liked that Weasley girl! And, and I thought he had a crush on Hermione."

"Well, apparently Zabini's the only male he's ever been attracted to. And Weasley is now with Goyle anyway."

"_Gregory Goyle's idiotic son_?!?" Voldemort felt sick. What the _hell_ was happening with the students in _Hogwarts_?

"Yes my Lord." The traitor nodded. "Their children became real because they had sex while they were together."

The Dark Lord tried to process this. "So Blaise Zabini is a queer as well…and with Potter…I…might be able to use this to my advantage, actually." There was a moment's silence. "How much do you want what was promised you if you served me well?"

The figure froze, before looking up at him, face hidden by the darkness of the hood. "With all my heart. If I were able to achieve my desire without your help, I wouldn't have joined your ranks."

He was surprised at the bluntness, and normally he would have Crucio'd anyone who would say such a thing, but he was too deep in his thoughts to do so. "I have the power to give you what you want, and I will give it to you sooner than promised---but first you will have to do something for me."

The hood rose. "And what would that be, My Lord?"

"Bring me Hermione Granger."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** ::Smiles broadly:: I liked that chapter! Oh well, we're getting closer and closer to the end! It's going to be sad when the "THE END" is added at the end of the chapter!**

** Oh well, leave me a review! C'mon! You know you wanna!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Calm Before The Storm

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own! If I did, DRACO MALFOY WOULD BE MINE::grins crazily::**

Hey everyone! I loved your reviews!

** Cats: Well::smiles sheepishly:: I'm not straying from D/Hr, REALLY! I'm doing it all on purpose! You see, since the story is almost finished and Draco and Hermione are already an established AND stable couple, I'm trying to do the same with Harry and Blaise! That's the only reason why they share so much limelight!...plus…I've grown soft on that pairing…lol…**

_ Warning: HARRY/BLAISE 'SMEX'! THOSE WHO ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH M/M SEX PLEASE SKIP HARRY'S SECOND SECTION AND BLAISE'S SECTION!!!_

_ The sex happened a little sooner than I had planned, but I had to do it for my plot to work out! It's not that good, but it IS my first male/male sex scene, so I don't feel SO embarrassed about how horrible I feel it is._

IMPORTANT! READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Traitor's POV)

_ I'm going to have to do it tonight_.

Looking from my desk at Hermione, I frown. She's a great person, and if it wasn't for the fact that I know she's going to be okay I wouldn't do this. Sure, we're not in the same circles—she's not in any circle that doesn't have those Slytherins or the boy wonder and Ron—but she's always tried to be my friend and help me when I needed it.

Still, what I'm about to do stinks of betrayal.

_ She's going to be QUEEN of the new Order_, I console myself, looking down at my work. _I'm doing her a favor._

The object of my thoughts smiles and looks up at Draco Malfoy, the bane of any Gryffindor's existence. I'd been angry when I'd found out what Malfoy had done to her—as had the whole of Gryffindor—but, well, when he looks at Hermione _that_ way—as if she's his everything—well, it makes me confused and doubt and question everything I've ever been sure of.

The Dark Mark I hide with my long sleeves burns, as the bastard reminds me of my mission and what is at stake if I do not complete it to his liking. Honestly, he acts as patronizing as a father would.

He doesn't know that I hate him, hate him with all my being for what he's done, is doing, and will do. I don't know how I hide my revulsion when I'm with him, how I follow his orders and aid that _agent_ of his. I can't stand either of them.

But I've already chosen to do this.

It's better to be on a side instead of just being neutral, isn't it?

And my reward for this is worth it.

Still, as I catch Hermione's eye and she smiles at me, completely trusting, I can't help but feel guilt tugging at my heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender sighed as she sat with Ron in the Gryffindor Commons. Her boyfriend was uncharacteristically silent, and she knew that he was missing Jasmine Roe just as much as she was missing Scarlet Lily. While Harry had taken care of the baby, Lavender and Scarlet had spent more time with Ron and Jasmine. They'd grown used to that, fantasized that it was their children, and surprisingly enough, they missed them.

It didn't help that Ginny and Goyle got to keep _their_ children.

Ron had been supportive of it, trying to be there for his little sister, but Lavender saw the sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. He wasn't his usually vibrant self.

_ It's a good thing Parvati's disappeared for the night, that way I can take care of Ron._ Forgetting about her friend, who was most probably in some broom closet somewhere with Seamus Finnegan or Dean Thomas, Lavender held Ron closer to her.

"I love you, Ron."

"Love you too, Lavvie."

She giggled, it'd been some time since she'd heard that ridiculous pet name. "My Won Won."

Ronald groaned before they both burst into laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe that he'd let the news of Blaise and his relationship come out _that way_, but in a sense it was a great relief. They didn't have to pretend anymore, and of that he was very glad.

He chuckled when he remembered Ron's reaction to the news of him being with Blaise. The redhead had blanched, then turned beet red, and looked at Blaise and Harry with HUGE eyes before asking, in a squeaky voice, how long they'd been going out and if Malfoy knew. When he'd found out that Malfoy _had_ known and supported it he'd gulped loudly before announcing shakily that there was no way he was going to let _Malfoy_ look like the caring, understanding friend.

And then he'd asked Blaise for his shirt size.

The Slytherin had answered with a confused expression on his face, which suddenly turned into a smile when Ron'd explained that now that Blaise had 'joined the family' Mrs. Weasley was going to want to know so that she could knit him a sweater for his birthday or next Yule.

"You either aren't concentrating, or _really_ suck at board games." Blaise snorted in amusement as he stole Harry's Queen. "Checkmate." They were in the Room of Requirement—the only place they were able to be alone together without friends, enemies, or _gawkers_ interrupting their time together.

"_Again_?" Harry whined, trying to figure out _how_ Blaise had beaten him—_again_—when he'd been doing so much better at board games than he had at Yuletide!

"Potter, I have _no_ hope for you." Blaise snickered as he dangled the Queen tauntingly in front of Harry. They'd decided to place _muggle_ chess, so there were no destruction of pieces. "You will _never_ beat me, admit defeat."

"And make your already elephant-sized ego bloat up even _more_ Zabini?" Harry scoffed playfully as he snatched the Queen from Blaise's fingers. "_Never_. I call a rematch."

Blaise chuckled in amusement as he leaned back on his seat. Black curls fell into his face as he shook his head at Harry. "You're not going to win, Potter. Why continue on stubbornly when you _know_ you're only going to lose?"

_ Come on, you can do this._ Harry hoped he was betting at assuming a Poker face than actually _playing_ it, because he'd die of embarrassment if Blaise could see the nervousness sin him right now. "Well, maybe I need an incentive to win."

Blaise froze for two heartbeats before blinking and picking up a pawn, apparently finding it the most intriguing thing all of a sudden. "Not bragging, Potter, other than Draco we're the richest blokes in this whole school. Playing for money really loses all interest after I've beaten you as many times as I have."

Harry gritted his teeth to keep from arguing with the conceited Slytherin. "I wasn't _talking_ about money."

Blaise looked up, left eyebrow raised higher than the other. With his tie loosened and the first three buttons of his shirt undone, he looked exquisite. "And whatever else _is_ there to play for, Potter?" He suddenly smirked. "Our _bodies_?"

Harry took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself and speak nonchalantly. "Why not?"

The pawn fell from Blaise's fingers, noisily clashing with the other figures on the chessboard.

Emboldened by the fact that he'd left a very articulate Blaise speechless, Harry cleared his throat, looking down at the chessboard, face burning bright. "The winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser."

There was thick silence.

"You _do_ realize that you've just given me incentive to not even let you win out of _pity_, right?" Blaise asked in a choked voice, face burning just as brightly as Harry's.

Harry shook his head wordlessly.

"And that even if I lose, for me, it's _still_ a win-win situation, right?"

Harry's face burnt brighter as he nodded once more.

Blaise suddenly smirked. "You're going _down_, Potter."

As Harry watched Blaise put the chess figures to their starting places, he felt himself grow hard and long. Delicious tremors of desire filled him as The Boy Who Lived realized that Blaise's words might very well have had a double meaning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You remember when you punched me?"

Sniffling, Hermione looked up at Draco as if he were insane. "Of _course_ I remember when I punched you. And I also remember you deserved it."

Draco chuckled as they laid on his bed. Hermione had been sobbing heartbrokenly ever since her mother had taken Deacon with her, and Draco couldn't help but feel responsible. If he hadn't lost his magic he wouldn't have had to send their son away to safety—because he'd be able to protect them.

"The look on your face, it was priceless." Hermione ran the back of her hand under her nose and giggled.

"I don't think it was funny, thank-you-very-much." He sniffed, though on the inside was very glad that she was now giggling and not crying her eyeballs out. "You broke my bloody nose."

"You deserved it for going there to watch Buckbeak be executed!" Hermione replied hotly, then raised an eyebrow when she realized that Draco was blushing. "_What_?"

"Well, I, um, I wasn't there for that reason exactly." He wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Then what were you there for?" She asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"I knew you, Potter and Ron were going to be there, and for some reason I wanted to be there with you when it happened…and it _was_ all basically my fault. If I hadn't gotten so jealous then the whole episode with the bloody animal wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"_Jealous_?" Hermione asked, pushing away from him so she could get a better look at his face. "Why in the world would you be jealous of _Buckbeak_?"

"Not of _him_ you ninny, of _Potter_---though at the time I wasn't even admitting to _myself_ that what I felt had been jealousy."

By now Hermione was wide-eyed, blinking. "You were jealous of _Harry_?"

Draco looked sour at the very memory. "Ever since I met you I'd taken to looking at you—when I wasn't insulting you to your face of course." He paused, thinking silently before continuing. "And when I saw the open adoration on your face when he befriended that beast—the look that said _Saint Potter_ could do_ no wrong_ in your eyes—well, I grew angry. I wanted to show you that _I_ could handle the creature _better_ than Potter."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "I—I never realized--."

"Yeah, I didn't realize it either myself until I saw you crying afterwards and heard you saying that the creature was going to be killed or something. I—I felt _guilty_." He frowned, obviously hating the memory. "I'd never felt that way before, and I _hated_ it. I said to myself, I'm going to go there, watch the beast be killed, and then look at the Mudblood and sneer in her face."

Hermione glared at him for the old nickname.

Draco didn't notice her glare and continued with his monologue. "_Then_ you hit me. And I realized I was in love with you and no matter _what_, I was going to make you _mine_."

"So you fell in love with me and decided to get me pregnant with your heir because I broke your nose?" Hermione frowned, tilting her head to the side and looking at him in silence before asking: "What sort of psychotic reasoning _is_ that?"

"Malfoy reasoning."

"Enough said." She agreed, giggling at the mock-glare he sent in her direction. Leaning forwards she captured his lips, delivering a slow, tantalizing kiss.

Draco groaned his complaint when she suddenly pulled away. "Things were just getting _interesting_!"

"Was it me, or did your father act weird around my mother?" the brunette suddenly asked.

The blonde forgave her for pulling away because that had been bugging him as well. Pulling Hermione so that she was resting her head in the crook of his arm, he frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "He's _never_ let anyone boss him around like that before—not counting Voldemort of course."

Hermione couldn't help but feel proud of Draco for having lost the fear of the Dark Lord's name.

"I know you're not going to like to hear this, Mione," Draco announced suddenly. "But I think my father likes your mother. And you know how 'psychotic' Malfoy reasoning is—and how _effective_ it can be."

Hermione bristled. "Yes, well, it's a different situation all-together. My mother is _not_ interested in Lucius Malfoy that way."

"_You_ weren't interested in me 'that way' before either." Draco pointed out.

"But _I_ wasn't married!" She pressed on. "Being faithful in marriage in an _honorable_ thing, and other than pureness of blood, _honor_ seems to be high on the list for purebloods. I know _you_ wouldn't have gotten me pregnant the way you did if I'd been married to—I don't know—_Harry_."

Draco wondered whether he should answer that question truthfully or not. "Well, uh, Mione, uh…"

She turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to like what you're about to say, am I?"

He shook his head timidly. "Just remember that I'm magicless, okay?"

Uh-uh, she _definitely_ wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Just spit it out, Malfoy."

He winced yet spoke out valiantly. "Actually, I probably _wouldn't_ have used that potion because it could have backfired and gotten you somehow pregnant by Potter instead of _me_, but even if you _were_ married to and loved him, I would have found _someway_ to separate you two and make you mine."

"DRACO MALFOY!" She cried out, horrified. "How could you _say_ that?!?"

"Mione, Potter's not even _half_ the man I am!" Draco whined, not wanting to anger her more but wanting to get his point across as well. "Just look at him and Blaise and tell me, _honestly,_ WHO the 'male' of that relationship is."

She couldn't help but giggle at that and admit: "Blaise, it's _definitely_ Blaise."

"My point exactly." Draco announced happily.

"I still say my mother won't give into your father." Hermione murmured against Draco's chest as she curled into him.

"I agree," Draco said with a large smile. "And I can't wait to see his face when he's denied something for the first time in his pampered life."

"Says the pampered _son_," Hermione teased, giggling at his mock-glare.

"What am I going to do with you, Hermione Granger?" He mused teasingly, wrapping her in his arms and closing his eyes, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Well, you went out of your way to make sure I couldn't ever escape you even if I wanted to," she announced drolly. "You might as well get used to the fact that I'm going to boss you for the rest of our lives. Just like my mother does my father."

"How does Gerry _take it_?" Draco asked in mock-horror before placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "I'll find a way to survive I'm sure. I _am_ a Malfoy after all."

Hermione giggled and closed her eyes as well, never realizing that it'd be a while before she would be held like this by the man she loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lost…

…and he didn't care.

Eyes closed tightly, he clutched the sides of the chair, knuckles transparent with the force with which he was holding it. A groan escaped his parted lips and he jerked as Blaise's mouth enclosed him in its warmth, bathing him in a sensation nearly painfully pleasurable as his tongue ran up from the base to the tip, chuckling arrogantly, the vibration causing Harry to whimper and throw his head back.

"_Blaise_…"

When he realized he was destined to lose the game he'd been sure that Blaise would have asked _him_ to do this to _him_, and throughout the whole game he'd been worried since he obviously had _no experience whatsoever_.

He'd nearly jumped out of his skin when upon winning, Blaise stood, knocked the table over, and went towards him before falling on his knees between his legs and pulling him down into a possessive kiss. Harry'd melted into the kiss, relaxing, and hadn't noticed that Blaise had pulled down his pants and boxers, and grabbed his erection until his hand began to slowly move over it.

"_Blaisssssse_." Harry hissed, curling his fingers through Blaise's hair, keeping his head there as he pushed up into his partner's warm, willing mouth, tingles rushing down to his toes, causing them to curl at the sensations. "_Meerlinnnnnn_!"

Blaise kept his hand on the base of the long cock, stroking the base—which he couldn't get into his mouth. His other hand cupped Harry's balls, massaging them softly.

The Italian wrapped his lips around the large mushroom head before giving a sudden, violent suck and squeezing the base.

Harry cried out, tightening his hold on Blaise's hair.

His body seemed to be on fire, and he fought off the desire to cum. The Boy Who'd Lived had masturbated before—ironically all to heterosexual fantasies—so he'd gotten control over his erection and his desire to cum, but it would seem that every time Blaise _looked_ at him he wanted to cum!

As if sensing Harry's inner turmoil, Blaise pulled away.

Harry moaned a complaint, then went beet red when he realized what he'd done.

But the dark boy just chuckled. "I'm not done yet, just, _relax_, will you?"

_ That's easy for YOU to say!_

The expression on his face must have given away his thoughts, because the other boy just laughed, obviously quite pleased with himself. "_Relax, _Potter." He returned his attention to Harry's throbbing cock, running his tongue up and down the sides of it.

Harry whimpered, closing his eyes once more, muscles rippling as one of Blaise's hands snuck under his shirt trailing from his stomach up to his chest and back again, stroking him lightly, tracing his quivering muscles, relaxing and exciting the now _trembling_ teenager.

"_Hn_!" He fought it viciously, but when Blaise's other hand began to massage his inner thigh Harry gave a cry as he came. Horror filled his mind when he realized that he hadn't warned Blaise, but that horror turned into lust as he watched the other boy gulping down his hot seed.

That had to be the hottest thing he'd ever _seen_!

Blaise finally pulled away and his tongue shot out to lick at a tiny trail of cum that's escaped through the corner of his mouth.

That was enough to have Harry hard again. He blushed at his body's reaction to Blaise, and wouldn't meet the dark boy's amused brown eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A little eager, are we, Potter?" Blaise smirked. While he was surprised that someone who was a virgin could get it up so quickly after having shot his load, the Italian was more than a little smug at the fact that _he_ was having that effect on the great, powerful, _sexy_, Harry Potter.

His own erection was taunt, throbbing, and in need of attention, but he didn't want to push Harry. This was enough of an advance in their relationship, and maybe, _maybe_, next time it would be _Harry's_ mouth on _his_ cock.

His dick twitched painfully at the thought.

He expected Harry to blush brighter, maybe even punch him for teasing him like that, but he didn't expect the other boy to get off of the chair, fall to his knees, and wrap his arms around him before smashing his lips to Blaise's, tasting himself on the darker boy's lips.

A groan escaped Blaise's lips as their cocks brushed. He tore his lips from Harry's and concentrated on nibbling on his neck, catching the pale skin between his teeth, tongue drawing wet designs on the red teeth marks.

"_Blaise_," Harry whispered in an agonized moan, the hands he had around his partner lowering until he'd cupped his arse. "_Fuck me_."

Blaise nearly cried at the electric pain that jolted through his steel cock at that plea. "H-H-Harry you're n-n-not r-ready yet…" His eyes rolled back in his head when Harry's hands snuck underneath his pants and gave his arse a harsh squeeze. "_H-Harry_!"

"_Please_, Blaise." The Boy Who Lived begged. "_Please_…"

"Fuck!" Blaise cursed, unable to control himself any longer. "Turn around Potter." He nearly came as he watched Harry go on his hands and knees, submitting to him, waiting for him, _begging_ for him. This put all of his fantasies to shame. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible," the Italian promised hoarsely as he hooked his hands in the waist of his pants and pulled it down with his underwear.

"Just _fuck me_ already!" Came the impatient growl.

Blaise chuckled. "Horny bastard." Reaching for his wand he muttered a spell that had lubricating and numbing qualities. Harry might just have wanted him to fuck him raw, but he wanted the Gryffindor to enjoy it, to cum from the pleasure, and beg him to fuck him again and again.

Coming up behind him, Blaise knelt down and trailed his finger around Harry's rim. The muscles clenched together, tightening, trying to avoid the invasion. "_Relax Potter_," he soothed, slowly pushing his finger inside the heavenly, tight passage, groaning as the ass muscles clenched around his finger, drawing it in further.

Harry whimpered as Blaise began to slowly pump the finger in and out of him, slowly adding fingers as his muscles relaxed, readying him for the true invasion which was yet to come. "Oh Blaise, oh _fuck_, that feels good!"

Cock _thudding_ in appreciation of the whimpers of pleasure, Blaise closed his eyes to try and keep his resolve as he continued to ready Harry for his dick. Had it been someone else he would have forgone this step and just look to sate his own pleasure, but this was _Harry_, _his_ Harry, so he pushed back his own desire and focused on the Gryffindor mewing in pleasure.

"Oh _Merlin_, I feel like I'm going to cum again and I'm not even touching myself!"

"Now we can't have that, can we?" Blaise whispered hoarsely, pulling out his lubricated fingers from Harry's ass.

"_Blaise_!" Harry begged.

Aligning his body with Harry's, not believing that this was really going to happen, Blaise's heart thudded recklessly in his chest. He was really going to fuck the only guy he'd been fantasizing about for at least three years now.

With one hand on Harry's hip and the other guiding his own stone hard cock, Blaise pressed against the puckered opening. "_Relax baby, relax_." He groaned and closed his eyes as Harry obeyed, and his cock slipped into the well lubricated and stretched opening before hitting a barrier.

Harry winced slightly in pain.

"This is going to hurt." Blaise's voice was thick with need and hardly recognizable as both hands dug into Harry's hips. "I don't want to hurt you Har—_FUCK!_" He threw his head back and bit down so hard on his bottom lip that he drew _blood_ when Harry took the option out of his hands and pushed back harshly on his dick, impaling himself fully.

"_Shite!_" Harry hissed as Blaise entered him to the hilt.

"You _glutton_." Blaise couldn't help but chuckle affectionately as he slowly peppered languid kisses down his lover's back, waiting for him to recover from the pain. "That's what you get for not waiting. I could have eased into you!"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, eyes closed tightly. He moved forwards to try and ease the pressure on his knees, unwittingly causing Blaise to pull out slightly, sending a jolt of surprising pleasure throughout his body.

"_Blaise_!"

Chuckling once more, Blaise pulled out a little more before thrusting back into Harry, causing him to mew loudly in pleasure. "That's it Potter, _that's it_."

He closed his eyes in concentration, not believing how wonderful it felt to be inside of Harry. Now over the initial pain, the other boy's body seemed on fire as he pushed back against Blaise, meeting his thrusts, whimpering and softly chanting his name as if it were a prayer.

"You're _mine_ now Potter." Blaise forced out as his grip on Harry's hips tightened and he began to thrust in pronounced, claiming thrusts. "No one else will have you, you hear me?" Just to make his point get across he pulled back enough to slap the other boy on his ass.

"Yes!" Harry cried out and arched his back at the stinging sensation. Supporting his weight with one hand, he used the other to grab his own erection, jerking himself off in time with Blaise's thrusts. "I'm yours Blaise, _yours_!"

Just hearing those words spilling out of Harry's beautiful mouth as he impaled him was too mouth of a dream come true for Blaise to hold on any longer. Breaths haggard, Blaise's thrusts became rapid and erratic. He cried out his lover's name as he began to spasm and cum deep within Harry, vaguely distinguishing his own name torn from Harry's lips in an anguished yelp as he came as well.

Collapsing in an exhausted heap on the floor, the boys moaned in pleasure as Blaise reluctantly pulled out of Harry.

The Slytherin laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, suddenly not sure what to do. He'd fucked a couple of girls and guys in Hogwarts, but it'd just been about the sex, and he hadn't stayed with them after it was over. He wasn't much of a cuddler, even while in a relationship, but for some reason he wanted to do so with Harry.

But how would he take it?

Would he be freaked out?

Was---?

Blaise froze when Harry turned around and silently curled up against him, timidly laying his head on his chest. His body was tense, his muscle taunt, his breath held.

The Slytherin, realizing that Harry was _nervous_, wrapped a possessive arm around him and smiled smugly when the boy relaxed, instantly curling _completely_ against him with a contented sigh.

They didn't speak, but Blaise didn't mind that. He closed his eyes and breathed in a sigh of happiness before falling asleep on the floor of the Room of Requirement with Harry's head on his chest and arm around his waist.

Maybe cuddling wasn't all that bad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Well everyone, that was the chapter that I'd been TERRIFIED of writing ever since my reviewers let me know (and not subtly by the way) that they wanted some Harry x Blaise smex!**

** Next chapter the traitor is revealed!**

** Remember to review!**

_** A/N: OH AND IMPORTANT**_**! I HAVE A POLL GOING ON IN MY AUTHORS PAGE concerning what sort of HERMIONE story I should write after I'm finished with this one. So, after reviewing this chapter PLEASE GO AND VOTE!**


	29. Chapter 29: Give In

**Disclaimer: I don't own…Well…I own LUCA and BARDOT…and the PLOT, but anything else is ENTIRELY ROWLING'S!**

Hey everyone! I'm almost finished with the story! Just a couple of chapters more! You're reviews are what have brought this fic so far! You are: mhaj78, PyroAngel8605, Beneeta, Unsimply-Maddie, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Crayon-Snob, Hopless4NonExistentLove, hamNcheesePLZ, Obsidian Moon, AmeliadeLauro, bananna15, lumos-under-the-starry-night, TyRaNdE wHiSpErWiNd, TheirsNothingInside, Bubbes, Reeoki, iluv2dance, CT, CT1994, Heidi191976, Panther Eyes, Jessy0671, Kaiyou87, Nymphie07, ixi-shaz, Krazy Kara, Sirie, Sutzina Zion, hypergrl25, CrimsonAcid, morixharuhi4ever, STREETFIRE, DracozSlytherinPrincess, harryhermionerw, siriusforeva, Moodyprince, feltonisasexybeast, pinky101, kazfeist, Cole A., -jellyacey-, pinkINK13621, CalisOwnCaliGrown, Mehuh, Kayden Is My Love and starzstruck-1.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason Hermione couldn't sleep.

She'd tried for hours, but there was something that kept her from finding the sweet rest her body screamed for. That in itself was odd because she'd never had any problems sleeping before—but maybe it was because her body was used to getting up every couple of hours to feed Deacon.

Pulling away from Draco's embrace, which even while asleep was protective and possessive, she wrapped the top sheet around her naked body and went to the bathroom to change into a pair of slacks of one of Draco's shirts.

Running her fingers through her hair once she was dressed, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She'd matured both emotionally and physically ever since she'd gotten pregnant with Deacon, and her face had lost the little bit of innocence she'd managed to hold on despite the years of fighting by Harry's side.

Out of routine she went to check on Deacon the room the Headmaster had added to the Head Boy and Girl's Commons, and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying when she realized that her baby wasn't there anymore.

_It's for his best. He'll be safer away from all of this_.

Turning, she left the Heads Dorms and Commons and when the portrait closed behind her, she flinched slightly. She didn't know _why_ she suddenly wanted to go to the kitchens, but there was something compelling her to get as far away from the Heads Compartments as possible.

So deep in her thoughts as she walked down the dark hallway, Hermione never noticed that she wasn't alone, didn't feel the cloaked person raising a wand at her, and didn't hear the words "_Petrificus Totalus_" until the body-binding spell hit her with all of its force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore sat on a broom for the first time in a long time. If it hadn't been for the fact that his students were in mortal danger he would have been more self-conscious of his robes flying wildly around him as he soared through the air.

The Ministry hadn't called for him.

It'd all been a trap by Tom to keep him under spell and hex, trapped in that small room, so that he'd be out of the way.

Obviously the Dark Lord had plans for Hogwarts and didn't want Albus to interfere, but he hadn't counted on the fact that he had more than one traitor in his midst, or that the Death Eater who had surprised Albus some months back by seeking him out and asking to work for the Order would free the Headmaster of Hogwarts and give him aforementioned broom.

"_His goal is Hermione Granger_," the informant had told him, urgently. "_You have to return to Hogwarts and protect her. You have a traitor amongst your students and that traitor will bring her to him tonight. You have to stop that from happening."_

So here Albus was flying throughout the dark sky, trying not to fall off or have his rippling robes blind him---and also hoping that no one below him would choose to look up at the stars at that moment.

If only the hexes placed on him didn't hinder him from Aparating and the place where he'd been had no floo channel! He'd have been in Hogsmeade in seconds otherwise!

"I _have_ to get there on time!" He whispered to himself as he urged the old broom faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to at least see _who_ her kidnapper was, but the person wore a cloak with a hood that put his face in complete darkness, and he whispered his spells so softly she couldn't hear his voice.

She felt so useless, so _helpless_, as the person used the _Levicorpus_ to levitate her body behind him as he made his way throughout the darkened halls of Hogwarts. Where were they? She didn't recognize these halls, how could she find someone to help if she didn't even know where she was?

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her heart leaped from joy when a figure emerged from the shadows in front of her kidnapper. Yes! She was going to be saved!

"You were supposed to take her to the _other_ hall."

And just like that, Hermione's hopes were crushed.

The kidnapper whispered something, and the figure in the shadows nodded, before turning to Hermione and stepping into the light, revealing the form of Luca Miretti. "Hermione," he bowed before standing once more with a smirk. "It was most gracious of you to make our fulfilling our Master's wishes easier. You know, I would have thought you would be harder to manipulate, but you proved easier than most I have had to control."

Hermione frowned. What was he talking about?

"The rose you pricked your finger on? It inserted a tracking device into you, one that only _I_ can use, and it also inserted a serum into your system that _aided_ me with my specialty—mental manipulation." He smirked proudly. "Why do you think you suddenly couldn't stay in the safe dorms anymore?" He paused. "That tracking device is how I knew our little Gryffindor traitor had taken you a different route than planned."

Her eyes widened in horror. She'd been such a fool! Why hadn't she suspected anything? And a _Gryffindor_ was working for Voldemort? _Why_?!?

"And I'd be a good little Gryffindor if I were you." He added. "That rattle I gave Deacon? It _also_ has a tracking device. I can find him wherever it is that you've hidden him. So if you want him to remain safe and sound, I'd go with our little traitor without any complaints or escape attempts."

Hermione closed her eyes, a stray tear making its way down her cheek.

"Good." He turned to the traitor and pulled out a ring, throwing it into the other person's hands. "That took me all night to finish so you better take good care of it. Oh, and give HIM my regards."

The traitor hissed something before grabbing hold of Hermione's arm and hissed the word: "_Activus_."

Two things happened at once.

There was a pull at Hermione's navel as the portkey was activated…

…and she realized that the traitor wasn't a '_he'_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with a jolt, Snape looked around his darkened room for an enemy, but finding none, he collapsed back in bed. A sleepy murmur of complaint next to him caused the Potions Master to turn on his side and raise an eyebrow at the Ravenclaw currently hogging the blankets.

A smirk graced his face as he looked down at the face of the young woman who'd taken permanent residency in his room despite the fact that Minerva had gone into a fit speaking about the impropriety of the whole situation. Ironically enough, it was a letter from _Mrs._ Patil saying she gave her consent for her daughter to stay with her _fiancé_ that allowed the Ravenclaw to get away with this 'scandalous behavior' (as Minerva referred to their living together).

Snape suspected that Minerva was jealous that out of the two of them, _he_ wasn't the one who was going to shrivel up and die all alone—which was most probably going to happen to her since she was already_ quite 'shriveled',_ something he'd pointed out to her last night during supper.

She hadn't taken that quite well.

But Snape wasn't here to make people feel better of themselves. No, he was here to help an idiotic and at times suicidal adolescent defeat the Dark Lord, try _not_ to fail all the students in his class, marry the only woman who'd managed to frighten him more than the Dark Lord while on an angry tirade, and come up with a sneaky and cunning—yet look utterly innocent looking on his part—way to get rid of Fluffy—_permanently_.

Out of all those options the one that agreed with him most was that of getting rid of the dreaded white cat. He'd come up with many different scenarios and potions with which he could _accidentally_ kill the cat---_very slowly and painfully_---but he doubted that Padma would believe that any of them weren't planned by him…

…Especially since she'd already seen the list he'd been sure he'd hidden in a place she'd never find—and had told him that if she heard of _any_ of the things he'd written down happening to her beloved cat, she'd save some of his sperm for future use and cut off his balls…

…With _Diffindo_.

So he was back to the blackboard, trying to come up with _other_ ideas. She'd said that if she heard of anything on _that list_ happening to the Kitty from Hell she'd castrate him---not if _anything that WASN'T _on that list happened to him.

Snape smirked.

_That_ was what made him a Slytherin.

Closing his eyes, he drew the Ravenclaw closer to him and fell asleep, smile on his face as he dreamt of what could go on his new list.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing face down was painful, but the _Silencio_ that'd been placed on her after the body-binding spell kept her cry of pain silent. Honestly, Hermione had other things to worry about, and as the traitor helped her to her feet, she wanted to fight her, whoever she was, but Hermione knew to keep her strengths for when she could escape and get to her son before the Death Eaters could.

Of course, that was going to prove difficult considering that her wand had been taken away from her, but Hermione knew she could figure something out. She just needed to be calm and think tings through. It wouldn't help her if she panicked.

Still, a little dread tugged at her heart.

"I see you have brought her back to me," a voice Hermione knew all too well announced as Tom Riddle appeared from the shadows in all his handsome glory.

The traitor nodded.

"And you are to be rewarded for this job well done." The Dark Lord smiled, and it was a frightening sight indeed. "Let it not be said that I do not keep my word."

There was a pause, and Hermione could sense the hesitation in the traitor's body before she pulled out Hermione's wand and slipped it into Voldemort's hands. "I'm sorry, Hermione." The feminine voice whispered as she undid the silencing spell on the other girl.

For the first time since she'd been kidnapped, Hermione could recognize the voice, and when she did her eyes widened in horror. "_Parvati_?"

The hood fell from around her head, revealing the cold face of Parvati Patil. "Yes."

Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes. "_Why_? Why would you join _him_? Why would you _do_ this to _me_? I've only ever tried to be your friend!"

"And you _are_ my friend, Hermione." Parvati responded slowly. "_That_ is why I could do this. You're better here. You'll be Queen, you'll reign besides My Lord and Master. In time you'll see things our way."

"_Never_." Hermione hated the tears falling down her face. "What do _you_ get out of this? You _have_ to be doing this was a reason!"

There was silence as the beautiful, olive-skinned girl looked at her. "I have my reasons, Hermione, and believe me, they are good ones."

"_Nothing_ can be good enough to betray all those who love you!"

Parvati flinched, but other than that she didn't react to Hermione's words. Instead, she turned to Tom, who'd watched the interaction with amusement. "May I go now, My Lord?"

He nodded.

She turned back to Hermione before whispering: "_Portus_." And in a crack she was gone.

Hermione turned to look at Tom, eyes narrowed and defiant. "What do you _want_, Tom?"

"You're here, are you not little cousin of mine?" He asked in such a voice that she didn't know if he was sneering at her or being honest. He'd always been so good at hiding his true emotions.

"I won't be here long," she told him bravely. "Draco, Harry and the others will come for me."

"Yes, they will, and it's totally up to you whether they leave here alive. _Especially_ the Malfoy brat---since he has _unfortunately_ lost his magic."

Her eyes flashed with fury. "_You_ had that done, didn't you?!?"

He merely smirked. "We can do this two ways, Hermione, either way I get what I want—but only _one_ way assures you the life of those you love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was getting desperate.

He'd gotten up in the middle of the night to find Hermione gone, and after searching high and low, he couldn't find her. He didn't even have his magic to try and find her that way, and he felt impotent.

_Something_ was wrong, _something_ was happening, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it!

"Potter," he froze in the middle of his search, remembering the map Hermione had commented about Potter having that told the location of anyone in the castle. "I have to find _Potter_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you _insane_?" Hermione asked. She'd been freed from the body-bind and was now glaring at her distant cousin, hands on her hips. "I am _never_ doing _that_!"

She knew that others had been _crucio'd_, hell, they'd been _Avada'd_ for less than what she was doing—showing such disrespect to Voldemort—but for some reason he only found her defiance _amusing_—and that pissed her off even more.

"Would you prefer for me to send my Death Eaters to your mother and father's house and retrieve the child you had for the Malfoy brat then?" Voldemort asked as he looked out of the window, apparently considering the option. "Of course, I doubt your parents would just let them take your child, so they'll have to be killed. Which _is _a pity considering that they are few of the true purebloods left—even if they do not know it."

Hermione blanched. "No! You _can't_ hurt my parents! Leave Deacon _out_ of this!"

"I _was_ going to, but you're being so _unreasonable_." He chided, turning to look at her.

"_Unreasonable_? You want me to give you another _heir_!" Hermione cried out. "_You're my COUSIN_ for Merlin's sakes!"

"Is that your worry?" Tom shook his head as if disappointed. "The child wouldn't be _mine_ technically, because for the sake of glory and power I have had to forsake humanity—and other things that are normal for humans—the ability to procreate being one of them."

Hermione shivered, goose bumps running up and down her spine. "Then _technically_, who would be the father?" She asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I haven't quite decided, but there _is_ someone I have in mind for the job." He left it at that before eyeing her. "Both your son and the Malfoy brat are defenseless, and if I wished to I could have both killed. And I'm sure you know that if Potter could have killed me, he would have done so before. It'll be easy to eliminate him, but I might save him or just _hurt_ him if you just _cooperate_."

"I--."

"Do you _want_ to see all those you love tortured and killed before your very eyes—see the condemnation in their eyes when they know that one word in affirmative from you could have saved them and their families?"

Tears were building in her eyes and she hugged herself tightly to keep out the sudden chill in the air. "I—I love Draco."

"Love doesn't belong in the real world." Tom told her in his practical tone. "And neither will your son _or_ his father if you don't cooperate and accept the place destiny had planned for you from the moment of your birth. I'll torture Draco Malfoy myself, right in front of you, and I'll tell him how it's because of _you_ that he has to suffer so much, that it's because of _you_ that he's being torn apart little by little."

Tears fell down freely as she tried to banish the images his words had inspired.

"Give in, Hermione." He whispered as he circled her like a predator. "Give me your hand, be my Queen, reign at my side, give me an heir, and I will save your pathetic lover and the son you had together. I'll banish them and they'll be safe, and you'll have yourself to thank for the fact that they are able to die peacefully of old age and not tortured here because you're too selfish to sacrifice yourself for them."

Her whole body shook as she fell to her knees, sobbing desperately, hands covering her face.

Tom kneeled in front of her, jerking her hands from her tear-stained face. "Give in to me, Hermione. Give _in_," and with that he smashed his lips to hers.

Tears falling even more violently, Hermione closed her eyes tightly and wished that this was a nightmare she'd awaken from. But the pain of his arms drawing her painfully against him, and of his mouth forcing hers open, mocked her, taunting her with the fact that this was very real.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mark was hurting him.

It could only mean one thing.

Dressed in his robes, Snape gave one last look at a still sleeping Padma and opened his door, surprised when he saw Parvati standing outside with her fist raised to knock. He frowned, looking down at her. "Miss Patil, it's the dead of the night, what are you doing _here_?"

She looked at him and then her gaze passed him to where her twin slept on his bed. She narrowed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I came here to give you this." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a ring and shoved it into his hand. "This is a portkey that will take you and the others to where the Dark Lord is hiding."

Snape's eyes widened as he looked up from the unassuming ring. "What—what—_how_--?"

"There isn't much time." Parvati interrupted, eyes lowered. "He has Hermione."

"HOW---?"

"I gave her to him." She pulled back her sleeve to show him the Dark Mark marring her beautiful skin. "Now you help Harry to get her back." Turning her back on him, Parvati turned and left.

The Potions Master watched her going before pocketing the Portkey and going to find Harry Potter. It would seem that the time for the Final Battle had finally arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SURPRISED?!?!?!?!**

**Tell me in your review!**

**And for those who haven't voted yet DO SO!**


	30. Preparations, Revelations, and Orders

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I really don't!**

_ Wanna thank my reviewers! I loved all of your reviews---and your surprise (the few who'd guessed Parvati aside of course!) You all are: __siriusforeva, Jessy0671, mentarisenja, Crayon-Snob, luvHaru7, dolphinroxy, (blank), ixi-shaz, 0stolenheart0, pinky101, Sirie, Ookami Otome, dracosmybadboy921, bestavvie, unsimply-maddie, Beneeta, morixharuhi4ever, FreakyD45663, kazfeist, anglbby989, PyroAngel8605, Panther Eyes, TyRaNdE wIsPeRwInD, medusaasaphoenix, TheirsNothingInside, xScarletDesirex, anonymous, harryhermionerw, Heidi191976, hypergrl25, handidandi, CalisOwnCaliGrown, kuu-chan07, feltonisasexybeast, HarryPGinveraW4eva, CrimsonAcid, Krazy Kara, holleb, Kayden is My Love, AllyPhobia, Sutzina Zion, spix, hamNcheesePLZ, Mehuh, __Malfoyismine,__ Cole A., bananna15, The Accountant's Daughter__ (Don't give me the pleading eyes! Please! That's unfair! That's, that's, that's EMOTIONAL BLACKMAIL!) __, jacobsboo, Eruwaedheil Malfoy, VMLoVeR87, pwincesshiso, Magic15, Moodyprince, -jellacey-, CT1994, iluv2dance, Stomry322__ (U hate me? Really? You're going to BOYCOTT?!?! cries heartbroken while Raia taps me on the back and gives you death glare Oh WHY?!?!)__, pinkINK13621, lette, The Queen of Confusion, Draco Malfoy Equals Love, __and __SlytherinGoddess86._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going." Blaise glared at Harry, daring him to continue to challenge that fact. When Draco had found them in the Room of Requirement (an embarrassing episode he _never_ wanted to relive _ever_ again) and told them of Hermione's disappearance they'd gone to find the Marauder's Map, and that had confirmed Draco's fear---Hermione was gone.

And then Snape had found them, and all hell broke loose when Draco discovered that Hermione had once again been taken from him and brought to Voldemort. It'd taken a _Petrificus Totalus_ from Snape to keep the Slytherin from hunting Patil down and slaughtering her.

And now Harry believed that just because they were together he could keep him from going with them to fight Voldemort.

"No, you are _not_." Harry hissed, glaring at him. "You're going to stay here and keep an eye on Patil. She could be playing us and sending us straight into a trap."

"I am not babysitting a Death Eater when I could be helping you all fight!" Blaise argued right back.

"Well, you're just going to have to!"

"No! You're my boyfriend Harry, _not_ my father! You can't tell me what I _can_ or _can't_ do!"

"Yeah, you're _my boyfriend_." Harry growled, his emerald eyes made into two angry slits. "Don't you think Voldemort _knows_ that by now? He'll kill you just to hurt me! He kills _everyone_ I've ever loved! And I will _not_ let him do that to _you_!"

Blaise froze, eyes wide. Had—did—had Harry just implied that he _loved_ him? "Harry, I--."

"No, Blaise, _please_." Harry looked up at him, worry in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt. _Please_."

"You can't expect me to stay here safe while you're off to fight in a battle where you could very well get killed!" Blaise tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"Yes I _can_! I _expect_ you to do it _for me_!"

"Will you two put an end to this lovers quarrel?" Snape snapped. "Miss Granger is in trouble and you two waste our _time_? Mister Potter, whether you're happy with it or not, we're going to _need_ Mister Zabini's help during the battle. We'll need all the help we can _get_."

Draco, who'd cooled down enough for Snape to take off the _Petrificus Totalus_, glared at them. "Listen Potter, Blaise is my best friend, and if he wants to help get back Mione, then I say let him!" he was furious, his silver eyes darkened with rage, and he clenched his fists…his _glowing_ fists?

Blaise's dark eyes widened as he noticed this. "_Draco_?"

"It is hard to believe isn't it?" A voice announced from the shadows as Professor Bardot appeared in her cold glory. "I take away his power and yet look at him. He's glowing with the magnitude of the magic he hosts."

"_Maggie_?" Blaise whispered.

Harry's widened at the pet name before he turned to glare resentfully at the female.

"_You_!" Draco glared, pointing his glowing hand at her, not reacting when her body was pushed back violently against a wall by invisible means. "_You_ did this to me! You're working for _him_!"

"No, actually." The Professor announced, eyes emotionless despite the fact that she was being pressed against the stone wall and suspended in the air by means unknown. "We wanted to be sure that _you_ weren't working for him."

Draco faltered, and the glow disappeared, letting go of his hold on Professor Bardot. "What are you talking about?"

"Who _are_ you?" Harry wanted to know, eyes narrowed. "And who are the '_we'_ you spoke about?"

Bardot scared the crap out of all of them by giving them a smile. "The Order of the Falcon."

"Don't you mean _Phoenix_?" Blaise asked.

"No, that's Dumbledore's Order." Bardot responded, face stoic and emotionless once more. "We are the French equivalent. We got word from our informant that Voldemort had an agent in the school, and we needed to keep an eye on both him and Hermione. I was sent here to keep an eye on Hermione, on the agent: Luca Miretti, and to see if _you_ were working with Voldemort as well or if you truly loved Hermione."

"Of _course_ I love her!"

Blaise felt his blood freeze. "_Luca_ is working for Voldemort?"

Bardot nodded.

For some reason that information made Harry smirk evilly.

"Who is it?" Snape asked slowly, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "You said the Order of the Falcon had an informant in Hogwarts. Who's the informer?"

"I am." A soft voice said as Parvati Patil emerged from the shadows Bardot had filled moments ago, causing everyone to fall into shocked silence.

Blaise eloquently worded the only thought running through their minds: "_WHAT?!?!?"_

She smiled sadly at them. "After DA fell apart I went to France for the summer and was contacted by the Order of the Falcon. They'd heard of our work and wanted someone _unassuming_ to keep an eye out on Harry and everyone. No one would expect a giggly, gossipy girl to be an informer, so I was the best person for the job."

Blaise couldn't believe it.

"And I'm not the only one working with the Order of the Falcon." Parvati announced. "Neville joined a year later, and now that he and Mildred are going out, he has a constant flow of information about what is going on in the Slytherin house. When the Order of the Falcon wanted one of us to infiltrate the Dark Lord's ranks I decided to do it because Neville couldn't get passed his hatred for the Dark Lord because of what happened to his parents. He wouldn't be able to pull it off and the Dark Lord would have realized what was happening.

"But with Mildred to teach me, I managed to be initiated as a Death Eater and the Dark Lord entrusted me with the task of helping Miretti and keeping him informed of what was happening in Hogwarts with Hermione."

"And all along she's been passing information to the Order." Neville announced as he _too_ appeared, surprising everyone with his stealth. "Millie's joined the Order as well. Her parents are high in the Death Eater ranks so she hears things that Parvati mightn't know."

They couldn't believe it. Parvati Patil: A Double Agent.

"Why did you take Hermione to him if you're supposed to be the good guy—_girl_?" Blaise asked, frowning.

"He would have realized that something wasn't right if I hadn't. I—I had to prep myself about it though." Parvati whispered. "He's got a good hold on my mind—whenever this mark on my arm burns he's reading my thoughts—and making sure I think the right things at the right time is tiring."

Snape frowned. "He needs eye to eye contact to read minds."

"Not anymore." Neville announced for his friend, placing a hand on her slumped shoulders. "He's growing in power, and now the Dark Marks are enough of a connection for him to use Legimency."

Snape paled. "Then he must already know that I am a traitor."

Parvati nodded. "He also knows that Lucius Malfoy is beginning to doubt him as well."

"Why hasn't he had me killed yet?"

Parvati blushed and lowered her gaze.

Neville took his arm from around her and looked at his feet, but he was smiling teasingly.

"Right before our former informant lost favor in the Dark Lord's eyes he managed to tell us that Snape was to be assassinated that night. Patil went against our orders and escaped with Mildred to the Death Eaters meetings—without having properly finished her Occlumency training—to keep that from happening." Bardot raised an eyebrow. "She told the Dark Lord that she'd give him Hermione if he spared your life and gave her you."

Snape's eyes widened. "You _idiot_! He could have had you killed! You weren't supposed to know about the mission! You're lucky that he didn't--."

"I wasn't going to have him kill you professor Snape." Parvati cut in, voice soft, eyes on the ground. "Mildred told him that she'd heard one of the older Death Eaters speaking about it during a dinner at her house, and she'd told me because she knew that I would be helpful to them and that your life would be enough for me to be branded."

"And he bought it." Neville supplied unnecessarily.

Draco frowned. "What about my magic?"

Bardot supplied the answer to that question. "You have a surprisingly amount of raw magic within you, Mister Malfoy, and it was unleashed when you proved yourself to love Hermione—by being determined to fight for her despite the fact that you were magicless."

"What she's saying is that you have your magic back—at its full power—but you won't be able to use a wand." Neville surprised them by explaining. Had he been playing dumb and klutzy all these years to keep them from suspecting the truth about his involvement in the Order of the Falcon? "You'll be able to use your magic—just without your wand."

"Like when you threw Professor Bardot against the wall—without a wand—or saying a spell." Parvati announced.

"Voldemort believes that you are magic-less, but now, _now_ you are our secret weapon." Bardot graced them once more with her bone-chilling smile.

"Come, we need to get the others ready. We have a battle to win." Neville announced and turned his back to them, returning to the shadows.

Blaise was about to follow him as the others were doing when Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm. They were silent, watching each other as the others disappeared around the corner. "Harry---."

"No Blaise, I'm sorry." Pointing his wand at him, Harry whispered the two words to the body-bind, and watched as Blaise froze up, before falling to the floor. "I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't take it if he did something to you, and I need to have a clear mind if I'm to finish the bastard off for good." With that, Harry Levicorpus'd Blaise into a room and left him there before hurrying to catch up with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione shivered, curled up in a fetal position on the bed. The potion that'd been shoved down her throat scalded her insides, and her tears burnt her eyes and cheeks as they made their way down her face. She'd done what she had to make sure that her son and the love of her life were safe.

She just hoped that one day they'd forgive her.

_ Draco…Deacon…Draco…Deacon…Draco…Deacon…Draco…Draco…Draco…_

Her hands and feet were blue from the cold, while the rest of her body burnt with internal fever. Her hair was wet and stuck to her sweating body and face. Her eyes were bloody and painful, her head a dizzy wave of endless fog.

Closing her eyes, Hermione threw her head back and screamed as the potion they'd forced into her began to work, and pain filled her. A bright light shone out through her eyes and opened mouth before the Gryffindor collapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Blaise you idiot_, Luca Miretti sighed as he shook his head, following the mental path of the Slytherin. _I tried to help you, tried to keep you out of this, tried to make Potter leave you alone—but neither of you two would cooperate with me. Now you're being dragged into this_.

As he walked down the dark hall, Luca couldn't help but wonder _what_ Blaise was doing here at this time of the night. He'd have been sure that he'd be sleeping, or spending time with Potter, but not out here all by himself.

Sometimes Luca wondered _why_ he'd decided to break off with Blaise, other than the fact that he'd decided that he wanted to go back to girls. Blaise had always been his best bud, and even now he was sorry to have to do this, but the Dark Lord wanted Blaise Zabini to be brought to him, and if Luca did this, he was going to be well rewarded for his efforts.

Opening the door, wand drawn, Luca blinked in surprise. What was Blaise doing on the ground in a full body-bind?

_ Oh well, someone just made my job a helluva lot easier!_

"Hello Blaise."

Blaise's eyes darted to him, but otherwise he didn't move.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but in my defense I _did_ try to separate you and Potter." He sighed, going towards the other boy and grabbing hold of his arm. Putting away his wand he pulled out a ring identical to the one he'd given Patil. "The Dark Lord wants to see you." And with that he whispered the one word that would make it happen. "_Activus_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My, my, you are _most_ effective, Miretti." Voldemort announced as he watched the young man appear with Blaise Zabini, who appeared to be in a full body-bind.

"I aim to please, my lord." The cocky Italian bowed, before passing Voldemort Zabini's wand.

"And you have pleased me," The Dark Lord nodded, his eyes returning to Zabini. "Take him to the room I've prepared. There's a potion by the bedside, force every drop of it into his throat before undoing the spell on him. Then leave him, he'll be in too much pain to try and escape or hurt you."

Luca nodded his head and turned to do as Voldemort had ordered.

The Dark Lord sat back in his throne. Hermione's screams had died down for a while now, which could only mean that it was working, the potion was doing its work.

_ It is happening._

He smirked.

And despite the fact that he was once more restored to his youthful beauty, a smirk on his face was a scary thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix Black watched over the teenagers lying on the bed, both shivering with the aftershocks of the potion that'd been forced into them. While she'd heard that the potion was torturously painful, quite like a Crucio, she was slightly glad that they'd taken it.

This way they'd be out of it, and wouldn't realize what was happening around them.

That way they wouldn't do something stupid and get themselves killed.

_ Dumbledore, you bumbling, incompetent idiot. I risked myself to save you and you couldn't even keep her safe?!? That's the only reason I helped you escape you old fart!_

Sighing, she took a last look at the teenagers, hugging each other in sleep as if sensing what was happening and looking for comfort. _I'm sorry Hermione, I tried._ Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about that?**

** Harry…you TRIED to help but somehow you just made things worse!**

** WHAT WAS THE POTION?!?! WHAT DOES IT DO?!?!?!**

** And DOES VOLDEMORT REALIZE THE SHIT HE'S GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO BY KIDNAPPING THE LOVES OF DRACO AND HARRY?!?!?**


	31. Chapter 31: Far Too Trusting

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I really don't!**

_ A/N: NO! PEOPLE! STOP HYPERVENTILATING. THE POTION DOES __**NOT**__ MAKE BLAISE AND HERMIONE 'DO THAT'…laughs…hadn't even thought of that…sorry if somehow I gave you all that idea or you all jumped to terrified conclusions! Raia is too good a muse to let me write something like that. Have I mentioned that despite our initial 'getting used to each other' period, I've finally accepted and am proud to admit that my new muse ROCKS?!? Well, she does!_

I want to thank all those who reviewed! This chapter is a little rushed because it's all leading up to the great battle scene. I'm actually writing this earlier than I would have because I'm inspired and because it's one of the last chapters! Wow, I'm so psyched! Another story almost finished! Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think.

** AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN"T YET VOTED ON MY AUTHORS PAGE FOR WHAT OTHER HERMIONE STORY YOU WANT TO HEAR, DO SO NOW! YOUR OPNIONS AND DESIRES ARE IMPORTANT! YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE, AND CAN CHOOSE UP TO 10 OPTIONS, SO MAKE YOUR VOTE COUNT!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked Harry some time later. They'd been spending the last two hours readying the whole castle and informing a newly returned Dumbledore that he was too late and Hermione was gone—and about the Order of the Falcon.

The students who'd formed the DA and others joined to fight the great last battle. Aurors and others from the Ministry had finally arrived, and they were getting ready to all use the Portkey to find Voldemort and end this war once and for all.

"He decided to stay as I asked him to." Harry announced, looking down at his wand in suspicious innocence.

"You do realize he'll be pissed at you for whatever you did to him, right?" Draco asked with a sigh, not buying the 'he decided to stay' at all.

Harry looked up at him sheepishly. "I don't want him to get hurt—I'll get him to understand it when I get back."

"Potter, Blaise isn't a little boy anymore; he can take care of himself." The blonde sighed, running his lean fingers through his silky hair. "Since young he's had to take care of himself— like you have—and he doesn't want you to take care of him but for you two to take care of each other."

Harry had the grace to look ashamed, but he remained firm in his belief. "Voldemort has taken everything I've ever loved away from me, and I'm not about to let him do the same with Blaise. And, Malfoy, I'm sure you'd have done the same thing if Blaise had been kidnapped and Mione wanted to go and fight."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Yes, I would."

"So, let's do this?" Harry asked, extending his hand hesitantly.

Draco made a face at the hand, sighed long-sufferingly, and shook it. "The things I do for that woman."

Harry snorted and shook his head before going to where Ron and Lavender were talking to the twins and Bill and Fleur—who'd just arrived with Mister and Mrs. Weasley.

Pansy Parkinson's squeal heralded Charlie's surprise appearance, and she'd surprised half of Hogwarts by running and throwing herself into the once-Gryffindor's arms, claiming his mouth in a teary kiss as he held her protectively close. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, pulling away, looking up into his face.

"You didn't think I'd let my little Flower go to war while I was safe with the dragons, did you?" He chuckled softly, tenderly placing a strand of her dark hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"One: 'safe' and 'dragons' don't belong in the same sentence." The Slytherin Princess snarked as she wrung her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to be able to look him in the face. "And _Two_: how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me 'flower'?"

He smiled tenderly at her before giving her a soft peck on her small, upturned nose. "At least once more."

"You _insufferable_ Weasley." She sighed before bringing his face down again and capturing his all-too willing lips.

Ginny Weasley ignored her brothers and looked up at Gregory Goyle, who was readying for battle. Despite the fact that his parents were both high in the Death Eater ranks, he'd decided to fight for the light because of Ginny, and the redhead was terrified knowing that the others would consider him a traitor and specifically target him. "Why won't you let me come with you?" She whispered, straightening his robe to try and distract her mind.

"Gin, Greggy and Georgie don't need to be orphaned at this age." Goyle gave her a half-smile. "If I die you have to be here to raise them."

"But I don't want you to go." She whispered, voice choked, tears forming in her large brown eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Goyle blushed scarlet red, and gulped, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Ginny clung to him as if he were her life and allowed those tears to finally fall.

Harry sighed and looked away.

How many of these people would return to their families when this battle was over?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand," Mary announced, holding Deacon close as Lucius Malfoy hurried began packing things into the baby's bag. "Lucius! Talk! What's going _on_?!?" When the blonde ignored her and continued to pack, she shared an uneasy look with Gerry.

"Lucius?" Gerry tried.

"You three need to get out of there, go away _now_." Lucius finally turned to them. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows where you are. He probably has Death Eaters coming this way already to kill you and take the child."

"_What_?" Mary held a crying Deacon closer to her. "What are you talking about Lucius? What happened?"

"Hermione's been taken and The Dark Lord knows I doubt him." He replied, pushing them out of the door of their own house. "Severus told me what happened and I came here as soon as he finished speaking. You two need to leave, go somewhere hidden and safe until this is all over."

"Now wait a minute here!" Gerry shrugged off Lucius' touch. "Our only child was kidnapped by some lunatic and you want us to run a hide?!?"

"If you don't you'll only be a burden." Lucius told them coldly. "Do you _want_ the Dark Lord to have _more_ leverage over her?"

Tears were falling down Mary's cheeks. "_Lucius_?"

He turned to her, face pained. "We're going to war, Mary, and for Hermione and Deacon's sakes you all _must_ go into hiding."

"I don't know who you think you are to tell us--!" Gerry began.

"_Hush_ Gerry!" Mary snapped, yet never took her eyes off of Lucius' pleading ones. "Start the car. We're going to spend some time with your stepbrother's cousins in Kent."

"_Mary_!" Gerry exclaimed in horror, turning to his wife. "Our _daughter_ is in danger! We can't run away!"

"We're not witches Gerry!" Mary turned to him, anger in her usually placid brown eyes. "We're only a hindrance! We wouldn't be helping, we'd only be getting in the way! If we _really_ want to help we'll keep our grandson safe! _NOW GET THE KEYS!_"

Gerry was silent for a moment before stalking to the living room and grabbing the keys, slamming the front door shut on his way out.

Lucius smiled sadly at Mary, passing her the baby bag he'd packed while destroying the rattlers after Severus had told him that Bardot was sure Miretti had implanted a tracking device in the one he'd given the baby. "Take care, Mary."

"Lucius, you said he knew you weren't on his side anymore. And even if he was only suspecting it you coming here to help us will only confirm that you're not with him." She whispered, voice soft as her soft eyes searched his face. "What's going to happen to _you_?"

He looked away. "I'm a Malfoy, and as long as that little one lives to carry on the name, everything is fine." The blonde turned his back on her as the sound of a car engine starting reached them. "As long as you two are fine, then it doesn't matter what happens to me."

The Lord of Malfoy Manor was surprised to feel her hand on his arm, and her soft lips pressing against his cheek before she pulled away. "Oh Lucius, don't be silly, of course it matters what happens to you."

He turned to look at her in surprise.

"You're a good man, Lucius, whether you want to admit it or not." Giving him a sad smile, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "And you've become a close friend of mine. So, if you die, I'll kill you."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, but his smile was short-lived when Gerry honked the horn. "You should go."

She nodded, shouldering the baby bag and holding Deacon close to her heart. "See you soon, Lucius Malfoy. Be safe." And with that she ran out of the house to join her husband.

"If only we'd met under different circumstances." Lucius whispered to himself and smiled sadly at her departing figure before going to the chimney to Floo away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it done?" Voldemort asked, turning to Wormtail.

"Y-y-yes Milord." The hunched man sniveled. "Both Mister Zabini and Lady Granger are awake and the potion has done what it was brewed to do."

"Good. Prepare them." The Dark Lord said. He could feel it; the final battle was upon them. _I can't wait to see the expressions on Potter's and Malfoy's faces when they see the little surprise I have for them_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Excuse me_?!?!" Padma Patil screeched as she planted her hands on her hips. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"_Yes_, you _did_." Severus Snape frowned down at his little wife-to-be. While she _was_ scary when angry he wasn't backing down, not this time. "You're staying here where it's safe. This room is more protected than the whole castle."

"Why does _my twin_ get to go with you and _I don't_?" Padma narrowed her eyes, voice tinged with jealousy. "Don't you get that she's in love with you? She's been in love with you for _years_ and this is her way of having you in a sense that I never will!"

Severus shook his head at her. "Your _sister_ has training that you haven't! Plus, she's the key to this mission! AND I don't have to worry about protecting her!"

"You don't have to worry about protecting me either!" She screamed.

"I know I don't!" Severus' voice rose well. "But I bloody well _will_!"

Padma blinked, the fight leaving her in seconds. "_What_?"

Severus turned his back on her. "Just—_stay­-­_here Padma."

She blinked even more. That was the first time he hadn't called her 'Miss Patil'. "But Sev--."

"_Please_."

Her heart broke. She knew how hard it was for Severus to say that word, and although she hated the fact that her twin (who had loved him as long as she had) got to go with him and share something with him she never could, Padma chose to surrender this once. "Alright Severus, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Severus nodded, going to the door and stopping at the door, hand on the frame. "I'll be back."

"You better." She grumbled. "I have almost everything ready for the wedding."

He chuckled softly before leaving her there in the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as everyone gathered around and was surprised at how many people were there. Many of the students, their parents, the faculty, people from the Ministry and Aurors were there, ready and willing to fight the great fight.

He only hoped that they would be enough. He knew that Voldemort had more than one spy in Hogwarts, and that he would already know that they were bringing the war to him. He would be ready—and he had the advantage of the battle being on his turf.

"A Malfoy _never_ allows his feelings to show." A cold voice said behind him.

Draco turned in surprise to see his father. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Lucius Malfoy scoffed at him. "I'm here to fight. Merlin _knows_ you're going to need me if we're to win this battle."

"Since when are you not licking his boots?" Draco sneered.

"I have _never_ licked his boots." Lucius glared at his son before taking in a deep, calming breath. "And I don't like those close to me being threatened."

Draco knew all too well that his father wasn't talking about _him_, and couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with Hermione's mum.

"Everyone gather close." Dumbledore spoke, holding up the Portkey. "It is time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Dumbledore and his troops appeared in Riddle Manor no words had been crossed and the battle began. Death Eaters had been waiting for them, and while the Dark Lord wasn't there—or he couldn't be seen—they all knew he was close by, waiting for the right time to show himself and engage Harry in battle.

Hexes, curses and Unforgivables were being thrown here and there, hitting people from both sides. Screams and dying cries were the only sound heard in the whole Manor as the battle raged between Darkness and Light. Somehow, it was less patriotic than both sides had painted it and more animalistic as everyone fought to save their lives and those of their friends and family.

Draco Malfoy was having a harder time than the others for he still hadn't gotten a good hold on his powers, and the fact that he didn't know how to use the spells he'd used without his wand, well, that meant he spent most of his time knocking the Death Eaters against the walls so hard they either lost unconsciousness or broke through the wall—and were too hurt to continue fighting.

Harry fought with the poise and grace of a seasoned warrior—which sadly—he'd been from a long time ago. His childhood had been spent fighting for his life and the lives of those he loved, and now this one battle would test his training to the maximum as he kept an eye on his friends and on those sending hexes his way.

Dumbledore and the faculty were holding up their own despite the fact that they were all pretty old. Severus had saved McGonagall's life—something they were all sure he'd remind her of till her dying day—and was now shielding Dumbledore as the Headmaster of Hogwarts called for Tom.

Obviously he wanted to fight him…

…and obviously 'Tom' wasn't interested.

Professor Bardot fought Luca Miretti, and surprisingly enough, was losing. She'd gotten separated from the other members of the Order of the Falcon (who'd Aparated to Hogwarts once they'd discovered the battle was to start), and had been cornered against the farthest wall, trying to block Miretti's curses yet for some reason each and every one were penetrating her shields.

Apparently this was the battle of Blaise's exes.

The DADA professor fell to her knees and cried as the Crucio was placed on her by the smirking Italian. Her agonized screams were drowned completely by those of others who were suffering from the same fate.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he continued to block incoming hexes and send his own at his attackers.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light shot from Miretti's wand and hit Professor Bardot, causing her to cry out in one last scream of pain before falling dead on the ground.

Luca looked up and his eyes met Harry's before he smirked and went to battle with another member of the Order of the Falcon. In seconds it would seem that he'd finished with the young woman, and giving another smirk in Harry's direction he turned his back and stormed towards a small, shadowed hallway.

_ He knows I'm going to follow_. Harry's eyes widened. _Voldemort. He's leading me to Voldemort!_

He watched as Draco pushed his way through the fighting mob, following Miretti as well. The Gryffindor realized the Slytherin had guessed the same thing, Voldemort had ordered Miretti to bring them in for a private party.

The boys shared an uneasy glance before entering the dark hallway, both ready for whatever attack might jump out at them from the shadows, but surprisingly enough they were left alone until they reached the dimly lit room at the end of the hallway.

"I see you accepted the invitation." Voldemort announced as he sat on a throne, two cloaked and hooded figures standing on each side of him while other Death Eaters stood around him. "But I think you're a little outnumbered. What a pity."

Hurried footsteps from behind them caused them to turn around and see Severus, Parvati, Neville and Mildred. "We about even out the odds, don't we?" Neville spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

The Dark Lord glared at Parvati. "You! How could _you _have betrayed me? You _insignificant_ little _girl_!"

She smirked up at him. "Aw, Tommy, did I hurt your feelings?"

Severus couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes in fury. "_Attack_!"

Once again the fight had begun. Draco and Harry fought the Death Eaters closest to where Voldemort sat, smirking self-assured and saying something to the two robed figures on each side. The Gryffindor and Slytherin finally did away with the Death Eaters and rushed to where Voldemort still sat, apparently unconcerned.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco narrowed his eyes, fists clenched.

"Right here of course. Where else would my Queen by but at my side?" The Dark Lord announced jovially before he placed his hand on the hood of the figure to his right and pulled it and the cloak off.

Harry and Draco gasped.

Hermione stood before them, dressed like the queen of the night with her black satin gown, hand clutching her wand confidently. Her abundant curls were placed up in her head in an elegant style, with crystal earrings glittering and playing with the curls that'd managed to escape the style.

But it was her kohl-lined eyes that caught their attention and filled them with unease. Hermione's eyes were dark, darker than they'd ever been, and they were cold, emotionless.

"_Hermione_?" Draco whispered, faltering, desperate to go hug her, hold her tight, but realizing that Voldemort had done something to her and that going to her wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. He turned his hate-filled eyes to the Dark lord. "What have you _done_ to her?"

"We had a deal. She would submit to me and I'd let you and her son live long free lives." Voldemort smirked. "She was _far_ too trusting."

"You _bastard_!" Draco exclaimed and raised his hand to blow the bastard back against the wall when a flash of color flew from Hermione's wall and threw _him_ back painfully. The blonde groaned on the floor before forcing himself up, backing up rapidly as Hermione stepped down the short flight of steps, wand pointed to him. "Mione, _baby_, it's _me_!" He dodged another bolt of light from her wand. "It's _me_!"

Harry turned to Voldemort, eyes darkened in hatred, wand raised. "Stop whatever you've done to her!"

"I'll think about it." The Dark Lord announced with mock sincerity before turning to the figure on his left. "Give Potter my answer, Mister Zabini."

"Yes, my lord."

"_Blaise_?" Harry froze and turned to look at the other figure in time to get the full blast of the spell, which caused him to tumble down the steps to the ground. He hurried to his feet despite the pain and looked up to see Blaise pull off his own hood.

Dressed in black leather, his eyes were lined with kohl as well and were as dark and emotionless as Hermione's as he came down the steps towards Harry.

"What have you _done_ to him? How did you _get_ him?" Harry asked, dodging a spell sent to him, refusing to fight Blaise.

"Well, I have _you_ to thank for that, Potter." Voldemort announced. "If you hadn't subdued him with the body-bind Luca would have had _such_ a hard time bringing him to me." Smirking as he leaned back against his throne, the Dark Lord watched Potter and Malfoy trying to reason with their significant others and dodge their curses at the same time.

He smirked darker.

This was proving to be the beginning of a promising night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review? This chapter was actually longer than the last one!**


	32. To Love A Queen

** Disclaimer: I don't own. No. I don't.**

A/N: LMAO. Um, no. For those who wondered if Voldemort lost his dick after all of the spells and rituals and all he did to become the powerful warlock he is now (just dies laughing at the image of him gaining power and then looking down his pants and fainting in horror in finding dick gone), I want to let you know that he STILL HAS HIS COCK and, uh, 'manly desires'! What he's lost is the ability to father children. That would be why he'd need a sperm-donor.

_ A/N2: I AM SO SORRY! THE LAST CHAPTER I KEPT CALLING MILLICENT "MILDRED"! I have a friend name "Mildred", so that was probably the reason why I accidentally wrote her name. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out!_

** A/N3: Sorry to anyone who wanted a long, drawn-out battle scene! I'm not good at that! And I really wasn't interested in trying!**

_**

* * *

**_

_** Mudblood…Stupid mudblood…Your kind shouldn't be allowed to LIVE much less sully the halls of Hogwarts!…Mudblood…Mudblood…**_

Those words, and other similar ones, filled her head as she watched Draco Malfoy (the spokesman of each word) dodging each of her curses.

_** You're such a worthless vile creature, lower than House Elves! I feel sorry for Weasley and Potter for having to put up with your disgusting presence**_**…**

"Hermione! Stop it!" Her enemy called out in a deceptively pleading voice that only angered her further. What right did her childhood and current enemy have to call her by her first name? He'd done her pure wrong! He'd forced his bastard child on her and made her believe he loved her only to laugh against her back with his fucking Slytherin chums!

She sent the Crucio at him for good measure but he dodged it again.

_** All of Slytherin know why you study so much. You think that being smart will make up for your ugly face and frizzy hair! Hah! As if!...**_

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't pulled out his wand at her—or used his glowing fists on her as he had the Death Eaters. And why was he trying to talk down her defenses? Did he really believe that she would be stupid enough to fall for his mind-tricks?

_** Why can't you be a good Mudblood and just DIE?...**_

"BLAISE, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hermione turned slightly at the sound of Harry's voice, and saw him throwing himself to the right to dodge a curse flying from Blaise's wand. For a moment her mind screamed for her to stop, and she was filled with the love she'd always had for the boy she'd always considered the brother she'd never had, but once again that same heat that'd filled her when she'd first looked at Draco returned and instead of remembering all the happy moments with her best friend, her eyes narrowed as she remembered all the times he'd sided with Ron.

And now he'd sided with Malfoy…her enemy.

_ So much for 'friends forever', huh, Harry_? She thought bitterly as she ignored Malfoy for a moment, instead glaring hatefully at the man she'd once called her friend. How could he have done this to her when all she'd been was faithful to him and his cause?

"My Queen."

Turning her back on Malfoy, knowing that Tom wouldn't let anything happen to her, Hermione looked up at the young man who'd spoken to her once she and Blaise awoken, who'd _enlightened_ them both on the truthfulness of those around them.

How had Blaise and her been such fools? Harry was using Blaise to get information about what was going on in Slytherin, and Malfoy had been using her for his own amusement.

Both deserved to die.

_** Stupid Mudblood!**_

"Yes, my King?" She asked, ignoring Malfoy speaking to her. Why had she defied Tom for so long? Why had she sided with Harry? She couldn't remember truthfully, something made her memory of those years vague---yet the only thing that was crystal clear in her memories were Malfoy's taunts, his insults, and Harry's preferring Ron over her---_Cho_ over her.

Malfoy spat something out at that but she didn't pay him any mind. Her gaze was on the handsome young man sitting on the throne, the man who would be her husband when they rid the world of scum like Malfoy and traitors like Harry.

"Finish him," Tom ordered with an indifferent wave of his hand. "I grow bored of this."

"Yes, my King." Turning to Malfoy, she raised her wand once more. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't react with relief when somehow Draco evaded the Death Spell, because at that same time Blaise sent a Crucio in his direction and it took all of his reflexes to dodge it. He couldn't hex his lover, he just _couldn't_, but after these last minutes he realized that he wasn't getting through to him. Whatever Voldemort had done to both Hermione and Blaise had fucked them up good, and it was going to take more than talking to snap them out of it.

It also worried him how unresponsive they were unless Voldemort spoke to them. Draco and himself had been talking to the captives, and neither had twitched, shown any reaction, not shown anything that might say that they even _remembered them_.

Snape, Neville, Millicent and Parvati had finished with their enemies and while the males went to confront an amused Voldemort, the girls seemed to have decided unanimously that they needed to help Harry and Draco.

Two shots of lights flew out at Hermione and Blaise.

Millicent's _Petrificus Totalus_ hit Blaise full-on, sending the dark boy into a full body-bind, rendering him helpless. Harry winced at the image of Blaise frozen on the ground, but couldn't help but send a thankful glance at Millicent, because he hadn't been able to hex his lover.

Parvati's spell missed Hermione by an inch, causing the brunette to turn to her, eyes narrowed as she realized that Blaise had been rendered useless. A body-binding spell stunned Millicent almost exactly before a Crucio hit Parvati head-on, causing the girl to fall on her knees and scream in pain.

"STOP IT MIONE!" Draco threw himself at Hermione, sending the both of them on the ground, and ending her concentration, which broke the spell on a now unconscious Parvati.

Snape and Neville were easily thrown back by Voldemort, who raised his wand at them, the killing curse on his lips.

Harry looked from Draco and Hermione to his friends and closed his eyes before turning his full attention to Voldemort. "TOM! YOU FIGHT ME!"

Voldemort turned to him in time for other Death Eaters to enter the room, thus engaging Neville and Snape once more. "Yes Potter. I fight you."

Harry readied.

The fight his whole life had led up to was about to commence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hated having to use physical violence against Hermione, but since he wouldn't hex her—and needed to somehow keep her from trying to kill him—he'd ended up straddling her form on the ground, holding onto her wrists. He'd managed to steal her wand from her, and although he knew he'd never forgive himself for it, he'd broken her wand.

Twice.

Just to make sure.

So here was he, in the middle of the Greatest Battles ever to be fought, straddling the love of his life, keeping her arms useless above her, and trying to talk her out of whatever it was the Dark Lord had done to her.

She glared up at him hatefully, but despite all his words, his begging, she wouldn't speak.

_ Yet she'd spoken for __**him**_.

Jealousy entered the Slytherin as he remembered _his woman_ calling _that creep_ her _king_. He knew that she was under some sort of spell or potion, but that didn't ease up the raging possessiveness inside him that ordered him to remind her _who_ she belonged to and _kill_ the bastard that she looked at so _adoringly_.

Satisfied that she couldn't hurt him or herself, Draco turned his attention on what was going on around him. Neville had revived his girlfriend so she helped them fight against the Death Eaters that'd charged them, but Parvati was still unconscious on the ground from when she'd passed out. Snape kept sending her still form a worried look, but mostly he kept his eyes on those he fought.

Surprisingly enough, Lucius was there as well, and with McGonagall, they were fighting to the Death with two younger Death Eaters---students who'd obviously turned to Voldemort's side. While McGonagall seemed pained to have to kill them, Lucius sent killing curse after killing curse without any thought, and the Transfigurations professor soon followed his example, although much more reluctantly than he.

Potter was fighting with Voldemort, both trading curses, and seeming more like warming up with each other for neither were throwing Unforgivables. Draco growled as Hermione continued to struggle beneath him. What the hell was Potter doing? Why dance around the bush?

"_Bloody hell Potter! Just kill the Motherfucker already!" _He called out in fury, wanting _his_ Hermione back to him as soon as possible.

"That pathetic little child won't be able to defeat my King."

Turning to look down at Hermione, surprised that she'd spoken, horrified at how cold and uncaring she sounded, and angered by her words, Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "That 'pathetic little child' is your best friend!"

"My _friend_?" She snorted, glaring up into his face. "He's as much of my friend as _you_ are, _Malfoy_. None whatsoever. I finally got smart enough to join those who won't treat me the way he did."

Draco tightened his hold on her wrists. So, whatever Voldemort had done to Blaise and Hermione hadn't made them forget them at all—but for some reason it'd twisted their reasoning, and their memories.

This was complicated.

How could he get through to her?

"What exactly did Potter supposedly do to you?" Draco asked, deciding it best to get her talking and answer some questions.

"What all the men in my life have done, ferret." She smiled, and it was a frightening thing. "Fucked me over." That was the last thing Draco remembered before something connected with the back of his head, and with a white heat, he collapsed into blackness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise helped Hermione on her feet. When Luca had undone his body-binding spell he'd gone towards the only person who could understand the betrayal he felt, and the woman his Master had ordered him to protect from now on. Apparently his bastard of a best friend hadn't felt it enough what he'd put Hermione through already—did he have no shame that he would want to rape her in front of everyone?

Sending the first curse he could come up with at Draco Malfoy, Blaise watched as the man who'd been straddling his Queen fall in a heap on the floor. Sending curses at those who thought they could stop him, he'd gone to her and helped her up, glaring at the remains of her wand.

Holding her hand, the Italian pulled them into the shadows, keeping them hidden from those within the room. They watched as Harry—the one whom Blaise had loved but had only used him for information and then turned on him, hexing him and leaving him for dead—fought against Voldemort.

_** Slytherins. They think they're so smart, those cockroaches, but they're all such idiots**_ Harry's voice rung through his mind, reminding him of the time he'd once heard Harry telling that to Ron in fourth year.

Memories of times Harry had insulted him (even if indirectly) and of times when he'd had to back up Draco and go up against the boy he'd begun crushing on, filled his mind.

It was as if he couldn't help but remember all of the negative memories of Harry.

And it was good too, because he had keep his perspective.

Hermione gasped when Harry injured the Dark Lord, and she would have rushed out if Blaise' hold on her wasn't tight.

"Blaise---?" She looked back at him in surprise. "We must help him!"

A hex from Voldemort hit Harry, sending him flying into the wall.

"I think you should have a little more faith in our King." He chided her in a soft voice, fighting the odd feeling within him. For some reason his inner self was screaming for him to help Harry, but why would he want to do this? Wasn't Harry the enemy? Hadn't he turned around and hexed Blaise? Wasn't Voldemort their true friend? Hadn't he shown them the light? "You are to be Queen, if you show doubt you will cause his followers to doubt him as well."

Hermione stilled at his words.

"And Malfoy _did_ break your wand."

"_Twice_." Hermione hissed. "Did you kill him?"

"No, I don't remember _what_ spell I used on him, but I don't think it was the killing one."

"Pity." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Oh well, this way I get to kill that disgusting ferret myself."

_ And how do you plan on doing so without your wand? _He raised an eyebrow at her before returning his gaze to the fight, wand clenched in his hand in case someone was fool enough to come near his future Queen. Also, he couldn't find Draco Malfoy's body anywhere, but he didn't want to let her know this as yet.

The Slytherin standing guard over Hermione watched in a detached form as people he knew fell on both sides. He watched as his mother was killed by Dumbledore, and how Daphne Greengrass went down by the hands of Neville Longbottom. Countless others fell, like Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. He'd never have expected to see them here at the war, but they'd arrived with the enemies and fallen to the same person, Luca Miretti.

The other Italian, who knew where Blaise had hidden a now defenseless Hermione and himself, kept sending smirks in her direction after each kill, and if saying 'see, I killed them!'. Blaise frowned. The Dark Lord wouldn't like the familiarity and the flirtatious way Miretti had with his Queen.

_ If he survives the battle he'll soon die at our Lord's hands for his disrespect_.

The prospect didn't bother Blaise at all. He didn't think Luca would be too happy when he discovered that the Dark Lord had decided not to use him as 'breeder' and instead use Blaise himself. Apparently the Dark Lord had been informed of Luca's interest in Hermione and didn't want to let him touch her or have her at all.

Suddenly, without any reason at all, Hermione cried out, holding her head in her hands, and collapsed to her knees. Blaise turned to her and went on his knees. "Hermione! What's wrong?"

She whimpered things incoherent, and it didn't take Blaise long to realize that she was resisting a spell. Her tears caused the kohl around her eyes to streak down her cheeks.

Blaise narrowed his eyes as he stood and looked around the room for whoever had seen through his mirage, and was hexing Hermione. Standing when his dark eyes fell on Dumbledore, Blaise tightened his hold on his wand.

How _dare_ the dungbat attack her when she was defenseless?!?

"I'll be back, Hermione." He told her, eyes on Dumbledore. "I'll make him stop." And with that he stepped out of the shadows, shooting a hex at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you won't win, Potter." Tom announced with a smirk. This was HARDLY as bad as he'd imagined the fight to be.

"Actually, I _will_." Potter announced as he dodged a spell. "I'm going to kill you, and avenge all those you've killed, _and_ I'm going to free Blaise and Hermione from whatever fucked up spell you have them under!"

"You know you won't win, I'm not fighting at _half_ my power." Tom sneered, easily dodging Harry's spell. "But if you submit to me I'll _give_ you Zabini, after, of course, he's finished his part in giving me an heir. He'd be your willing little pleasure slave."  
Potter glared at him. "I wouldn't want Blaise like that!"

"Too bad, I'll just have to give him to Miretti then." He knew he'd hit a sore spot when Potter's green eyes darkened. "We both already know that Blaise enjoyed him enough before. Maybe I'll even keep you alive so you can hear them as Miretti fucks him."

Harry's answer was the hex he sent Voldemort's way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had sensed the power consuming Blaise and Hermione, thus allowing him to know where they hid. He hadn't thought Tom would use that specific potion, why not get rid of their memories all-together instead of making them only remember the bad times and twist the good ones?

_ It's better for them to fight those they once loved with hatred than without emotion. It'll hurt those they fight more_.

So he'd begun trying the counter the affects of the potion. He'd decided to try free Hermione first, because while Blaise was versed in the Dark Arts, Hermione was versed in _all arts_, and they would have need of _her_ more than they would of Blaise.

Plus, if it was as he believed and Tom had placed Blaise as her protector, Blaise would protect her, no matter _who_ her allegiance was for.

He looked up in time to be thrown across the room by a blinding light.

"You made your first mistake coming here, old man." Blaise said in his emotionless voice, though his eyes glared darkly at him as Dumbledore stood up rapidly. "But you made your _last_ mistake by attacking a defenseless female, _my Queen_."

Dumbledore readied himself for the spell he knew was on the tip of Blaise's tongue. He watched as the younger boy's eyes twitched—as did his hand—and he blinked in surprise. "You're fighting it." He whispered. "Somehow you're fighting it." He felt hope building inside of him. "Blaise, son, you can win. If you're strong enough, and let your love be stronger than the hatred the potion has given you—you can break its power."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise glared. "And _I am NOT YOUR SON_!" He whipped up his wand. "CRUCIO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ I love you Hermione—I can't live without you…_

_** Stupid Mudblood…**_

_ Marry me…_

_** You filth…**_

_ You don't understand how much I love you, how much I need you and Deacon in my life…_

_** You and your kind should be erased from the face of the earth…**_

_ Without you, I am nothing…_

Crying at the pain in her head as both voices conflicted inside of her brain, Hermione closed her eyes tightly, fisting her hands in her hair as she tried to banish both versions of Malfoy's voice. Memories, thoughts, images, Draco's voice—they all conflicted, good, bad, all together in a painful combination as each voice, caress, sneer and taunt blended together, each trying to convince her of their authenticity.

_ Don't ever leave me…_

_** Get away from me!**_

_ Don't cry, Mione, you know I can't stand it when you cry…_

_** Awww, look at the Mudblood cry. Does it make you sad? Huh, Granger? Realizing what FILTH you truly are?**_

_ Don't let go…_

_** How dare you touch me!?!**_

_ I love you…_

_** I despise everything you are and everything you represent…**_

_ I can't stop touching you—I need to be in you my love…_

_** Get laid, Granger. Oh, that's right. Who'd want to fuck YOU?**_

_ I love you…_

_** I despise you…**_

_ I love you…_

_ I love you…_

_ I love you…_

"I LOVE YOU!"

She opened the eyes she'd kept closed tight and looked up in surprise at Draco Malfoy, unable to do see his face because he was on his knees holding her to his chest tightly.

"I _love_ you Hermione! I _LOVE_ you!"

She closed her eyes once more and whimpered at the pain filled her even more. He pulled her even closer, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, leaning his cheek against it, whispering those three words over and over again.

Like the chant of a most ancient and powerful spell, they began to fight against the hatred in her heart, and Hermione began to wonder if she'd been hexed—she could feel something battling within her, and feel something sticking to her like hot tar, desperate not to be torn away.

"_I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you_…"

Her heart was pounding painfully as the images of a smiling, playful, loving Draco began to outshine the images of a spiteful, taunting, cruel Malfoy.

_ "I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…"_

"M-Malfoy?" She whimpered, pushing against him and looking up into the face he turned down at her, surprised to see tears falling down his pained, scared face.

"_Draco_…" He pleaded. "_Draco_…"

Her body was shaking, her head killing her, and her heart hurt to hear him pleading that way. Why? What was going on? Didn't she hate him?

"_Please_…" He whispered.

"D-Draco." The moment that word escaped her mouth the tar-like feeling within her exploded and she screamed in pain. Before she collapsed into unconsciousness she heard the Killing Spell being screamed by Harry and Tom, felt a large explosion shake the room, and Draco shielding her with his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey! Hope you all liked it! Maybe a chapter or two left. Three tops…but I don't think that there will be that much! Oh well, give me a review, and if you haven't voted on my author's page, well, you know the drill!**


	33. Aftermath

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! I REALLY DON'T!**

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! I'm updating quicker because I really want to finish this story! I'm excited and Raia is damned proud that our first collaboration has been such a hit! And that's thanks to you, our wonderful readers and reviewers! We loved your reviews---the long and short ones---knowing that someone was reading and liked our story really meant the world to my muse and I!

WARNING: BLAISE/HARRY SMUT (not SMEX), if that bothers you please don't read Blaise's section! I've decided to put concentrate a little on Harry and Blaise since the last chapter was mostly Draco-Hermione. (By the way, I've grown so surprisingly fond of that couple!) 

** IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**_! Do you think I should put Blaise and Harry together again in my next fic (or any other odd couple)? But, of course, sorta pace their relationship a little longer and not so intense right away since I'd be working on their pairing from the beginning and not halfway finished like in this story?_

A/N: THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT SHOULD BE LONGER! I JUST WANTED EVEYRONE TO KNOW ABOUT THE AFTERSHOCKS OF THE WAR.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the numbness that woke her up.

Hermione groaned as she forced her eyes opened and blinked, trying to see something in the darkness of the room. Small candles dimly lit the room, which was filled with injured and battered bodies trying to recuperate.

The beds of the Infirmary weren't enough to hold the injured, so cots had been brought in and cluttered the room of heavily sedated students and faculty. She'd later discover that the whole of Hogwarts was filled with the injured, and that those who hadn't fought—or who'd miraculously come out of the fight unharmed—spent the whole night tending to those sick ones.

What—what had happened?

It all returned to her, causing her breath to leave her. She'd been kidnapped by Parvati, taken to Tom, made a deal with him…a deal he hadn't kept. The bastard had drugged her and turned her against Draco!

_ Draco_!

Her eyes widened, remembering the explosion and him shielding her with his body.

Was he okay?

Where was he?

Someone murmured softly next to her before the arm she hadn't realized was around her waist pulled her flush against the one sharing her bed.

Brown eyes widened in relief when she saw Draco. Usually when he slept he looked peaceful, but there was a fierce, feral expression on his handsome yet bruised face. "_Damn bastard…"_ he murmured spitefully, pulling her even _closer_, nose buried in her hair as he continued to argue with whomever he was dreaming of. "_When I'm done with you you'll regret touching MY woman! Damned half-blood tyrant!"_

Coming from a 'mudblood' that was bloody hilarious, and horribly endearing.

He was arguing with Tom in his dreams.

Over her.

While Hermione really wanted to know what had happened to Harry and the others, the person she most worried about was right here with her, safe and sound(if not somewhat territorial, jealous, and probably about to kill his dreamed-up 'rival') and that was all that mattered to her.

Closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, Hermione drifted into sleep, somehow knowing that tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a happy future together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise tossed and turned in the large bed. While the whole of Hogwarts was filled with the injured, and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore _both_ wanted Hermione to be at the Infirmary because they weren't sure how she would react when she awoke, Draco had left Blaise and a badly injured and unconscious Harry have his room for the night.

For the longest time Blaise couldn't sleep, plagued by guilt. Sure, if he hadn't been incapacitated by Harry (whom the Slytherin understood had only been trying to protect him) he wouldn't have been captured and forced to take that damned potion, but Blaise still felt that somehow he should have fought harder, been able to overcome the potion.

That was probably what was causing him to relive the horrible experience in his dreams…

…

_ His anger at Dumbledore for attacking his Queen while she was obviously defenseless was enough to power the Crucio he'd sent his way—and kept sending—but there was something about seeing a man in obvious pain, which he had inflicted upon him—__**was**__ inflicting on him---looking up at him with forgiveness and faith, it caused his spell to waver._

_ And that bothered Blaise._

_ "You are good, Blaise, don't let this potion convince you otherwise." Dumbledore whispered in a choked, pained voice. Despite the fact that the Crucio was fully upon him, he had yet to scream._

_ That spoke wonders of his endurance._

_ "Listen, I-I don't know what mind-games you're trying to play, old man, but it's not working." Blaise lied through clenched teeth, fighting the images of Dumbledore helping him whenever he had to get away from his mother, who wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps (and those of her many husbands) and become a Death Eater. He remembered Dumbledore offering him the use of his own home as a safe house, and of him sending him to the Weasleys—which was where his relationship with Harry had become what it was._

_ But of course, that collided with the fact that Harry had used him._

_ So had Dumbledore set it all up?!?!_

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry and the Dark Lord's voice screamed, their ongoing curses crashing into each other's and causing an explosion of green so bright and strong it blew everyone away---literally._

_ When the explosion died and Blaise forced himself onto his shaky feet, and looked up at the mass of broken bodies and injured people crying out in pain---or blissfully silent in either death or unconsciousness._

_ He looked towards his Queen, shock filling his body. What—Mal—why? WHY? _

_ WHY was Malfoy there unconscious on the ground, body curled around her smaller one, shielding her? WHY?_

_ He hadn't loved Hermione, he'd used her!_

_ Hadn't he?_

_ But, but if that was so, why risk his life to protect the unconscious girl?_

_ WHY?_

_ A groan caused him to look up and his eyes widened in surprise. There the Dark Lord lay in a twisted, mangled heap. He'd been defeated…by a boy._

_** No, not by a boy.**__ Some rebellious side of him announced. __**Harry. Harry**_

_ Once again that happy, light feeling he had when he thought or saw Harry battled with the raging anger inside of him like two pools of water in one lake, fighting for the dominance._

_ Hearing the groan again, he found Harry trying to push himself off of the ground but unable to do so. Blaise's heart went out to him, but his body stayed firmly where it was, watching in a detached form._

_ "YOU!" A voice screamed as Luca Miretti stalked towards a near unconscious Harry, wand outstretched. "You ruined my future! You ruined my _LIFE_!"_

_ Blaise hadn't realized what he'd done until _after_ the hex had hit Luca square on, sending him back into the wall. He also hadn't noticed that he'd stalked to stand defensively in front Harry, watching emotionlessly as Luca picked himself up and glared at him._

_ "What are you _doing_?!?" Luca spat out._

_ "I don't know." Blaise replied honestly, in his emotionless voice._

_ Luca paused, frown on his face as he drew up his wand. "You're still under the effects of the potion."_

_** Potion**__? What __**potion**_

_ "But if you are, why are you defending him?" Miretti growled, taking menacing steps towards him. "You should hate him! You're supposed to hate him for all he's done to you!"_

_ "__**Blaise**__…" Harry whispered weakly behind him._

_ "I do." Blaise ignored the injured boy, focusing instead on Luca. "I hate Potter with everything's that's in me."_

_ Once again the other Italian paused. "Then __**why**__ are you __**protecting**__ him?"_

_ Blaise was silent for a moment, eyes downcast, trying to understand the conflicting emotions raging war within him before raising once more in determination. "Because I love him more than I hate him." The moment he said that something snapped in him, and the emotionless, potion-induced Blaise was gone._

_ Miretti's eyes hardened. "Then you'll just have to die too."_

_ "It's not my time to go, my friend." Blaise whispered before raising his wand rapidly and whispering the body-binding spell which hit Miretti before he could even begin his spell. His eyes were hateful when he collapsed on the ground._

_ Ron appeared, holding an unconscious and badly injured Lavender Brown. "What—what--happened?"_

_ Blaise looked up at him and smiled. "We won."_

_ But his smile disappeared when Harry slumped into unconsciousness at his feet._

…

Blaise moaned at the tingling sensations up and down his body, pulling him from his turbulent dreams. The Italian whimpered and opened his eyes, wondering where he was and it took him a minute to realize that he was sleeping in Draco's bed, and that Harry wasn't sleeping next to him as he should be.

Suddenly realizing something _else_, Blaise gasped and groaned at the feeling of something moist and warm encircling his erect, pulsing cock. He couldn't believe that he was awake and not dreaming when he found his lover kneeling between his legs, his large cock buried deep in his throat.

He knew that if Harry would ever have done this to him he wouldn't last long from the excitement, coupled with the knowledge that his cock was the first Harry had ever tasted, and that _he'd_ initiated this without Blaise having to ask—well, he was ready to blow his load in seconds.

"H-Harry?" He whispered, voice choked in unspeakable pleasure.

Realizing that Blaise was awake, Harry pulled away, earning himself a groaned complaint from his lover which he suddenly hushed by throwing himself at Blaise, straddling him, and ravaging his lips with such desire and energy one wouldn't believe he'd been in a duel to the death hours before.

Blaise didn't know to what he owed the attack, but he gladly returned the heated kisses, tangling his hands in his lover's hair. He was so distracted with their kisses the Slytherin didn't realize what Harry was doing until he felt his rigid cock being engulfed once more by a welcoming heat—and Harry hissing softly above him as he lowered himself slowly down on Blaise, unprepared and unlubed.

"_Harry_---?" Blaise tore his lips from the Gryffindor's. It took all of his self-control to keep from thrusting up into his heat. "You're sore and we don't have lube and--."

"I nearly lost you, Blaise." Harry whispered, eyes closed tightly in concentration as he finally lowered himself fully onto his lover's rod. "That bastard nearly took you from me."

Blaise blushed and was touched at the feeling in Harry's voice, momentarily forgetting his desire. "Harry, I---."

"I love you." It was whispered in soft a soft voice Blaise almost didn't hear him. "I love you and I want you." He blushed scarlet. "I want to feel you in me and know you're really here."

Blaise smirked up tenderly at the Gryffindor before grabbing him by his hips and slowly pushing up, grinning arrogantly at Harry's moan of pleasure as he pull back only to push back in once more. But after the third thrust he was far too gone, filled with want and desire and pleasure, to smirk at Harry anymore.

Both lost themselves in themselves, and for a moment, all stood still in the world as they slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, showed each other how much they were in love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days flew.

Hermione and Draco were let out of the Infirmary and the bed they'd shared was given to more needy patients. Thankfully though they were a magical community, and magic helped the healing process go much quicker.

The night after they'd been let out they'd decided to sleep in Hermione's room and let Harry and Blaise continue to use Draco's. While they'd said it was because they didn't need two rooms since Draco wasn't letting Hermione out of his sight now that he'd gotten her back, the truth was that the guilty yet pleased looks on both Harry and Blaise's faces proved that they'd most probably done things on Draco's bed that made the blonde swear to _never_ touch it again—and burn the sheets for good measure.

But not everything was happiness. They'd lost a lot of friends to the war, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Collin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Professor Vector and Professor Trelawney amongst them.

Snape had arrived with Parvati and while Padma was worried about her twin's health, she seemed more worried because of Snape's admiration and worry. It was as if in the battle something of how he saw her had changed, and he spent time with her regularly in the Infirmary while she recovered from the worst of her injuries.

Padma was truly worried and insecure. "What if he wishes he hadn't noticed the difference between Parvati and I _that night_? What if he wishes he _could _marry her too?" Hermione overheard her asking a friend, worried, tears in her eyes. "What if he decides he just doesn't want to marry _me_?" She'd broken out in sobs and rushed away, her friend hurrying after her.

Who would have thought Snape to be such a heart-breaker?

_ I'm going to have to talk to him_.

Ginny had been more than happy when Goyle returned, surprisingly with only a couple of scratches to testify that he had been in the battle. The redhead had promptly thrown herself onto him, told him not to _ever_ go off without her again, and after snogging the blushing Slytherin in the middle of the Great Hall, she'd asked him to marry her.

Ron had promptly fainted upon hearing those words leave his little sister's mouth.

Speaking of Ron, he wasn't ever far from the Infirmary, with a sad expression on his face. Lavender had been badly damaged during the fight, and had received an ugly scar that ran from her ear to her chin, marring her once perfect face.

Even with magic the scar on her cheek wouldn't go away, and she'd hidden herself from the world. Apparently she'd broken up with Ron and refused to see him, but he'd proven himself a true man in Hermione's eyes by refusing to allow her to break up with him for such a 'stupid girlish reason' and that he hadn't 'fallen in love' with her because she was 'beautiful' but because she'd taken the time to see him as Ron and not as 'yet another Weasley'.

So the redhead was camping outside of the Infirmary until Lavender agreed to see him again. Harry and Blaise often kept him company so that he wouldn't be bored by himself until Lavender realized that Ron wasn't going anywhere and that he truly loved her.

Pansy Parkinson had surprised everyone by disappearing right after the battle---everyone feared that she'd committed suicide. Apparently she'd had to fight her own parents and the fact that they'd died by her hands was too much to handle. Thankfully, Millicent had announced yesterday that she'd gotten a letter from her friend and that she'd decided to drop out of Hogwarts and go to live with Charlie in Romania with the dragons.

That was a story sure to interest the whole of Hogwarts.

Rita Skeeter had appeared in Hogwarts, interrogated everyone she could sweet-talk (or intimidate), and the next day the Witch's Weekly headline read "THE BOY-WHO-LIVED---LIVED AGAIN!" The whole article had been more of a gossip column than news article, and it'd spoken of Harry's 'unconventional' relationship with Blaise.

"Do you _believe_ this?" Draco asked as they lay in bed that night, a copy of the Witch's Weekly in his hands. Lucius had gotten into contact with Hermione's parents and had brought Deacon back. The baby was sleeping in their room with them in his favorite crib.

Draco himself had just returned from practice with Snape (who'd given him Padma's Witch's Weekly telling him to read it if he wanted a laugh). Since Draco could no longer use a wand, his godfather was teaching him how to use his hands as conductors—which was hard because the last person to do wandless magic had died centuries ago.

"Believe what, baby?" Hermione asked, putting down _101 Rarest Animagus_.

"Listen to Skeeter." Draco began to read from the article. "The wizarding world is at peace, thanks to the Boy-Who-Lived---who lived! What are the odds?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, Harry Potter, our own hot little teenaged hero has no plans on settling down and getting married. And while I think it is because of Hermione Granger's (his supposed best friend) betrayal when she chose hunky Bulgarian Quidditch Star Victor Krum over him during their fourth year, Harry has decided to (in muggle terms) 'bat for the other team'."

Hermione groaned, hiding behind her book. "She's _still_ going on about that?"

"Our young savior surprised the Wizarding World by coming out if the metaphorical closet! Who has won our stalwart champion's closely guarded heart? None other than a _Slytherin_, Blaise Zabini: Italian Heir, Son of Death Eaters, and Bom-Bom Extraordinaire."

Hermione giggled, and couldn't help but agree with the "Bom-Bom" statement---although she would never say that out loud---especially with Draco in the room.

"When asked to comment on his relationship with the hunky yet aloof Zabini, Harry's enchanting emerald eyes glistened with the promise of a future better than his past, and his throat constricted with overwhelming emotion as a lone tear, the proof of his unspeakable happiness, skidded down his cheek…"

"_I DID NONE OF THAT!!!!_" They could hear Harry exclaiming in anger through the wall. _"STOP BLOODY LAUGHING ZABINI!_" Obviously Blaise was reading the same article to Harry and laughing his arse off at his expense.

"Harry commented on how his life was meaningless without Zabini in his life, and while I am sure we women are all disappointed in the fact that Harry will never be ours, I am sure the thought of those two hunky guys sharing a bed together, bodies slick with passion as they groan in pleasure---."

"_STOP READING THAT BLOODY NONSENSE!"_ Harry sounded about to burst. "_I'LL SUE! I WILL SUE THAT BLOODY WITCH! I'LL SUE THE MAGAZINE! I WANT A RETRACTION!"_

Blaise's voice laughing could now be heard.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other before bursting out in laughter as well, putting away the Witch's Weekly. They'd finish reading it another night.

Pulling Hermione close, Draco turned off the light, and they fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review! I think the next chapter is the last. So enjoy and review, and if you haven't voted already---do so already!**


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

** Disclaimer: I don't own. I really don't.**

_ fanged.vampire.genius, bestavvie, Kaiyou87, kazfeist, spikeecat, allycat1186, Padfoot7Prongs, Crayon-Snob, Evil M, Dramoine90, insanity is my reality, Sirie, pinky101, Heidi191976, harryhermionerw, siriusforeva, Panther Eyes, maic15, siabrach, Aloralynn, LOVERWHPDM, morixharuhi4ever, DracosPunkbabe, TheirsNothingInside, TahnDawg, cemicool, The Accountant's Daughter, Sara, iluv2dance, ixi-shaz, Sutzina Zion, Honey'sChild, CalisOwnCaliGrown, Mehuh, The Queen of Confusion, JAI, MaskofComedy, prozac.will.be.my.nation, CT1994, Leitheindel, dracoshott28,_ and _Reeoki._ You guys all rock!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was a vast array of blues and greens.

When Hermione had spoken to Snape, letting him know of what was going on in Padma's insecure mind, Severus had scoffed at the 'little idiot' having thought that, but he'd nonetheless turned around, robes flying behind him as he made his way to find his fiancé.

The next time Hermione had seen Padma she'd been all smiles and giggles. So apparently Severus had had a serious conversation with her and everything was fine--or they'd shagged senseless.

Hermione wasn't too keen on figuring out which of the two it was.

So here she sat between Harry and Ron, looking up at the wedding that was being performed by none other than Dumbledore himself. Draco and Snape both looked bored with the whole ceremony, standing there in black---a large contrast to the other's clothes---silent and stoic.

Padma had scandalized her parents by opting to have a gown of periwinkle blue instead of the traditional white. When her mother and father had gone on and on about what _that_ would be screaming to those in the audience, she'd announced that the whole of Hogwarts knew she wasn't a virgin. And when Mr. Patil's sister Ishtar backed up her niece completely, that started another fight between Padma's parents.

Parvati was her sister's maid of honor, but it was obvious to anyone who watched her gazing longing at the groom that she wished she'd been the bride instead. Mr. and Mrs. Patil noticed the attraction for the first time, and that subdued their anger enough for both to watch her sadly.

Lucius Malfoy sat with Mary Granger. He'd been asked to attend since it _was_ Snape's marriage, and apparently he'd asked Hermione's mum to accompany him. Mary's eyes were wide as she leaned forwards, amazed at the differences in Muggle and Wizard marriage ceremonies. She giggled when Deacon (who'd been given the position of junior ring bearer) shook his fist (which the pouch with rings was attached to) around frantically, causing those at the wedding to hope he didn't lose the rings.

Lucius, on the other hand, spent most of the ceremony watching _Mary_, much to the woman's ignorance. Anyone could see the sad longing in his silver eyes that he schooled into indifference whenever she turned to him to whisper something or the other.

If Hermione's dad hadn't been an issue, Hermione would have felt bad for Lucius.

"She looks beautiful." Lavender whispered to Ron, talking about the blushing bride. It'd taken a lot on Ron's part to get Lavender to take him back, to accept that the scar (which would never fade) didn't disgust him or change what he felt for her, and she'd finally taken him back and appeared in public.

"Hn." Ron snorted, tightening his hold around her shoulders. "You'll look more beautiful when _we_ get married."

"Married?" Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him in shock. "_Us_?"

Ron turned puce in embarrassment.

She blinked. "_Tell_ me _that_ wasn't your idea of a proposal."

Ron was uncharacteristically silent.

Lavender giggled softly and shook her head, leaning it against his shoulder. "I think you'll look better than Professor Snape too."

Ron suddenly smiled so widely it was slightly unnerving.

"No." Pansy's voice in the seat behind Hermione's caught her attention.

"But Pans…"

"No _'buts'_ Charles Weasley." The Slytherin might sound haughty and annoyed, but there was also a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"No one will notice we're gone. Their eyes are all on Snape and Patil."

"Who says I'm worried about them _noticing_?" She sniffed, indignant. "I just don't want to go to my old common room to shag you right now."

Charlie made a whining sound in the back of his throat. "We've _talked_ about this Pansy! We both want a large family and I just want to make sure we have a head start!"

"No." She snorted before hissing: "And I'm two months pregnant you damned fool! I think you don't have to worry about 'starting'!"

Hermione blinked. She hadn't known Pansy was pregnant.

There was silence before Charlie's voice was pure seduction. "I'm just making sure it's not a fluke. Can't blame me for wanting to make sure you're _really_ carrying my baby in there. You don't even puke in the mornings."

"Those home tests are accurate and you know it!" Her voice conveyed that they'd had this conversation more than once. "And I can't _believe_ you're wishing _morning sickness_ on me only so you can have proof!"

"Pans---."

"And just so you know, _when _I get morning sickness I won't have _any_ desire to satisfy your animalistic urges!"

"More reason to go to your old Commons…" Charlie didn't miss a beat.

"You're such a---!" There was a gasp. "Get your hand out from _there_ Charlie Weasley!" She hissed, sounding slightly husky. "We're in public!"

"No one's watching, my Little Flower."

Pansy gasped, her breath choppy. "Ch-Ch-Charlie, I-I-!"

"Where's your commons, luv?" He whispered huskily.

"Go to hell!" She hissed back but got up nonetheless. "It's _this_ way."

Harry chuckled, proving that he'd been listening in as well and found them just as amusing as Hermione. Both brunettes watched Pansy and Charlie as they got up and left the ceremony.

Blaise was looking down at his nails in apparent boredom, but the slight curve of his lips proved that he'd _also_ listened to them, and the sideways glance he gave Harry gave a _good_ idea of what he was thinking.

Everyone cheered as Padma threw herself at Snape and kissed him thoroughly before the 'you may kiss the bride' could be finished. When they finally pulled away she looked smug and Snape scowled at her, yet he was blushing, and his eyes betrayed the fact he wasn't annoyed with his bride at all.

When they all went to the Great Hall for the reception, Draco appeared by Hermione's side. He'd dropped Deacon off with Mary and Lucius, and placed his arm around his woman, plopping down besides her.

"_Merlin_, that took _forever_." He turned to Hermione. "How about we forget having the whole boring affair for our own wedding and just bloody elope?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You know Severus will kill you if he had to go through it and you only elope. Or worse---he'll flunk you in Potions."

Draco chuckled at her logic yet squeezed her tenderly. He noticed the girls all congregating around Padma, who was about to throw her bouquet. "You not going to join?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I missed you."

He smirked. "Of course you did. OUCH!" rubbing the arm she'd pinched, he shook his head at her mischievous smile. "You don't play fair."

"I don't remember hearing you complaining about that last night." She whispered huskily in his ear.

Draco went rock hard immediately and closed his eyes at the painful need. "Damn you, you did that on purpose."

"Mmmmhhmm." She traced the curve of his ear with her tongue. "But you _know_ I'll make it up to you tonight."

"You're not making this any easier…" He whispered with a groan when her hand moved over his erection, innocently hidden by the table cloth. No one noticed him flinch when she cupped him, thankfully, or how his eyes rolled back a second as she stroked him over the material of his pants. "_Witch_."

"Don't you know it."

He shook his head at her once again. "Good thing Deacon's going with your parents tonight."

Hermione giggled, continuing to torture Draco much like Charlie had Pansy during the ceremony.

"Stop it you two perverts." Harry ordered teasingly as he and Blaise sat down across from them.

"Up yours Potter." Draco tried not to react when Hermione's hand entered his pants and grabbed his hard dick in her hands, beginning to stroke him devilishly. "Oh, that's right, that's _Blaise's_ job, it?"

"_Behave_," Hermione warned, squeezing him slightly the same time that Blaise grinned and announced: "Damn _straight_ that's _my_ job."

Harry looked like he didn't know whether to glare at Draco or Blaise.

"MISTERS POTTER, ZABINI and MALFOY! MISS GRANGER!"

The four winced as Rita Skeeter flittered towards them, charmed cameras taking blinding pictures of them and quill and paper ready to take notes.

Harry glared angrily at her.

Hermione nodded silently in reluctant welcome.

Zabini gave her a dazzling smile knowing it would only tick Harry off.

"Ms. Skeeter." Draco was the only one to speak, damning Hermione for keeping her flinges clasping his erection, working him masterfully.

"Isn't this the most _interesting_ wedding of the _year_?" She asked, obviously having been drawn to the marriage of a student and her professor. "What are your views of this bond between a professor and the girl he _still_ teaches?"

Draco closed his eyes and looked away, trying to calm down as the tell-tale tingling in his cock proved that Hermione was soon going to be rewarded for her 'work'.

Thankfully he wasn't expected to answer. It was hard enough to keep from whimpering from the pleasure as it was.

"I think it's marvelous." Hermione announced innocently, as if she wasn't wanking Draco, about to bring him off. "They obviously care for each other and if her parents agree, others shouldn't have a say in it."

Harry was ignoring Skeeter's gaze with a vengeance, the anger he still felt from their last encounter burning too close to the surface for him to open his mouth and _not_ let ugly truths spill out. And he _so_ didn't want to make a scene. Skeeter would most probably somehow make it look like he'd always been in love with Snape or something and was jealous that his teacher was marrying Padma.

Zabini's smile was a knicker-dropper, and he turned it full force on the reporter, who was immediately batting her fake eyelashes at him. "Unconventional romances are the thing of the present, Ms. Skeeter. Think of it. With the war all prejudice was defeated and will be tolerated more out of fear of being considered prejudiced—a trait of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Muggles or half-bloods will marry purebloods without a bat of an eyelash."" His gaze went to an innocent looking Hermione and a slightly panting, blushing Draco, who was leaning on the table and closing his eyes in concentration.

"Homosexuals and bisexuals will be able to be more open about their partners and their relationships." He placed his hand on Harry's knee before returning his knee-wobbling smile on a dreamy-eyed Rita Skeeter. "And other unconventional relationships, like triads or summer/winter ones will also be accepted."

Rita Skeeter sighed dreamily at him, and her quill noted that down on the scroll. "So, does that mean you and Mister Potter might one day accept some lucky girl into your relationship?"

Harry turned and glared at her, opening his mouth.

Blaise's hold on his knee tightened, before the dark Italian spoke once more. "Harry and I are still new in our relationship, but we're exclusive." He smirked. "He's a jealous and possessive lover and I like all his attention only on me."

Harry turned to glare at Blaise, cheeks hot pink.

Rita asked some more questions before noticing the parents of the bride and hurrying towards them.

Draco's body suddenly shook violently and he closed his eyes, trying to drown his moans in fake coughs as he came.

Harry and Blaise eyed each other, and a smug Hermione, before bursting into laughter.

"That. Was. Evil." Harry announced between laughs.

"You should have been Slytherin." Blaise chuckled when he finally could breathe again.

Hermione smiled innocently at them, as if asking _what in the world_ they could be talking about.

Draco leaned against the table, muttering weak curses and threats against the three of them.

Ginny appeared with Goyle, each sporting a twin. "Well, _that_ had to be awkward." The redhead was telling the young man who'd accepted her proposal the day he'd returned from battle.

"What?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"_Parvati_ caught the bouquet." Goyle announced, bouncing Greggie on his knee.

"And then smiled up at professor Snape." Ginny whispered scandalously. "In front of _everyone_!"

Hermione winced. It would seem that Parvati wasn't giving up on Professor Snape, not even despite the fact that he was now her brother-in-law.

Ginny suddenly noticed Draco with his forehead around the table. "What happened to Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Harry snickered. "He was just acting like the prat he is until Hermione got a good hold on him."

"_Shud'up_ Potter." Draco growled, voice muffled by the table.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle while Blaise laughed.

Ginny and Goyle exchanged confused glances but shrugged it off.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that tonight." Draco whispered to Hermione when the other four at the table began a loud and lively conversation.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." She whispered back, a mischievous glint in her otherwise innocent eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The end." A proud voice announced importantly.

"You forgot the part where Auntie Bella returns and beees good." A pretty girl with long golden curls and silver eyes announced unhappily.

Her elder brother, the exact image of his platinum blonde father, nodded. "Helly's right, you didn't even tell of when you became Head of the Ministry or when Uncle Harry started his Auror's training school."

"And you forgot the part where our mummy marries daddy." A pair of redheaded twins announce in union. Their three younger brothers stayed quiet, yet obviously backed up Greggie and Georgiana.

"And what about when _I_ was born!" A smaller, redheaded girl with blue eyes, the picture-perfect image of Lavender Weasley cried out, obviously insulted by the exclusion.

An auburn-haired girl with stunning blue eyes played silently with the stuffed dragon her daddy had gotten her as a gift so she wouldn't miss the dragons while on this visit.

Next to her sat a caramel skinned boy with slick black hair and blacker eyes. Thankfully, while he'd gotten his father's eyes and hair color, he'd gotten his mother's good looks.

Blaise Zabini looked at the group of children glaring up at him. "Who's telling the story? You munchkins or me?"

"You." Scarlet Brown-Weasley replied.

"But you're doing a _horrid_ job of it." Deacon Malfoy sneered, putting a protective arm on his little sister Helena Rose's shoulder.

Blaise raised his eye at the six year old boy. "You're _definitely_ Malfoy's."

Helena's eyes widened, tears gathering those Malfoy silver orbs. "Am _I_ not daddy's?"

Deacon glared up at Blaise for making his sister teary-eyed.

"Oh baby, you're your daddy's alright." Blaise smiled, picking up the girl near tears and putting her on his lap. "You're his little princess."

Helena smiled, brightening up instantly at that.

"Well, if Helena's the princess, Deacon must be the prince, right, uncle Blaise?" Roe Weasley looked up from her stuffed dragon, stating this quite innocently, looking up at Blaise for confirmation.

Blaise smirked at the blush on Deacon's face as he looked at the little girl that would obviously be ridiculously beautiful when older. "Yes Roe, he must be."

She smiled, dimples appearing, only making her look more beautiful before returning to playing with her toy.

Deacon continued to watch her silently, as he had ever since she'd arrived with her parents.

Roe giggled at something Dageus Snape said from where he sat next to her.

Deacon narrowed his eyes and scowled darkly at the handsome, other boy who had all of Roe's attention.

Blaise, watching everything with a shrewd look, broke out in a crooked grin.

Apparently Deacon was more like his father than anyone would suspect.

_ Got to keep him away from potions then_, Blaise thought to himself as he watched Deacon pouting dangerously at the attention the usually silent and quite shy Roe gave the son Padma had been secretly pregnant with during her engagement.

"Hey everyone!" Hermione and Draco peeked in on the children.

"Mama!" Helena jumped off of her 'uncle's' lap and threw herself at Hermione, looking up at her protruding stomach. "Baby."

Hermione somehow pulled up her daughter into her arms and rolled her eyes when Draco stole the child away, giving his daughter a kiss and giving Hermione 'The Look'---the look that meant 'why are you straining yourself? Woman! You're pregnant!'

"So, what were you guys doing?" Draco asked, placing an arm around Hermione to balance her. He knew it would only annoy her, but she was so _large_ with this third pregnancy, and wobbled so _horribly_, he was always behind her, afraid that she'd lean too much to the side or back and fall down.

His constant doting was annoying the hell out of her though.

"Unca Blaise was telling us about how you got mummy." Helena announced with a breath-taking smile, looking more like her mother even though she had daddy's coloring.

"And he was telling it badly." Georgiana added with wide, innocent eyes.

Draco barked out an amused laugh.

Blaise mock-glared at the children. "Ingrates!" He then turned to the _very_ pregnant woman in their midst, holding her hands to his heart dramatically. "_You_ appreciate my _superb_ storytelling, dontcha Granger?"

" She's a _Malfoy_." Draco growled.

Hermione giggled, ignoring her husband, attention on the mischievous Blaise. "Yes, Minster, I do."

Draco raised an eyebrow at them. "If you don't want some parts I _know_ Potter will dearly miss _Diffindo'd_ off, you'll refrain from touching _my_ wife."

Both Hermione and Blaise rolled their eyes at him, and some of the children did so just because the adults were doing so.

"Talking about Harry, he was looking for you." Hermione told Blaise.

The Slytherin sighed in an overly-dramatic way. "Does this mean you'll not leave the wimpy blonde and come with Harry and I? Both of us have wanted you at one time and wouldn't mind sharing you with each other."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his best friend for having the _gall_ to proposition _his wife_---and in front of him and their children! _Depraved Italian!_

"I'm tempted." Hermione teased back, both brunettes enjoying getting Draco all riled up for nothing. "I've always had a thing for you."

Helena's eyes widened and she turned to her father. "Is mummy leaving you for Unca Blaise and Unca Harry?"

"Hermione Malfoy!" Draco pulled his wife from his laughing best friend. "You're confusing the children!"

Giggling, Hermione leaned forwards and kissed Draco's cheek. "You know I'm not going anywhere, you over-possessive, jealous oaf."

The blonde suddenly smiled down at her. "I know, it's in our marriage contract."

She slapped his arm.

Blaise rolled his eyes at them before turning to the children. "How about ice cream, cake, and once everyone is hyper you go bother Uncle Harry?"

"Me! I want cake!" Helena wiggled to let her father know that she wanted down _now_ and jumped up into Blaise's arms.

The kids all squealed and hurried and rushed to get cake and ice cream.

All except Roe, who got up tranquilly and hugged her stuffed dragon to her chest, smiling up at the adults before slowly walking out of the room, with a blushing Deacon walking besides her, looking at his feet and asking her in a soft voice about dragons.

"When they're older, you're going to have to keep all sorts of potions out of his hands when around her." Blaise warned.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the look in his son's eyes that he himself had had when looking at Hermione while they grew up, he closed it immediately. _Will do_.

Realizing that his point had gotten through, Blaise smirked. "I better go before they kill Harry on a sugar high." He left Hermione and Draco alone in Deacon's room.

Hermione giggled at his retreating form before going to sit down on her son's bed, tired from standing so long. She was just _too big_ with this pregnancy. "I wonder if mom is feeling this bad."

When her father had died of a heart attack a year after Hermione's marriage to Draco, neither had been surprised when Lucius started to court a surprised Mary once a respectable time for grieving had passed.

Apparently, Mary hadn't ever realized that Lucius saw her other than as a friend, and his true feelings had been a disconcerting and frighteningly new revelation to her. Of course, the eldest Malfoy had gotten his way in the end, with Mary and Hermione discovering their pregnancies at the same time.

"She's having my father's spawn, I feel sorry for her."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "He's still pouting at the fact that she won't marry him even though she's pregnant."

"Don't blame her. Tied to him forever? Wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." He paused. "Then again, the look on Zabini's face if Potter ever left him for dad---it might be worth it."

Leaning against him when he sat down next to her and placed a possessive hand on her round stomach, Hermione breathed in his scent and smiled. "Shut up."

He chuckled, turning his head so he could breathe in the calming scent that was all Hermione. "As you wish, Mrs. Malfoy."

** The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** PLEASE READ:**

** Wow.**

** That's it. No more "Best Laid Plans". I'm somewhat melancholic.**

** Thank you everyone who has ever read and reviewed this story. You gave me more reviews than I ever have had and both my muse Raia and I love you all greatly.**

** This is a reminder for those who haven't voted yet to vote on the voting poll in my author's page. It will soon close so please have your votes in before that.**

** And remember to tell me that IF one of the Draco x Hermione x Harry or Draco x Hermione x Blaise options don't win---if you would like to see Harry and Blaise together again (or any other odd couples you'd like to request). I don't like Ginny x Blaise much, so it'd be hard for me to write that. I just don't like them together, for some reason or the other, so please don't ask me to put them together. I won't.**

** How about a review for old times' sake???**

** And thank you for coming on this journey with Raia and I and inspiring me to finish it!**

** shadowglove**


End file.
